LemonyPedia: Naruto and his Girls!
by ShinkuSenkou
Summary: the name sucks... anyway this is a gather of A LOT LEMONS! all of them are naruto centric and with all the girls you can imagine... thx to all the authors who made this possible.
1. 1 – Intro

Yo! ShinkuSenkou here!

Well this is one of the littles notes where i will be Publishing… think of this as a intro to this little proyect i have in mind…

Lets begin with HISTORY!!!

This proyect objective is to gather A LOT of lemons… why? Cuz I like them… that AND cuz there are people out of there looking for lemons to read for a lot of different reasons (I will let that to ur imagination). So I was thinking… why not gather them? Easy way to find them when necessary…

There are a lot of OneShots in FF with goods lemons/lime so I thr of making a C2, it was working… until I remember THERE are a lot of good lemons in between storie lines too… and add them to the C2… well lets take a example… you want to read a lemon but the story have 200k of words… and u have to browse until u find what u want… so the C2 lose it purpose SOOO… to solve this problem I have make contact with some authors who have give me the Green light to use they work in this little proyect of mine (Bless you guys and ur work ). and that's all there is to know about this little proyect…. WAIT there is more.

The main course of this proyect is… NARU/ANY GIRL!!!! (plz don't tell me to put Yaoi here… I got nothing agains homosexuals ppl but I simple like Het beside… I am a guy… so sorry yaoi fans).

Sooo I want to begin already BUT lets make finish some last minute details…. Suchs as:

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ALMOST ANYTHING HERE… so I don't own naruto or the lemons stories here… Kishimoto owns naruto AND the originals autors own their themes and stories…

I don't plan to put a disclaimer after this one… so don't sue me…

If any author who read this want to join just send me a message and I will place you here, I am always looking for more ppl to help this…

Lastly if any author feels his/her don't want to be part of this send me a pm so I can take out any lemon/lime in the already proyect…

Soooooo LETS BEGIN!

-ShinkuSenkou


	2. 2 – NarutoKonan by NHunter

**Naruto/Konan ****[Passing Dream] by NHunter**

**Passing dream**

Naruto stood in the center of now wasteland in front of the only female Akatsuki, Konan, with bouquet of paper roses she gave him not a minute ago. Two bodies, wrapped in paper, were floating behind woman's back.

"So... What will you do now, Konan?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked.

"I'll return to the Rain and will give my friend the best burial I can. I will quit Akatsuki as I was there only because of Nagato. But I don't know what I will do then..." Bluehaired angel answered.

"Well... Maybe you can move to the Wave country? I have friends there, they say that country prospers now. You'll find a place for yourself there, it's for sure. If you'll need help, find Tazuna or Tsunami and say that you came from me." Naruto suggested.

"Thank you." Konan bowed. "Maybe I'll really do like that. I think, it'll be too painful for me to stay at Rain... But why are you willing to help me, I'm your enemy?" Naruto shrugged.

"Not really. You yourself said that you really don't want to be a part of Akatsuki. And you personally never were my real enemy. Why not then?" Konan nodded.

"You know, you are too kind for your own good, Naruto..." She stepped forward and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I'll pray for you, as now you're caring Yahiko's dream. Make his dream come true. Thank you." '_He acts like I'm already his friend... He is so much like Yahiko... He carries their dream now. I will be by his side... ...What's with me? Am I falling for him?.._' And she went away with two bodies floating after her... Kakashi appeared on the battlefield.

"Naruto, are you OK? Everything all right, hero?"

*******

Seven weeks later Naruto was walking on the road towards Wave country, Tazuna, Inari and about fifty more workers who helped to rebuild Konoha, were walking behind him. Tsunade, who retook Hokage's position from Danzo half a month ago assigned him to ensure their safe return. He took another turn and stopped, shocked by what he saw. 'Great Naruto bridge'.

"Oh, I see you like your bridge?" Tazuna laughed.

"But... Why?.. " Blond jinchuuriki asked. "I never did anything that great..."

"Really? And weren't you the one who brought our hope back? You are hero of Wave, Naruto." Old drunk said. "By the way, Tsunami-chan said that there is special someone who is waiting for you."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, but Tazuna only shook his head.

"Don't know. She didn't say."

Naruto entered the village. Unlike what it was three years ago, when he visited it for the first time, now it was like another place: all looked new and clean, no drunks and hungry children on the streets... Village was prosperous...

Tazuna's house was the same, only repaired to its best shape. Old man entered his house, Inari followed him a second later. Naruto too came in. He leaned his scroll, toad summoning contract, on the wall, hanged his red with black flames on its bottom cloak and kicked off his shoes.

"Tsunami-chan, we have a very special guest!" He heard Tazuna calling. Second later darkhaired woman in her thirties appeared in the corridor and hugged him, turning him around.

"Naruto-kun, is that you? You grew up, boy!" Suddenly blond felt another pair of arms snaking around his body. Moment later another female body was pressed firmly to him from behind.

"I'm so-o-o-o happy to see you, Naruto!" Someone cooed in his ear. Finally women decided to let him go and blushing blond was able to breathe again. Naruto turned around and face bluehaired beauty. She was dresses in white shorts and short dark gray T-shirt that showed some of her flat stomach... These clothes made her look younger and prettier unlike that Akatsuki cloak she wore last time they met...

"Konan?" Naruto asked, not really believing his eyes.

"Yep, it's me." Woman answered. "I couldn't find home for myself there yet, and Tsunami-san was very kind and allowed me to stay at her house."

"Konan-san helps me with the housework and I'd say she is origami mistress – children in the village love her." Tsunami added. Then she invited everyone to the kitchen... The rest of the evening was spent there, sharing life stories.

Next morning Naruto woke up only to find that the house was empty. Tazuna and Inari were repairing someone's house in the village, Tsunami went to buy some groceries while Konan was just nowhere in his sight. Blond junchuuriki ate some breakfast that was left for him and decided to go to the 'private' beach that was near Tazuna's house. To his surprise, one of chaise longue was occupied... Blue hair with paper rose in them were dead giveaway to who was there... Konan too sensed him and sat up, taking her sunglasses off. Now blond shinobi could see that she was wearing bikini. And that bikini made him step back... In fear. It was black with red clouds...

"Oups... Sorry." Konan smiled warmly. "It's just a souvenir." Naruto silently prayed that she was telling the truth, but took another chaise longue and removed his T-shirt and trousers, making bluehaired woman see his body and her cheeks turn pink...

Naruto emerged from the sea and returned to his chaise longue. He saw that now Konan was lying on her stomach. He blushed a bit and silently noted that she had very nice posterior. No, her whole body was beautiful and if Nagato hadn't told his story, he'd never believe that she was forty. No, she was twenty five, in body and soul, it seems.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, is that you? Can you rub some tan lotion on my back?" She asked when he came close. She saw him nodding and untied her top... Then his hands began working on her back the way that made her purr from pleasure. "Naruto... You are kind, strong, caring, good-looking... If only I was younger..." She said dreamingly. "...I'd love to be with you... And yours."

'_**Strong... Beautiful... And she likes you, kit. She'll be fine mate for you. It's your chance, don't lose it.**_' Kyuubi roared from it's cage. And somewhere deep inside his own mind Naruto knew that nine-tailed demon fox might be right for once...

"But you are beautiful as you are." Konan turned over and sat up, giving eyeful of her bosom to the blond, whose face was turned crimson. She wiggled her chest and then brought her index finger to her lips, trying to look like an innocent girl.

"Am I?" Naruto nodded and next moment was enveloped in the hug, blushing even more from the sensation of her hot skin pressed to his. "Mmm... Thank you, Naruto-kun." She cooed into his ear and then she rubbed their bodies together, both moaning from pleasure that came with the action. Konan turned them over so now Naruto was lying on chaise longue and she was lying on him all while her hands were roaming all over his body. Several seconds later he too allowed his hands to explore her body. He grouped her ass and Konan moaned, her lustful eyes telling him to continue.

'_**Wow... You have a bad girl that wants you. You're lucky bastard, kit!**_' Naruto heard his demon's voice in his head.

'_Shut up, fur ball!_' Blond hissed at his tenant. And for once Kyuubi did what it was asked to do... While he was speaking with 'fur ball', Naruto missed the moment when Konan kissed him. Bluehaired angel backed away a bit and pouted. "Sorry, just talking with the fox." He said. She kissed him again and this time he responded to her kiss. Konan licked his lips asking for entrance and he allowed her in, sending his tongue to explore her mouth like she explored his, both moaning in each other's mouth from how great this felt. Bluenette caught his tongue and sucked on it, licking it with her own, earning moan from blond teen. Then Naruto tried this with her and did it, even if clumsy a bit, good enough to make woman moan into the kiss too. Finally the broke more than minute long kiss: they were still humans and needed air... Konan took breathe and kissed him again, with more force and passion than before... ...After half an hour of making out, when they broke the kiss once more, instead of kissing him again, bluenette leaned forward more and cooed in his ear.

"Shall we move to the next level?" Naruto irresolutely nodded. Konan smiled at him and kissed his collarbone, licking it. Then she moved south, sliding against his body, while her hand were removing his swimming trunks; Naruto's hand were now massaging her shoulders. When she reached his crotch, Konan kissed him on the tip of his already stone-hard dick and looked at him with her eyes full of lust. She licked him from the tip to the testicles and back several times, covering his whole member with her saliva. Then she began planting butterfly kisses on the tip and licking it from time to time while stroking him and massaging his balls, making Naruto moan in pleasure... She felt him ejaculate some precum and tasted it. '_Mmm... Tastes nice... I want more..._' So she took his tip in her mouth and began sucking it lightly and licking it, slowly taking more of him in... Naruto, whose hands were now on her head, let out loud lustful moan when his tip hit the back of her throat. And another one, when Konan began deepthroating him, which only made her 'work' on him harder.

"Konan... -chan... I'm going to cum..." He warned. Bluenette let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and licked him from the tip to the base and back before taking the tip of his member in her mouth again with her tongue working miracles on it. "I'm cumming..." Naruto warned her again, but she didn't stop pleasuring him even when he came in her mouth with loud moan of pleasure. He came a lot and even some of his seed leaked on her lower lip chin, but Konan didn't stop her tonguework until she was sure she got it all. She let his member out of her mouth and swallowed his cum. Then she used her tongue to lick the rest of it from her face.

"Yummy." Konan licked her lips seductively and kissed the tip of his already hard again member. Then she kissed her way up his body till their faces were on the same level. Naruto decided that now was his time to act. He rolled them over so that Konan was now under him. He kissed her body down to her breasts and kissed each on dark-pink erect nipple, making bluenette giggle. He took her right tit in his mouth and began sucking it and playing with her nipple with his tongue while he was massaging her left breast with his right hand, brushing his fingers against her nipple there, making bluehaired beauty under him moan in pleasure... Some time later blond teen switched between her breasts to give them equal attention. This made her moan louder... ...Naruto took her left breast from his mouth and used his previously free hand to play with it while he continued kissing his way down her body. He stopped massaging her bosom and brought his hands down to spread her long toned legs.

"Do you want this?" He asked, looking hungrily at her bikini bottom.

"Yeah, go ahead! Eat my pussy!" Konan half-said half-moaned while she massaged her own breasts. Naruto nodded and untied laces of her panties and threw them to the rest of their clothes. He kissed nuzzled into small blue triangle of her public hair, making her giggle from the sensation. Naruto stopped for a moment to admire her wet pussy, glistening on the sun with juices, before diving into it tongue first. As his tongue explored depth of her moist cavern, Konan wrapped her legs around his head, trying to bring him even closer to her core... Naruto found her juices to be nice and tasty and eagerly lapped them, flicking his tongue against her clitoris when he wanted more nectar from lustfully moaning beauty. Experimentally he sent his tongue into the tight depth of her vagina, licking her inner walls there, earning a cry of pleasure from Konan... ...Several minutes later her entire body tensed and began rocking, her inner walls tightened around his tongue and with a long lustful cry she orgasmed, lots of her juices streamed into his mouth. Naruto drank all of her cum and licked her thighs and lips clean. He untangled her legs and looked at her face that showed pure bliss, before kissing her pussy one last time, sending shivers through her now limp body. He trailed kisses up her body, again stopping at her breasts to give them some extra attention with his mouth... ...Naruto kissed her on the tip her nose, making her giggle and then pressed his lips to hers. Konan gladly responded to his kiss, unmindful that it carried her own taste. "Fuck me." She pleaded when they broke their kiss.

"As you wish, siyoku no tenshi." She giggled at her new nickname. And then moaned with him as Naruto began pushing his eight inches long tool into her. She was very tight as she had no real sex for about two decades and Naruto gave her time to adjust to his size. Konan wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him even deeper into her, and nodded, saying that she is ready. Naruto put his hands on her breasts, giving them a good squeeze and kissed her before sliding out of her almost completely. Then he slammed back, both lovers moaning from it. He repeated his actions and Konan began helping him as she moved her hips, giving both of them even more pleasure...

"Fa-a-aster!.. Aaa... Ha-a-a-arder!" Naruto did as she asked, increasing his pace and putting more force behind each thrust, while she shifted a bit, allowing him to go even deeper in her vagina... ...Minutes later Konan's body tensed and she began trashing as she was approaching her orgasm. Naruto felt her inner walls contract around his member and her juices flowing against his length and leaking out of her pussy. ...With a loud cry of pleasure she came. He stopped thrusting into her and leaned forward, planting kiss on her lips. When she began coming down from her orgasm, Konan rolled them over so now she was on top of him while he was half-lying half-sitting on the chaise longue. She sat up on him and placed his hands on her hips. She began playing with her bosom while he massaged her ass, this making his member grow even harder inside her. Konan rose up on his tool and then slammed down, making them both moan in pleasure. She started bouncing on his member rapidly then and Naruto was helping her to keep the pace... ...Several minutes later she tightened around his meat pole again and her body began shaking with another orgasm approaching, but she continued bouncing on him, crying lustfully from pleasure, until she couldn't anymore and her limp sweaty form collapsed on his chest. Naruto moved his hand to massage her back. When her caught her breath a bit, he began kissing her and she eagerly responded to his kisses. "Let's eat something." she suggested.

"...OK." Naruto agreed, though he really didn't want to be out of her right now. Konan summoned two paper-made hands that flew into the hut there. Minute later they returned with small container of lemon flavored ice-cream, teaspoon and two glasses of orange juice. Hands put their delivery on the table near chaise longue and disappeared into the nothingness. Konan began rolling her hips slowly, wanting to keep Naruto's member inside her pussy hard. She loved how complete she felt with his dick deep inside her... Bluehaired beauty took ice-cream container and began feeding them with it: one spoon for herself, one for Naruto, all while rolling her hips lazily... At one moment Konan took too much ice-cream and some of it fell onto her left breast. Blond jinchuuriki ate ice-cream from the spoon and then leaned forwards and licked bluenette's tit clean, earning a moan of pleasure from her.

"Maybe I should feed you this way?" She asked playfully. And while he smiled and nodded, she continued using the spoon... When ice-cream was no more, they drank juice and readied themselves for the next round of their sex, when...

'_**If you mark her, it'll be possible to make her fifteen, maybe even twenty, years younger...**_' Naruto heard Kyuubi's roar in his head again.

'_Mark her? How? ...Wait, why are you doing this, fur ball?_' Blond asked his tenant.

'_**Listen you, shit of hairless monkey, I won't lie if I'd say that I hate you with passion. Hell, there are only two humans I hate more: Madara of the Uchiha clan and that bastard of you father...**_' Kyuubi answered. '_**But with your seal reinforced chances that I'll be able to take over you body or free myself from imprisoning in your gut are nonexistent. And with enemies you are facing now it is my own selfish interests to help you: I'm not ready to leave this world. Not yet.**_' Great nine-tailed demon paused in its cage. '_**How you give her mating mark? Hmm... Let's see... You should bite her till she bleeds**_ _**and send you chakra along with some of my yokai there... And voila, mark will appear.**_'

'_Well... Thank you._' Naruto said to Kyuubi.

'_**Oh... One more thing. Since the moment you mark her till either of you leaves the world of living she will belong to you, her body and soul.**_' Demon fox added, laughing in its mind as there was more to the mark than was said.

"Again speaking with the fox?" Konan, who noticed that Naruto had absent look on his face, asked, motioning him to sit on the edge of chaise longue.

"Yeah, Kyuubi says that if I mark you, You'll be young again" Blond jinchuuriki answered honestly as he took the position she wanted and out his hands on her back.

"And drawbacks?" Bluehaired angel asked, starting to bounce on his member.

"You will be mine, your body and soul, till either of us dies." Naruto told her. She thought about this and came to conclusion that she won't mind. Maybe she wasn't in love with him yet, but she liked him very much and her feeling for him only grew stronger since THAT day...

"Mark me." She finally said.

"Are you sure you want this?" Naruto asked her. When she nodded, he leaned forward and bit her left shoulder, making her cry from pain. He felt metallic taste of her blood and channeled his chakra with some of Kyuubi's yokai into her body. Konan's cry became louder, yet she continued to ride his tool, and vortex of blue and red energy appeared around lovers. Seconds later energy was sucked to the bite. Naruto licked blood from her shoulder, that was already healed, and saw the mating mark he gave her: Uzumaki spiral with nine fox tails embracing it, forming circle of about fifteen millimeters in diameter. "Are you OK, Konan-chan?" Naruto asked his panting mate.

"Yeah..." She tried to smile between whatever the pain was left from placing the mark and moans of pleasure from being fucked hard by him... ...Some time later Naruto felt that he was coming to his orgasm

"I'm going to cum." Naruto told her.

"Cum in me! Fill me with your seed!" She answered, continuing to ride his dick... Not a minute later he again felt her inner walls tightening around him, intent to milk his seed from him, while her body tensed and began trashing wildly in his arms. Konan cried in pleasure as her orgasm, stronger than any before, hit her and second later Naruto came into her with loud lustful moan, filling her womb with his hot hick seed... They were luxuriating in post-orgasmic bliss, when he sensed someone, Tsunami, approaching.

"Shit!" He sweared quietly. As Konan was in no condition to do something, Naruto had to act. He quickly created illusion, that showed him and his bluehaired angel dressed and on separate chaise longues. While he sucked in genjutsu, he still could created illusion good enough to fool civilian.

"Are you two OK?" Tsunami asked, caught in blond's illusion and seeing what he wanted her to see. "I heard someone crying there."

"No, no... You are hearing things." Naruto answered, rubbing his already sleeping lover's back.

*******

Week later Naruto in his sage clothes, complete with his cloak and toad summoning contract on his back, and Konan, who looked the same but physically was twice younger now, in her civilian clothes were approaching Konoha when they met Tsunade with ANBU escort, probably heading to Suna. Godaime Hokage looked at blond jinchuuriki, then at his mate.

"Oh, hello, Naruto-kun, had a nice vacation? And who is this beautiful girl with you, your girlfriend?.. She seems familiar to me, though I can't remember where I could meet her..." Both Naruto and Konan felt their hearts skip a beat. "Well, anyway, I have to go. Shizune will give you your money for escort mission – She replaces me now as the village leader." And Tsunade of the sannin, fifth Hokage of Konohagakura no Sato went on her way.

* * *

ShinkuSenkou: This lemon was write by NHunter and was put exactly as the original without any modifications…


	3. 3 – NarutoFemKyuuby by MikeFromIreland

**Naruto/FemKyuuby**** [****Illegal Lovers: Naruto and Kyuubi] by Mike-From-Ireland.**

**This lemon is found in Illegal Lovers: Naruto and Kyuubi chap 4. Virgin No More!**

**  
ShinkuSenkou: HOT FOR TEACHER!!! I want to know where she works…. I will even lose some years to study there…**

**Il****legal Lovers: Naruto and Kyuubi - chapter 4. Virgin No More!**

"So uh, what do we do now?" Naruto decided to ask breaking into the silence, he watched as she dried off her hands and turned to him, he stiffened when he saw the best thing he has ever seen in real life; her shirt was wet and see through, he began to mentally panic, he needed to get out now! "Uh, Hey, I think that we did enough Tutoring today, maybe we could continue some other time" he suggested shakily, his mouth opened slightly in surprise as he saw the women pout "But we have another hour, for..you know..studying, you need to get smarter, at least in my class" she said smiling, Naruto couldn't believe it (Gasp) was Kyuubi begging?!

"Uh..um.." he was a loss for words (GaspX2) "Alright..." he muttered looking down, he felt heat rise to his face from the whole situation, what the hell was going on?! "Naruto" he heard her call, his head shot up straight in front of Kyuubi's face, she was mere inches away from his own face, just a slight twitch and their lips would touch, he could feel her hot breathe blowing on his face, he looked at her lips noticing something shiny on them, Lip Gloss? Don't matter, cause hes gonna take it off!

He pushed forward capturing her lips harshly, her lips were soft and smooth, he could taste strawberries on her lips while her general taste was peaches and the digesting taste of Spaghetti, he prepared himself for the slap to come to his face knowing all to well that he did this on impulse and would be hurt badly for being a 'Pervert', but he was beyond surprised when she not only didn't slap him, but she kissed him back! Naruto was in pure bliss as she sat down in his lap pressing her body against his and _Oh My God Her Tongue!_ She indeed forced her tongue into his mouth intertwining it with his own Tongue, he groaned instinctively starting a dominance fight with tongues.

Kyuubi was clawing at Naruto's shirt signaling that she wanted it off, Naruto noticed the signal and stood from the chair gripping Kyuubi close to his body holding her up for a second before she wrapped her legs around him leaning her body back pulling him forward out of the kitchen slamming her against the wall knocking down some pictures hung on the wall, but it didn't faze her at all as she leaned her body in all directions to her room, Naruto was amazed by the perfect way of not breaking contact but still getting them into the room, he didn't dwell on her mastery and was surprise when he was jerked onto his back on the bed with Kyuubi straddling his waste.

Kyuubi quickly disposed of her clothes instantly being naked, having gone commando in hopes of this situation, her full glory showing to the blond's eyes below her, her body was even more magnificent when naked, her breasts were bigger without anything holding them back, much to Naruto's delight, they were pretty big before but now they looked close to being D-Cups but still visibly in the C's, her nipples were supple and small, looking fragile but still erect, Naruto couldn't see her womanhood since it was covered from her body being angled on top of him, her ass was big and shaped, she leaned down rubbing her ass on his erection, he groaned as she pasted kisses down his neck as she lifted up his shirt to reveal his slightly buffed muscles.

She trailed her tongue up his chest receiving a grunt from the blond, she smirked as she started to massage his groin receiving a furious groan from him, she wrapped his arms around her waste feeling her nice soft ass, he wanted this so badly, but there were two things wrong with the situation, shes more than 10 years older than him, its so wrong and illegal, especially since shes his _teacher_ for math class, hes only 16 for gods sake, but that didn't fully matter to him really, the thing he found to be a bigger issue was that he was a virgin and surely she was way experienced in this sorta thing, his thoughts came to a stop as she removed his pants showing his poor green boxers that were extended to its limits, she smirked whispering in his ear "Did I do that?" he rolled his eyes to the back of his head nodded slightly not able to form words rightly in the situation.

She crawled down lifted her rear into the air giving Naruto a clear view of her wet place hovering over his member, she gently bit down in the elastic of his boxers pulling them off with her mouth, she threw the boxers to the side along with her clothes and looked down at his enlarged third leg, she felt a gasp in the back of her throat just itching to come out as she gazed upon his member, now most 16 year old boys were still going through some changes meaning that their dicks would be still growing meaning that it would be regular sized or smaller with some larger, the regular size of a human dick is only 6 inches, and the thing that made Kyuubi gaze with amazement was that Naruto's manhood was about 9 inches, she couldn't help a grin, if it was so big now, then she couldn't wait for him to fully grow.

She smirked down at the blushing face of the blond and moved up kissing him deeply pushing her tongue down his throat, he whimpered closing his eyes feeling the slimy wet tongue in his mouth, he had no idea what hit him as he pushed her over and pinned her down onto the bed under him, she let out a small yelp as he lifted his pelvis readying to enter, Kyuubi felt anxious for the pleasure that was to come, but was afraid of the small pain before it, she was not a virgin of course, but it had been so long since she got laid, she knew that she was going to feel pain from out-of-practice-pleasure, it made her reminiscent of her first time, but this wasn't the time nor place for that.

Naruto gulped silently, this was his very first time, he wasn't fully aware of what to do, but felt a ping of confidence pushing him forward, without warning he plunged right into her wet, unready pussy, she let out a painful yell making Naruto wince, he didn't want to hurt her at all, but found the yell to be arousing, he felt her walls tighten on Junior and he let out a small groan of pleasure, this was beyond anything he had ever imagined, cloud nine was to little to describe this!

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her face placing a deep aggressive kiss on his lips, she was feeling the pain of being out of practice but felt the pleasure building inside her, the pressure in her stomach was growing and she needed more, she pressed her pelvis against his forcing his member 100 into her, they both let out a moan as she tightened her walls on his dick, she was feeling her end coming and cursed herself for being to quick, she watched as a variety of emotions crossed Naruto's face as he bit his lip, his dick stiffened inside her making her moan again throwing her head back into her soft white pillow letting sweat bead down her neck and in between the crack of her breasts, Naruto watched it all and felt himself build up coming to his end, but he didn't want it over, he wanted more.

Before he could give any effort in holding back, he exploded his seed into her feeling as her juices at the same time explode out onto his dick and down on the bed, he pulled out panting, he wasn't satisfied yet, and neither was Kyuubi, he didn't know when it came to mind, nor when he ever thought it to be pleasing, but on total instinct; he bit down onto her neck sucking it lightly letting her release a small almost none audible moan, he then flipped her onto her stomach, he sat up onto his knees and looked down at the nice round glowing ass of the red haired women and smirked.

Kyuubi was stunned at Naruto's actions, not only had he just marked her, he flipped her over, she was genuinely surprised, she couldn't help but grin at the moment, she was about to give her black-cherry to this boy and enjoy every minute of it, "Hope your ready" boomed Naruto's voice from behind her, she smirked, he was getting cocky, she liked that, "Of course, Naruto-_Kun_" she purred, she grinned as his dick reddened from the extra blood pumping into it.

Naruto bit his lip wanting this so freaking badly, he watched as she lifted her ass into the air for him to gain perfect access, he grabbed her hips pulling her back into him as he plunged forward forcing only half his dick into her ass, he felt her back stiffen as she let out a loud moan, he loved those noises she made, it was to much to take in without taking action, he pushed forward making her moan louder and louder as he kept pushing forward slowly, he grinned in satisfaction when he felt himself fully in her rear end, he knew she was a strong women, so it wouldn't be easy to brake her in half, he began harsh fast paced thrusts bringing her body along with his thrusts as his dick pulled in and out of her.

Kyuubi lost her balance and as her arms, that were holding the front of her body up, gave out making her fall face first into the soft cushion pillows and blanket, her ass only lifted more from this action making her moan even more as her cheeks opened up slightly giving air to blow inside there along with Naruto's dick, she started to thrust her body in the opposite directions of his thrusts making the pleasure shoot through her body making her yell out sending her juices down onto the already ruined sheets of her bed, she felt as Naruto clenched her hips and sent out his end inside of her rear, she felt the hot goo slip down her ass as she panted and felt Naruto fall down next to her on the bed, she lay her body down and looked over at the sweaty boy smiling, she had waited so long for this and now it happened, she was completely happy.

Naruto was in pure shock, he just lost his virginity and took his first Black-Cherry, but now that he was satisfied his mind was getting more blood letting him think normally.

He just Fucked his teacher.

He just Fucked his teacher in two parts of her body.

Hes going to hell.

He just fell asleep.

* * *

CUT!

Sorry if I have to take out a little part where sasuke apper… but I don't want the emo to ruin the moment… hehehehhe

Sorry for the alter Mike…

Cya In the next!


	4. 4 – NarutoBlackCat by personazero

**NarutoBlackCat [MGILF] by perzonazero**

**MGILF – Chapter 2**

Naruto, age 20, was currently bored. Why would he be bored. It was because Tsunade had given him a whole month vacation. Now normally Naruto wouldn't mind a vacation, if it was in the element coutries. No Tsunade told him that would be no vacation if he were to go any where in the element countries, since he was there hero, the hero that defeat Madara. Tsunade point out that there isn't a single person who hasn't heard his name, if he where to go any where in the element countries, people would ask his views on political issues, kids would ask him to show his powers and woman would be trying to get into his pants, not that Naruto wasn't complaining about that one. For these reasons Tsunade had decided to send him to another country. So at the moment he was at a town called New York. A place he has never heard of, but then again the element countries weren't known to the rest of thw world, since they choose to keep them selfs away from the rest of the world. In return the world says away from them.

So right now Naruto was putting his bags down in the hotel that he was going to say in for the next month. It was only the first day of his vacation and he was tired from his the air plane fight. The good thing was that it was only 12 in the afternoon. Naruto seeing what time it was decided to take a nap, to him exploring the city at night might be a good idea.

_*** A few hours later ***_

The sleeping Naruto was sleeping in his bed, but suddenly his enhance hearing started to hear some forms of alarms. It cause him to shoot out of bed and look around to see where the noise was coming from. He open the door of the hotel room he was staying in and walk out side. Once he was outside he jump on to the roof to try and see if her could find where the noise was coming from. After a quick search he found a large building, and by the sounds of it, that is where the noise was coming from.

_Well... I don't think I should find out whats causing this noise... But they did wake me up._ Thought Naruto, debating over what to do at the moment. But seeing that the noise wasn't stoping anytime soon. Over going back to his room and finding one of his bags. He wuickly took out the cloths in it. The cloths were the ANBU uniform, with a fox mask made for him, with a normal katana striped on to his back. After putting them on. He ran on the rooftops to reach the area the noise was coming from.

_*** At the area in question ***_

Right now, in the area a group of people were quickly trying to stuff the bags that they were carrying with as much cash as they could.

" Hurry it up!" One of the nameless thugs said to the rest of the group, " Spider-Man or someone else can be here at any second." he look towards the entrance of the bank to see that the three guards were still in there positions, which was a good thing since it meant that no one has arrived to stop them.

" Boss." One of the guards shouted towards him. " I think we should go before som--" the guards didn't get to finish the sentence as he was suddenly hit in the back of his head. All the robbers look around, scared to find out who was in there.

" Where is he?" one of them shouted. After shouting it, the robber was knocked out.

" You know, next time you plan any thing that cause a large noise, you should probably do it in the day... since you won't have a pissed off person after your asses!" A figure shouted. All of the robbers look up to see a figure was standing on the ceiling... with him hanging up side down and nothing holding him up.

" Shit its Spider-man!" One of the robbers shouted.

" I don't know who this Spider-man is." The figure said, as he started to fall stright down to the ground. Just as he was falling all ofthe robbers took aim and fired at him. Just as the bullets were about to hit him, the figure in a blink of a eye had reach for his katana and blocked all the bullets from hitting him. And then he landed on the ground. " Great break through." the figure whisper. For the robbers, all of a sudden the wind had picked up speed and was getting harder to stand up to it. But it didn't take long for the force of the wind to send all the robbers into the wall with enough force to knock them out. " That was just to easy." the figure said with a grin on his face. " You can come out now." he shouted at the darkness if the empty bank. Nothing happen at first, but soon a figure reveal it self. It was a busty figure, flowing ivory hair, green eyes peering out her black mask that complimented her face, her breasts were incredibly large, but did not sag in the least, yhey filled out her suit to burst, with a large cut down the suit that showed off the valley of her chest and just below it, tanned skin, long slender legs. In short she was the woman most man would love to bag. Now then Naruto, was really trying not to stare down the clothing of this woman.

" My, my, my I didn't know you knew I was there watching." The woman said, as she walked towards Naruto. " How long did you know I was there?" she asked as she was now standing in front of Naruto.

" Well I knew some one was watching me after I knock out the guards." he answered back.

" That was some fine work you did. But... I have to ask are you a good guy or a bad guy?" Now this question caught Naruto by surprise. Since he thought it didn't matter what he was.

" Does it really matter if I'm a good guy or bad guy... As long as we have a common enemy we should work together to take them down before innoence by standers are caught in the crossfire." Naruto had given his answer. The woman brough her hand to her check and was starting to think.

" You do have a point there... But around here, people want to know who they can trust and who they can not." she told him as she brought her hand down and look at him in the face. Naruto just nodded his head, knowing that was true.

" I think we should leave... before some one sees us." Naruto said, believing that soon more people would come into the picture and also question him. The woman nodded her head at him. After leaving the bank and the knock out robbers there. The woman and Naruto were on the roof top of the bank. " Nice meeting you uhm.." Naruto never quite got her name.

" Black Cat." She answer seeing that was what he was going to say. " And you are?"

" Naruto, I won't be here for long so it no reason to remember the name." he told her.

" Well I hope we can see more of each other handsome." Black cat said, as she ran her fingers on his chin. " In till later." after saying that Black cat left, leaving Naruto to think about how he thought that was hot as hell. And for the next two weeks, Black Cat and Naruto would flirt with one another when ever they saw one another.

" Well this latest crime was fun to stop." Naruto said, as he left seven robbers tied up.

" Yeah it was." Black Cat said, as she was standing next to Naruto. " But I have some thing in mind we could do for the rest of the night." Black Cat said as she made Naruto face her.

" And that would be?" Naruto asked, raising a eye brow.

" Take me to where ever your staying and you will soon find out." Black cat said as she gave a light kiss on Naruto check. That was all that she needed to do for Naruto to agree and take her to his hotel room. After arriving into his room. Black Cat started making out with him. That lasted for a few minutes, intill they finally broke apart.

" Now I'm going to change in your bathroom... While I'm changing you should take off your cloths." said Black Cat, as she started walking towards the bathroom, leaving Naruto to do what she had told him to do. A few minutes later, Black Cat exit the bathroom, in her birthday suit.

_*** Lemon ***_

" Now stand up Naruto." she commanded to Naruto. And with that being said he did stand up. Black Cat walkover to him and dropped to her knees. She then lowered her head onto his prick, taking his full length into her mouth. She licked all around and sucked hard, then she started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. Naruto moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Black Cat sensed it, too, almost psychically. She let Naruto's balls drop from her mouth, covered in her saliva, and replaced it with just the head of his  
cock. She moved her tongue around the rim of his head, slowly and sensuously. Finally, Naruto couldn't take anymore and a large glob of cum shot up into Black Cat's mouth. She swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest of his cum. Naruto sat back up and pulled Black Cat's face off of his cock and stood her  
up. He dropped to his knees to eye level with her short irovy pubic hair and moist slit. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, ubbing it and getting a moan from his lover. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit. Black Cat moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around. Black Cat was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her up, she crawled onto the bed.

Naruto seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her shaved pussy onto him.

She was tight, like a vice, and warm as a summer's noon. His hands instinctively went up to her hips to rest comfortably. He knew she was in control, so he would not try to maneuver her, and he would be thankful he didn't either, as he soon found that Black Cat not only used her agility and grace to rob banks, but she could move her hips in ways that a normal woman never could.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand brace against his stomach as she moaned loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places he couldn't by his own direction. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own from her hips and planted it on her large breast. She moaned louder as he strong palm pressed against her nipple, covering it like a shield. This caused her to vary her movements, becoming unpredictable to him but to her she was moving with a set dance that she had mastered for herself.

With his hand invited to her breast, his other would follow to cup the other one as best it could. Their size was too large to grip it all, and as he squeezed, her tit flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throaty manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips. He would get his chance to dominate, but not yet.

She writhed and ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail with her moans and shudders, but the city would not hear it over the sound of traffic and such, which only led her to get louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then shot herself back down hard and fast; thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down and not bend poor Naruto's cock. The moment she hit his hips she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard, and crawled over him. Her breasts hit against his face and her pussy was directly above his face as she had his dick in front of her face.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and was now teasing her with his mouth and tongue movements, though she was enjoying it all the same. Her breasts were firmly cupped and massaged as he focused on his work, finding himself wanting to desperately please her to the best of his abilities. His tongue moved slow and gradually got more aggressive and curious, delving into her depths and making sure to leave no fold untouched.

Gripping the head board, she rode his face with wild desire. She arched her back to fill his hands even more with her luscious chest. Purring and screaming all at his last breath she came,She was glowing with praise of his good work as she climbed off him, his face drenched with sweat and her sweet juices. She purred as she licked his face clean. Pushing the body off the bed, she sprawled out on the bed with a happy sigh.

" Hope fully your not done." Black Cat said, as she look at a gentle caress, Naruto lifted her legs, spreading them in a deliberate manner, until her essence was exposed to him, once again. Naruto continuing to stare at her pussy as he climbed back to his knees, causing what was left of the sheets on the bed to fall listlessly to the floor. His cock was hard, pointing straight towards the ceiling. Black Cat's eyes widened. " Whoa... most girls would love to have a guy like you." He grasped her legs and thrust his manhood inside of her. He began to pound with wanton abandon. Gone was the gentle lover.

She began to thrust back with an equal, and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met. He went faster and faster, driving her back to the recesses of her toughts, back to that mind bending bliss she was trapped within moments before he assault on her essence, no, her pussy. He wasn't making love to her, he was fucking her. He was claiming her. Black Cat loved every second of it.

As Naruto slowed his pace for the first time, since they had gone back to the fun, his hand moved with deliberate speed away from Black Cat's leg, towards another sensitive spot on her body. He began to rub a finger around the small bud of her finger pushed into her small, tight ass, causing her smile to turn into a surprised 'o'.His fingers pulled free of her bud and dipped into the silky wet folds of her pussy, withdrawing a sample of her juices. He wiped the nectar around her asshole, lubing it as best as possible. He repeated this process over and over for the next few minutes, his eyes looking at her's the entire time. Then, without warning, he backed up, grabbed Black Cat by the torso, and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, causing a high pitched squeal to rise from Black Cat's throat. He cupped the bottom of her ass cheeks with one hand, lifting her rump slightly into the air before giving it a light slap.

"Oh!" Black Cat's eyes grew wide again. She wasn't sure about this, but still... Oh dear Lord!

Naruto had leaned forward and shoved his tongue into her asshole, sending a surprising shock of pleasure through Black Cat. He sucked her, kissed her, licked her, probed her, he pleasured one of the dirtiest and most private regions, and was encouraged by her moans. Finally, she was ready. Naruto rose to his knees, gently squeezing Black Cat's ass as he lined his cock up with her ass hole and slowly pressed it in.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Black Cat's cooing only emboldened Naruto. He would press in less than an inch, and wait - wait for her to grow accustomed, wait until his felt every inch of her, wait until he realized that yes, he was about to completely violate one of the world's most beautiful women, and that she was going to let him.

Another inch, then another, and then another, and then another. Soon, his whole size was nearly in. Another, and another. Black Cat moaned, in pain, in confusion, in bliss, pleasure, in a daze, in shock. He had completely claimed her now. It hurt, but she could hear his groans. He loved it, so she too would love it.

"Please..." Black Cat said, "Slowly?"

"Oh God, " Naruto groaned, "It's so good!"

Naruto pulled out with the same deliberate process he used going in. Then he repeated that. Over and over, inch by inch, he waited for Black Cat to grow more comfortable, to cease hissing at every movement. Soon, she seemed to only groan. He spat down on what was exposed of his cock, and then in one fast motion, thrust his whole self back into her.

"Oh shit!" Black Cat's head jerked up. "Fuck!"

He pulled out with the same speed. More cries, of pain or pleasure he couldn't tell, but Naruto continued his pace. She wasn't saying no.

"Oh God," Naruto grunted.

"Naruto." It was a gasp. This was new for her, and it wasn't entirely awful, but it was still a little painful.

Naruto thrust into her one more time, then bent over her. He began to nibble behind her ear. A hand sought out her nipple, his other hand, her pussy. He began to gently rub and tease her. He lightly blew into her ear.

"You're gorgeous." It was a whisper. "You're fantastic. I love you. I love everything about you. I need you." He continued his ministrations as he gently thrust again.

Her body responded. It took a long time, but soon, her ass began small thrusts back onto Naruto's cock. Minutes passed, and he pulled back up.

Soon, she was moaning as before, her body building towards that release, Naruto's hips slamming into Black Cat's ass, building towards a crescendo of monstrous proportions they could not believe had ever been achieved by any man or woman. Moans turned to guttural, animal grunts. Black Cat smiled, thanking whatever it was that drove Naruto into this state.

Naruto had worked his wife into a frenzy. One, two, one, two, a steady rhythm built, increasing in speed, in intensity. His eyes closed, Naruto's mind drifted from the love beneath him. His mind drifted elsewhere, creating an image in his head that caused him to release a deep, baritone roar, one matched by Black Cat soprano. She moaned, reaching her peak, her climax. Naruto quickened his pace, his eyes shut tight.

Black Cat's world had exploded. It wasn't better because of what they were doing. It was better because of how they were doing it. She was his bitch, his fuck meat, his toy, and she loved it. They were animals, make and female, and they were nature's vision. It was glorious. She thrust her ass back onto Naruto's cock, experiencing yet another orgasm. Naruto screamed incoherently as his cock released a torrent of cum into her. It was warm, and it felt right.

They were trapped in a position ascribed to intense carnal acts. Still statues, still as the most uncouth painting, their naked bodies glistened with their sweat, their eyes rolled back into their heads. It was the greatest experience of their married lives. Soon, they fell to the bed, their breathing labored. Black Cat wrapped an arm over Naruto, followed by a leg around his own.

"That was... indescribable." Black Cat licked his ear lobe. Before she drifted off to sleep. Naruto only kissed her before he joined her.

_*** Lemon ***_

Naruto loved the time he spent with Black Cat, but soon his vacation ended. When he asked Black Cat if she would come back with him. She answered as much as she would love to do that, she knew that it might not last and here that was at least a place for her, and there were people who need her. After hearing this Naruto knew he couldn't force her to simply pack up and leave. He told her one day he would come back for her. Black Cat answered she would be waiting till then.

* * *

**CUT!**

**ShinkuSenkou: wow… oh btw did i mention i will put crossovers here too?**

**Cya!**


	5. 5 – NarutoBlackFire by kyuuby16 Reborn

**Naruto/BlackFire [The Kitsune and the Dark Tamaranean Princess] by Kyuuby16 Reborn**

**The Kitsune and the Dark Tamaranean Princess**

Celestial Avatar: Fox and Dark Tamaranean

0

NarutoxBlackfire

0

It was years ago Naruto had came to this world and settled down. Thanks to his training with the demon inside of him he mastered the ability to dimension hop. He would eventually save a city from an alien invasion and become a member of the Teen Titans.

There was Robin the boy wander the former Protégé of Batman and leader of the team. Naruto wandered what the teen hid behind his mask.

Their was Cyborg the half-human, half-machine, all brotha who was the Teams Technician.

Their was the green skinned youth Beast Boy who could change into any animal and had a taste in bad jokes.

Their was the pale empath Raven who liked to read and enjoy tea and would appear emotional to those who didn't know her.

Then their was Starfire the alien and one of the kindest people Naruto had ever met. In some sort away she was a lot like Hinata but their was obvious differences. Like for one she had a sexy older sister. Her name was Blackfire. She had black Fire and purple eyes and was in all words sexy. She wasn't anything like her kind and a bit naïve sister. She was suave, sexy, and seductive. Naruto knew at first glance he was infatuated even going as far as preventing her capture knowing she committed a criminal act but he couldn't help it. He desired her and couldn't keep her out of his mind. She would show up and attack her sister only for him to be in the same location. Imagine his surprise when she showed interest in him. Enough to kidnap him with the intent on enforcing him into marriage. The only thing he could or should I say would do is to think the spirits above.

Naruto woke up with a headache. _That's the last time I drank three bottles of Tequila with worms in them and take candy from a Quartette of Mexican Midgets with British Accents while performing the Congo on St. Patricks day high off shrooms. _He thought. He got up and sure enough on the other side of the room was Blackfire whose hands were glowing. She lunged at him which Naruto simply countered with a lunge of his own. At the last second he bends the front portion of his body back and Jyuuken her in the stomach.

Blackfire falls to the ground and groan. She manages her self back to her feet and growls and launches several of her purple Starbolts at him which he sliced through using Air. Naruto launched a Earth Dragon at her which she managed to shave off a bit of the force using her bolts but still took the brunt of the attack when it connected. He was impressed that she was somehow able to get up after the hit but since he held back a bit it wasn't all that surprising. He was almost caught off guard by how moved she quick and instead of attacking him again she pulled him into a kiss. He didn't fight it but he was certainly confused. ''Why?'' He asked her as she gave him a mischievous grin.

''You're the strongest Male I've come across. In most cultures before they go their separate paths all base off the principal of the females attraction to a strong Alpha Male and you are without a doubt and Alpha,'' She said bringing him into another kiss. The two eventually broke the kiss.

''I'm flattered really…but there's some things you should know,'' He started to explain the situation. He could see she wasn't too happy and after half an hour she finally accepted the situation. So there was only one thing to do…Elope.

It was their wedding night to put it simply. Naruto couldn't lie and say he didn't find the elder Tamaranean sister unattractive. Besides she was willingly to kidnap and marry him even if it was on the basis and strengths and compared to how he hooked up with some of the girls it wasn't all that out there to him.

Naruto

began lightly pinching and teasing one of Blackfires nipples, while moving his other hand lower down her sex until he was just lightly probing the entrance to her cunt. He slid his middle finger into Blackfires pussy, causing her to raise her upper-body off the bed with a closed eyed, pained expression and a loud "Oh!" Naruto reaches one hand around Blackfires shoulders, holding her upright, and keeps his other hand motionless with his finger still in her pussy while Blackfire breathes heavily next to him. Blackfire opens her eyes and looks at Naruto, flushed and panting. He whispers "do want to feel an orgasm? Do you want to cum?". Blackfire nods, and Naruto tells her to put her feet on the bed and spread her legs. She does and when her feet are flat on the bed with her knees pointing upwards, Naruto starts using his finger to explore the inside of her vagina. While Blackfire squirms and moans, Naruto whispers how amazing her pussy feels around his finger, remarking on her G-spot as he touches it with his finger, her labia as he uses his index and ring fingers to stimulate her lips, and her clit as he presses the heel of his hand against it. All the stimulation is too much as Blackfire lets out an eyes clenched shut, moaning "ah!" and cums all over Naruto's hand. Jonas waits for Blackfires orgasm to subside slightly, then slips his ring finger insider her pussy along with his middle and begins to finger fuck Blackfire. Blackfire keeps cumming as Naruto continues pistoning his fingers in and out of her pussy, while Blackfire almost continually screams "ohgodohgodohgod" over and over again. Eventually, Naruto stops and lets Blackfire fall back onto the bed, where she just twitches as he slips his fingers out from her pussy.

Smiling, Blackfire turns around and makes her way to Naruto she sticks her tongue out of her mouth and licks all around the head of his cock, watching the faces he makes. Looking back at his member, Blackfire closed her eyes and used her mouth to pleasure him, listening to his ragged breathing to figure out what felt best for him and all his weak points, she eventually settled on bobbing her head up and down on his cock while sliding her tongue back and forth across the head. Listening to his ever increasingly louder moans, she stopped and turned her head again so she could see his face again with his cock in her mouth. Smiling evilly, Blackfire watched him staring at her as she took his cock as far into her mouth as she could, and very slowly pulled her head up while sucking on his cock really hard. Naruto' eyes clenched tightly shut and he let out a groan, feeling the cum churn in his balls. When he felt Blackfire's lips wrap around the ridge of his cock head, he let out an "oh God…" and began to spurt into Blackfire's mouth. Blackfire's eyes never left his face even as she began to greedily suck and swallow his cum. Letting his rapidly deflating cock fall from her lips, Blackfire smiled at him.

Naruto grabbed Blackfires legs and steered her so her knees were on either side of her head. Shifting his grip to her ass, he pulled until her pussy was right in his face, where he began to suck and lick on her lips. Blackfire groaned as she felt him exploring her with his tongue. She could almost feel him playing with her the same way she did with him. After one long drag of his tongue up and across her entrance, she laid down on top of him, her breasts pressed into his stomach, panting heavily. Opening her eyes, she saw that his cock had begun to stiffen again. Smiling, she leaned forward and began to suck on his cock again. It almost became a game as the two of them began mimicking each others actions, before settling into a nice rhythm. Feeling himself get close, Naruto decided to take things up a notch, and leaned in to stick his tongue deep into Blackfire's pussy, causing her to moan with her mouth around his cock. Feeling him probe and wiggle inside her, she though "two can play that game" and relaxed her throat muscles, taking in more and more of his cock until her nose was pressed against his balls. Feeling Blackfire deep-throat his cock was too much, and Naruto pressed his face into Blackfires snatch, digging his tongue even deeper into her as he shot his cum down her throat. Feeling him cum, and the even deeper sensations from her pussy, Blackfire came with a groan, as she felt warm liquid stream down the inside of her thighs.  
After a few moments Naruto regained his bearings. He placed a hand on her face and channeled some energy into her revitalizing her.

Naruto lined his cock up with Blackfire's pussy, and pressed the head of his cock against her slit. He slid just the head of his cock into her pussy, eliciting a moan out of both of them, as he lay back down, pressing his chest against Blackfire's, kissing her deeply as he slid the head of his cock just barely forward.  
Blackfire moaned as she felt him fill her, but opened her eyes when she felt him withdraw again. As Naruto began fucking Blackfire with just the head of his cock, Blackfire had enough and grabbed Naruto face, pulling him away from her so she could look into his eyes. Naruto looked at Blackfire's flushed, lustful, angry face as she said "No more games, no more teasing. I need you inside me now!'' Blackfire looked in to Naruto face, he expression unreadable, for a full minute before she felt him slide back into her again, but deeper, and deeper and deeper. When Naruto bottomed out and Blackfire could feel her clit pressed against the hair at the base of his cock she let out a groan, and Naruto slid his cock half-way out of her before thrusting back in again.  
Blackfire's arms were wrapped around Naruto shoulders, holding him as he fucked her. Her senses were on fire as she felt his hard warmth fill her again and again. Naruto pushed himself up and looked into Blackfires eyes as he kept thrusting, with her holding onto him with one hand on his shoulder and her other hand holding the back of his head.

Naruto looked at Blackfire and said "How does my cock feel Blackfire?" she shuddered "So…good, so hard…"

"Can you feel my cock stretching your pussy?"

"Oh…God…Yes!" Leaning in close, Naruto looked in Blackfire's eyes and asked "Do you want me to cum in your pussy? Do you want me to fill you with my cum?" Feeling herself close to orgasm, Blackfire moaned and shouting "Yes, Please!"

Naruto thrust all the way inside Blackfire and held himself there, not moving as she clenched her eyes shut and quivered underneath him. Looking into her eyes, Naruto said "Then, the final lesson…is what humans also call "mating." Slowly, oh so slowly, he slid his cock out of Blackfire saying "Do you want me to…" before burying himself inside her again "Mate with you?" Again he thrust out, "Do you want me to…" and back in "Have sex with you?" Thrust "Do you want me to…" Thrust "Fuck you?" Blackfire moaned as she felt him pull all the way out of her as he said "Or do you want me to..." When she felt his hands on either side of her face, she opened her eyes and looked deep into Naruto's as he finished "make love to you?"  
Time stopped. Blackfire looked into Naruto's serious expression. She felt something tightening in her chest, and at the same time something wet slid down her cheeks. Reaching up a hand, she touched her cheek and realized that she was crying. Looking into Naruto eyes, Blackfire let out a sob as her vision blurred, and pulled him down so she could whisper into his ear "make love to me."  
Hearing those words, Naruto slowly thrust back into Blackfire again, and picked up where he left off, fucking her with deep, smooth strokes that gradually became faster. Feeling the warm, tight, almost buttery sensation of Blackfire's pussy was driving Naruto insane as he slammed his cock in and out of the wildly moaning alien. Naruto could feel Blackfire's pussy quivering and spasming around his cock, and looked down at Blackfire, who's eyes were screwed shut, and a thin sheen of sweat covering her face and body as he thrust into her.  
Naruto asked "Are you going to cum?" as he puffed with exertion  
Blackfire swallowed briefly before stuttering "Y-Yes"  
"Open your eyes. Look at me while you cum"  
Blackfire opened her eyes, with twin tear streams still running down her face even as she smiled happily as Naruto said "I love you, God I love you so much"  
Blackfire was trembling, crying, and smiling as she said "I l-love y-you."

Naruto leaned down and kissed Blackfire as he continued to thrust into, feeling his own orgasm imminent. When the first spurt of stringy cum exploded from the tip of his cock, he pushed himself as deep into Blackfire as he could, moaning into her mouth. Feeling his cock, his cum, his love for her and her love for him, Blackfire's orgasm caused her to press her mouth hard against Naruto until she bit into his lip, and made Blackfire shake and quake underneath him as he finished dribbling the last of his load inside her.  
They held that position for a while as their kissing became less frantic and wild, and more soft and sensual. Eventually, they rolled over onto their sides and broke the kiss, looking into each others eyes. Blackfire's face was wet with tears and sweat even as she smiled gently, in a way she never had before. She gently reached up one hand to caress one side of Naruto's face, and whispered "Please…don't leave me…" Naruto

grasped Blackfire's hand, and gently kissed the palm of her hand before setting it back on his face as he wrapped his arms around Blackfire's back. Drawing her close and pulling her full length against his body, he whispered "I want to spend…the rest of my life with you." Hearing that, Blackfire began laughing and sobbing as she curled up against Naruto's chest. She cried herself to sleep in Naruto arms, and he fell asleep soon afterwards.

0

Time Skip

0

The two had set up a plan where Blackfire was going to be a spy in H.I.V.E. and some time later Naruto would come in as a plant. Of course the two couldn't keep their hands off each other.

0

During that time

0

Naruto was sitting on the lid of the toilet seat. He had let his transformation down and let exhaled a breath. He had a raging hard on cause by the scantly clad female members of HAEYP. Apparently he didn't get the clothing optional Memo. He then closed his eyes and focused on willing his erection away when he felt a hand grab his member. ''If you're a sexy female then all I can say is let's get this started…if your ugly then turn around and let's get this shit started. If you're a guy…**I'M going to fucking destroy your soul. **'' He said as he heard a feminine purr.

''Dramatic much?'' Blackfire said as she took off her top.

''No…but I felt like an ass-hole at the moment and went with it.''

'Actually there's something I wanted to ask you about…it's about yesterday,'' She said as Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

''Sort of the middle of something.''

''You know if you continue to be rude I'll just leave you hanging.''

''Fair enough…carry on.''

''You were fighting some rookie and she was using a gun…you remember what happened?''

0

Flash Back

0

Naruto was fighting a new recruit some kind of gangster wanna be who was shooting at him with a gun and the rays that came out of it had no affect. Naruto stalked towards her and said. ''Silly bitch. yo weapons cannot harm me. don't u know who the fuck i am? IM THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!''

0

Flash Back End

0

''You know what…My Entertainment…Randy Hayes and Xaiver…I blame them…all the credit goes to them…ok quick question…why the fuck are we talking…better yet why aren't you sucking me up?'' He asked and his reply was a tight squeeze to his member.

It was a bit unusual and what one would say unethical but the two had a very kinky relationship. Then and their Blackfire proceeded to give Naruto a blowjob. The slurping sounds could be heard echoing through the Restroom. Naruto braced his arm against the stall and gritted his teeth. ''Damn…how the hell do all you girls keep coming up with these new tricks?'' He asked. Wrong thing to stay as Blackfire gave a slight super enhanced flick to his nut sack which caused him to groan. ''Kinky bitch,'' He muttered.

Blackfire couldn't help but be turned on. Sure it was degrading if you looked at it at one way but another way it was pretty damn dirty and kinky. She nibbled on the sensitive flesh at the top while cupping his balls. She then wrapped her breasts around his member and bobbed up and down wildly while squeezing her goodies around him. Naruto moaned out her name as she pulled her mouth up and started stroking him as he busted a nut on her chest. Grabbing some tissue she wiped it off. She then hiked up her skirt pulled down her lace black panties and slowly slide her self down her pull and started riding Naruto Reverse cow girl style.

The sound of slapping flesh and moaning echoed even louder throughout the bathroom. Naruto brought his hands up to Blackfire's chest and squeezed her tits as she bounced up and down on him. Both of them were panting as their adrenaline spiked. The prospect of that they could get caught made it all the more arousing for them. Both of them got up as Naruto moved behind her and bent her over and drove into her as she held on to the rails.

''Ooh! That's it Baby! That's my Spot!'' Blackfire moaned in ecstasy as the edge of Naruto's cock hit every sensitive spot in her.

''Mmhmm,'' Groan. ''You like that don't you Hime!''

''Aaah! Yes! Fuck me Harder!'' She demanded and toss her head back as she felt his hands grip hips as she continued to drive into her wildly.

''Damn! I'm about to feel your pussy with my seed,'' He said as felt her walls enclosed around his shaft.

''Cum inside me…I want to feel your hot and sticky Cum in my pussy,'' She moaned feeling more wantonly then usual.

''Oh kami, Blackfire I'm going to…''

''Yeah that's it…almost there…''

Both of them continued to grunt and rut like animals in heat and gave one loud joined scream as Naruto filled her womb with his sperm.

0

8 years later

0

Naruto and Blackfire sat on the porch of their house while they watched their daughter Windfire(Age 5) play on the front lawn with their dog. She had her mother's eye and nose but her father's hair and whisker marks. Naruto was still a part time member of The Titans as they were now call but he was contempt of living out his days peacefully with his beautiful wife and daughter.

* * *

**CUT!**

**ShinkuSenkou: Now… this Is what I call a RARE pairing… thx for writing this Kyuuby16**

**CYA!**


	6. 6 – NarutoMei by NHunter

**Naruto/****Mei [Hot Politics] by NHunter**

**ShinkuSenkou: Okay… now I want to be a politic too…**

**Hot Politic**

Several minutes later all four shinobi entered Mizukage's room at the hotel. Naruto and female Kage from Hidden Mist sitting on the sofa, while Mizukage's assistants were standing behind their leader.

"Chojiro, Ao, leave us alone, please. This young man seems to even more uneasy with me when you are around." She asked her assistants.

"But Mizukage-sama…" Chojiro began.

"You worry too much. Besides, I'm not Mizukage for nothing, remember?" Swordsman nodded and two Kiri nins left the room. Mizukage moved closer to Naruto. "So… Won't you tell me 'bout your fight with Pein, Naruto?"

"Mizukage-sama…" Blond shinobi was silenced by woman's finger on his lips.

"No, no, no. Don't 'Mizukage-sama' me now. You're guest here. Mei would be enough. So would you tell me your story? I like them. And if some parts could uncover your village secrets – skip them, I promised it to your Hokage." Naruto nodded and she put both her hands on her knees.

"Well…" In next hour and a bit more Naruto told her about his fight with Pein, skipping the part where he was in a fox-mode, though he was suspecting that Mizu…-er, Mei knew that he was bijuu container. At one point he mentioned Kakashi-sensei and was asked if he happened to be from the team that defeated Momochi Zabuza. Naruto said yes and was asked to tell about that fights too. Then Mizukage remembered that blond in front of her was said to be the only one, except for Deidara from Akatsuki, who defeated Gaara, the youngest Kage in history. So Kyuubi jinchuuriki also told her about that battle. Finally it seemed that she had enough…  
_  
'If what he told me is even half truth, he must be as strong as one of the sannin and be at least chuunin by now. Why the hell is he still genin? Though, why do I care 'bout his rank? He is strong and that's enough for me.'_ "I think I owe you a big 'thank you' for your stories, Naruto." Before he could react, she was in front of him, pressing her lips to his. Not feeling him responding to her kiss, she moved back a little and saw him stunned and blushing crimson. _'He doesn't know how to kiss? Well…'_ An idea popped in her head and she smiled devilishly. "Looks like I need another way to 'thank you'… Don't be afraid, Naruto-kun…" She said seductively before kissing him again, more forcefully this time… Still no response from him. _'Yeah, he doesn't know. He is a virgin too, that's for sure. Bingo!'_ Mei increased force behind her kiss, and almost forced her tongue in Naruto's mouth. There she finally got a response from him as his tongue began fighting her own. After half a minute of that pleasant battle, she broke their kiss.

"Whoa…" It was all that blond jinchuuriki could say right now. All that he could say before he was kissed again. This time, when he knew what to do, even if just a little bit, kiss was more tender and sensual, though it was easily seen, or, in Naruto's case, sensed, that Mei was restraining herself from eating him out right here and right now. Mizukage, without breaking the kiss, sat on his lap with her legs spread and pinned him to the sofa with her right hand, using left to unbutton top half of her battle kimono, revealing her breasts, as she didn't wear bra, to the world, that could make Jiraya, if that old pervert was still alive, die from nosebleed. Well, her breasts weren't very big, they were just average, but they suited her frame very well. She broke their kiss again, showing Naruto her body.

"Like what you see?" Mei asked, making boy blush darker shade of red. "Oh, I see…" She smiled with her eyes. With her free hand she caught his right and placed it over her left breast, making him squeeze it several times… For Naruto all these sensations were new and he liked them. He began to understand a bit why pervy sage ran to the red-light districts whenever he got a chance – what was happening to him was wonderful!.. With his unoccupied hand he reached for her other breast and squeezed it, earning surprised moan from her. "Good boy." She leaned forward, starting new battle between their tongues; her right hand began its way down to his pants. Easily finding what she wanted, she estimated size of the organ of her interest, which was already ready for action, and was pleasantly surprised by it. She began massaging said organ through his pants, making younger blond moan into their kiss… Finally they separated due to the need to breathe. "My, my, Naruto-kun, you're a big boy!" Mei stood up and Naruto groaned from the loss of contact with those delightful breasts of hers. But that was immediately compensated by the sight of her battle kimono – now completely unbuttoned – sliding down from her tender frame. And now, she, 'Mizukage-sama', was standing there only in short dark blue skirt and fishnet shorts she wore under her kimono.

"You're vixen, you know Mei-chan?" Said Naruto eating her body with eyes.

"Vixen? Damn right!" She didn't comment about being called '-chan' but inwardly was happy about that. "Time for the main part." She leaned forward, capturing his lips again, unzipping his jacket – blond jinchuuriki removed his cloak when he entered Mizukage's hotel room - at the same time. With his help. They broke the kiss so that Naruto could be freed from jacked and black with red spiral t-shirt of his. Mei-chan backed away and grabbed both his pants and boxers. She pulled them down, freeing his penis from coffins of clothes. It was rather thick, seven and a half, maybe eight inches long. Bigger than average, meaning more pleasant sensations for both of them. After stripping Naruto, 'Mizukage-sama' removed the rest of her clothes, so they both were naked now, and did one-handed seals for contraceptive jutsu. "Ready, blondie?" She pecked him on his lips, positioning her entrance over his tool of pleasure. With his nod, she sat down, both moaning from sensations.

Naruto felt like he died and went right to the Heaven, feeling his penis in hot wet tight depth of this goddess in the flesh. It was like… like… forget about that, the sensation was indescribable! They just sat like that for several moments. Then Mei-chan began moving her hips and Naruto, guided by instinct - he was pretty sure where it came from, but didn't care at the moment – he slid from her a bit and then slammed forward into her, at the same time capturing her breasts with his hands and her lips with his own. Then he slid from her again, this time a bit more, with her moving up too, before slamming back, both moaning into each others mouth. And they continues with this rhythm, going faster and faster with time. After pleasant eternity, he felt her wet folds contracting around his meat pole, signaling that she was close to her orgasm. And she threw her head back, breaking their kiss, moaning loudly, her entire body shaking with incredible amount of pleasure she felt. But she didn't stop, intent on making him cum too. After one more eternity of pleasure with goddess of Hidden Mist, Naruto felt his penis vibrating inside Mei-chan, who was on her second wind, signaling about his own orgasm coming.

"I'm going to cum." He warned her.

"Then do it!" Mei replied with yet another moan of pleasure. …And Naruto came, his hot seed shot into her cavern of pleasure. It hit her nerves making her to cum second time…

Later both genin and Kage were lazily dressing in their clothes…

"So… Naru-kun, do you have any more stories I'd like to hear?" Mei-chan asked. Naruto, somehow, got an idea, what she really wanted from him, and nodded, as he liked what happed between them today. "Then, how 'bout tomorrow? Will you come?"

"Baa-chan will certainly kill me for this… But, yes, Mizukage-sama."

* * *

**ShinkuSenkou: Sugoii… y****up really hot politics… anyway the next 2 chaps will be to with Mei and to finish the story Hot Politics**

**Ya Ne!**


	7. 7 – NarutoMei by NHunter

**Naruto/****Mei [Hot Politics] by NHunter **

**Hot Politic**

Naruto reached Kirigakura no Sato, Hidden Mist village, in the late afternoon of fifth day of his journey. Village was located in the jungles between two small mountains and, from what he could observe from the distance, was 'divided' into two parts. Old city looked a little like Konoha with houses of various sizes, forms and colors. And then there was new city – big apartment houses of the same plain style standing in rows; different manufactures and blacksmiths were also located there in the new city...

"Halt! State you business in Kirigakura no Sato." Jounin on guard called when Naruto approached gates of the village. Jounin saw blond's hitae-ate and was ready to attack, but then he was given envelope. Jounin opened it and read the message from Godaime Hokage. "Wait here. Your concomitants will be there soon." Man used radio and not a minute later four local versions of Konoha ANBU appeared.

"Follow us, delegate of Leaf." One of new arrivals said. Naruto nodded and went after them. Soon enough they reached Mizukage tower, which was located right between old and new cities. Half of the tower looked like giant hut, the other was big cement block with windows and had flat roof. They entered the building and went straight to the top floor. They stopped in front of big doors. "Wait here, you will be called when Mizukage-sama is ready to see you." After that two of the 'ANBU' disappeared via shunshin, while two other stayed with Naruto. Half an hour later a group of old men exited Mizukage's office.

'_Councilmen.'_ Naruto guessed. One of the 'ANBU' entered office. Seconds later he returned and said that Mizukage is ready to see him. Naruto entered the office. It was big room with whole wall window and tons of scrolls and papers on shelves along the walls. Near the window there stood big table with more scrolls and documents on it. Mizukage, obviously tired from previous meeting sat behind this table. She looked at Naruto and nodded. Blond jinchuuriki and 'ANBU' bowed.

"Mizukage-sama, this is the delegate from Hidden Leaf with new non-aggression pact." One of the 'ANBU' said. Naruto came up to Mizukage's table and gave her two identical scrolls. Woman began reading these scrolls... ...Twenty minutes later she finished.

"I wish to discuss several thing about this pact ones more with Konoha delegate in private. Leave two of us alone." She ordered.

"But, Mizukage-sama, are you sure..." One of the 'ANBU' began, but he was given a glare that clearly said 'If you finish your question, you'll die.' "As you wish, Mizukage-sama." Two 'ANBU' that escorted Naruto along with four that were stationed in Mizukage's office bowed and left the room. Mizukage then sealed the door and activated privacy seals in the room. She flicked her finger and curtains were lowered, making it impossible to see what was going on in the room from outside.

"So, Mizukage-sama, what do you want to discuss?" Naruto asked.

"Mizukage-sama? I thought, you liked calling me Mei-chan..." Female Kage pouted. "Well, make me sign this pact." She said seductively and winked playfully to blushing Naruto with the face that said 'I will sign this pact anyway, I just want to fuck!'.

"O-OK..." Naruto was a bit shocked how fast she could switch between 'professional' and 'playful' modes... Mei moved her chair back, creating some space between her and table, and slid forward, so that she was sitting on the edge of chair.

"Come here." She said, nodding to the space she just created by moving her chair. Blond jinchuuriki nodded and did what she asked. As soon as he was there, she grabbed his body, making him lean forward, and kissed him fiercely and passionately. After being stunned for a second or two, Naruto responded to her kiss, engaging pleasant battle between their tongues. Then he brought his hands to play with her breasts... "Make me... sign those papers..." Mei-chan moaned, parting her long beautiful legs, when they finally had enough of kissing each other. He pecked the tip of her nose and began sinking down against her body, stopping to kiss her braless breasts through her kimono, making her giggle at the action. Soon Naruto had his head between her legs. He looked up to see if she really wanted this and as she nodded, he slid her fishnet shorts down and leaned forward to kiss small patch of her public hair, making her giggle again. Naruto inhaled her arousal and then gave her a slow sensual lick, tasting her moisture.

"Mmm… You taste nice, Mei-chan." He looked up and saw her smiling at him with lustful gleam in her eyes. Blond jinchuuriki kissed her pussy and then started licking it, lapping her juices, flicking his tongue against her clit from time to time, and making her moan in pleasure. Mei-chan began playing with her bosom through the fabric of her kimono, moaning even louder now... ...Naruto began thrusting his tongue into the hot depths of her vagina, consuming even more of her tasty juices and making his redhaired princess cry lustfully as waves of pleasure assaulted her brain... ...He felt her inner walls tighten around his tongue and her body as she was approaching her orgasm and pressed his lips to those of her pussy, continuing his tonguework deep inside her. As she climaxed, Naruto drank as much of her hot cum as he could and the rest flowed on his face. He licked her cunt clean and then rose to kiss her deeply and passionately. She gladly responded, unmindful that she tasted her own nectar. When they broke the kiss, Mei-chan licked his face clean from her own cum, making him purr in pleasure when her tongue flicked across his whisker marks. At the same time she slid his pants and boxers down and freed his hard for quiet some time already dick from its coffins. She performed contraceptive jutsu.

"Fuck me." She cooed in his ear. Naruto kissed her in response and teased her wet wanting pussy by touching its lips with the tip of is member. Mizukage broke the kiss and... "Fuck me..." ...She almost pleaded, looking lustfully straight into his cerulean eyes. Naruto kissed her again and this time did what she wanted, filling her in one fluid movement and making them both moan into their kiss. For several seconds they didn't move, enjoying the sensation. Naruto loved the hot wet soft tightness of her vagina and she loved how his member, buried into her to the hilt, stretched her and made her feel complete... But then lust took over them and he started thrusting into her, picking up the pace to the one he remembered she loved while they kissed passionately and licked each other's faces... Eternity full of moans and pleasure later her body tensed and began shaking, her inner walls tightened around his member as she approached her climax. With loud lustful moan she came, her juices flowed against his member... Naruto stopped thrusting into her and allowed her to bask in the bliss of her orgasm. When Mei-chan returned to the Earth a bit, she stood up and unbuttoned her kimono, making it slid down her body, then she removed her skirt and kicked off her shoes, appearing in front of Naruto in all her naked glory. He quickly followed the lead, removing his scroll, sage cloak, the rest of his jumpsuit and his black T-shirt with red symbol for fire. When he finished undressing, Mizukage kissed him deeply and pressed her body to his, rubbing them against each other, loving how his erect member felt against the tender flesh of her crotch.

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned when they broke the kiss. Mei-chan pecked him on the lips and slid down against his body till she was kneeling in front of him with the liquid silk of her extremely long red hair covering her back and spread on the carpet-covered floor in a very arousing manner. She kissed the tip of his member, sending shivers through his body, and then took the head of his tool into her mouth, again not minding that it had her own cum on it. She began licking and sucking it lightly, somehow actually liking doing it... Minute later she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and licked the downside of his shaft from the tip to his balls. She took his testicles in her mouth and played with them with her tongue, making Naruto groan in pleasure. Then she licked him back to the tip, kissed it and took more than half of his eight inches in her mouth. She started bobbing her head while sucking lightly and licking him, listening to his moans of pleasure... She felt him moving his hips and stopped bobbing her head, allowing him to move his member in and out of her mouth. When she felt he had enough fun this way, she placed her hands on his hip to stop his movements and went to deepthroating him... ...Soon Naruto felt his own orgasm approaching. "I'm... going to cum..." He warned Mei-chan between his moans. She let his dick out of her mouth till only the head was in and continued sucking and licking it. "I'm cumming." He warned again but she only stopped her ministration, keeping him in her mouth. Naruto let out loud moan and gave her a mouthful of this hot thick seed. Mizukage-sama sat there for a few seconds, enjoying somehow soothing feeling of his cum in her mouth. She licked the tip to be sure she got it all, before letting his member out of her mouth with a wet pop and swallowing his seed. Then she licked her lips seductively and moved to her chair, sitting on it facing curtains with her legs spread a bit. She placed her hands on the backrest of the chair and moved her ass back and a bit up. Liquid silk of her hair flowed down, baring her back and her ass in a very erotical and arousing manner, making Naruto's tool spring back to action in a second. Mei-chan wiggled her ass seductively, arousing blond jinchuuriki even more.

"My cute little ass wants some of your attention too – fuck me there." She murmured. Naruto inserted his member into her pussy, making sure it was well lubricated and then pressed the tip to her anal hole and leaned forward.

"As you wish, my hime." He whispered in her ear while placing his hands on her breasts and giving them a good squeeze. He slowly pushed himself into her very tight hole, making them both moan loudly from the sensation. When he was all the way in, he paused, giving redhaired goddess under him some time to adjust, while he busied himself with massaging her breasts.

"Fuck me for as long as you like, forget 'bout me, I'll only enjoy this." She cooed and moved her hips, showing that she was ready. Naruto nodded and slowly slid out of her till only inch and a half was inside before slamming back into her, both again moaning in pure delight. Naruto began thrusting into her with more and more speed and force, making them moan louder and louder in pleasure... ...Some time later he felt her tightening around his member, signaling that her orgasm was approaching, but, remembering what she asked, he continued to fuck her ass as he did it before, loving how this beauty under him cried from pleasure... ...Mei-chan came one more time before Naruto felt his own climax approaching.

"I'm... going to cum..." He said between his moans.

"Yeah! ...Cum into me!.. Fill me... with you delicious seed!" She told him between her cries of ecstasy. He did as she asked and continued thrusting into her till his member shot a load of his hot cum deep into her ass, making her cum too. They stayed like this for several seconds, basking in the sensation of pure bliss, before he slid out of her. Then Naruto turned her over and spread her legs wide, presenting himself her very wet folds. He kneeled between her spread legs and licked her thighs clean from her cum before busing himself with eating out her pussy. "Hey, we... don't have much time left." Mei-chan said with a moan. Naruto stooped licking her cunt.

"Mmm… Let me finish this at least. You need to be clean." And then he dove back to his 'work', making her moan in pleasure again as his tongue went to playing with her clit... It wasn't long before he brought her to one more, final orgasm. After he again tasted her cum, Naruto licked her pussy clean and rose up from his kneeling position. Mei-chan stood up, a bit weak in her legs from all the pleasure she got, and cleaned his face from her own juices. Then he used simple wind jutsu to destroy any bits of the scent of their sex in the room. After that he summoned from his scroll small towel and cleaned their bodies from sweat or whatever was left from their juices. Then he helped Mizukage to dress into her clothes, but couldn't restrain himself from grouping her... which she welcomed. While he was putting his own clothes back on, Mei-chan signed those scrolls and put Mizukage's stamp on them.

"Let's call it a day." She said while giving one of the scrolls back to Naruto.

"How was your discussion, Mizukage-sama?" One of the 'ANBU' asked, when Mizukage and Naruto emerged from office, about hour and a half after they started their private 'discussion'.

"It was... productive. We went over some points of this pact one more time and came to consensus." Mei said, as she and Naruto did their best not to blush. Mizukage looked outside and saw that in was getting dark already. "Naruto-san, I don't think that it is wise to leave for your village now." Blond jinchuuriki nodded. "You can spend this night at my estate. I have a spare room there."

"I'll be honored, Mizukage-sama."

*******

Naruto entered Hokage's office, without knocking on the door, of course.

"Mission complete, Obaa-chan!" He exclaimed, while tossing the scroll with Mizukage-signed non-aggression pact to Tsunade and dodging thick tome of medical jutsu she threw at him.

"Why can't I hit you with those anymore, gaki?" Godaime Hokage asked angrily, as she opened the scroll with the pact.

"Maybe I'm too good for you, baa-chan?" Naruto replied.

"Shut up!" Tsunade looked at Mizukage's signature and stamp and saw that they were indeed real. "Look like I have to congratulate you, mission completed." She reached for a follicle with an A-rank mission payment and tossed it to Naruto. "I think, you earned a week off, gaki. Dismissed." _'I need sake.'_

* * *

** CUT!**

**ShinkuSenkou: only one more with mei… so don't worry others will get their turns.**

**Ja Ne!**


	8. 8 – NarutoMei by NHunter

**Naruto/****Mei [Hot Politics] by NHunter **

**Hot Politic**

Chuunin exams were easy for Naruto this time: he eased through the first test without any problems – this time he had his shadow clones to find answers for all questions for him from both Konoha library and other genins. And Ibiki still gave the same tenth question as before to the participants... Second and third tests were also really easy for him: he wasn't kage level shinobi for nothing after all... Naruto just won the last match in finals when Chojiro shunshin'ed in front of him with a folded paper in his hand. Swordsman's face held no emotions but Naruto could say that the kiri-nin didn't like the task. Or what it meant at least...

"Mizukage-sama asked me to pass you this message, Naruto-san." Chojiro said and as soon as Kyuubi jinchuuriki nodded and took the paper from his hands, he shunshin'ed away. Naruto opened the paper and read the message from goddess of Hidden Mist. Mei-chan wanted to meet with him. Tonight. Alone. In the park. In other words she wanted... Naruto blushed a little and quickly pocketed the note.

Naruto came to the park a little early, but to his surprise Mizukage was already there, leaning against a tree near the gates.

"Good evening, you look beautiful, Mizu-..." Blond caught her glare and quickly corrected himself. "Mei-chan." She just walked up to him and kissed him deeply. Time stopped around them as they kissed each other. And when they separated, there was an awkward silence between them. "What do you want to do Mei-chan?" Naruto asked finally.

"I came here early and sent a clone to scout the area. There is such a nice secluded lawn there..." Woman said dreamily, before dragging Naruto to the said lawn...

They soon entered the lawn and Mizukage sat by the tree, looking at him hotly. Blond jinchuuriki looked her, not quite understanding what was going on in her head.

"Mmm?"

"You are making me wait, Naruto." Mei-chan answered lustfully and Naruto without any more thoughts sat over her and kissed her passionately... As they kissed, Mizukage unbuttoned the top part of her clothes, revealing her sumptuous breasts to the cool evening air. Naruto broke their kiss and not giving older woman any time to catch her breath attacked her neck, kissing, licking and nibbling it, making his lover moan at the sensation. He moved his right hand to her now exposed left breast and captured it, squeezing it gently and playing with her dark-pink erect nipple with his fingers, while slowly kissing his way to the other. Naruto took her right breast in his mouth and sucked it, teasing her nipple with his tongue and teeth. Wanting to give even more pleasure to this goddess, blond shinobi sent his free hand under her skirt and found out that there was nothing underneath it – Mei-chan must have had all what was going on now in her plans, but who he was to miss such an opportunity to be with her? – he placed his index finger on her already wet outer lips and ran it down and then up her slit before finding her clit and starting rubbing it, making her moan louder. "N-naru-u-uto-o..." Mizukage whispered between her moans. Blond jinchuuriki stopped sucking her breast, yet his hands never even slowed down in their quest to pleasure the goddess in front of him.

"What is it, Mei-chan?" He inquired.

"Lick... me... Please?" She whispered lustfully, spreading her long legs further. Naruto kissed her breast, playfully biting her nipple, and then rose up to plant a kiss on her lips, before standing up to remove his cloak. He laid it down on the grass and Mei slid down onto it, spreading her legs even more to give him best possible access to her pussy. The only other thought that went through blond's head right now, other than how beautiful goddess in front of him was, was the fact it'd a little unusual to do this with the bottom part of her clothes still on.

"As you wish, my hime." Naruto replied, taking position between woman's legs. He kissed her outer lips before repeating the actions he did before with his finger with his tongue. But just as his tongue touched Mei-chan's clit, he felt her coming and heard subdued scream of pleasure from her. Pressing his lips tightly to hers, Naruto drank all of sweet cum she gave him. After giving her pussy several light kisses, blond jinchuuriki raised his head and looked into redheaded kage's eyes, seeing pure bliss there. Mizukage placed her hand on his head and pushed him down. Without any hesitation Naruto returned to licking tender flesh of woman's pussy, savoring her tasty juices as they were flowing into his mouth... Mei was far away in a world of pleasure, her hand lying on Naruto's head, making sure that it will not stop – not that it will without this – while her other hand was busy playing with her bosom, all the time trying not to moan and scream to loud: after all they didn't need any bystanders, did they?

"Mm-m-n-Naruto-o-o!" Mei-chan moaned loudly as her lover plunged his tongue into hot tight depth of her vagina... Naruto did several more thrusts with his tongue there, before returning his attention to the nub of redhead's clit, at the same time sending two of his fingers into her. His ministration soon proved to be too much for her and Mizukage came with a muted scream of pleasure. Young jinchuuriki licked her pussy clean and, gently removing her hand form his head, rose up and kissed her. For a second, being on her orgasmic high, Mei didn't respond to him, but then returned the kiss ardently. As they broke the kiss minute later, she reversed their position, now being the one on top. "I believe... it's my turn... now..." And she sensually slid down against him then, making him produce quiet moan of pleasure as her luxurious breast rubbed his still cloth-covered torso - this felt wonderful. Redheaded beauty stood on all fours between his legs and, after looking in his cerulean eyes lustfully, slid both his pants and his boxers in one movement, releasing Naruto's erection from its confines. As it sprang up, t smacked woman softly on her cheek and she closed her eye for several seconds, just feeling the heat radiating from the organ. "You missed me much?" She whispered softly and then planted a light kiss on the tip, drawing another moan from her blond lover. "I will do something special for you tonight."

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned as he felt his member being put between two firm breasts. "Mei-cha-a-a-an!.." He moaned louder as miss Mizukage started rubbing his cock with her bosom.

"You love this, don't you, Naru-chan?" She asked before she began kissing or licking his tip each time it appeared in her reach, making her lover moan her name in pleasure oh so often... Soon she felt his dick twitching and knew that it was the time for him to cum. Naruto himself noticed that her was coming close to his climax too and warned Mei-chan, but she just stopped using her breasts and took the head of his member in her mouth, sucking on it gently. She was intent to drink all of his seed, but he gave her more than she expected and redheaded kage was forced to let him out of her mouth, some of her lover's cum landing on her cheeks and chin and some could be found even on her breasts, all of which she quickly cleaned with either her fingers or her tongue. "Yummy." The sight of that was so erotic, that Naruto's cock was erected and rock hard again before the woman finished cleaning herself from the blowjob she had just done. Mizukage looked at the meat pole in front of her closely, unconsciously flicking her tongue across her lips.

"Mmm?" Naruto asked, looking at his hime through foggy from his recent orgasm eyes.

"You want more of my attention, big boy?" Mei-chan asked, playfully licking the tip of her lover's dick. "I surely will give it to you, but you will have to do something for me this time." She purred as she crawled onto Naruto, still facing his cock, and positioned her wet wanting entrance over blond jinchuuriki's face. Without any superfluous words he placed his hands on her hips, moving whatever clothes she still had on out of his way as he sent his tongue into her hot juicy pussy. Mei moaned in pleasure, before taking Naruto's dick in her mouth and starting to suck on it lightly, teasing the tip with her tongue... ...As they pleasured each other, blond shinobi decided to spice things up. He, licking and sucking her clit, brought his right hand down and inserted index finger into Mei-chan's vagina, covering it with her juices. As soon as the finger was lubricated enough in his opinion, Naruto removed it from the woman's cunt and plunged it into her asshole and started fingering her there, making her moan around his member, sending sparks of pleasure through his entire body. Feeling that her 'main entrance' too wanted more attention from his fingers, Kyuubi jinchuuriki sent his thumb there and, adding another finger into tight hot rectum of the goddess with him, he began to run the bridge between her two holes, not ceasing the thrusts of his fingers by any means, driving Mei-chan crazy with all the pleasure he was giving to her. And all this made her even more eager to please him with her mouth – exactly what she was doing right now, working on his dick with her mouth and tongue like it was the sweetest candy in the world... Before long Naruto felt his lover approaching her climax, as well as himself being close too, and decided to speed things up a bit. He bit her clit gently and then sucked on it sharp, at the same time thrusting his fingers into her stronger than anytime before on this day, sending her over the edge. He drank her hot tasty cum, not stopping pleasuring her as she moaned all over his dick in her mouth. His member reacted to increased pleasure Mei-chan's mouth was providing it with and rewarded her with several shots of sperm, which she gladly swallowed.

"That was... fantastic!.." Naruto whispered as he finally stopped his ministration and removed his fingers from her holes. He gave her pussy one last kiss, before redheaded kage turned over and tugged upper portion of his clothes up to press her stark naked breasts to his chest.

"Indeed." Mei purred, her hand gently stroking her lover's unruly blond hair...

*******

Late into the night Tsunade was walking through the park, cursing the damned paperwork she had to deal with under her breath. She walked into the secluded lawn and froze, staring with her mouth open at what she saw there. Under the tree there was Naruto, who seemed to be asleep. There also was Godaime Mizukage, lying on top of him with her hands around his chest and her head on his shoulder, both awkwardly covered by blond's 'sage' cloak... Naruto somehow felt Hokage's presence through his sleep and opened one eye.

"Good evening, baa-chan?" His unintentional movements woke the redheaded beauty...

"Mmm... Naru-chan..." She looked around and spotted still shocked Tsunade. "Hokage-dono?" Finally taking control over herself, Sannin glared at the young toad sage.

"What is the meaning of this, Naruto?" Said teen paled a bit.

"Um... We kinda... fell asleep after... on a date..." Inside his head Naruto was thanking all known gods that it was really dark there, or Tsunade might have seen him blushing as he offered her this ...explanation.

"Date? Were you seduced? Are you under this woman's charms?" Hokage asked and Kyuubi jinchuuriki actually laughed at her questions.

"Baa-chan, don't you know that thanks to the fur ball I'm quite immune to charms and other illusions?" Tsunade sighed and looked at the other female kage there.

"What happened here?" She asked. Now it was Mei-chan's turn to thank deities for the darkness...

"As Naruto-kun said, we were on a date..."

"On a date you say?" Hokage asked dangerously. "What are your intentions towards my shinobi?"

"Oh... It's love and..." Mizukage caught surprised look from Naruto. "Can't I love you? You are sweet and caring guy after all..." Tsunade tried to see any traces of lies in other kage's words, and failing to do so, sighed.

"Looks like I don't have to do anything there, Mizukage-dono." She paused for a second. "But, you know, there will be difficulties if you really want to be with Naruto." Redheaded beauty nodded.

"I know that you love this boy as much as you own son and want him to be happy. And we are happy together... Won't we find a way around those problems, Hokage-dono?" Tsunade only nodded.

"Just don't dare to harm him, Mizukage-dono." She threatened, before turning on her heels and leaving the two lovers alone...

* * *

** CUT!**

**ShinkuSenkou: well this is the last of Mei for a while… but damn she is hot…**

**Ya Ne!**


	9. 9 – NarutoFemHachibi by NHunter

**Naruto/****FemHachibi [Escapade of Seventeen] by NHunter **

**ShinkuSenkou: well this is a very rare pairing… which is very good! Since almost all the lemons around with the biju are FemKyuubi or FemNibi (not that I complain *perv grin and drool*).**

**Escapade of Seventeen**

Naruto was running through the countryside of Grass country alone: old pervert was several hours behind, still doing his "research" at hot springs. Akatsuki were quiet for some time since their hideout in River country was destroyed and Kyuubi jinchuuriki was allowed to wander around alone a bit... Suddenly his senses caught a glint of yoki. A close one at that – just behind the bushes overgrown hill. Then there were more... As this meant that fellow jinchuuriki was near, Naruto decided to explore and ran towards yoki. From the top of the hill blond shinobi saw two men in black cloaks with red clouds attacking single girl, who was dancing around them, either blocking or dodging all their attacks. The girl was dressed in a dark-gray top, low-waist pants, that stopped three inches down from her knees, of the same color. She wore golden armlets and sandals with small heels. Her purple hair were made into two 'tails' on the sides of her head, making her look, he had to admit, rather sexy...

'_That's Akatsuki! I need to help her!_' As soon as this thought passed through Naruto's head, he dashed towards the man who could be identified as Uchiha Itachi. "**Rasengan**!" Itachi broke the sequence of handseals he was performing and sidestepped the attack, catching Naruto's wrist.

"So... You're here too, Naruto-kun? Come with..." Purple beam of energy almost hit Uchiha in his face, but the man was fast enough to turn into the swarm of crows and evade this attack. Now free again, Naruto immediately performed his favorite jutsu, summoning at least three dozens of shadow clones, most of which darted towards Kisame, taking shark-man's attention from the mysterious girl. The rest of the clones were creating very big rasengan... Kisame swung his sword, turning the rest of assaulting clones into the white smoke, but this made him unable to see another incoming attack...

"**Oodoma rasengan**!" Giant ball of compressed chakra was slammed into his stomach. And moment later beam of energy hit him square on his back. Before Naruto, or the girl, could react, Itachi appeared by Kisame's side, grabbed him and disappeared in a swirl of black feathers. "Almost got him..." Kyuubi jinchuuriki turned around and faced girl's glare. In a blink of an eye she was already pinning him to the ground with inhuman strength.

"**You came here to take your title back?!**" Girl roared.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto answered, trying to look only in her purple eyes with a little slitted pupil. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to believe him.

"**Do not lie to me, Nee-chan!**" She roared angrier, saturating killing intent in the air even more.

"What the fuck are you talking 'bout! Am **I** a fuck**in**g g**irl**?!" Naruto roared back, his eyes turning blood red and slitted. This made strange girl ease her grip on him.

"**Nee-sama?**" Using her surprise, whatever the cause was, to his advantage, Naruto pushed the girl off him and jumped back. Taking deep breath to calm down, he suppressed Kyuubi's yoki.

"Listen here! I not your nee-chan and I never even saw you before! What do you want from me!" Then something hit him: the girl in front of him never used even a single bit of chakra during the skirmish with Akatsuki, only yoki. Concentrating, he called forth his sensor abilities. And true to his first idea, there was no chakra in her, only yoki. Damn a lot of yoki! As if she was... Involuntary making a step back, Naruto warily looked at the girl in front of him. "Are you... Are you... Bijuu?" The girl, in seemed, was caught by surprise at his surmise, correct one at that, and sighed, claming down too.

"You are correct, I'm, what humans call us, Bijuu. I'm known as Hachibi no Ushitako." Naruto paled a bit: second strongest bijuu was right in front of him. Deciding that it'd be better not to anger her, he introduced himself with a slight bow.

"Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konohagakure no Sato, container of Kyuubi no Yoko." As he mentioned nine-tailed fox, Hachibi tensed, but relaxed as he was just a container – he was nowhere near her in terms of power...

"So you didn't come here to challenge me?" She asked in a much calmer than before voice. Just as Naruto shook his head, saying 'no', he again found himself pinned to the ground, but this time Hachibi was more ...gentle? Yes. "Go-o-o-ood! This means I can do this..." Without any warnings she smashed their lips in a hungry kiss. For several seconds blond jinchuuriki was stunned by this turn of events, but then, not wanting to anger the bijuu, responded to her kiss and immediately found her tongue invading his mouth... When she finally broke the kiss, Naruto, panting a little, looked at her questioningly.

"What are you?.." But before he could finish his question, the demoness interrupted him.

"Shut up! I'm a little horny and there you are... Don't fight this, and you may enjoy it too..." And she attacked his lips again. Last thought that passed through Naruto's head at this point was the one that being kissed by a girl feels good... Even if this girl is a second strongest demon known... As Hachibi finished kissing him for the second time, she sat in his lap and removed her top in a one smooth movement, baring her big round breasts with purplish-pink nipples.

"Mmm?" Blond jinchuuriki moaned as his face was brought to her right tit. After a moment of ogling her breast, Naruto experimentally licked her nipple and was rewarded with a little moan from topless demoness. Without wasting any more time, he started sucking on her breast, twirling the nipple with his tongue and teeth. At the same time he felt Hachibi's, surprisingly soft and gentle, hand bringing his own to the other tit and making him give it a squeeze, earning him another moan of pleasure.

"More... I want more!.." Demoness whispered hotly, pushing blond's face into her bosom even more. And Naruto doubled his efforts at pleasing her, soon rewarded by her moans... ...He didn't know for how long he was pleasuring Hachibi, but he smelt a scent of her arousal, that made him want to suck on and squeeze, play with her soft and firm breasts so much more... But she had other plans... "Wa... Wait... Wait." She said between her moans. Finally she succeeded in pushing Naruto off of her bosom. Hachibi stood up and removed her pants, showing that she wore no panties too. Her pussy had only small triangle of purple hair over it and was very wet already, almost dripping with juices. Mesmerized by what he saw, the blond shinobi never noticed demoness sitting on his face – not that he minded with all her pheromones affecting him. "Lick me! Eat me!" She ordered and rubbed her cunt against his face, quiet moan leaving her lips. Naruto reached soft pink flesh just over him with his tongue and tasted her juices. They tasted a bit sweet, strange, but nice; Kyuubi jinchuuriki gave in to his raging hormones and dove into Hachibi's pussy, trying to get every last drop of her nectar, making demoness moan and cry in pleasure... "Yeah!.. Yeah! More!!!" Hachibi moaned loudly, rocking back and forth, spreading more of her juices onto Naruto's face. While blond, as he was under his hormones' control, didn't mind this, it made his 'job' much more difficult, so he brought his hands and caught girls- demoness' hips. She hissed a little, nut allowed him to hold her in place instead placing her hands on his head and bringing him even closer to her core. "**YE-E-E-ES!!!**" Hachibi cried in pleasure, holding Naruto's face to her cunt as he – quite gladly – drank her cum. "Ye-e-e-e-es!.." She moaned quieter and, using her superior strength, broke her hips free from his grip, again rubbing her pussy in his face.

"Wha?.." The blond shinobi tried to ask something but couldn't even finish the first word as the demoness slid down, coming face to face with him, and silenced him with a kiss. When she broke the kiss, Hachibi stretched her tongue a bit and licked her own juices from Naruto's face.

"Mmm..." She murmured standing up. "Let's go on." Turning around, so that her back was facing Naruto, and bending forward a bit the demoness placed her hands on her hips and moved them apart, showing the boy her asshole. "My cute little ass wants some attention too. Lick it, dear." She hissed softly, yet in a way that showed that she will not tolerate his refusal. Forced to comply, young jinchuuriki positioned himself behind her. The puckered hole of Hachibi's anal truly looked rather cute, but the idea that he had to use his tongue there made Naruto hesitant. But the idea of angry bijuu – second strongest bijuu, to be exact – made him overcome his fears of asslicking quickly; he ran his tongue across the girl's rectum, finding that it was absolutely clean and tasted just like her skin, and earning a purr of delight from demoness herself. As this was not as 'scary' as he thought, the blond shinobi started running his tongue all around and across Hachibi's asshole, while she, moaning loudly, tried hard to stand still, fighting her body that wanted to move on its own under great pleasure she was receiving. Finally giving up on the fight with herself, the demoness descended onto her knees, Naruto following her movements. Forcing him to hold her asscheeks spread apart himself, she put her hands on the ground...

"..." Naruto silently moaned as he suddenly found his head pushed into Hachibi's rear; his tongue slid into her rectum and blond shinobi immediately found it to be clean too, hot and very tight... And not that bad at all. At the same time the demoness let out especially loud and lustful moan.

"Yes, YES!!! There! More! Tongue my little dirty cavern! YEAH!" The demon girl let out, holding Naruto's head in place and making sure he complied to her orders... As blond jinchuuriki continued his 'duty', listening to girl's moans and cries of pleasure, he could smell her arousal and he was positive that her pussy was leaking with juices by now... Suddenly he felt something wet and soft touch his tongue. Backing away, now that Hachibi didn't hold him that much, he saw her, stretched to reach there, tongue, slipping into where his own was seconds before. Looking closer he saw that Hachibi's tongue was also passing between her breasts and gently touching her, slightly parted, pussy lips, wriggling all the way to give additional pleasure to her – the most erotic sight he ever saw. "Kanfinju: ..." The demoness whispered between her moans. "Likf maj æs..." Sighing quietly, Naruto returned to his 'job'. As soon as he slid his tongue back into her asshole, he found himself engaged in a tongue fight there. Hachibi's tongue was rubbing his in all ways possible. Their tongues' fight in her ass quickly brought the demon girl to the climax, accompanied by the sexiest moan Naruto ever heard, but she didn't even think about stopping the 'activity'. Instead her tongue stretched even further into her anal and then returned, wrapping itself around Naruto's and both were thrusting in and out of girl's rectum together. Blond shinobi tried to withdrew his tongue, but it was held firmly by the one of the eight-tailed demoness. Only when she couldn't go any longer, Hachibi stopped tongue-fucking her ass and paused to catch her breath... Then she slid their tongue out of her asshole and, quickly turned around, pushing Naruto onto his back. Shrinking her tongue, but not releasing its grip on Naruto's, she brought both into her mouth, engaging another one of her heated kisses... Finally letting Naruto's tongue return to blond's mouth, she looked straight into his eyes. "It was... fantastic! Now isn't it my turn to pleasure you?.." Demoness whispered.

"Yes..." Nodding weakly, Kyuubi jinchuuriki said. So faintly that even with her enchanted hearing Hachibi failed to hear him.

"Let's see, what you keep under your clothes..." The girl whispered with a predatory smile on her lips. Sitting by his side, with just two movements she tore all his clothes off. Her eyes darted to where her prize must have been and she wasn't disappointed, as more than eight inches of blond's meat were erect and ready for her to use. "Looks like you're a big boy." She commented, making the blond blush. Throwing away duds that were his clothes, the eight-tailed demoness lied down onto Naruto's legs with her head resting on folded arms in about a foot from her target. Hachibi stretched her tongue out of her mouth and licked his balls, earning a moan of pleasure from him. Smirking to herself, she stretched her tongue even more, wrapping it around his cock from the base and all the way to the head. It tasted good in her opinion and she wanted to taste more of him, so without wasting any more time purple-haired demoness started jerking him off with her tongue. To Naruto this felt like he suddenly went straight to heaven; this girl was something, demon or not, and it didn't took her tongue too long to do its work...

"Aah... I'm going... to cum, Hachi... Oah..." Blond jinchuuriki moaned, trying to warn Hachibi about his approaching climax, but she reacted only in stretching her tongue a little bit more, and the end of it over the tip of his member. "I'm..." Naruto couldn't finish as demon girl's tongue brought him over the edge. His seed was shot up. Then, as it hit her tongue that was just over the tip, it fell down and, like white lava, slowly flowed down the coils of her tongue... Hachibi purred, feeling so much of hot thick cum on her elongated tongue and, as soon as his ejaculation stopped, she shrank her tongue, bringing her liquid prize into her mouth.

"You're tasty, dear." After what seemed to be eternity, the demoness came up with her verdict. "I want more!" With that she moved over, placing her crotch over his face, while taking his dick in her mouth. She did a powerful suck on it, before letting it out of her mouth for a second. "Eat me." She whispered, as her hand parted the outer lips of her pussy. As soon as Naruto's tongue dove back into her wet folds, Hachibi took his member back into her mouth – well, half of it – and started bobbing her head and sucking lightly, while her tongue was caressing the underside of his cock... Before long the demoness made blond jinchuuriki give her more of his cum – seconds before his tongue too brought her to the heights of her orgasm... After several minutes of just lying with each other, basking in post-orgasmic bliss, Hachibi repositioned herself onto Naruto's lap, while bringing his hand to play with her bosom. "Let's go on, blondie, I want you inside." The demonic girl made sure that her lovers cock was erect and ready for more adventures before rising up a bit and guiding the member to her wet and wanting entrance. "Here we go." She said with a small laugh, before descending onto his dick, making both of the moan in pleasure.

"Damn, you're tight." Naruto said quietly, making the demoness smirk.

"That's good." Was all that she said before she began bouncing on his cock. For some time blond jinchuuriki was at loss what to do, but then his instincts kicked in and he started thrusting into her each time she was going down onto his dick. This earned him a smile of approval and many loud moans of pleasure from Hachibi... The demoness continued riding him, all the time going faster and faster... As neither of them cared about the time at this point, neither of them knew, how much time passed before Naruto felt himself coming close to the climax. And Hachibi too, he could feel it.

"Umm... Oah... Hachi... I'm going... Aah... to cum... maybe we..." Before he could say – err- moan – more, he was shut up by the glare the demonic girl gave him before continuing riding his cock. Very soon Naruto felt her pussy tighten almost painfully around his dick as she reached her peak with very long and loud moan of pleasure. Moment later hr himself erupted into her, filling her womb with his seed... Hachibi fell forward, onto her arms, her face now just in an inch from his. She looked into his eyes for a second, before kissing him deeply.

"That was wonderful." She said cheerfully. Rising up from his dick, demoness sat between his legs and started massaging his sack, quickly returning hardness into the blond's cock. "Oh, still ready for more? Marvelous!" Hachibi again placed herself onto Naruto's crotch, though this time his member was in her asshole. She shivered from the feeling of being stretched there.

"Wow" Was the only thing Kyuubi jinchuuriki could say.

"Indeed, koi." She slowly rose from him, savoring every moment of the act, before descending back not any faster. Next, she repeated this, only going a bit faster, and this time her actions were accompanied by a satisfied moan. Hachibi repeated those actions again and again, each time going a little faster, until she was bouncing on Naruto's dick as fast as was possible without hurting him; her moans already had turned in cries of lust time ago, with her lover's moans deadened in them... Finally blond jinchuuriki's body reached it's limit and he filled demoness' ass with his seed. Moaning in disappointment that she outlasted him, Hachibi removed herself from his dick and sank down on all fours. Her tongue again stretched, reaching between her breasts and past her wet pussy, before it slid into her rectum. The demonic girl murmured as she tasted his cum in her dirty little hole... Naruto found this sight to be the most arousing and his member quickly returned to its full must. With his eyes clouded by lust, he thrust back into her ass. The demoness let out a rather loud moan, making the blond for a moment afraid that she didn't like what he did. But as soon as her tongue wrapped around his dick... She loved what he was doing with her body... With her tongue working on him inside her ass, Naruto didn't last even a half of his previous time, again filling her anal with his cum the same time she hit her orgasm...

*******

'_Who would have thought that Hachibi, second strongest demon in the world was such a cuddlier?_' Naruto asked himself in his mind. The purple-haired demoness was currently sitting in his lap with her head on his chest, her hands holding him around his waist possessively. Oh, and he was really thankful that he did always carry a set of spare clothes, or there would be a big problem now...

"There you are, gaki!.." Said Jiraya, who finally caught up with his apprentice. Then toad sage's eyes landed onto Hachibi and Naruto blushed hard, easily giving away what happened there... "Congratulations on becoming a man, Naruto! And with such a cutie! Can I have the details?" Hachibi looked at him with one eye opened and slowly pointed her finger at him. Then a ball of energy appeared on the tip of her nail.

"Can I?" Naruto looked down at her and nodded.

"Just don't kill him. Ero-sennin still owes me a training or two." Demoness gave him the sigh that she understood him.

"**Cero!**" A beam of purplish energy hit Jiraya square on his chest, sending old pervert flying far away. "Can we have a round two tonight, koi?" Hachibi said, nuzzling into his chest. How could he say no to her?..

* * *

**ShinkuSenkou: well i would like to say something now… i am going to work more with either rare pairing or mature womens of naruto… which mean that Hinata, Ino. Sakura, Tenten, Temari, etc will have to wait (I will work with them later principally with temari and tenten) I am just working with rare or even crossover pairing before I go with the youngers girl. Oh and I am thinking but I don't really want to look for Hanabi and Moegi or any girl who is YOUNGER for more than 2-3 years younger than naruto,**

**Ya Ne!**


	10. 10 – NarutoTayuya by NHunter

**Naruto/****Tayuya [Fox's SoulMate] by NHunter **

**ShinkuSenkou: I like redheads… **

**Fox's soulmate**

Naruto smelled something delicious being cooked and peeked into the kitchen. Yeah, there she was, his soulmate, standing in front of the stove, humming some tune while preparing breakfast.

Tayuya changed a lot since the first time he saw her during failed invasion at chuunin exams. Back than she was loud, tomboyish, fool mouth... Next time Naruto saw her when she, weak and broken by Ibiki's interrogations, was given in his care by newly-appointed Godaime Hokage. She was taken with him on training trip for two and a half years and there she transformed into what she was now. As he was taking care of her, she sought support in him and was slowly opening up, but as a gentle, caring and playful girl. And she fell for him... Tayuya's appearance changed as well. Jiraya found a way to remove cursed seal and when her seal was gone, her skin was of that delicious light-brown color, her forms were similar to those she had with second level of her cursed seal activated, minus horns, and her hair, while keeping their crimson color, grew past her shoulder blades. Finally, her eyes turned a lighter shade of brown with some green added. All in all, she was beautiful, gorgeous and charming... And she was his.

Naruto's eyes trailed down girl's back. He involuntarily blushed as he saw that she wore nothing but a white T-shirt that ended at her waist. Tayuya liked teasing him with her body, doing it anytime she could. Yes, they slept together for more than a year and made love to each other several dozen times, but Naruto still couldn't help, but blush every time he saw girl's firm posterior or her wonderful breasts...

Tayuya was busy making her special some cereal and preparing fruits for the breakfast. She felt Naruto ogle her naked ass and, truth to be told, she wouldn't mind him acting on instincts and taking her right here and right now. She wasn't disappointed when she felt his hand snake between her slightly spread legs and gently touch her pussy lips.

"Naruto-sama..." She moaned as his fingers continued working on her privates. Redhead tried to keep herself from being drowned in pleasure – she didn't want to ruin their breakfast. Yet... – but soon Naruto's ministration was too much for her and she gave in. For a moment blond shinobi stopped pleasuring her, but before she could express her disappointment, she was forced to moan louder than before with two of his fingers moving in and out of her pussy... Suddenly Naruto stopped and removed his fingers from her hot tight depths. He took them in his mouth then and sucked them clean from her juices. Tayuya understood what was going through her "master's" head right now. She stepped back from the stove and put her right foot on the chair, spreading her legs wider and allowing him much better access to her cunt. Without waiting Naruto kneeled in front of her and gave her outer lips long teasing lick before sending his tongue where his fingers were not a minute ago. "Yeah!" Tayuya-chan cried as blond shinobi was savoring her pussy, enjoying hot wet tightness that surrounded him and the way her sweet juices were flowing against his tongue and into his waiting mouth... "Yes!.. Yes!.. More, Naruto-sa-a-a-ama!" His tongue fucking quickly brought her to climax and with a scream of pleasure she came. He gladly drank her cum and then licked her pussy lips clean.

"You are tasty as ever, sweety." Naruto said as he stood up and kissed his redheaded girl, who was still coming down from her orgasmic height, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Tayuya responded to his kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. She didn't mind that she was tasting her own honey – she was sweet girl after all... When they were done making out, redhead returned her right foot on the floor and slid down against blond's body, removing his boxers and freeing his dick from its coffins. Naruto stepped out of his boxers and raised his arms as Tayuya stood up, removing his T-shirt. When said piece of clothing fell on the floor, redheaded girl quickly removed her own and then pressed their now naked bodies together. She rubbed her body against his as they were kissing each other deeply once more. Her hand went south and took his member and started stroking it... When they broke their kiss minute later, Tayuya casted a glance at the stove. Surprisingly, breakfast wasn't ruined in any way yet. Good... She guided her blond lover to the table and made him sit down on the chair, before walking back to the stove, making sure to sway her hips in the most seductive way. She helped themselves with a big plate of cereal with meat sauce and put fruits she prepared earlier on another, smaller one.

"Let's have a breakfast now, Naruto-sama." Tayuya said as she carried both plates to the table _'And more sex then!'_. She put plates on the table and then sat in his lap moaning in delight as his cock filled her pussy – they weren't afraid of this as she was on pills... Naruto placed his hands around her mid-back as she leaned back to pick plate with cereal, slowly moving her hips in order to provide some pleasure for them and keep him hard inside her.

Some time later they finished the breakfast and Tayuya placed now empty plates on the table. She leaned forward and passionately kissed her blond lover.

"So where were we, Naruto-sama?" Redhead cooed while raising herself on his dick and then going back down, moaning in pleasure. "Oh, yeah, there!" She raised herself again and this time blond shinobi helped, thrusting into her as she was going down. "Ye-e-e-e-es!!! Mo-ore, Naruto-sama-a-a-a-a!!!"... The continued in this way – Tayuya bouncing on his dick and he thrusting into her every time she was going down on him – for some time. Then, at one moment, redhead's body began moving on its own as the girl was approaching her second orgasm for the day. "Oh, yes, Yes, Ye-e-e-es!!! YE-E-A-A!.." Her cries then became something incoherent, caring only pure white-hot pleasure with them. Tayuya came and Naruto could feel her honey leaking against his member and out of her wonderful hot cunt, yet she continued riding him, determined to have his seed in her womb before she stops. Minute later one flushed, screaming in pleasure and wildly trashing in Naruto's arms redhead accomplisher her 'task'. Several strands of blond's thick hot cum were shot up her vagina...

Tayuya limply fell onto Naruto and they stayed like this for a time, she lying with her eyes closed, hugging him lightly, as was regaining her breath after one of the strongest orgasms in her life. And he was embracing her back with one hand around her sweaty back while playing with her crimson hair with another hand.

"You're the best, Tayuya-chan." Blond whispered into his mate's ear. Redhead murmured something indistinct and snuggled closer into him... ...Some time later Tayuya was back to norm and shifted in Naruto's lap, feeling his again stiff cock in her. She rose a bit and captured his lips in a long hot kiss.

"Shall we continue, Naruto-sa-ama?" Redheaded girl asked when their lips finally parted. Not waiting for his response as she knew very well what it would be, she removed his member from her pussy with a wet pop and then sensually slid down against his body. She shifted a bit, standing on her knees, to find most comfortable position and ran her finger from the base to the tip of his member, sampling mix of their juices from it. Tayuya then took her finger in her mouth and sucked on it seductively. "Mmm... Tasty." She purred before leaning forward and starting licking Naruto's dick clean.

"Tayuya-a-a-a-ah... –chan!.." Naruto moaned in pleasure as his mate was swirling her tongue around the head of his member. Tayuya stopped her ministration, her tongue hovering just above the tip, and looked up into his lust-clouded eyes.

"You like this, don't you, Naruto-sa-ama?" Redhead asked, again knowing the answer. She saw her blond lover nodding absently and ran her tongue against the tip of his member once, before taking half of his eight inches in her mouth. Tayuya squeezed her lips tightly and pulled back then, letting the dick leave her mouth with a wet pop, earning a groan of pleasure from blond shinobi. She took him in her mouth again, a little more this time, and repeated the actions. She did like this several more times, each time taking in more of his dick in. Letting him go out of her mouth for now, she dragged her tongue along the downside of his length from the tip to his testicles. Redhead took one of his balls in and sucked on it, earning loud groan of pleasure from Naruto. She then kissed her way up his cock till her lips wrapped around the head of his member. Tayuya flicked her tongue over the tip several times and sucked on it gently.

"A-a-o-o-o-oh... Tayuya-cha-a-a-an..." Naruto moaned. Deciding that he had enough of sweet torture from her, she let him go out of her mouth. Looking up into his eyes, redhead licked her lips seductively before consuming as much of his dick as she could with her mouth.. After waiting for few second to get absolutely comfortable with Naruto's rather large cock filling her mouth, she started bobbing her head. Slowly at first, but going faster and faster with time, goaded by Naruto's moans and groans of pleasure. "Ta-a-ayuya-...cha-an... I'm... going to... cum..." Girl only pulled back half of his length out of her mouth and doubled her efforts on orally giving pleasure to the rest, bobbing her head rapidly and caressing the head of his member with her tongue. "I'm... going... to cum..." Naruto warned her again. This time Tayuya took his member out, but kept it right in front of her wide-opened mouth. She wrapped her hand around his dick and started stroking it rapidly, feeling that he was very close to his limit. Soon she felt Naruto's cock twitching in her hands, signaling that he will cum really quickly. Redhead ran her tongue across her lips in anticipation of his seed she will taste soon. "I'm... cumming!.." Blond shinobi half-said half-moaned and released into girl's waiting mouth. Tayuya waited as thick strands of Naruto's cum was filling her mouth or landed on her lips and chin... When white fountain ceased, redhead played with her 'prize' in her mouth for several seconds before swallowing it. Then she used her tongue and fingers to clean her face from the rest of cum. At last she sucked on her fingers, savoring final bits of his cum. Tayuya licked her lips once again before cooing seductively.

"You're yummy, Naruto-sa-ama." Tayuya rose from her knees. She pressed her body to Naruto's, and began rubbing them together, purring from the feeling of the contact of their hot bare skin. Blond shinobi looked into her brown eyes.

"You want more sex, my Tayuya-chan, don't you?" He asked, placing his hands on her firm posterior and squeezed it gently.

"Sure, Naruto-sa-ama." Nodding, he removed his right hand from her hips and used it to make sure that the table was clean. Now sure that she will have no discomfort from crumbs or something like that there, he lifted his redheaded mate and bent her over the table. His hands returned to massaging her ass... "Naru-uto-o-o-sama-a-a..." Tayuya moaned, feeling Naruto rub his again erect member against her pussy lips, covering it with her juices. Then she felt his member move to her other hole and press to the entrance with its tip... Naruto leaned forward and nibbled her ear before whispering:

"Ready?" Tayuya nodded – she liked all kinds of sex, anal not being the exception even if it is a little painful in the beginning because of her ass' tightness. She took a deep breath and tried to loose her muscles there.

"A-a-a-a-a-arh!.." She cried in pain and pleasure as Naruto's dick entered her hot and very tight asshole, stretching it, what it seemed, past all limits. Naruto heard her cry and stopped his progress halfway into her. But before he could ask anything, Tayuya gave him the answer. "Don't mind this, fuck me! Fuck me long and hard, Naruto-sa-ama!" Blond nodded and backed a bit before slamming back into her. She cried again in both pain and pleasure, but Naruto, remembering her words, paid no attention to it and slid out of her almost completely before ramming back with a lot of power.

"Your ass is so tight, Tayuya-chan, it feels wonderful!" Naruto whispered in her ear as he grabbed her hips to help himself with fucking her ass hard. Tayuya agreed with him in her mind as with her pain subsiding it really felt wonderful... She had to grab the opposite end of the table to keep her body in one place as Naruto was applying more and more power progressively as he was pounding her anally. And with all the pain gone now, she was screaming in pleasure, enjoying every moment of pleasure from Naruto's cock moving rapidly in her ass.

"YE-E-E-A-A-A-H!!! MORE!!!" She screamed. Her lover complied and began applying even more fore force every thrust. Tayuya could feel herself coming to her limit "YE-E-E-E-E-E-S!!!" She screamed, feeling her release approaching... "YE-E-A-A-A-A-A-A..." Redhead screamed as she reached her climax. She could feel her juices leaking out of her cunt and slowly flow down her inner thighs. And through her constricted muscles she could feel Naruto's cock vibrating inside her, signaling that blond was close to his release too. Naruto, feeling this too, accelerated even more and soon shot his hot seed up his mate's ass. Then he collapsed on her, panting from their heated lovemaking...

...Naruto raised his head from its nice position in the crook of his girl's neck and looked at the clock.

"Oh, what's the time... I think we should head for the shower now." Tayuya turned her head and looked into his cerulean eyes.

"Will we have some sex there, Naruto-sa-ama?" Blond's brain was sent into the loop for a second by this question. Then he smiled.

"If you want, hime."

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**ShinkuSenkou: no comment…**

**Ya Ne!**


	11. 11 – NarutoKushina by NHunter

**Naruto/****Kushina [Clan issues] by NHunter **

**ShinkuSenkou: like NHunter say: if u don't like incest don't read this…**

**Clan issues**

One year ago Akatsuki attacked Kages at their summit intent to kill them all, but succeeded only with Rokudaime Hokage, Danzo. He was the one, who killed Uchiha Madara, or Tobi, as man called himself, and beat the hell out of Uchiha Sasuke, so that traitorous teme wasn't able to fight anymore. Thus he saved (almost) everyone that day, making himself a hero once more... His name is Uzumaki Naruto

There were certain rumors, saying that, because of what he did, he got laid with Mizukage herself. Along with 'thanks' from Temari of the Sand and Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurozuchi in a similar fashion. Naruto denied those rumors. At least when Tsunade, who retook Hokage's seat after Danzo's death, Shizune or Sakura were in hearing range.

As he became hero in other four great shinobi villages, though Iwa, well most of it, would never admit that, he was paid a lot of money. He bought himself pretty big and nice house with private indoor onsen and small garden in the suburbs of Konoha and finally moved out of his small rundown apartment.

Three months after the summit, during the mission in Stone country, almost on the border with west dead lands, he ran across someone, who was thought to be dead for sixteen years... Uzumaki Kushina, his mother. And the strangest thing was that it seemed that both her body and her mind skipped those years: she was twenty three. And as soon as Tsunade was sure that she was OK and removed her from medical supervision at Konoha hospital, Kushina moved in with Naruto.

But relationship between two last Uzumaki was strange: while they tried to play their roles of Mother and Son, there was something more. When they were alone, Kushina sometimes paraded around the house topless or even négligé, teasing Naruto. They weren't afraid to run into each other in the onsen while undressed and on several occasions took bath together. naked; From time to time they shared tender kisses on lips and, hell, there were three or four times when they slept in the same bed!

***

Naruto was relaxing in the onsen after yet another A-rank mission. At one moment, with Kyuubi-enchanted hearing, he heard quiet steps. Then there was short silence, followed by rustle of clothes and more steps. Then he felt her long hair on his face and her lips on his. After eternity in seconds they shared kiss, she backed away a bit and he opened his eyes. Naruto rolled in the water, so now he was lying on his stomach and could see more of her: Kushina was on all fours with her head over his. And she was naked. As was he. They stared into each others eyes but said nothing for some time. Finally, Kushina spoke.

"N-Naruto- kun... I..." She stopped for inner debating. Naruto decided not to hurry her and waited. After a minute she collected enough courage to continue. "I... Well... I... I love... Love you the way I shouldn't... And... I... Want you..." Kushina blushed crimson and looked away, closing her eyes, too afraid to see his reaction. Suddenly she felt his hand on her cheek and turned back to him. And was kissed on her lips with more passion than ever before from him.

"I... I too... have that kind of feeling for you..." Naruto blushed too and kissed her again, deeper, engaging pleasant battle between their tongues. Finally they parted. "But what will others say?"

"Don't care about them. We love each other and that's all what matters... love me." She leaned forward a bit and gave him another long kiss full of passion and desire.

"As you wish, hime." As Naruto kissed her with more power, they were changing their position till Kushina was lying on her back with her legs spread and he was on top of her. After several minutes of passionate kisses, Naruto slid down a bit and licked her collarbone, earning a whimper from his hime. Then he kissed his way down her body to her bosom, and began sucking her right breast, playing with her dark-pink erect nipple with his mouth, while rolling and twisting, with occasional light squeezes, the other nipple between fingers of his right hand, making Kushina moan lustfully... After some time he switched between her breasts...

"Mmmm?.." She moaned in disappointment from the loss of pleasure from him working with her breasts, but next second she felt him trailing kisses south, stopping only to give playful lick to her belly-button, till his head was between her legs. He gave her outer lips a lo-o-o-ong lick, making her moan from pleasure, while his hands massaged her body sides. Her legs wrapped around his head on their own, bringing him closer to her core. Finding this to be sigh of approval, he began licking her lips, lapping her juices, from time to time attending to her clit... Minutes later Kushina's body tensed and she let out cry of pleasure. Naruto gave her time to ride her orgasm, then he licked her lips and his face, where he could reach with his tongue, clean and rose his head.

"You're yummy, my hime." He leaned forward and began licking her again, this time sending his tongue to explore tight depths of her vagina, earning even more moans and cries of pleasure from his redhead beauty. He was content between licking her inner walls, drinking her nectar and listening to her sounds of pure bliss... ...After some time her body tensed again as she came second time. "Very yummy." Suddenly he felt her grip on his hands and was pulled up and in a deep kiss... Almost minute later Kushina broke the kiss and licked her honey from his face, making him purr, when her tongue brushed against his whisker marks.

"Yep, I am. Now it's my turn." She motioned him to stand up, while she herself kneeled in front of him. She licked his balls, the downside of his shaft and finally the tip of his stone-hard member. She kissed the tip and took the head of his penis in her mouth and began sucking it lightly, her tongue working miracles on his tip, making him moan from pleasure... When she felt him ejaculating some pre-cum, she took him deeper in her mouth, earning loud lustful moan from him when his tip touched the back of her throat. She began bobbing her head while her tongue was working on his shaft. Intent to make him cum, Kushina began humming some tune and soon enough it gave results...

"I'm going to cum." Naruto warned, but she only slid most of him out her mouth so that the head of his member remained in and returned to sucking him lightly with a lot of tonguework on the tip. "I'm cumming" He warned again not a minute later, but she continued doing him blowjob. And he sent a spurt of his seed in her waiting mouth. After making sure she got every last drop of his cum, Kushina let his member out of her mouth and set there, shamelessly playing with her 'prize' with her tongue, tasting it.

'_A bit too salty, but I like it.' _She swallowed all of his seed and kissed her way up his body, before whispering seductively into his ear: "You are yummy too, koi." She walked to the small bench that was in the onsen and lied on it with her legs spread wide. She motioned him to come there too and he willingly complied... Naruto played more with his mo-... lover's bosom and fingered her while his penis was regaining its hardness. As soon as this happened, he removed his fingers from her snatch, sucked them clean and pressed the head of him member to her wet entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, hime?" He asked her. She nodded and moved a bit closer to him making her lips engulf the tip of his erect tool.

"Yes. Love me... Make me yours!" Naruto pushed himself into her hot wet tight vagina, making them both moan from pleasure. When his member was completely inside, he slid out of her so that only about two inches of his meat pole remained in, and slammed back into her. "Ye-es!" He repeated his actions. "That's it! Faster! Harder!" She moaned, while he continued slamming into her. Naruto complied with his lover's request and began putting more force behind his thrusts, at the same time picking his pace up to the one she wanted... ...After pleasant eternity filled with lustful moans and cries of pleasure he felt her inner walls squeeze his member while her whole body tensed and began rocking. With a loud cry... "Naru-ko-o-i-i-i-i-i-i!!!" ...Kushina came. Naruto slid out of her, while she was catching her breath. When her breathing returned to normal, he asked her, whispering in her ear:

"Want more?" And he flicked his tongue over her earlobe.

"Sure. Lie down." Naruto did as she asked. He lied down on the floor and as soon as he did that, his hime was already positioning her wet entrance over his tool. Kushina sat down, consuming his member with her maidenhood, both of them moaning from sensation. For several seconds she allowed herself to bath in the feeling of completion, and then began bouncing rapidly on his meat pole. She brought her hands to play with her breasts, while Naruto put his on her asscheeks, massaging her butt and helping her keep the pace... One more pleasant, filled moans, cries of pleasure and lust, eternity later her vaginal walls tightened around his member and her body began shaking violently from the amount of pleasure she was obtaining. When orgasm hit Kushina, she continued to bounce on his member, intent to make him cum too, but it was in vain as she couldn't keep on for long enough and soon fell on his chest panting heavily.

"Are you OK, hime?" Naruto asked her. She answered only nodding weakly. He moved his hands to her sweaty back and began massaging it while licking her collarbone... Several minutes later redhead caught her breath. Seeing this, Naruto got ready to continue thrusting into her, but she had another plans. She slid up so that he wasn't inside her anymore and whispered into his ear:

"Let me handle this, koi." She moved her legs so that now they were between his and kissed her way down his body till she was on all fours and his erect member was poking in her face. She took half of his penis, still covered in her juices, into her mouth. She began sucking him lightly with her tongue dancing along his shaft. After several minutes he came into her mouth and she drank his seed, which had hints of her own nectar now. _'Mmm... This way it tastes even better' _She let his member out.

"Stay like this." Naruto said and slid from under his lover and disappeared from her sight. Then Kushina felt his tongue on her pussy licking her juices and melted into it... Even when his little soldier was ready for more adventures, Naruto didn't stop till he made her cum. After this he slid over her, unintentionally brushing the tip against her asshole and giving horny redhead under him an idea, and whispered in her ear, giving her breasts a good squeeze. "Ready to go again?"

"Yeah... Take me in the ass, koi." Naruto looked at her with question 'you really want this?' written on his face. She nodded and lowered her upper body so that her ass was now high in the air. Seeing that she was sure she wanted it, Naruto began inserting his member into her very tight hole. After first three inches Kushina couldn't restrain herself anymore and let out loud cry from both pain and pleasure overwhelming her. Naruto immediately stopped.

"Hime, are you OK?"

"Just go on. It feels so-o-o go-o-o-od" She replied and he continued pushing his member into her till all eight inches were in. There he gave her some time to adjust before he began pumping into her. "Ye-e-es! Fuck me! Forget about me! Fuck me for as long as you can!" And Naruto obeyed...

As third orgasm from her ass' adventures and eighth this day washed over Kushina, she gave out her last cry of pure pleasure and blackened out. Last thing she felt was his hot cum being shot up deep in her ass... Naruto, seeing that slid out of his redhead lover and gently lowered her body fell limp on the floor stomach down and the turned her over. He lied down near to her exhausted sweaty form and rolled her so that she was lying on him chest to chest with her face at the crook of his neck. Naruto put his arms round her back and held her tight.

"Good night, hime." He said before joining her in the land of dreams.

*** **years later** ***

Naruto was in Uzumaki clan compound's garden with his blessing, or curse, depending on the viewpoint: his five children. He was trying to train his eldest, eight years old, son Sira at the same time playing with others: six years old twin sisters Mei and Akari, their sister Siimi, year younger, and four years old brother Asahi. And all kids were perfect with 'run father into the ground no jutsu'...

"Dinner's ready." Naruto was saved from his little tormentors by Kushina who laid the table. Kids ran to the dining room as soon as they heard their mother's call, while Naruto slowly followed them. Redhaired beauty winked him and kissed him on the lips when he was on the threshold. "Should I do relaxation massage to you tonight, koi?"

"Sure, hime." He said before whispering into her ear: "Just with protection." making her blush. Yeah, this was absolutely normal day...

* * *

**ShinkuSenkou: As I say… I like redheads… **

**Ya Ne!**


	12. 12 – NarutoFemYagura by NHunter

**NarutoFemYagura [Fire and Water] by NHunter**

**ShinkuSenkou: I will say this now… a lot of chars in naruto are kinda difficult to decide… best example is Haku (is a SHE! Cmon guys How the Hell a does a male can look like that!?). So as the author say yagura look female… so I got no problem putting this lemon here Since is boy/girl…**

**Fire and Water**

Naruto was lying in his tent, recalling events that led to this day: during first year of his training trip with Jiraya, they visited Water country because old pervert had some problems with his spy network there. And one day he, Naruto, while wandering about small town came across one girl. She was around his age, maybe a year or two older. She had short yellow-green hair, purple eyes and sewed persistent wound from her left eye down her cheek. She wore black shinobi sandals, black pants and T-shirt along with khaki shawl and Kiri hitae-ate on her waist. She had bid sword with green flower on the handle with her. And she was, like him, jinchuuriki. Only her seal was weaker and almost destroyed. After long verbal duel in which Naruto tried to convince her accept his and Ero-sennin's help, Kyuubi jinchuuriki was forced to show her his own seal. This worked and the girl agreed that he and Jiraya weren't after her life... When pervy sage looked at her seal, he was shocked that it was still functioning, if only barely. After three long hours toad sennin was finally able to fix her seal, thus saving her life. That day Naruto made himself a good friend, Kiri jinchuuriki Yagura...

Then, two years later, and ten days ago, he received message with a turtle: Akatsuki were after Yagura. He had to argue with Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-baa-chan, about this, but he was able to convince her to allow him to save fellow jinchuuriki. On his own, as there were no free teams at the moment. And so he headed to Wave country from where Yagura's message came. Once he passed the bridge he and team seven helped to build, he was shocked that it was named after him. But he had no time for that. Not now... Naruto was lucky and reached Yagura before Akatsuki did... Today those freaks in black cloaks with red clouds came. One of them was familiar to Naruto: crazy blond demolition expert from Iwa, Deidara. The other one was goofy man with orange mask on his face, Tobi or something like that... After long and exhausting battle Naruto and Yagura finally managed to make Akatsuki flee...

Full moon was shining ghostly white high in the clear sky over calm sea. Forest on the island was quiet, except for several of its inhabitants... But Naruto couldn't sleep... Suddenly he heard a splash of water... Being curious fox he was, and not only because of his tenant, Naruto crawled out of his tent and searched for the source of sound. And searched... And then he saw her. It was Yagura, swimming in the warm night sea. Naked. She changed a bit since the day they met first time, but not a lot: she kept her hair short, though now she had short thin braid on the back of her head. She grew an inch or two taller and her bosom gained another size... Naruto blushed and cursed pervy sage for rubbing on him this much. Naruto tried to turn away, but his body didn't want to cooperate... So he just stood there for almost half an hour, unable to take his eye off water goddess in the sea...

Yagura got out of warm water. Being Sanbi jinchuuriki made her immune to any effects of sea salt to her body, so spent a lot of time swimming in the sea, preferably naked, like she was tonight... She picked a towel from the stone and dried her hair. Then she dropped the towel down around her shoulders and started walking to her tent, not really looking forward. And because of that she almost bumped into Naruto, who had faraway look along with crimson blush on his face. Yagura immediately deduced that it was her, who caused this. But after what he did to her, saving her from death twice, she could hardly be angry at him for this... Instead she decided to tease him.

"Saw something you liked?" She asked, playfully elbowing him. This snapped Naruto out his trans and he nodded.

"...You..." He answered, making Yagura blush. Second later he understood that he was staring at naked girl and forced himself to look away. But it didn't help as girl continued teasing him.

"Me? Then why you looked away? Am I not pretty? Look at me. Please..." Yagura already had next move planned. Maybe what she planned would be wrong as there were from different villages, not even allied, but right now she didn't care... Caught off guard, Naruto looked back at her. Just what she wanted. She captured his lips with her... Naruto felt her soft salty lips on his, kissing him with desire and ...some passion. He felt her wet well-endowed body pressing to his and her arms wrapping around his waist... He responded to her kiss, a bit clumsily, but both of them loved what was happening... Yagura licked his lips, making him open his mouth, and her tongue snake there, engaging pleasant battle with his own and making both jinchuuriki moan in their kiss. When they broke the kiss, she looked into his blue eyes and felt something... She wanted to forget who they were, from where they came, she just wanted to do that... To answer the call of her flesh... Yagura unwrapped her arms from him and gently pushed Naruto, making blond teen fall on his back.

"Wha?.." He tried to ask but was silenced when she crawled over him on all fours and kissed him again with more passion... For a brief second she broke their kiss and removed his T-shirt, before kissing him again. She broke the kiss again. Before Naruto could master anything, she kisses his collarbone and began trailing kisses down his body, while her hands slid his boxers to his ankles, presenting his eight hard inches to the world. Yagura came there and stopped.

"I want to thank you... Let me do it..." She said seductively and took half of his length in her mouth, actually liking the sensation and his taste along with bits of salt that still were on her lips. When she was completely comfortable with Naruto's member in her mouth, she started licking his shaft and slowly bobbing her head, earning loud moans of pleasure from him. With time she began bobbing her head faster and faster and several minutes later she felt his body coming to its limits. Naruto felt that too and tried to warn her.

"I'm..." He let out another moan of pleasure. "I'm going to cum!" But Yagura only doubled her efforts and continued sucking him. "I'm cumming!" Naruto warned again, but didn't seem to listen to him as she continued even when hot thick strands of his seed shoot down her throat... Yagura found his taste to be nice for her and didn't let his member go out of her mouth till she was sure she got every last drop of his cum and swallowed his seed. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were red and slitted, full with lust. "Turn over!" He ordered and she... was more than willing to comply. The moment she lied down on the grass, Naruto was hovering over her, already completely free from his boxers, licking her neck massaging her bosom with his hands. Naruto liked how salty her skin tasted and slowly licked his way down her body till he was at her breasts. He took his hand off her right tit and took it into his mouth, playing with her erect nipple with his tongue while his free hand crawled down Yagura's body. Naruto inserted one of his fingers into her hot and wet pussy and began fingering her, earning loud moans from jinchuuriki girl...

"Na-a-aru-uto-o-o!.." Yagura moaned in pleasure. Naruto stopped sucking her right breast and decided that left one also needed this kind of attention. He added second finger into her snatch, making girl moan even louder... After some he felt her pussy getting tighter with more of her juices flowing around his fingers and she let out especially long and loud moan as first orgasm hit her and decided that he needed to continue his journey south her body. Naruto licked her lower chest, then her stomach, stopping for a minute at her belly-button, still fingering her. He reached her pubis and removed his fingers covered with her honey and her cum from her cunt and brought them to her face.

"Suck them clean." Yagura eagerly did what he asked and took his fingers in her mouth. She sucked and licked them, tasting her own juices. And she found them to be tasty too. When she was done, Naruto spread her legs wide and licked salty skin around her wet wanting entrance clean from her juices. Then he gave several long teasing licks to her outer lips before thrusting his tongue into her pussy and playing with it with her clit, lapping her freely flowing nectar of love. He inserted two fingers in her snatch and began fingering her again, while using other three to massage her private area, making Yagura cry from pleasure. He felt both her hands on his head, pushing him closer to her core. Naruto removed his fingers from her folds and started to use strictly his tongue to pleasure her while waiting for a good moment to try one idea that visited his head... ...Yagura let out loud lustful moan and arched her back, pushing his face into her pussy even more when she felt his fingers, lubricated with her own juices, enter her ass... Naruto continued licking her cunt, from time to time thrusting tongue deep into her tight vagina, and fingering her ass till girl under him cried from her second orgasm and her fluids flowed into his mouth. He stopped licking her pussy, giving her time to bath in her orgasm's afterglow, though he didn't stop fingering her and only increased the pace there.

"Fuck me!" Yagura almost pleaded when she could think straight again, even if just a little. Naruto nodded and slid up against her sweaty body, not stopping his fingers' work.

"You want this?" He whispered in her ear. With her nod he entered, filling her vagina with his member in one motion and rolled them over, so now she was on top of him. He saw some tears in her eyes and gave her puzzled look.

"It's my... first time..." Yagura answered his unspoken question. "Wait a minute or two..." Naruto did as she asked, not doing any thrusts into her other than those with his fingers pleasuring her ass. "Let's." She said finally, as her pain was gone and replaced with pleasure. Kyuubi jinchuuriki stopped fingering her and placed both his hands on her hips helping her ride on his tool... Yagura rose on arms so that Naruto could thrust even deeper into her as she was bouncing on his member, and theirs moans of pleasure grew louder... Several minutes later tensed and began shaking uncontrollably, approaching her orgasm. She let out loud cry of pleasure as her inner walls tightened around him, intent to milk every drop of his seed and after several seconds Naruto came too, filling her wanting womb with his hot thick seed... Yagura bounced three more times on his still hard meat pole before collapsing on his chest, exhausted by their lovemaking...

Half an hour later Naruto, who himself was almost asleep by that time, felt something... someone, Yagura, shift on him. He opened his eyes and looked into her purple orbs. Girl smiled and kissed his nose; Naruto's body reacted in the only way it could with beautiful naked girl on it. And said girl was more than happy with this reaction, stretching her from inside out. She rolled them over, so now she was under him, and spread her legs wider.

"Up for another round?" She asked. He nodded and began thrusting into her. "Harder!" Yagura ordered between her moans. "Faster!" Naruto complied with his lover's requests and began putting more force behind his thrusts while picking up his pace. " Ye-e-e-es!!!" She cried in pleasure as Naruto continued fucking her the way she wanted... Minutes later Yagura's body began shaking again as final orgasm for the night hit her, and even more pleasure came to her with the sensation of Naruto's cum being shot into her vagina and womb...

Yagura was lazily tracing some pattern on Naruto's chest as she was again lying on top of him, both lovers bating in the afterglow of their sex.

"You know, Naru-kun..." She spoke. "I'm settling down here, in the Wave. I like this place... But it'll be lonely without you... Will you visit me?" She asked with entreaty in her eyes.

"Definitely." Naruto answered, hugging her closer to his own body. "But let's worry about anything tomorrow. Sleep well, my kai hime."

* * *

**ShinkuSenkou: As Deidara say: "Art is a Bang, yah". So I say "Lemony is an Art and a BIGBANG!"**

**Ya Ne!**


	13. 13 – NarutoAnko by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/Anko [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**ShinkuSenkou: I am going to have to break the style for a little… I am going to work with the story Establishing Dominance by VFSNAKE which have some lemons with the younger generation… the reason while I am going to put ALL the lemons from now on is… That besides de younger generation there are rare paring here and the best of all… HAREM!!! So bear with me for a little until I put all the lemons of Establishing Dominance**

**Establishing Dominance**

(Anko's Second Encounter)

Anko's eyes opened slowly feeling like she just got hit with one of Tsunade's punches for making a "you are so old joke" when they were both drunk that one time in her office. Trying to comprehend her surroundings, Anko tried to moved from what seemed to be a strained position only to find that she could not, and that she was stomach first on her bed tied up with something soft yet, tight around her wrists.

Anko's eyes widened when during her struggle to move when she noticed that she was now naked and unable to move.

"Finally awake I see," said the mystery voice behind her still too deep in the shadows for Ino to see clearly.

"When I get out of here I'm going to make you beg for death!" said Anko now struggling against her binds while trying to use the Kawarmi Jutsu with what fingers she had at her disposal.

(Lemon Officially Begins)

"There will be none of that," said the figure grabbing her fingers tightly before massaging them sensuously making Anko stiffen at his touch.

"Let me go!" said Anko before trying to get free from his grip only for the figure to slap her ass in retaliation making the snake mistress small gasp from the pain she felt.

"Did I say you could speak to me in such a way? No I didn't and before you get any ideas of trying to let out a scream that will awaken every Shinobi in the Leaf don't bother. I put a special sound proofing seal on the door that will vanish when I wish it too so when you do scream it will be calling out my name in ecstasy," said the figure, who massaged the side of Anko's rear that he slapped, and grinned his vicious grin when he heard her let out a moan of pleasure.

"I have to report to the Hokage tomorrow. They'll be suspicious of my absence if I don't show up tomorrow and send ANBU for me," said Anko trying to put some fear of Kami into the man behind her while kicking herself mentally for letting out that stupid moan.

"True, but given the situation with the cold going around, they will probably believe you caught it, and avoid you to keep themselves from getting sick," said the figure moving his hand from Anko's rear to her inner sanctum making the woman gasp at what he was now doing.

'Damn it! He's got a point and his fingers aren't helping me resist him either though it's around this time that I usually dominate,' thought Anko before she felt her rear end being lift by the fingers in her pussy.

"Your pussy just feels so good to my fingers Anko-chan, I could almost do this to you for hours on hours to nearly no end," said the figure whose fingers were soon touched that so very special nub before grinning and pinched it with his nails.

Anko had no choice, but to scream out in pleasure at what she felt struggling against this feeling her body was experiencing at this man's hands. However, every time she tried to resist the pleasure, Anko only seemed to make it come back stronger, and it wasn't long before he forced her into an orgasm.

'Holy crap!' thought Ino, who had been blushing and surprisingly turned on as she was watching.

"Ready to submit yet Anko-chan?" said the figure into Anko's ear earning him a growl of defiance from the man, who _still_ had not given his name.

"Go...to...Hell!" said Anko her strength to fight against him returned though with slightly less vigor since he had just given her a great deal of pleasure with just his fingers alone.

It earned Anko yet another slap to her ass.

"Now that was uncalled for considering all the pleasure I just gave you. Maybe I need to give you more before you see that submitting to me has its...benefits," said the man, as he grabbed her nub again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You son of a bitch!" said Anko feeling a jolt of pleasure run through her from his touch.

Another slap to her ass came only this one was the hardest so far.

"What did I say about uncalled for insults? Do that again and I'll bring you to the brink of pleasure and then stop you from giving you what your body desires. I'll leave you here all tied up, humiliated, and I'll shatter your reputation so people will think your some whore wearing a Leaf headband that wants to be screwed every night like some bitch in heat. I bet there are several less _honorable_ Shinobi of the Leaf, who would love take advantage of that," said the figure whose fingers had gone to rubbing her special nub in her pussy making Anko cry out again in pleasure.

"The Hokage will have your head for this. Even if I can't see, who you are, she will find away to catch you, and when she does you'll beg for mercy by the time she gets through with you," said Anko before gasping in pleasure, as her captor gave her another squeeze, and then brought his lips to her ear while his other hand moved around to massage one of Anko's breasts.

"I'm looking forward to her _investigating_ of this event since she'll be waking up from a hang over when she sends someone to check up on you. When I am done with you here, the trail will be so cold that not even the Inuzuka Clan's most prized dogs will find me, and I highly doubt that people here will care given all of their past experiences with stupid people, who have had no control over the dark things sealed into their bodies," said the figure nibbling on Anko's ear making her shiver at how sensual he was with it.

"The...voice...of...experience?" said Anko hoping this would lead her to a clue while Ino in the background of her mind watched now for any hint this figure gave to his identity.

"Only as a third party witness," said the figure letting out a deep chuckle that almost had almost sounded unnatural and as if he expected her to ask the question.

'Damn!' thought Ino, as she was sure she had found a solid lead only to find a dead end.

And what was worse was she was starting to feel turned on.

"What do you know of pain if your only an observer?" said Anko only scream slightly in pain as the figure bit down on her ear with his front teeth.

"I know enough, but that's not why I'm here. Now be a good little snake mistress and be sexy for me," said the figure before increasing his ministrations on her breasts and clit making Anko start breathing heavily from his touch.

'Damn he's pushing all the right buttons. Who is this guy?' thought Anko, as her body had yet another orgasm making her scream louder yet again.

"Will you submit and let me mount you?" said the figure breathing into her ear yet again.

"Why bother asking for permission when you could just as easily screw me without it?" said Anko, who was now breathing heavily again from the orgasm she felt.

"Because then you aren't happy Anko-chan. Maybe you haven't realized it, but I'm doing this to make you happy. Aren't you happy my Anko-chan?" said the man behind her was sounding almost worried for her well being.

"First, I'm _NOT_ your Anko-chan! Second, I am happy right now, but only in the physical sense. Mentally I'm angry, hurt, and pissed off that someone is having their way with me right now without me being able to do anything about it," said Anko trying to struggle yet again only to stop when a large smack on her ass echoed throughout the room, except this time the hand that slapped her ass never left, and squeezed until she let out light scream.

"You are whatever I say you are Anko-chan and before I'm done with you, I will make you mine! If I say 'jump like a bunny up and down naked' you say 'how high and for how long?'. If I say 'suck me off' you say 'deep throat or tongue?'. If I say 'bend over and take it like a bitch in heat' you say 'my pussy is at your fuck and call' before you bend over to take all of me in you. Whether at your home, hot springs, or in public for everyone to see, you are my bitch, and after tonight I expect you to be just one of my _many_..._bitches_!" said the man before covering his hand in chakra and grabbing Anko's clit sending wave after wave of pleasure through the Special Jounin's body making her feel 2 more orgasm at the same time.

"By Kami!" said Ino somewhat wishing she was in Anko's position though only slightly.

"Ready to submit to me now my sexy Snake-hime?" said the man his hand soaked to the bone in her juices before he began licking it halfway clean before bringing the other half to Anko's face.

The scent of her own juices, combined with her multiple orgasms that had created what was now in this man's hand made Anko cave, and responded to his question by licking her lower juices from his hand clean. She didn't care anymore that she was at the mercy of this man, who was clearly a Shinobi, she didn't care she was being dominated, and treated like some whore.

What she cared about was feeling another orgasm to stop the hot fire in her body that wouldn't go out.

"P-Please," said Anko raising her ass up higher to feel his still clothed hips and the hard on he was sporting under the various fabrics.

"Please what Anko-chan?" said the man sweetly grinned, as his hips met Anko's making the woman feel just how much he wanted to make her his.

"Please whoever the Hell you are! Take me! Screw me! Fuck me until I fall asleep from exhaustion and even afterwards when I do! Brand your name, your mark, and your very being into me making me your property. I don't care what you do as long as you ride me long and hard!" said Anko feeling so horny right now to even contemplate her words.

'I second that!' thought Ino couldn't help, but blush, and get a nose bleed from where she was watching.

"Your wish will now be granted," said the figure moving away slightly that made Anko let out a small whimper at being denied his touch only to hear the sound of clothing being undone, and a _large_ item of sort pressing up against her neither regions before thrusting deep into her pussies depths.

Anko never thought she would scream so loudly.

The man kept pounding into her without mercy. He moved his tool into her body trying to make Anko screams, moans, and cries of pleasure reach their maximum volume set.

"YES! YES! FASTER! HARDER! DON'T STOP! OH BY KAMI!" yelled Anko, as the ruthless pounding screwing brought pleasure to her like no other.

"Call me Pleasure-sama! Call me Pleasure-sama!" said the figure in a commanding voice, as he thrusted into her even faster feeling her pussy muscles clamping against him as he made her scream out in pleasure over and over again.

"PLEASURE-SAMA! PLEASURE-SAMA! I LOVE JUST HOW YOU'RE FUCKING ME PLEASURE-SAMA!" yelled Anko having experienced several orgasm and felt her sixth one coming soon.

Pun definitely intended.

"Here...I...cum...ANKO-CHAN!" said the man sending his baby making seed into her only to have it overflow after several long minutes.

"PLEASURE-SAMA!" yelled Anko with her eyes glazed over, her body was now arched upward with the man grabbing one of her breast and squeezing it making Anko's yell of pleasure intensify before they finally collapsed on each other.

"You look thirsty Anko-chan. Want a drink?" said the man in a lecherous way, which the response from Anko was simply a nod.

Grinning, the man pulled out of Anko slowly making the Special Jounin whine slightly, but stopped when the mystery man gently slapped her ass, and the snake mistress obeyed. Walking around the bed, the man guided his still hard member to Anko's mouth, which the woman sucked on like a baby did a Mother's breasts. The juices on his member from both him and herself tasted so good to the snake mistress, as she used her skilled tongue to further increase the pleasure the man was currently feeling. Anko didn't care that his face was in view of her eyes at this angle if she looked up, all she wanted was to drink the liquid her Pleasure-sama gave her, and she was doing it with the utmost devotion to the man's large appendage between his legs.

"Here's some more...Anko-chan!" said the man grunting before cumming in her mouth and after pulling out, he continued to spray it all over her body, as if to mark her as his, and only his until the end of time.

"Thank you Pleasure-sama," said Anko weakly enjoying the feel of his essence covering her body only to feel even more pleasure when he grabbed her ass again with his right hand and channeling chakra into it.

"This is my mark on you Anko-chan so no one else can see it. When I want to fuck you or have you in anyway I want, I will channel chakra into my hand, and slap your ass on this mark. You will no longer wear thongs or underwear as they will be needed to bind you and allow me to screw you again to no end," said the man before giving her rear yet another light tap making Anko wiggle her hips in response.

"I understand Pleasure-sama. I am yours to screw when ever you want," said Anko in an almost hypnotized state.

"Very good Anko-chan. Now relax and get some rest. You'll need it for when I take you again and have you help me with the other women I wish to conquer," said the man to her ear making Anko let out a tired perverted giggle before the man left the room and the snake mistress fell into the realm of bliss from her sex romp.

"Pleasure-sama," mumbled Anko, as she repeated the words in her trance.

(End Lemon)

(End of Anko's Second Memory)

* * *

**CUT!**

**ShinkuSenkou: As I say bear with me with the next chapters ^_^. Ohhh btw if someone have seen a NarutoTifa or NarutoYuffie (or naruto with both girls) send me a message with the name of the story, have been looking for that one like that.**

**Ja Ne!**


	14. 14 – NarutoHinata by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Hinata [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

"Damn that old hag for making the two of go on a C-ranked mission with minimum pay. Do her a favor my ass, she just wants me away because I caught her drinking sake' when Shizune told her she couldn't or else. Well it doesn't matter because the jokes on the old bat since I made a Shadow Clone to tell Shizune about it," said Naruto to Hinata, who saw her crush grinning mischievously at her.

"N-Naruto-kun what e-exactly did y-you d-do?" said Hinata hoping it wouldn't get him into too much trouble.

"Who me? Well I just had my clone tell Shizune, show her a picture, and then I might have...placed stink bombs in the secret spots where her sake' _would_ be," said Naruto his grin growing even wider and the faint sound of something like "damn you" followed by "Naruto" at the end made it all the sweeter.

"Won't Tsunade-sama get mad at you for that?" said Hinata knowing that her Hokage could punish Naruto harshly if she wanted to.

"For what? Making her do her job? She promised Shizune that she would focus on being the Hokage more then being a lazy drunken gambler, and as a future Hokage I have to make sure that the current Hokage keeps her promise. Besides, even if she tried to punish me, I still have a lot of blackmail to keep her off my back, and FYI...there are some pretty crazy pieces of blackmail in my possession," said Naruto showing some of the blackmail in question making the Hyuuga Heiress gasp at each picture and blushed a shade of red never before discovered.

"I suppose your right Naruto-kun. She really shouldn't have used her Hokage hat in _that_ manner," said Hinata, as she made a mental note to make sure Naruto washed the Hokage hat before he wore it when he took up the mantle.

The two arrived at their destination ahead of schedule and completed the assignment just as fast before Naruto sent Gamakichi to tell Tsunade they completed the mission with a P.S. that she was still a drunk old hag. Another faint shout of a few choice words could be faintly heard moments later and Naruto knew his mission to tick Tsunade off had been done for the day.

Now Naruto and Hinata were now in a medium sized town with hot springs, which both Shinobi agreed to partake in since they felt it would benefit them before heading home. Naruto went to the male section while Hinata went to the female section, which were both empty at the moment due to a small festival celebrating the towns holiday.

Hinata sighed as she relaxed in the hot springs finding it seemed to have the power to free her of her worries as long as she stayed in its depths. Her worries had been her Father and him getting Hanabi ready to become the true Heir to the Hyuuga Clan meaning if Hinata didn't do something fast she would lose out in being with her Naruto since her Father was trying to get her married to some rich man with political influence outside of Konoha.

A man, who was a little over twice her age no less.

She had found out about Naruto's hidden heritage thanks to Tsunade, but Hiashi said he would rather be dead, and his body being dissected by the Kumo Raikage then let Hinata marry a Namikaze. Apparently, Hiashi's hatred for Naruto ironically didn't come from him being the jailor of the Kyuubi, but rather the Yondaime for beating the Hyuuga Clan Head when they were still Jounin, and the late Namikaze used the "1,000 Years of Pain Jutsu" on the Hyuuga in front of their future wives no less.

The embarrassment from that experience infuriated Hiashi to no end.

Naruto however, didn't care about Hiashi's feelings in the matter and flat out told the Hyuuga Head that if Hinata wanted to date him, it was her choice not his. To even add further insult to the injury of Hyuuga Clan Head's pride, the Namikaze Heir flipped the man off while a Shadow Clone did the very same embarrassing Jutsu that had been the bane of Hiashi's existence since it was first used on him by the Yondaime.

Hinata was gratified to see that Naruto stood up for her and wished she had the courage to tell much less show her love how much she actually loved him. It wasn't until she had finished that train of thought that her eyes widened with a perverted idea and used her Byakugan to find Naruto alone on the male side of the hot springs lying contently against the rocks.

'Maybe I can find away to show Naruto-kun just how I feel about him,' thought Hinata perversely blushing up a storm before using her stealth like skills to jump over the barrier and onto the water without making noise sinking slowly afterwards walking towards the blonde man in front of her with predatory eyes.

(Lemon Starts Here-Again if you don't like it turn back now)

Naruto felt completely relaxed sitting in the hot springs feeling his muscles while hardly doing anything for this little trip release whatever stress they had. His eyes were closed and felt himself dosing off slightly between sleep and awake that most would consider apart of meditation.

Sighing in bliss, he gasped suddenly at something touching his "third leg" as Jiraiya had called it when he was younger when the boy was in the hot springs after a training during the 3 years. Looking down, he saw Hyuuga Hinata bobbing up and down on his member while looking at him love, and the devotion one would find in a lover.

"Hinata-chan...your...your mouth is...incredible!" said Naruto putting a slightly shaking hand on Hinata hair petting it gently, as she blushed, and proceeded to continue her work with renewed vigor knowing that her Naruto-kun liked it.

"_**So the shy Hyuuga girl finally caved to her desires for you. I was beginning to wonder just when she would,"**_ said the Kyuubi in Naruto mind making the vessel struggle to talk to the fox while enjoying the moment.

'You have the worst timing, you know that fox?' thought Naruto while he physically let his right hand stroke Hinata's hair.

"_**On the contrary I have impeccable timing. Though it is probably a matter of opinion depending on your point of view. But enough of philosophy for the moment. We need to deal with this Hyuuga girl and what I am about to do to you that you'll later build a shrine to me for,"**_ said Kyuubi letting some of his chakra enter Naruto's body.

'I think she's 'dealing' with herself very well if what I'm feeling is any indication and what exactly do you mean by 'build a shrine me'?' thought Naruto while he felt himself getting closer to his release.

Hinata obviously sensed it too since she started to increase her pace.

"_**Simple really. You see as a fox by nature, I have the power to seduce anyone or thing to my will that is of the opposite sex of either me or in this case you. However, what the Hyuuga girl is doing to you is entirely of her free will since you obviously know she loves you, and wants to make you happy. I'd say she's doing a damn good job,"**_ said Kyuubi laughing at Naruto, who let out a groan physically, and massaging Hinata's scalp further that was encouraging the to press on since he was almost there.

'Get to the point fox I'm losing restraint here,' thought Naruto his eyes physically rolling in the back of his head.

"_**Clearly. I'll get to the point since this conversation is dividing your control over this situation. What I'm about to give you is something that your late teacher would rise from the grave to have and use to his hearts content on the women of the world. I am going to give you the power of demonic seduction, domination, and lust that will make any woman wish to partake in the current action the Hyuuga girl is nearly finished doing to you,"**_ said Kyuubi his chakra now reaching Naruto and covering his very being.

'Won't Hinata sense this?' thought Naruto not wanting to freak the girl out, especially since he was so close to the brink.

"_**No. Even if she did, she won't care since her love, and lust for you are blinding her to notice it,"**_ said the Kyuubi before the process ended and seconds after it did Naruto came in Hinata's mouth while moaning out her name.

Hinata herself felt the immense flow of white life giving liquid enter her mouth seconds before Naruto called out her name in a sensual moan that made her wetness beneath her folds increase. Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't swallow it all though she tried with all the muscle strength she had in her throat, and when she couldn't she let go of the large meaty object before feeling what missed her mouth hit her face. Licking up what she could, the Hyuuga woman took the rest in her hands, and smoothed it over her body like it would become a second skin to her.

"Damn Hinata for a beginner you have mad skills," said Naruto panting at the now red faced woman, who mentally couldn't believe that, and her inner-self waving a banner like flag with the words "GO HINATA! GO ALL THE WAY!" above her head.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Anko-san taught me when I turned 16 and said 'When that gaki finally gets brain in that skull of his use your skills to show him how much you care'," said Hinata giggling a little remembering how she frowned at Anko and gave an above average threat to the Special Jounin to never insult her Naruto-kun again unless she didn't want to have kids.

Anko's own response was to send poor Hinata to the Hospital after several snake bites later from her low leveled poisoned legless lizards.

"Remind me to get Anko back for that incident when we return to Konoha. I have a little something planned for her just as I do for you now my Hinata-hime," said Naruto with a mischievous look in his eyes that made Hinata nervous yet excited at the same time.

Moving quickly, Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, and lifted her up onto his lap earning him a surprised squeak from the still slightly shy woman. Hinata, who now had her hands on Naruto's broad muscled shoulders, was now sporting a blush that had nearly covered her entire body, and when she felt a certain object between his legs caress her form from below she moan at its touch.

"Naruto-kun, what if someone hears us?" said Hinata not wanting to spoil the moment, but wondered how they were going to keep quiet when what they were going to do was not the most quiet thing to do in the hot springs.

"If it's a guy I'll kick his ass out. If it's a girl...maybe we'll ask her to join," said Naruto making Hinata blush further while the man, who held her just chuckled at her reaction.

"You're a pervert Naruto-kun," said Hinata slightly grinding her hip against him earning her a moan of satisfaction to her sexy movements.

"Says the woman, who sucked me off just a few minutes ago," said Naruto using his right hand to massage her breast while his left went to her ass making it Hinata's turn to moan in pleasure.

"How could I refuse myself not to?" said Hinata sounding more aggressive as she now increased her hip motions while Naruto did on his end as well.

"Indeed. How could you not," said Naruto whispery into her ear before lifting Hinata and onto his member making the girl gasp knowing what was about to happen.

There was brief pause.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun," said Hinata lowering herself upon him and breaking the barrier that was between her and would eventually be sexual bliss.

Right now there was pain.

Naruto stopped her from screaming out loud in pain by kissing her right on the lips letting her yell enter him and become apart of him as well. When the pain passed, Hinata slowly parted her lips from Naruto, and began moving her hip letting out a moan of pleasure at what she was feeling.

"How does it feel Hime?" said Naruto moving his hips with hers making the woman gasp in pleasure again at the action.

"It's great. You are great Naruto-kun. It feels wonderful inside of me. I feel so complete now with you inside of me," said Hinata her breathing was quickening and she continued to ride Naruto without a care in the world.

Including her Father and the Clan Elders.

"That makes two of us," said Naruto before kissing, licking, and sucking her large breasts that could rival Tsunade's making the Hyuuga squeal in delight at her love doing so this to her.

"Faster Naruto-kun! Harder! Ride me like only you can!" said Hinata the rational side of her mind now completely taking a back seat to the feeling of pleasure running through her body.

"As my Hime desires so shall I deliver," said Naruto sensually into her ear before moving his hips upward to match the already fast rhythm of Hinata's descending hips making her scream and moan even louder then before.

"That's it Naruto-kun! That's the spot! Keep going! Take me all the way. Make me cum! Cum in Me! GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!" said Hinata finally speaking the words she only said in her dreams and even then she had a special silencing Jutsu in her room to keep her screams of passion at night from said dreams from waking other Hyuuga's up.

Without further words, but rather through actions, Naruto set out to do that, and soon began increasing his hip pace making Hinata's eyes roll in the back of her head feeling the sexual bliss very few women could say they could experience. Hinata's pussy was overflowing with her juices soaking Naruto cock so much that it went in so smoothly like it had been in her precious womanhood for years.

"HERE...I...CUM...HINATA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto before slamming the girl down on his members and releasing his seed into her making Hinata scream to the heavens in pure bliss calling out the name of the man that brought her so much pleasure in this one single moment in time.

When it was over, Hinata was resting her body on Naruto, who had worked up a sweat from using so much energy in making Hinata happy. Hinata herself looked wiped out and was covered in so much sweat she was practically sticking to Naruto.

Not that Hinata minded.

"You want to go one more time Hime?" said Naruto his breathing now becoming slightly heavier then before and push upward making Hinata gasp again at his movements.

"Just give me a minute Naruto-kun. Not everyone has the stamina of 3 Kages in them," said Hinata sighing in content at the bliss she was in and couldn't believe that Naruto still wanted more.

His hardness that was still inside of her was proof of his longevity.

"_**4 Kages and 2 ANBU, but who's really counting these days?"**_ said Kyuubi inside of Naruto's head while Naruto himself just mentally shook his head at the fox's words.

"While were waiting for you strength to return what should we do about Anko?" said Naruto massaging Hinata's rump to help get the girl back in the mood while marking her as well.

"For what she said and did? I don't know Naruto-kun. I think she's too dominating for anyone to take down considering her line of work as a torture and interrogation expert," said Hinata kissing Naruto's shoulder and moving up to his ear licking the inner part of it with her tongue.

"Leave that to me Hinata-hime. Now...where were we?" said Naruto turning Hinata around so she was resting her back against his chiseled chest before squeezing her breasts hard making her moan in pleasure yet again.

"Don't tease Naruto-kun," said Hinata using her hips and pussy muscles in her body to stimulate a reaction from Naruto, who groaned loudly at her inner muscle flexing.

(End Lemon)

The hot springs had been ruined on both sides of the field due to the rampaging hormones of both Shinobi though no one knew it was them since they had left in the afternoon after secretly making it back to the hotel. Upon looking at the chaotic scene of the place the old man of a mayor, who ran the town noticed a large amount of money in an envelope with a note signed anonymously stating that the ones, who destroyed the hot springs were sorry with the money going towards it being restored.

The hot springs would later be restored and twice as large due the amount given.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

**CUT!**

**Ja Ne!**


	15. 15 – NarutoIno by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Ino [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

Ino's face was now beet red and her body had become hot from hearing the story with her pussy becoming wetter by the minute.

"On the way back to the Leaf Hinata and I talked about what we did at the hot springs with me telling her I could have more then one wife to revive the Namikaze Clan. She didn't like that, but I told her that if I did have more then one wife they would according to my clan's rules be more like mistresses then anything. Hinata of course is going to be my wife since I already asked her to marry me and naturally she accepted, but were going to do it in secret so the Hyuuga Clan can't interfere with some political loophole that they would try to create. The trick is now finding other women to become apart of the clan, who will be my 'mistresses' if you will," said Naruto simplifying things for Ino.

"So you and Hinata both had sex and now you're conquering every other woman in your path to make them into your future wives?" said Ino not understanding why Hinata would allow this considering how much she loves Naruto.

"You're catching on. And who says blondes are dumb," said Naruto before grabbing one of Ino's well shaped legs and gave it a nice feel with his fingers.

"Yeah we'll when I get out of here I'm telling the Hokage about this and when she finds out, she'll have you neutered in order to punish you," said Ino smirking at Naruto, as she half expected him to panic, and run around worried thus making enough noise to possibly draw attention to the situation she was in.

"Are you sure about that?" said Naruto confidently making Ino's eyebrow go up at the man's calmness.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I'm going to bend to your will like that Anko lady did. Besides even if you somehow did to me what you did to her, you'll have every female on full alert, and once they find out it's you they will make you wish you were never born," said Ino smirking triumphantly at Naruto, who for a brief moment seemed sad.

"That hurt Ino. You know fully well that the village has tried to do that since I was born. Or have you forgotten," said Naruto his voice no longer holding it playfulness and Ino had flinched as she realized her choice of words.

Tsunade had revoked the Sandaime's law less then a year ago because she felt it had done more harm then good to the demon vessel. She made a public announcement about it just before the one about Naruto being the Namikaze Heir so the people would understand the full ramifications of their past actions. The remaining Rookie's, except for Sakura, were outraged at the village, and more importantly at their parents for letting this happen to the man. The older generation tried to find an excuse saying they didn't know any better, but the glare from the younger half shut up their half baked excuse for an explanation rather quickly.

"Wrong choice of words. Sorry Naruto," said Ino wishing she hadn't been one of the kids his age that had been cruel to him.

"It's all right. You didn't mean it the way others would have. Tell you what, I'll make a little deal with you," said Naruto, as some of his energy had returned.

"A deal?" said Ino, as she felt Naruto now resumed his touch over her legs finding that while she herself never like her legs hence the bandages, the feel of Naruto's fingers on them stirred something in her.

"More like a bet I suppose. I bet I can make you feel so good having sex with me Ino that you won't want to turn me in just so you can have more of it later on in the near future," said Naruto moving the lower part of her purple dress away more revealing her now very wet pussy.

"What happens if you lose?" said Ino looking suspiciously at Naruto since he had a real luck streak when it came to betting with people.

"You turn me in to Tsunade and have her let the female Shinobi populous deal with me as they want. However, if I win, you become my next wife/mistress like I made Anko the other day, and you will not tell anyone what you know," said Naruto simply, as if that was all there was to it.

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't be that bad considering your sexual prowess did make both Hinata and Anko happy so at the least I gain the most out of this with a good fuck. Okay you got yourself a deal, but I don't want to be taken like Anko was like some slave," said Ino motioning her head to her bandages that tied her to the bed.

"Oh you mean this? This was done so you wouldn't run when you first woke up. I mean can you even blame me considering how you woke up from your Mind Transfer Jutsu that had you recently used on Anko?" said Naruto making Ino blush with embarrassment since she had freaked out at not being in a familiar environment.

"So how do you want this to go down then? I told you already that I won't do this in my current situation," said Ino wondering if Naruto would keep his end of the agreement since not many men would surrender taking a hot woman like her in such a dominating fashion.

"You think I forgot already? For shame Ino I'm hurt. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto making four clones, who began untying Ino while the original one pulled up a chair to sit down on.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to...," said Ino waving her hand at the four clones, which dispersed, and Naruto chuckled at her.

"No. As you said you don't want to be taken like that. What I have in mind is different. I want you to dance for me while stripping," said Naruto making Ino blush at his words.

"You want a striptease? But I don't have any underwear on," said Ino wondering why he wanted her to and quickly looked around the room for any video cameras should this be some kind of prank.

"Not even a bra? So what I'm looking at is all you?" said Naruto wiggling his eyebrows at Ino, who blushed even further red since she walked into that one.

"Shut up! Just because Sakura had her bra stuffed until she was 17 doesn't mean I did the same," said Ino blushing further and then her eyes widened in shock at revealing her best friends biggest secret.

"Let me guess you weren't supposed to tell that right? Don't worry I won't say anything since everyone already knows thanks to Hinata. She saw Sakura's bra with her Byakugan one day and told me about it after pinkie called me names for no reason. I think it was her 'time of the month' as they say when a girl is angry for no apparent reason. Besides your not the only one now as Hinata hasn't worn any since we made love during our mission and Anko will only have hers on hand to be dominated with," said Naruto seeing Ino relax at his words about Sakura since she was still the blonde girl's friend even if the pink haired woman was no such person to the others.

Though the blush came back full fold about Hinata and Anko no longer wearing panties.

"I guess we could get started with this little bet, though I wouldn't mind if some form of music while I did this, and so I could get into a dancing mood," said Ino folding her arms along her stomach line, which pushed her breasts out more in her purple attire.

"Of course," said Naruto snapping his fingers and instantly sensual music began playing around them with a few sound barrier seals keeping it in the room.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been planning this from the start?" said Ino, as she had begun swaying her hips in a sensual motion, and began getting into a strip teasing mood.

"You're body's not complaining. In fact if I could take a guess...I'd say would be more then happy to _cum_ near me," said Naruto seeing the line of Ino's juices now going down her leg like a river.

"Perverted baka," said Ino though it was more whispery then her usual volume her voice took when talking to people, as she moved over closer to him moving her body in a lust filled dance of sensuality that made Naruto excited inside.

The girl removed her upper clothing slowly as she danced in front of Naruto in the most sexual manner her body could create, moaning as she squeezed her breasts, and shaking her ass along his crotch when she moved close. The Yamanaka girl gasped at the feeling of Naruto' hard member in his pants rubbing against her skirted rear while her mind now wished to see the real thing that the other two women felt up close. She suddenly gasped again when Naruto grabbed both her breasts giving both mounds a healthy massage.

Ino was now feeling her ever horny body growing hot with each passing moment while apart of her mind was telling her she couldn't do what she wanted to do right now just yet. With only half the act complete and needed to get to the second act before moving onto the _grand finale_ that she knew Naruto would enjoy.

"Damn Ino, your kick ass hips can do this to me anytime," said Naruto kissing her neck as he began to lick her ear lobe making Ino moan louder, as she moved her hands down taking off her skirt making her totally naked his eyes.

"Just you wait there is more to come," said Ino panting as she grinded her ass against him a few more times before she quickly turned around and unzipped Naruto's pants to let her see the massive hard on that was pointing at her.

Sliding down to her knees Ino licked her lips, as she was beginning to see why Hinata was always blushing heavily around Naruto when they were younger. Hell, if Ino herself had known Naruto had something this massive, she would have blushed too, and would have jumped him when they were 16 to show him the time of his life. Grasping the large thing in her hands, which looked tiny in comparison to it, Ino began licking the head like a lollypop, and began moving her mouth along the tip before taking what she could into her mouth.

As for Naruto himself, he was in heaven once more like he had been with Hinata, and then again with Anko when she sucked him off. Hinata did it with grace that told him she was patient to get what she wanted, Anko he knew was the sly seductive type, as she had done it to him even when tired, and Ino herself was a ravager sucking on him like there was no tomorrow. Ino's nature was to always get what she wanted and get them quickly since she hated to wait, which was why she her first relationship with Shikamaru didn't work. Right now Ino wanted Naruto to cum in her mouth soon hence why she was now stroking him with her hands, then using her breasts, and massaging his testicles while she continued sucking him using her tongue to stimulate the pleasure along the bulbous head.

After a few more minutes, Naruto came right in Ino's mouth with so much entering that the woman couldn't swallow it all, and to prevent herself from choking pulled back to let the rest cover the front of body. Not wanting to lose out on her tasty treat, Ino took what she could to her mouth with her fingers while rubbing the rest of it on her body, and was making her feel even more excited.

"Now the _real_ fun begins Ino-chan," said Naruto grabbing Ino and lifting her by the waist so she legged locked with him squealing as he did that to her.

"I'm so horny right now Naruto. Please put that massive thing inside of me before I go insane," said Ino before she was dropped on the bed and Naruto took off his pants fully so he could enjoy this moment better.

"You know this will hurt right? Since it's your first time," said Naruto getting lined up with Ino grabbing his member and wetting it once more with her pussy juice that was leaking out of her womanhood so it would be easier for him to enter.

"It's a good thing were both lubricated then or else you would probably have ripped me in half," said Ino getting a solid grip with her legs around Naruto's hips before the blonde juggernaut moved in for the kill and too the blonde girl's virginity in one swift moment.

Ino screamed in pain like she had been stabbed with a kunai, only this pain was from the inside, and she began to wonder if this is how someone feels when they get hit by the Gentle Fist style of a Hyuuga. Fortunately, for Ino though, the pain passed, and after a few seconds of a none screaming girl connected with him, Naruto began thrusting into the Yamanaka girl. This time Ino's screams were one of pleasure, as she lifted her hips occasionally to meet Naruto's to heighten the sensations further, and loved every moment of it.

"You're tight Ino! I know you like having a iron grip on men in your life, but this almost ridiculous," said Naruto thrusting faster making Ino scream even louder at the wonderful experience of Naruto's meat stick in her.

"Keep going Naruto-kun! I can feel you in me. I love every second of it!" said Ino, as her breasts moved up and down with each thrust almost hypnotizing the man pounding into her.

"Call me Pleasure-sama. Only call me Pleasure-sama," said Naruto, as he pounded harder making Ino inhale at the sudden influx of movement, as she didn't think he could go any faster.

"Pleasure-sama! Pleasure-sama! Pleasure-sama!" said Ino instantly, as if it were the only words she knew while her body rocked with one organism after another while he still kept pounding into her making each sensation of the orgasms go higher then before.

"Do you want to become my mistress/wife? To striptease for me when I ask? To always grind your hot ass against my dick when I ask for it? To never wear bandages? To get yourself pounded constantly like a bitch in heat when I want?" said Naruto increasing his pace making Ino scream almost erratically with each thrust while her nails were digging deeply into the mattress.

"YES! YES! I'LL BE YOUR MISTRESS/WIFE! I'LL STRIP FOR YOU WHENEVER YOU WANT! WHEREVER YOU WANT! IN PRIVATE! IN PUBLIC! OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! GIVE ME A CHILD PLESURE-SAMA! I WANT YOUR CHILD LIKE HINATA DOES!" yelled Ino while the rational part of her buried in her head could not believe she just said that.

"Here it comes Ino-chan! Welcome to the family," said Naruto lifting up Ino so her legs were now on his shoulders and his hands now on her hips with one hand moving to her ass cheek before channeling chakra into it when finally came.

Ino's voice box was pushed to the limits, as Naruto came inside of her, as it made her feel relief for the fire inside of her that the blonde's semen had the power to put out, and from the look on the demon vessel's face the feeling was mutual. Pulling out, Naruto felt more of his baby making seed cover Ino like a second skin, which the blonde girl rubbed over her skin, and licked what she could off her fingers.

"Thank Nar-Pleasure-sama," said Ino correcting herself at what to call Naruto from now on when they were like this in the future.

"My pleasure Ino-chan. I hope you don't mind, but I have to leave you here since moving you would most likely be painful to you, and I need a few days head start in making sure no one knows it was me. Right now no one knows you're here so I'll leave it to Hinata to 'conveniently' find you," said Naruto putting a hand on the side of her leg before he sent chakra through her to take out the genetic identification needed to pin this on him.

"I understand Pleasure-sama. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I can't risk Hokage-sama finding out and try to rip that incredible thing of you. I know you could probably grow it back and in doing so would make it even longer, but I think she would make sure that it would never happened," said Ino her eyes had a flash of fear in them at that, though she also imagined Naruto switching places with someone else like Kiba at the last moment since the man just to dog like for his own good, and needed less testosterone in his life.

"Agreed. Just relax and sleep for a few days since you'll be too sore to move if you do. Oh, one more thing before I go I need to ask you Ino-chan," said Naruto, as he got his closes on ready to head out on his next conquest.

"What is it Pleasure-sama?" said Ino her eyes fixated on his chest with the shirt he had on unbuttoned giving him a very rebellious and sexy look to him.

"Does Tenten wear a thong?" said Naruto smiling, as he gave Ino a hint into, who he was seeking out to be his next mistress/wife.

* * *

**CUT!**

**Ja Ne! **


	16. 16 – NarutoTenTen by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****TenTen [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

Naruto's sword clashed with Tentens, as they pushed against each other, the blonde kept smirking at her like he knew something she didn't, and it was getting on the bun haired woman's nerves. It was like looking at a fox that had just caught a big juice rabbit and right now Tenten felt like the rabbit that Naruto had caught.

"I'm beginning to become annoyed by that smirk of yours Naruto," said Tenten trying to push back against her opponent, who just kept smirking.

"Sorry, but I just can't help it for the surprise I got for you," said Naruto making Tenten scowl at him before going on the offensive yet again for the third time that day.

"What's the surprise? Or should I fear for my life in asking?" said Tenten tensing her muscles should he try anything funny as they deadlocked once more.

"This," said Naruto his eyes flashing red with slits for pupils making before kissing her right on the lip, which made Tenten jump back only to bump into another body behind her that was his Shadow Clone, who caught her hands, and then pinned them behind her back with the sword thrown to the side.

"That's not funny Naruto! Release me and I may not kill your clone by hitting the one thing all men value the most," said Tenten struggling to move out of the clones grip or substituting him for something else, but the clone had a hand on both of hers and the other was on her...breast?

"Soft yet firm," said the Naruto Shadow Clone before giggling perversely while Tenten blushed at being touched without her permission.

(Lemon Starts Here)

"HENTAI!" said Tenten trying harder to get out of the Shadow Clone's grip only to stop when two things happened that made her blush heavily.

The first was the original Naruto moving in closer to caress her face, the second was the clones hip rubbing against her ass making Tenten feel something in his pants that was most definitely _NOT _a sword.

"I'm the hentai? I'm not the one rubbing my ass against my clone's hip, which from what I can sense is making him aroused," said Naruto smirking at while she had blushed even redder from both embarrassment and anger.

"When I get free I'm going to...," said Tenten only to gasp in pleasure as the clone gently squeezed her breast in a sensual manner.

"You should really give these a feel boss. They're totally soft yet firm like holding a big grapefruit," said the clone giving the breast another squeeze making Tenten gasp.

"Really? Well you are my clone so you would know what is good and bad so what the Hell," said Naruto putting away his sword before he casually grabbed Tenten's other breast making the weapon mistress moan out loud at the feeling even though she was still struggling against them.

"W-When I-I get out o-of here I-I...oh Kami that's the spot," said Tenten her resistance to his touch falling and she gasped noticeably when she felt the original Naruto's _other_ large sword in his pants touched her spot in hers.

"You'll what? Tell Tsunade that I'm making you happy? That I'm releasing all the built up tension in your mind and body that you have felt ever since Neji broke your beautiful heart? That I was going to make you cry out in pleasure rather then in pain for a guy, who rather then defy Fate to be with you, would surrender to it by ending the relationship, and making you cry tears of sorrow that you should never have to shed," said Naruto, as he now caressed her face with his remaining hand, and was less then an inch from Tenten's own.

"W-We can't do t-this. H-Hinata l-loves yo...," said Tenten only to be silence by Naruto kissing her right on the lips before adding his tongue to the equation making the woman moan out even louder at the way the organ in her mouth seemed to excite her.

"I know all about Hinata. When this is over, I want you to seek her out, and tell her we 'spared', and I gave you the happiness you seek. She'll fill you in on everything," said Naruto when he slowly broke the kiss before reattaching his lip to hers and becoming more aggressive in his kissing.

'Hinata is involved in this? It would explain how Naruto has gotten away with this so far. But even though this should be wrong, why does it feel so...right?' thought Tenten, as her mind now became hazy with lust at the sensations her body was feeling from Naruto, and the Shadow Clone's touching.

"I promise you when this is over, you'll feel as right as rain on a hot summer's day, and never think of the pain that Neji put you through" said Naruto unbuttoning Tenten's shirt revealing her navy blue bra holding her well shaped breasts together.

"You and your promises," said Tenten, as he kissed her neck letting a mew like sound in response to certain spot on her skin depending on where he kissed

"Would you prefer I spew stuff about Fate and destiny?" said Naruto chuckling at Tenten shiver at that, as she hated it when Neji preached of crap like that, and right now was not the time for preaching such things to her.

"No. Just do what your doing and don't stop," said Tenten, as his touch was becoming so addicting she didn't want to lose it, and let him completely dominate her.

She was tired of being strong. Always being the strong woman in her group. To always bend over backwards just to be "one of the guys" when it came to being a Shinobi. Right now she just wanted to be normal. To be loved. To be given a tender touch that it seemed only Naruto could deliver that made her shiver in delight.

Naruto's Shadow Clone let go of Tenten's hands seeing her surrendering to the original's touch and snaked a hand over to the front untying the string of her pants before pulling them down slightly. The Shadow Clone let out a whistle of approval seeing the sight of the girl's black panties and while it wasn't the thong class style it was still very sexy.

"I agree with my clone. You look so very sexy in these Ten-chan. I just want to push you against a tree and fuck your brains out," said Naruto moving a hand down to her panties and cupped her sex through the undergarment allowing him to hear her breathing become unsteady while he now rubbed that place delicately.

"Take me," said Tenten feeling her bra come undone by the Naruto Shadow Clone before it was dispelled leaving just the original and Tenten alone in the forest.

"Could you repeat that my Weapon-hime?" said Naruto now enjoying the touch and taste of Tenten's breasts.

"Take me. Make love to me. Screw me. Fuck me. I don't care what you call it. Push me against the trees and fuck my brains out to make the pain go away," said Tenten, as her lower body was getting wet and soaking her panties.

Ever since her break up with Neji, Tenten had felt a hole in her heart like someone had taken a scalpel, and took apart of her soul out that was filled with so many wondrous life filled emotions. Now she could feel it being filled when around Naruto due to his own unique traits that made him unpredictable and it whatever arrangement Naruto had with Hinata, it was clear that the Hyuuga girl didn't mind her love going around getting laid with other women.

"Out with the pain and in with the pleasure," said Naruto guiding Tenten back against the tree since her pants were now around her ankles with her panties soon following.

She felt him put two of his fingers into her womanhood to test it and then taste what was on his fingers before grinning at her blushing face. It was clear that Naruto was pleased with what his sense of taste had just experienced and he wanted more. Going down, he grabbed her hips and began eating her out making Tenten gasp, groan, and scream, which became elevated depending on where he licked her.

"Oh Kami! Naruto-kun your tongue skills are amazing," said Tenten grabbing his hair, as he licked her for such a long time until she finally came in his mouth, and she screamed his name.

"From now on refer to me as Pleasure-sama. If Tsunade or anyone else that doesn't like what I'm doing finds out they'll take away your chance for happiness along with Anko's, Ino's, and Hinata's too," said Naruto after licking it all of Tenten's cum from her pussy before standing up, and began taking off his pants only for Tenten to stop him, and did it herself.

"I see Pleasure-sama has another sword in his arsenal," said Tenten before turning around and bending over so her rear end was facing Naruto.

"Yeah only it needs a good sheathe to keep it company at the moment. I think your pussy will make a nice sheathe for this sword," said Naruto aligning himself with Tenten's most sacred of spots before going in slowly, as to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"You don't have to be gentle with Pleasure-sama. I lost my hymen to a weapons training accident when I was a kid so don't worry about causing me pain. If I do feel pain it is because I want to feel pain. Plow me. Fuck me without mercy. Dominate me like I was some horny bitch in heat. Show me what the others have experienced Pleasure-sama," said Tenten sticking her rear out more with her hands holding onto the tree trunk tightly.

"I would love to Ten-chan," said Naruto before thrusting into her in one swift motion that made Tenten scream in pleasure at being filled up so much.

Tenten wasn't naïve to the ways of sexual activity considering the Leaf Village had sired the late Super Pervert and Toad Sannin Jiraiya. However, she never thought that feeling such pleasure running through her was possible, as Naruto was thrusting into her, and making her feel like her body was on fire. It felt like she was complete again after her horrible break up with Neji-teme and felt even better then before knowing that she was now Naruto's over that destiny loving asshole of a Hyuuga.

"That's the spot Pleasure-sama! Right there! Oh KAMI! Keep going Pleasure-sama! This is incredible! Make me yours. Take me anywhere and everywhere you desire. Here in the forest. In your home. In the shower. In public. When I'm sleep your bed. I don't care just don't stop fucking me!" said Tenten, as Naruto increased the pace, and both were getting turned on further by her words.

"Will you become my wife/mistress? To never wear panties? To suck me off if I ask you to? To let me take you whether were in Konoha or in some country on a mission? To be dominated every time I fuck your brains out?" said Naruto pumping into her faster, which made Tenten reach her first orgasm sooner then she had expected, but the blonde demon vessel still kept pounding into her thus making another one approaching with the first still in motion.

"YES! YES! BY KAMI YES! I'M YOURS PLEASURE-SAMA! I WILL BE YOUR WIFE/MISTRESS! I'LL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE!" yelled Tenten riding the waves of one orgasm after another from Naruto's thrusts before the blonde felt his own peak approaching.

"Welcome to...the family...Ten-chan!" said Naruto before slapping her well shaped ass once with a hand covered in chakra leaving his mark on her while cumming inside of her too.

Tenten herself never thought she could scream so loudly and secretly hoped no one heard them so this moment wouldn't be interrupted in the slightest. When Naruto pulled out he was still shooting cum out his members, which was now covering Tenten's back, and her now untamed hair. Tenten didn't care of course though she did moan to his arms picking her up while channeling chakra into the seed like he did with the other women in his life to erase the DNA within it to prevent himself from being caught.

"That was incredible Pleasure-sama," said Tenten holding onto him feeling her knees had becoming rubber from the sex and when she looked down, she notice he was still hard, and she felt she needed to show she wanted to be his wife/mistress.

Without hesitation, Tenten got on her knees, and put her hands on his cock that had some cum still on it before she began licking it clean. Soon the lick turned into to sucking, as she put her whole mouth on the object, and began pleasing her new love/master. She had loved the feel of his cock in her pussy and now the feel of him in her mouth was just as great if not more. As for Naruto, he was massaging her scalp in approval of her treatment to his manhood, and let out an almost animal like growl of approval at her now using her plump tits with one of her hands massaging his balls to making him cum again.

Which he did with gusto into her mouth.

"Damn Ten-chan. You're good with your mouth as you are with weapons," said Naruto, who saw Tenten blush at his praise since he always spoke the truth when saying things like that.

"Thank you Pleasure-sama, but what do I do now. I can't exactly walk right. Not with my pants and panties hindering my movement anyway," said Tenten, as she was now helped by Naruto to her feet after helping him pull his pants up before he ripped her panties off, and threw them away.

"One problem solved. As for your pants just sit against the tree and relax with them down until someone from Konoha finds you," said Naruto guiding her to the tree making her sit down on the grass, which was now slightly tickling her ass, and pussy at the same time.

"Yes Pleasure-sama. What will you do now?" said Tenten wondering what to expect from this sex God that had made her feel like she had entered heaven.

"I got to go, but I sense there is a chakra signature heading this way. It's Yuhi Kurenai if I'm correct and while she handles you I have to go pay a visit to yet another chosen lady. Remember I wasn't here and when you get out of the Hospital, secretly head to my home at the Namikaze Estates to visit Hinata-hime since she'll fill you in on everything. See ya later Ten-chan. Stay sexy as always," said Naruto before he leaped off deeper into the dense forest in order to circle around and get to Konoha to make an appearance.

Even his Shadow Clones could last for only so long.

* * *

**Cut!**

**Ja Ne!**


	17. 17 – NarutoHana by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Hana [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**ShinkuSenkou: I have been leaving a little parts of the history line with the lemons for the simple reason that… a good lemons need a good scenery and the mood or so I think.**

**Establishing Dominance**

Hana was very much surprised when Naruto came to greet her walking down the wall of the Hospital since she never expected him to exit that way, but then again, the man was unpredictable, and it made it quite difficult for anyone to hold him down. Though for her she would imagine it was a plus in attraction towards him since you never knew what he would do next and leave you guess what his next move was. The poor Nara Clan had said "troublesome" around him more then anyone else and it was funny how he could get the poor Clan Heir Nara Shikamaru in trouble with his Mother just by saying "hi can I crash here for awhile".

"Hana-chan! In case you haven't heard I've been cleared of all charges so let's get out of this place. I was never one for Hospitals considering how much death you can smell in there," said Naruto since his sense were heightened and could smell the lingering death that was always leaking around that place.

"Okay. Here's your raccoon Naruto," said Hana giving the caged animal to Naruto, who took it from her, but not before letting his fingers touch hers, and making the Inuzuka woman blush at the contact.

"_**She's aroused by you simply by touch. Impressive! You're seduction powers are even more powerful then I originally thought they would be,"**_ said Kyuubi, who could smell the honey like scent now arising from the Inuzuka and came to the conclusion that due to Naruto being the Alpha of the village along with his enhanced gifts he was given made the blonde vessel a powerful conductor to attract the opposite sex.

In short, the more sex Naruto had, the more the more potent the power would be, and the more women would fall under his spell.

"Thanks Hana-chan. Hey, maybe you can help me find the raccoons lair with your clan's senses," said Naruto thinking of a reason to get the Inuzuka into the forest alone.

"Um...well I do have to get back to work even though my shift is nearly over," said Hana, who didn't know why she was feeling so excited at the thought of being alone with the man with the only witness being the animal in the cage in her hands.

"So? Leave slightly early. If anyone asks you can say you left early to help a good friend in need of your help," said Naruto giving her an amusing smile that made Hana's cheeks feel warmer at the sight of it.

"Well...I have been working overtime for awhile so I _could_ use a break. Sure why not? I've worked hard enough today so I'll treat myself to getting off of work early," said Hana smiling at Naruto, who grinned back at his trickster ways helping him out again.

'Oh you'll get off all right. Just not the way you think Hana-chan,' thought Naruto his eyes flashing red when she turned around to head in the direction of the woods he had pointed to where he came from in finding the raccoon.

(Forest Area)

"Here's where I found the little guy. I think its safe to say its home is around here," said Naruto showing her the damaged trap he had broken to break the raccoon free.

"Let's look over here first then," said Hana seeing Naruto put the cage down and walked over to where she was walking.

"_**I find this ironic since its normally the fox that gets hunted by the dog,"**_ said Kyuubi laughing at Hana being Naruto's next target.

"What's that?" said Naruto moving closer to Hana while pointing to a near by river that showed signs previous activity.

The closeness to Hana made the Inuzuka getting hot and bothered, as she felt the Alpha like manliness that Naruto seemed to generate making her heart beat faster. She could smell the pheromones coming off of him, not knowing the Kyuubi inside of him to add to the potency, and as they walked towards the area Hana could feel her body burning up inside.

"I-It maybe t-the spot N-Naruto-kun," said Hana her face turning redder at calling him that while her inner dog that was apart of her bloodline was telling her to mate with this man and become his loyal bitch after he dominated her.

Shaking her head slightly in frustration, Hana walked over to the spot, Hana bent down to get a sniff of the area for any faint trace of smell that resembled the caged raccoons own, and was about to continue when she felt a hand touching her ass. At first, she was going to scream out in protest since she knew who the offending hand belonged to, but stopped when the offending hand began massaging her rear end a delicate manner, and made her moan in pleasure.

(Lemon Starts Here)

"Did you know that when a submissive female dog has her ass sticking up like what you are doing right now, it means she wants to be mounted by a dominant male, and become his mate afterwards?" said Naruto giving her ass a nice squeeze that made her moan further at his touch that turned the fire in her into a raging inferno.

"Yes. Oh that feels so good," said Hana her mind drowning in a daze of lust and her Inuzuka blood demanding she mate with him.

She had been seeking one for sometime, but every male she saw was so submissive to her, and were all too gentlemanly for her tastes. While she wanted a man, who was a nice person, she also wanted someone that could dominate her like an Alpha should do with his mate.

It seemed the only one that understood this was Naruto, as he was now using his other hand to massage her other ass cheek before giving it a hard smack making Hana yelp in excitement. He did it again giving her another slap resulting in another yelp before he did it again two more times, which after the second one resulted in a whimper when he didn't give her another one.

"Oh what's this? Hana-chan likes being spanked like a bad girl huh?" said Naruto leaning down into her ear giving it a lick while his hand groped one of the breasts through her clothes.

"Yes. I do like being spanked. It's a secret fetish all female Inuzuka's have because of our bloodline that makes us this way when were sexually aroused by an Alpha like male. Just like you," said Hana, who loved this feeling Naruto was creating, and grinded her hips back against his feeling he too was sexually aroused.

"Well that is some interesting news that only an Alpha like me would take advantage of," said Naruto nibbling her ear while his hands loosened her clothes before she was only in her bra and panties, which the blonde found amusing since they were both cherry red.

"Yes. Please do," said Hana her mind no longer thinking rationally, as she yelped again at him spanking her this time it was several times more arousing as her flesh made contact with his rather then her clothes.

"How far does my submissive Hana-chan wish me to go?" said Naruto into her ear before giving it another lick making her pant at his words that were making her wet down under.

"All the way. Take me all the way. Dominate me like the Alpha you are and the bitch that I am. Pound into me with that huge cock in your pants. Take me as your bitch and mate. Give me puppies. I need to bare your puppies Naruto-kun," said Hana, as she motioned her ass to push against his still needed to be freed tool.

Grinning almost viciously, Naruto took off his pants with his boxers before he ripped off Hana's panties, and gave her one more slap to raise her ass up a little more. He knew that Hana was not a virgin from what he understood, as she had a boyfriend a few years back, but the relationship ended due to the man not being well..._dominating_ enough in her life. The two broke it off on good terms to stay as friends, but that was it, and after Naruto was done he would make sure it did.

"When I cum in you, I want you to howl like the bitch in heat that you are," said Naruto in a deep husky voice before thrusting into her making Hana scream out in pleasure at what she was feeling.

Hana had never felt this good before, as Naruto pounded into her like the dream man in her fantasies that would fuck her without mercy, and was right now experiencing them. She loved the feel of his cock in her pussy when he went in and out of her with hard fast strokes only someone of his stamina could produce.

"Call me Pleasure-sama. All the other women did," said Naruto pounding into her with increasing speed making her moan, screamed, and yelled out the name he wanted her to call him.

It wasn't like she was in any position to refuse him.

"PLEASURE-SAMA! PLEASURE-SAMA! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! TURN ME INTO A PUPPY MAKING MACHINE! GIVE ME YOUR SEED!" yelled Hana her mind totally lost to her bodies feeling one orgasm that was followed shortly by another.

"Ready to become my wife/mistress? Ready to be fucked like this every time I call for you? To bend over and take it on all fours or suck me off whenever I feel the urge for your bitch of a mouth?" said Naruto enjoying every moment of him dominating this woman knowing that if Inuzuka Tsume would hunt him down.

"YES PLEASURE-SAMA! I'LL FUCK YOU, SUCK YOU, AND LET YOU TAKE ME ANYWAY THAT YOU WANT!" yelled Hana her orgasms giving her no choice, but to yell out to him her words, as Narut0o sped up to reach his own climax.

"Here...I...cum...Hana-chan!" said Naruto before he hit her with a few more powerful hip thrust, he then hit her with one final thrust, and slapped her ass with a hand full of chakra to make her his.

At that moment, he came inside of her making the Inuzuka howl into the sky at the sheer intensity of the orgasm that hit her like a 2 ton freight train. As for Naruto, he pulled out slowly while Hana whimpered at the missing part of him that filled her up, and tried to (despite being physically exhausted) keep him inside of her.

"Calm down Hana-chan. I'm not leaving until were both satisfied," said Naruto slapping her ass again to make her comply and walked around her with his cum covered cock a few inches from her face.

"Pleasure-sama. Let me suck you off. Let me prove I'm a submissive bitch and do what only a truly submissive bitch does for her Alpha," said Hana grabbing onto Naruto's leg and put the thing in her mouth making Naruto groan in pleasure.

"Good girl Hana-chan. You're use of your tongue pleases Pleasure-sama," said Naruto, as he now stroked the Inuzuka woman's hair affectionately while Hana continued to give him a blowjob that would prove she was devoted to him.

"_**What are you going to do about her? If she is discovered you'll be a prime suspect,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing that Naruto could only have so much luck before it ran out.

'Simple. She'll stay in the Namikaze Clan home with me and Hinata while my mud clone is off to Suna. I'll simply send a Toad Summons to Tsunade that Hana is coming with me since she's always wanted to see Suna for herself. After that, we play the waiting game before I make my appearance along with Hana, and all will be well,' thought Naruto, as he massaged Hana's scalp some more while she licked his head in the process.

"_**Speaking of your first Mate, when are you going to get married as you humans call it?"**_ said Kyuubi since the two really hadn't set a date for it secret marriage or not.

'Funny thing really. Did you know Boss Summons can perform marriages? All I need is good old Gamabunta and an army of his most loyal Toads to be my witnesses,' thought Naruto since Tsunade would blurt it all over the village if she knew and she was drunk.

"_**So...when exactly are you getting married?"**_ said Kyuubi since he didn't get a straight answer.

'After my 'trip' to Suna we'll get married. Besides, I still have a few more women I still need to make mine. Like Temari-chan and Ayame-chan!' thought Naruto before he let out a groan and let his cum shoot into Hana's mouth, which the Inuzuka took in as much as possible until she had to let go making it hit her upper body.

"Was Pleasure-sama satisfied?" said Hana in an innocent and cute way not unlike a dog would act making Naruto grin at her.

"Of course sexy Hana-chan. In fact, I was satisfied so much that I'm going to let you stay at the Namikaze Estate with me and Hinata-chan!" said Naruto making Hana squeal with joy at being so close to her new lover.

"I assume Hinata-san is also your lover as well Pleasure-sama?" said Hana, as she now remembered Naruto's word concerning other women.

"Yes. My first Mate and future Head wife of my clan. You will treat her with respect as you would me, but also treat her as a friend since I will not have you all competing for my affection, as I give it to you all equally, and I expect you all to get along. Failure to do so will require you to receive _NO_ love from me for one whole month," said Naruto seeing Hana's eyes bulged out of their sockets at such a punishment.

"I'll be behave Pleasure-sama! I promise! I'll be a good bitch and not cause trouble," said Hana latching onto his leg.

"That's a good girl. Now let's get out of here before we are seen by someone we don't want to see us," said Naruto making several Shadow Clones that took their clothes and the caged raccoon before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Except for the smell of sex along with a pair of ripped red panties, no one would know that Naruto had sex with Hana in the woods, and fewer that knew...the better.

* * *

**Cut!**

**Ja Ne!**


	18. 18 – NarutoHinata by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Hinata [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

It was the beginning of another new day for Naruto even as he slept in his huge King sized bed with a satisfied Hyuuga Hinata sleeping with her arm over his chest naked just as he was. When Naruto brought Hana home and explained things to the Hyuuga woman, she was slightly uneasy with one of her lovers newly acquired harem girls living in the house so soon after...being marked. However, considering how it was now getting more difficult to keep Naruto off of Tsunade's radar of suspicion along with Kurenai's recent actions, Hinata so there was no other way to keep things going the way they were.

Besides, the sex she had with Naruto later on more then made up for his actions any day.

Now the girl was waking up to the sight of her sleeping lover resting peacefully with one of his hands massaging her ass gently making her horny once again. Deciding to wake her love up so they could have another go, Hinata silently made her way beneath the silk bed sheets kissing Naruto gently down ward from his chest, to his stomach, and finally to his hip region.

(Lemon Starts Here)

"Time to wake up my sexy Namikaze," said Hinata before going to work on the item now in her hands, as she began licking her lover's member causing his body to stir slightly, and when she began sucking on it Naruto began to moan at the sensation her mouth was creating.

As Hinata continued giving Naruto what he had past experienced as the "morning wood treatment", the said man was waking up to the sensation of an impending orgasm, and after lifting up the bed sheets to see Hinata sucking on him made him release his cum into her mouth. He looked at her and she looked at him with each of them looking at the other with intense love and lust.

"You. Me. Shower. Naked. Now!" said Naruto before Hinata could let out an "eeep" she soon found herself in the shower, with Naruto, the water running, both of them naked, and him kissing her heavily in the mouth while his hands grabbed her ass.

Hinata felt his rod that she had just sucked off moments ago pressing against her entrance like an invading army ready to storm the castle only unlike major siege battle, the once shy Hyuuga was going to let this one man army in, and let him fuck her brains out. She screamed in pleasure, as he thrusted heavily into her, and kissed or licked her upper body like it was some kind of dessert.

"Oh Pleasure-sama your penis is a wondrous things to my pussy. I love it! I love you! I want to have children with you. As many as I can have possibly have. I'll give birth to a whole army of Namikaze's with Hyuuga eyes. Yes! I can see it Pleasure-sama. We will create a new generation of powerful Shinobi's together that will help continue Konoha's golden age of prosperity," said Hinata, as Naruto thrusted into her with her body pinned against the shower wall with him nibbling on one breast, and one of his hands was on the other with water running down their bodies.

"Agreed. Through us Konoha will be considered the closest thing to Heaven you can get to before dying," said Naruto feeling her pussy orgasm once again making him climax and resulted in him spilling his seed into her once more.

All Hinata could do was scream out his name in response, as her pussy embraced both his dick, and his cum he shot into her making the orgasm feel all the sweeter. When Naruto was done, he put out of her, and held her affectionately to show his feelings for the young Hyuuga was deeper then just incredible sex they experienced when together.

(Lemon Ends)

"I can't wait until were married," said Hinata, as she let the water wash them both clean.

"Me too Hinata-chan. Before we know it were going to have this place swarming with our kids. It's a good thing this place has so many bed rooms or else I would be worried about getting them all rooms," said Naruto letting out a chuckle before moving his hand down to her ass and giving hit a nice squeeze.

"At this rate were never get clean," said Hinata moaning at his touch once more, as it seemed to be like an addiction like her lover had for ramen.

"I'd rather be dirty with you then be clean and be alone," said Naruto before he kissed her again and the two started going at it again making the shower rumble as they went at it.

* * *

**Cut!**

**ShinkuSenkou: small i know but it was still HOT! I don't know why but the bathroom have the kind of aura to make a very good mood *perv grin***

**Ja Ne!**


	19. 19 – NarutoShion by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Shion [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**ShinkuSenkou: Now this is a paring I really like besides… besides… the Miko (priestess) theme is really good for some reason…**

**Establishing Dominance**

"Naruto is currently in the study reading and I have to be at the Hospital soon to clear two recovering patients of Naruto extreme love making. I trust you because I'm sure Naruto does too, but if you break his heart, I'll rip out yours with my Gentle Fist, and then there will be no one able to continue your work," said Hinata knowing that while she could no doubt trust Shion, she felt the threat needed to linger as an extra insurance policy, and it would also be a bonus in establishing just which of his wives ruled over them all.

"You may threaten my heart all you wish Hinata-san, but know that it will always belong to Naruto, and that will never change. One does not need the power to see the future to see that I speak the truth," said Shion before rising up as did Hinata with one going to work the other going to seek their soon to be future husband.

"Very well, but under no circumstances must you tell anyone Naruto is here until he does it himself. Too many people would see this as the perfect chance to discredit him and try to destroy him," said Hinata feeling a sense of respect for this woman since there was an air of understanding in how much they both loved Naruto.

"Of course. If you don't mind now I will go seek out Naruto to give him a..._study break_ if you will," said Shion a slightly mischievous smile on her face and Hinata knew what the priestess was referring to.

You didn't need to be a future telling priestess to know that.

"I don't mind though try to keep it quiet since Inuzuka Hana is in one of the bed rooms resting from her time with Naruto-kun," said Hinata since she didn't want to disturb the resting Inuzuka from her time being fucked mercilessly by the Namikaze.

Shion smiled before bowing and following the path her visions had showed her would lead her to Naruto in the study area. When she knocked she heard the faint words of "come in" before she did exactly that to see his surprise now on his face, but was still glad to see her.

"Shion-chan! Oh wow I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?!" said Naruto jumping out of his chair and gave the priestess a big hug making the woman blush at the contact since he was only wearing a shirt and training pants.

"I've been great Naruto. You've grown even more handsome since I last saw you. To be honest, that was the reason I came to see you. You remember when the mission was over and you agreed to help me continue the priestess teaching that I myself learned when I was a child?" said Shion slowly guiding Naruto back to his chair.

"Yes. You asked for my help and I said I would. Why would you...? Oh I see _that_ was what you meant when you said you wanted my help. Oh man, I'm sorry Shion-chan I can be such an idiot sometimes," said Naruto while Kyuubi just shook his head muttering at the blonde for still being an idiot when he was 16 years old.

"_**You had a chance for free pussy from a priestess of all people 2 years ago and it takes you this long to get what she meant. Kami must love you to give you a second chance,"**_ said Kyuubi shaking his head at the blonde, who mentally told the fox to shut the hell up, and let him get laid.

"It's all right Naruto. Actually I'm glad I waited. With many of your enemies defeated you have little to fear of any children you sire with the women you love being taken from you," said Shion, as she gently pushed Naruto into his chair before she began to undress herself in front of him.

"_**You are one lucky son of a bitch you know that!?"**_ said Kyuubi before he let out a very perverted giggle, as Naruto stared at a now naked Shion.

"Holy...I'd swear right now, but I think that may be the wrong thing to do at this point," said Naruto, as Shion swayed her hips sensually at him before lowering her form onto him in his chair.

"Then don't swear and just kiss me," said Shion before she began kissing him on the lips slowly at first reaching under his shirt feeling his hard fought muscles and removed the shirt soon after.

(Lemon Starts Here)

Deciding to go on the offensive at this point to make up for making Shion wait, Naruto took this time apart from her lips, and attacked the priestess's breasts. Shion arched her back, her hips grinding against his, and she became wet from feeling the length of his member hidden beneath the training pants. When Naruto grabbed one of her ass cheeks, he began giving it a sensual rub, Shion let out another moan, and soon had her hand on top of his training pants before removing them with his boxers in one shot.

"Anxious are we?" said Naruto grinning, as the same hand on Shion's rear now went to her pussy, and let his fingers do a little probing around making the priestess moan his name.

"I've been having visions of this moment for so long. I cannot wait any longer. Take me Naruto-kun. Take away my virginity. Give me pleasure beyond words and beyond any visions I may see," said Shion raising herself up just above Naruto's rock hard member ready to take the monstrous thing inside of her.

"The only visions you'll see from here on out are the many children we will have living together here my Estate Shion-chan?" said Naruto grabbing both sides of her hips and brought her down gently onto his member before he thrusted in quickly to tear through the barrier.

Shion couldn't help, but scream at the feeling of pain, and was glad that such things only happened once to a woman once. In that moment, Shion saw a vision of them together along with the other women Naruto had taken now old, with grey hair, and retired from the ways of the Shinobi with their children now adults with children of their own running around the Namikaze Estate.

"It's beautiful," said Shion her eyes filled with tears from the vision and the pleasure that had now replaced the pain she felt from the destroyed barrier in her womanhood.

"Let's continue so it becomes a reality," said Naruto before thrusting into her again using his hands on his hips to help create a rhythm for the two of them that made Shion moan out his name.

"Naruto-kun you should see it. The children you have helped sire. The Grandchildren that they themselves have sired. It's incredible!" said Shion loving how he was thrusting into her and how her body loved every moment of it.

"I will see it when it happens Shion-chan. I can wait for it as long as it's with you," said Naruto thrusting even faster while his face was buried in her breasts touching her all of the sensitive spot along it valley.

"Oh yes! This is better then any vision I have seen or experienced. Please Naruto. Please take me further my future husband. Take me to the Heavens!" said Shion her filled pussy now began using its muscles to squeeze Naruto to give her the seed she needed to sire a child.

"Call me Pleasure-sama like I know you have in your visions," said Naruto thrusting into her faster making Shion let out a tiny scream like gasps of surprise at the sudden influx in his pace.

Shion couldn't help, but orgasm from it, and screamed out the name he requested of her when she did, which made Naruto climax in the process. They stayed like that for a full 3 minutes not for Naruto's sake since he was still hard inside of her pussy, but for Shion's own since she needed a brief moment to catch her breath. She couldn't help, but moan out his name, as he kissed her neck line, and played with her breasts giving them the full treatment from pinches to firm squeezes.

"Here is another part of my vision that I know you will like Pleasure-sama," said Shion slowly and almost painfully (for her) she got off of his cum covered member before she got on her knees smiling at him.

Shion loved the smell of sex that was covering him and wanted to experience the taste of it as well the only way she could. She had seen herself doing this in her visions both in her first time with him, as well as many others in the distant future, and now with her about to do what she had only seen herself doing was exciting her greatly. Shion grabbed the large appendage licking her lips as she did before licking Naruto's member clean of their combined cum juices.

"You're a good priestess Shion-chan. Its your duty as one to purify all important _statues_ and give them _blessings_ for continuing their existence," said Naruto before moaning, as Shion sucked on his balls, and then running her tongue up his long shaft.

"You're right Pleasure-sama. Please allow me to continue _blessing_ your incredibly large _statue_ in your honor," said Shion before putting her breasts in-between his cock and gave it a massage while still licking the head.

"By aaaallll means Shion-chan," said Naruto loving how she maneuvered her mouth and tits around his cock.

Shion smiled at his words, as she took the head of Naruto's cock in her mouth, and let out a humming noise that made her lover cum in her mouth as he moaned out her name. She took in all that she could with some leaking out and running along her breasts, which she was able to retrieve with her fingers.

"You taste as I knew you would from my visions Pleasure-sama," said Shion licking her fingers clean of his seed.

When she finished, Naruto quickly grabbed her, lifted her up, spun her around pushed her against the desk, and thrusted into Shion making the woman scream in pleasure. One of his hands was on her ass and the other was giving one of her breasts a massage treatment like no other.

"I thank you for your blessing Shion-chan and to show my appreciation I'm going to give you a reward worthy of your skills," said Naruto before he started thrusting hard and fast into her making Shion have one orgasm after another.

If this kept up her heart was going to explode!

"Pleasure-sama!" said Shion, as it was all she could say, as she came one more time, and clamped down on his cock taking in every single drop of cum he shot out while Naruto himself marked her on her sexy ass with hand of full of chakra slapping it when he came.

"As I said Shion-chan, I'm giving you a gift worthy of a priestess," said Naruto before sitting down in the chair with her still connected making the movements he made to sit down stimulate her after the initial orgasm.

"I love you Pleasure-sama," said Shion her back leaning against his chest, as she breathed heavily for air, and rested the back of her head on his shoulder.

"As do I Shion-chan. Now and forever with your visions being proof that I am speaking the truth," said Naruto kissing her face and letting Shion rest against him for a while.

Today was going to be one crazy day.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

**Cut!**

**ShinkuSenkou: Have anyone see that hinata and shion can pass as twins? (very HOT twins).**

**Ja Ne!**


	20. 20 – NarutoAyame by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Ayame [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**ShinkuSenkou: here are mentions of Naruto/Ino and Naruto/Hana but the Principal is NaruHana**

**Establishing Dominance**

"I want you so badly right now _Pleasure-sama_," said Ino feeling his body react to her the way she knew it would.

"And I you Ino-chan. However, before you can get your reward, you must help me with Ayame-chan, and then you will get what you want. Follow my lead after I enter to greet Ayame and don't stop unless I tell you to," said Naruto before he gave her ass a quick slap making her yelp in surprise, but moaned when he began to rub.

"Lead and I will follow Pleasure-sama," said Ino pulling down the zipper of her lover's pants knowing what he had in mind for Ayame through their link.

Grinning, Naruto kissed Ino one more time before walking into the kitchen to see Ayame still making ramen without a care in the world though as she suspected something was amiss. Turning around, Ayame gasped to see Naruto sitting at the table with a napkin in his lap, and a fox like grin on his face.

"Naruto!? What are you doing here? I thought you had headed off in Suna on a low level mission with Hana-san?" said Ayame, who felt strange the moment she looked at Naruto, and wondered why her stomach felt like it was swarming with butterflies.

"I was, but I took care of it easily using my ever incredible Shinobi arts to get the job done quickly," said Naruto grinning seductively at her making the young woman blush, as she felt herself becoming lightheaded from being near him, and thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw them flash red for a second.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I see you are here to greet Ayame-chan. Oh how wonderful this is to have such good _friends_ together," said Ino, who hugged Ayame before hugging Naruto, and secretly giving him a kiss before the other girl could see straight to notice.

"Yes. You should stay and have some of Ayame-chan's ramen Ino. Its very good," said Naruto finding Ino's legs in her clothing being exposed more without the wrappings to cover them brining him a major hard on.

From the way Ayame gasped and nearly dropped the ramen she was making, it was clear she saw it.

(Lemon Starts)

'Oh Kami! That thing is _huge_! What should I do? What do I say? Does Naruto-kun even know that his...his...his _thing_ is rising out of his pants? Should I tell him?' thought a now blushing Ayame, who found her body strangely desiring to just walk over to Naruto, and deliver its own way of telling him he was exposing himself to her.

"Look Pleasure-sama. It seems Ayame-chan sees something she likes outside of making ramen," said Ino seeing the woman now blushing red from embarrassment and for some reason excitement at seeing the object.

'Pleasure-sama? Naruto-kun was the man that had sex with Ino? But I thought he was cleared of being this person? How did he fool Tsunade? Why is he doing this? And...what is he going to do to me?' thought Ayame, who had to admit that she did find Naruto very handsome and even sexy, but this was insane!

"You like what you see Ayame-chan?" said Naruto moving his lower body way from the table before removing the napkin and made Ayame's blush to increase several times over.

"Of course she does, but its clear poor Ayame-chan is nervous. Maybe I should help her get in the mood Pleasure-sama?" said Ino walking around the table before kneeling right in front of Naruto, who nodded at the blonde haired girl, and looked up at fast breathing Ayame.

Ino licked her lips before she began sucking on Naruto's cock with great vigor while the man massaged her scalp with his hand to tell his love that he was enjoying it. Ayame was still breathing heavily and faster at the sight that for some reason she couldn't turn away from. She didn't know Naruto had released more pheromones from his body that covered the whole room in his masculine scent, but what she did know was that there was now a wetness running down her legs, and it wasn't from the ramen broth.

"You're so good at this Ino-chan. Now here's the reward I promised you earlier," said Naruto before he came in her mouth.

"Thank you Pleasure-sama. From the looks of things Ayame wants some of you too, but she's still fully clothed. I'll take care of that and leave you two making your own style of _ramen_ together," said Ino giving his cock one more kiss before walking over to Ayame to remove her clothing.

"You seem tense Ayame-chan," said Naruto seeing his soon-to-be new lover now being undressed carefully by one of his current ones.

"I-I-I'm just a-a l-little nervous," said Ayame finding her clothing was now removed, her hair now free from the hair pins in it, and now being guided by Ino over to Naruto.

"Don't worry Ayame-chan I won't hurt you," said Naruto rising from his chair to meet this naked goddess of ramen standing before him and gave her a sensual kiss.

"I'll leave you two to your little fucking session so I can tease Hana over getting to taste your cock and cum again Pleasure-sama," said Ino before slapping Ayame playfully on her ass and then skipped up the stairs to tease her friend of what she did.

Ayame let out a little yelp when Ino slapped her rear and was going to protest if it were not for Naruto reaching around caressing her assaulted backside. She couldn't help, but moan again, as she slowly submitted to his touches, playing with her breasts, and kissing the sweet sensitive spots along her neck line. She was at Naruto's complete mercy, as he let her fall back gently against the table, and spread her legs to see her moist womanhood dripping with arousal.

"You look good enough to practically eat as well as fuck Ayame-chan," said Naruto, as he admired her naked body before he removed his pants and ripping off his t-shirt.

"Please be gentle Naruto-kun," said Ayame seeing Naruto about to enter her with his large cock.

"I'll be as gentle as you are making the ramen I love to eat so much," said Naruto before he entered Ayame while she held back the scream from her hymen being broken.

"Naruto-kun...its so...big!" said Ayame gasping for breath as her pussy was now trying to adjust to this new item having entered her body.

"Sorry if its causing you any form of discomfort Ayame-chan, but in my defense you are very tight," said Naruto feeling the tightness himself before he started thrusting into the woman making Ayame gasp and moan at his actions.

Naruto increased the pace slightly to give Ayame the pleasure she deserved and to further lubricate his cock due to the tightness her pussy had on it. Ayame for her part wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist to let him use his hands to massage her breasts, which he did when he wasn't kissing or licking them.

"Oh Kami! This is incredible Naruto-kun," said Ayame her body feeling so much from his actions all over her body.

"Call me Pleasure-sama. All the women in my harem call me that when we make love or have mindless sex," said Naruto thrusting in faster making Ayame let out a weak scream in the process.

"Pleasure-sama! Pleasure-sama! I love you. I will make ramen for you anytime you want and naked with only an apron on Pleasure-sama. You can fuck me all you want until the ramen is ready and then I can suck you off until you're finished eating with me fucking you once again," said Ayame her eyes glazed over at the feeling of her orgasm hitting her with another one now riding behind the other.

"That's the spirit my sexy Ayame-chan. Now here's my special treat for you for all those free meals you gave me when I was a kid," said Naruto speeding up his thrusts faster then before making the woman scream of pleasure increase before he finally climaxed into her giving Ayame two orgasms for the price of one.

"T-That was..._incredible_ Pleasure-sama. I-I don't think I-I have any strength left," said Ayame after she started coming down from her blissful orgasms.

"It's all right Ayame-chan. Just relax while I do all the work," said Naruto before pulling out of her and turning her around so her face was resting against the smooth cool wooden table surface.

Before Ayame could protest, Naruto inserted himself into her one more time, and began pounding away at her with incredible speed making the exhausted woman scream out a silent scream. It was all she could do, as Naruto was now fucking her with extreme force that was making her wetter inside the more he did it. When he finally did climax into her she arched her back at such an angle from her own that Naruto thought for a moment she was going to break in two. He slapped her ass with a hand full of chakra to make their little mating ritual complete and making her officially his.

Ino and a limping Hana entered the room minutes later having sensed their lover had just finished with taking Ayame, as yet another wife/mistress into the family. Naruto was now sitting back in his chair with cum from both him, and Ayame covering it that was still quite fresh from the recent sex with the ramen woman. Ayame was breathing heavily from it while currently clutching with what strength she had to the table, as her legs could not support her now, and was on the verge of falling into a sexual unconscious bliss.

"My Pleasure-sama, you sure did a number on her. I'll let take her to one of the rooms upstairs to help clean her up while Hana-chan keeps you company," said Ino taking an exhausted Ayame up the stairs while Hana walked over to Naruto and kneeled in front of him with a hungry look on her face.

"May I suck you off Pleasure-sama?" said Hana looking at him pleadingly, as she had become so jealous of Ino for getting to suck him off a second time, and wanted a second turn herself.

"Yes Hana-chan you may, but that's it since I need to rest. I've been making love to all of you in such a short time even I am becoming tired," said Naruto having cummed so many times that he felt drained.

"Of course Pleasure-sama. I promise not to make you feel any discomfort," said Hana before she began to clean his cock of its juices and sucking him off.

All Naruto could do was massage her scalp and along her ears making Hana growl at his touch sending vibrations from her mouth to his cock. It wasn't long before he climaxed and cum shot into Hana's mouth, which she swallowed for him, and gave his cock one last kiss helping dress a sexually exhausted Naruto.

**&&&&&&&&**

* * *

**CUT!**

**ShinkuSenkou: For a reason the waitress theme is also as hot as the priestess…**

**i am willing to bet that it have something to do with the cosplay… lol.**

**Ja Ne!**


	21. 21 – NarutoInoHana by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Ino/Hana [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

Naruto awoke from his nap feeling refreshed from his time of great love making sex with Shion and Ayame as well as the _affection_ from the others afterwards. His eyes turned to see blonde haired form on his chest looking at him with one eye while the other had been covered by her hair. Ino smiled at him and held him tighter wishing that she has been nicer to him when they were kids instead of following Sakura's lead at the Academy in making him feel insignificant to that Uchiha traitor.

Naruto could feel her shame though he never held it against her for what she did since Ino was just doing what most children were doing at his age in Konoha and listening to their parents. Gently raising his hand, he petted Ino's hair to let her know that he loved her, and that all was forgiven concerning their childhood.

"You are too merciful Pleasure-sama," said Ino before kissing along him along the neck and his chest while still keeping a firm hold on his body.

"What kind of man would I be if I held a grudge against everyone around me? You are not the would-be Sasuke fan-girl you once were at the Academy Ino. You are a strong female Shinobi that I would trust with my life just like I would Hana, Hinata, Ayame, Anko, Shion, and Tenten," said Naruto continuing to pet his lover's blonde hair while the other petted Hana's own, who speaking of the Inuzuka, had awakened from her sleep, and had begun kissing his stomachs abs after lifting up his shirt.

"You are the Alpha all women should embrace Pleasure-sama," said Hana snuggling her face into his abs loving the feel of her skin against his whether it was dry, wet with her saliva, or wet from _other_ fluids.

"Thank you Hana-chan," said Naruto scratching behind her ear making Hana move her leg like a dog when its master hits that special spot.

The end result was the sheets being removed and Hana clawing at Naruto's pants while letting out a dog like whine at not getting them off as she wanted to. Ino herself was now becoming more aggressive, as he was tugging on his shirt wishing it wasn't on him, and wanted to tear it off of him while kissing him.

"May we Pleasure-sama?" said Ino feeling herself getting wet from all the kissing and Hana's increased panting at her desires yet to be fulfilled all on Naruto's command.

"How could I say no to you two?" said Naruto before giving Ino more kisses while Hana went to work on removing her pants to get passed her knees.

(Lemon Starts)

The instant he said those words, the two women began to please their love/master the only way they knew how, with Ino removing the lower half of her purple out fit so Naruto could eat her out, and Hana removing his pants with boxers before giving him a good sucking.

After several seconds, Hana positioned herself over his hard member before lowering her moist pussy onto it, and let out a loud moan that almost sounded like a howl when the large organ filled her up. While this was happening, Naruto was licking at Ino's pussy while Ino had now removed the rest of her clothes, and began playing with her breasts moaning Naruto's name as she did.

Hana now having adjusted to Naruto's cock, began to ride her lover while removing her upper clothes to get herself naked, and was let out elevated moans of pleasure. She had missed this so much that she couldn't live without having this for so long and the thought of her lover being punished for allegedly "raping" her was not something she wanted.

"Oh Pleasure-sama! You're tongue is working wonders on my pussy," said Ino grinding her hips into his face while Naruto continued to lick her pussy until finally she came hard from him licking her clit several times with a chakra enhanced touch with his tongue.

"You're pussy tastes as great as you look Ino-chan," said Naruto before he continued the assault with his mouth with one hand on her him and the other on one of the back of her ass giving it a light tap making Ino gasp in shock.

As for Hana, she was still riding him wildly, gasping in pleasure finding that the pleasure only seemed to go up with every movement downward, and when she landed on the final push in all she could do was scream. She didn't need to speak about how great it was, her silent screams of pleasure, and the arching of her back from her orgasm was more then enough proof she was enjoying every second of it.

Hana felt his glorious cum fill her to no end and prayed to Kami that nothing short of his cruel intervention her from enjoying this blissful moment. With what strength she had, the Inuzuka woman slowly, and almost painfully detached herself from his cock before licking it clean. By the time she finished, Ino had another orgasm yet again, and after seeing Hana now off his hard tool she saw her chance to get a piece of it.

Without speaking, Ino slowly moved her way backward, and aligned her pussy with his cock ready to sheathe it in her wet folds. Once she entered, Ino let out a series of gasps, groans, and moved her hips in order to make the large appendage fit in her tight pussy. The young Yamanaka even had an orgasm when Naruto's thing was halfway through and made her receive another one when it was all the way in.

"Pleasure-sama! Pleasure-sama!" said Ino, as she soon regained some form of strength, and began riding him with Hana behind her massaging her tits.

"Pleasure-sama made you feel good Ino-chan. Now its time for you to return the favor," said Hana using her weight on Ino when she went down and her strength in lifting her up with Naruto thrusting upward at that moment that made Ino's eyes glaze over.

For Ino, she felt as if she died and went to sex Heaven. This feeling of completion and sexual bliss from this all out assault was the definition of it. The rhythm the two were doing on her body was sending her into a sexual overload yet again.

"Here...I...cum...Ino-chan!" said Naruto not that Ino would hear her as she was so into it that she couldn't even scream out her lover's name as she climaxed for what felt like the fifth time during her riding Naruto with Hana assisting her.

With one final thrust, Naruto climaxed into Ino, and filled the platinum blonde with his seed before the now overloaded Yamanaka fell forward onto Naruto muscled body. Hana was mere seconds behind Ino with her own orgasm from rubbing up repeatedly against her horny female sex partner with the smell of sweat and sex hitting her nose to causing it to appear.

"I think she's overloaded again Pleasure-sama," said Hana smirking at Naruto, who was breathing little heavy, but smirked back, and gave Hana smack on her rear making the Inuzuka give out an excited yelp.

"Now now Hana-chan there is no need to be a smart ass. Unless of course, you want to smack your smart ass repeatedly?" said Naruto with a grin before he smacked her quickly three more times.

"Only if you fuck me for being one Pleasure-sama," said Hana getting off of Ino and pulling her out of Naruto before placing her gently onto the floor.

"If you insist," said Naruto grabbing Hana by her hips and pulling her back onto the bed before fucking her from behind making her gasp in surprise as well as pleasure.

"Yes Pleasure-sama! Yes! I insist you fuck me for being a smart ass," said Hana enjoying Naruto's aggressive thrusts into her pussy and smacking her ass in-between thrusts.

"Tell me you like being smacked in your smart ass. Tell me you like being spanked like the horny smart ass Inuzuka bitch you are," said Naruto thrusting into her and giving her ass a loud "SLAP!" from his ass.

"Yes Pleasure sama! I like being smacked in my smart ass. I like being spanked like the smart ass horny Inuzuka bitch that I am!" said Hana enjoying being submissive one in this sex romp with her Alpha male of a lover.

Naruto grinned, as he sped up his thrusts into Hana's pussy, and his slaps to her ass to make the Inuzuka reach her orgasm to sate her sexual desire for the a few days. Hana loved every second of it, as she climaxed from one orgasm to another, and when he climaxed himself the poor Inuzuka woman arched her back as she passed out from the pleasure the two reached together before falling onto the soft mattress below.

(Lemon Ends)

When it was over Naruto got dressed, made a several shadow clones, and had them take the two women to two separate bedrooms to rest while the others took his bed sheets to the laundry room. While this happened, the original Naruto headed down stairs to make himself something to eat to regain his lost energy, and relax until another one of his sexy women needed some satisfaction...Namikaze style.

"Its good to be me," said Naruto after making himself a few dozen sandwiches and dug in like a hungry animal.

* * *

**CUT!**

**ShinkuSenkou: for anyone up until now that have seen piece in the story line which can be confusing remember that I am taking parts of a history that have a plot… so for those of you that haven't read the complete history look for it, is really good.**

**Ja Ne! **


	22. 22 – NarutoTenTen by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****TenTen [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

Tenten entered her new home giddy with sheer sexual excitement with her bag holding her erotic clothes she purchased earlier. Like she had told Sakura, she had headed to her Father's weapon store to run the shop for a little while, but during the entire time she had spent there, she kept looking at the bag filled with the clothes she purchased, and it made her even hornier then before. Telling her Father that she suddenly had to go (much to his protest) meet someone, Tenten grabbed her bag, and headed to the Namikaze Estate.

Now she was here to be with her love undisturbed. Shion having sensed her through the link, had already left to speak to the Hokage of keeping a permanent residence within the Leaf, Anko was currently working her job at torturing people with Ibiki, Hinata was at the Hospital, and Ayame was asleep from sexual exhaustion along with Ino and Hana.

As for Naruto, she sensed he was in the kitchen having finished the last of the sandwiches he made for himself to get back his energy from when he spent it with several of his sexy wives/mistresses. Letting out a perverted giggle at him sensing her arrival to his Estate, Tenten quietly made her way to her room to get changed into her outfit, and after she was done went downstairs practically skipping to her lover.

"Oh Pleasure-sama," said Tenten seductively behind the wall near the door that led to the kitchen where her lover was sitting in.

"Yes Ten-chan," said Naruto having put the dishes away and sat back in his chair with his stomach satisfied with what it was currently digesting.

"Can you help me with something?" said Tenten feeling her body was already burning up from where she was.

"Sure Ten-chan, but what is it that you need help with exactly?" said Naruto letting an all knowing smile come to his face.

(Lemon Starts Here)

Weellll, you see Pleasure-sama, I wanted your opinion on some clothes I got, and wanted to know if you approved of them," said Tenten before walking slowly and sexually into the kitchen that made Naruto's eyes widen.

Tenten was dressed in what could be considered a school girl uniform one saw in porno movies only the skirt was a micro skirt that did very little to hide her private area between her legs. Her white shirt was tied in a knot between her plump breasts, her stockings were past her knees, and the skirt itself would move up revealing her now moistening pussy.

"Damn!" said Naruto, as he instantly got a hard, and it almost ripped his pants from the sight of her.

"I knew you would like it Pleasure-sama. Now if you could help me with my homework I got from my Sex Ed class at school, I would be most..._appreciative_," said Tenten putting a hand on his pants along the crotch line.

"Let's take this to the Living Room couch where we can _explore_ me helping you with your homework," said Naruto snaking his hand around her ass under the skirt giving it a firm squeeze before exiting the kitchen to the Living Room.

"Thank you Pleasure-sama. You see the homework concerns the ways of a large penis a male can make a woman feel good where the assignment require me to find a male with a large penis and let him pound into me until I have an orgasm. Do you think you could help me with the assignment Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten, as the two sat down, and she unzipped his pants to free his large member from the clear pain it was in that Naruto was doing a great deal of not showing his frustration.

"Of course. Let's begin the lesson Ten-chan," said Naruto before he began kissing Tenten on lips and removing her shirt revealing her bare chest since the girl decided to not wear a bra.

Naruto wasn't going to complain.

Neither was Tenten, as she enjoyed the attention her breasts were getting while one of her hands began to stroke his cock before she moved to sit on his lap, and let his meat stick enter her. She let out a moan, as Naruto's cock filled her pussy, and his hand on her ass under the micro skirt giving it a massage along with her breast with his other hand. She began to ride him up and down with her breast now in his face while both of his hands were on her hips to further assist her bouncing on him.

"How am I doing in this position Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten gasping, as Naruto has his head buried in her valley between her tits licking the sensitive spot that lay there.

"You are doing well Ten-chan. You're tits are so luscious I could keep my face buried in them all day," said Naruto after coming up for air giving both her ass cheeks a squeeze making Tenten squeal in delight, as she was riding him faster, and her lover continued his assault on breasts with his mouth.

It wasn't long before the increase in pace made Tenten have her climax, arching her back, and screaming out his "name" before her weight pressed fully on Naruto. His hands still on her ass were giving them a sensual massage that was making Tenten horny again and she moved her hips around to send sparks throughout her pussy in addition to tell Naruto she wanted more. Not one to turn down such an invitation, Naruto lifted Tenten up by her ass while she clung to him with her arms around his neck, and let him place her back first on the Living Room table with him still inside of her.

"How was I riding you like that Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten letting her pussy muscles give her love a gentle squeeze around his still hardened cock.

"You did very good Ten-chan. Now for the next lesson, let's see how you take a large hard cock like mine _sideways_!" said Naruto tilting her so she was on her side and began thrusting into her making Tenten gasp every time he entered.

"Oh yes! Yes! Take me sideways Pleasure-sama! I'm your naughty school girl slut, who needs to be taught a lesson," said Tenten loving how Naruto was hitting all the right spots within her pussy while he fondled her breast licked a sensitive spot on her neck.

"That you are Ten-chan. That you are," said Naruto deciding to speed up before he had his orgasm that triggered Tenten's own.

When Naruto disconnected from Tenten, she fell onto the table while Naruto fell back onto the couch staring at her ass raised into the air, and heard her let out a whimper at not having him inside of her pussy. He couldn't blame her, as he too felt his cock being hit by the cold air, and wanted to keep it warm inside of Tenten's cum filled snatch. Just seeing Tenten like that, made him want to take her again even though she would possibly pass out from the sheer pleasure of it like the other two, quite possibly before he was done.

Still...the slight subtle movements of Tenten's ass and her whimpering of his name while calling for more sex was not something Naruto was going to turn down. Getting off the couch, Naruto grabbed Tenten's ass, gave it a light yet loud "smack" making her raise it a little higher, and thrusted into her again much to both their delights. Tenten screamed out his "name" when Naruto thrusted repeatedly into her from behind, finding herself being overloaded by the constant bliss she was getting from his cock, and after they both had another orgasm she passed out in sheer pleasure of what she had just received with her eyes glazed over from the experience.

Naruto however, was still very horny, and still had a raging hard while inside Tenten's pussy with the need for more sex to satisfy his urges.

"_**She's passed out while you're still ready to go. If it weren't for the fact you satisfied her more then anyone else ever could it would be insulting,"**_ said Kyuubi inside of Naruto, who had been secretly stimulating his vessel's sex drive so he would be more aggressive, and desiring more as time went on.

'What do you think I should do? Continue fucking her even further, then punish her for not being able to keep up, and do it in a manner that would be sexually pleasing to me on the eyes to see too?' thought Naruto before he raised an eyebrow thoughtfully while the Kyuubi sweat dropped at his vessel wondering how the man seemed to sway from sheer genius to that of a slightly stupid baka.

"_**Just so you know, it was your own mind that thought up that idea not mine,"**_ said Kyuubi before grinning at Naruto, who couldn't help, but grin back at the idea.

While this idea was brewing between the two, Naruto's body had gone on auto pilot, and decided to continue where it had left off in fucking Tenten by continuing to fuck the now slightly out of it woman. At the same time, Tenten's body seemed to be doing the same as Naruto's, and would push back when his body thrusted forward. After some time the two climaxed yet again, but with only their bodies feeling the experience while Naruto was finishing up his "punishment" idea, and Tenten was still out of it from the previous orgasm.

When Naruto's mind came back from what was going on, he had felt the echoes of the orgasm, and pulled out of Tenten to let the girl's body rest fully on the table while he sat back on the couch. Making Shadow Clone, Naruto had it get him a towel to clean himself off, and proceed with "punishing" Tenten for her lack of stamina in their love making.

(End of Lemon)

Naruto left Tenten to her unconscious state, as he went to get some "toys" from Anko's room knowing she wouldn't mind since she didn't really need them anymore thanks to him. After getting what he needed, Naruto got some papers with sealing ink, and went back down stairs to the Living Room with Tenten still out of it.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

* * *

**CUT!**

**Ja Ne! **


	23. 23 – NarutoTenTen by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****TenTen [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**ShinkuSenkou: here is a quicky lol… but still a lemon and as a lemon is ART!**

**Establishing Dominance**

Naruto smiled at the work he had created before setting his plan into motion and took his work over to an unconscious Tenten, who still whimpered for his touch, and wished to be taken one more time. Putting his work down, Naruto took the potently large dildo he got from Anko's stash in her room, and put it in Tenten's still dripping pussy making the said woman moan at being filled yet again. Once the object was inside, Naruto picked up the seal paper, and placed it on the wet area. After that he activated the seals using both his and Kyuubi chakra at the same time so the only way to remove the seal would be through his own hands.

Anyone else would get a nasty shock and if it was Tenten herself, then she would get shocked along the clit, but in a way that would raise her sexual pleasure yet not give her release. As for the dildo, Naruto made special modifications to it so it would be attuned to his chakra so depending on how much he created, and then sent to the special frequency transmitter in the object the dildo would vibrate according for a certain about of time.

"Its time to wake up Ten-chan we have to talk about a few things," said Naruto giving her ass a nice tap twice, which had made Tenten slightly become awake, and aware of things while Naruto moved around to face her since she had little to no strength rising from the table.

"P-Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten looking tired, but her love and lust from him still there beneath it all.

"Got it right in one Ten-chan," said Naruto smiling at Tenten, as he gently cupped her face, and she moved her face around his hand like a cat returning affection to her master.

"Pleasure-sama, my pussy feels complete, but I'm slightly confused at this feeling, as you are in front of me, and yet I feel something in my pussy," said Tenten wishing she could see what it was, but she didn't have the strength to see.

"That's because I put something there Ten-chan. You during our love making session you did a very naughty thing and passed out from the orgasm that I gave you," said Naruto, as he still kept a tender smile on his face.

"Is what I did bad Pleasure-sama? I thought me being naughty girl was a good thing?" said Tenten wondering how it could be wrong what she did and wondered how her lover was going to handle this.

"I was still ready for one more round with you Ten-chan, but you were out of it, and that in a way disappointed me because I expected you to have more stamina," said Naruto, who saw the horrified look on Tenten's face at his words.

"I didn't mean for that to happen Pleasure-sama. Honest!" said Tenten, as she now felt her reputation as a strong Shinobi go out the window, and felt ashamed at her lack of sexual stamina.

"I know Ten-chan, but in order to prevent it from happening again, I need to make sure you're stamina to a point where it won't happen again.

"Hence the dildo in my pussy," said Tenten wondering what else her lover and master was going to do to punish her.

"Yes. In addition, I also put a seal around your pussy so no one can remove it, but myself since I used Kyuubi's charka with my own. For the next few days, you will be hit with several increased levels from the toy, and unless I say so you are not allowed to engage in any sexual activity with me or the others," said Naruto seeing Tenten's eyes widen and she grabbed onto him with what strength she had with her face snuggling into his abs.

"Not that Pleasure-sama! Anything, but that! Don't take away your cock from me! Please reconsider the latter part of your decision and my punishment. I'll do better next time," said Tenten knowing she sounded sluttish, but she loved Naruto so much, and the lust she had for him was almost as potent.

"I am not without mercy Ten-chan. Prove to me that you have the stamina to last and I will let you have some fun during your punishment as a sign of good faith," said Naruto stroking her brown hair while she nodded and kissed his abs.

(Quick Lemon)

"Anything for you Pleasure-sama. Always for you," said Tenten grabbing onto his pants and letting out a whine at the object she desired was beyond her reach at the moment since she wanted to make it up to him.

'She must really be addicted to me to act like this. Must be the pheromones that I am constantly releasing added with my demonic 'gifts' Kyuubi gave me,' thought Naruto before he sighed and unzipped his pant to release his cock much to his lovers delight.

"_**Your welcome!"**_ said Kyuubi in order to remind Naruto that it was in no small part because of him.

"Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten since she was confused at this and wanted to make sure this wasn't some secret test to gauge her willpower.

"The punishment will start after I cum in your mouth. When that happens I'll use my chakra to activate the vibrator in the dildo in your pussy to signify its started," said Naruto patting Tenten on the head, who looked up at him with new found devotion, and began to devote her mouth to his cock.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head at Tenten's vigor in pleasing him made the Namikaze become filled with so much pleasure and loved how she worked her tongue on his shaft. All Naruto could do was massage her scalp while letting out groans of approval at the sheer pleasure Tenten was giving him, and Tenten moaned during her sucking that created vibrations aimed at his cock making the feeling all the more grand.

"Here...I...cum...Ten-chan!" said Naruto feeling her accelerating her pace before and after he spoke before he released his seed into her mouth.

Tenten savored the taste of his baby making seed knowing it would probably be awhile before she would have a chance to taste it or even have his cock in her pussy. She was however, determined to be strong for her lover, as she had dishonored herself in not being able to keep up with him, and wanted show him that she would do _anything_ to prove she could. No sooner had she finished drinking the white fluid down, did she feel something vibrating in her pussy, and nearly jumped in surprise because of it.

"What happens now Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten while stroking him gently hoping to keep him in the mood for more even if doing this was pushing it.

"Now I lay down the ground rules of your punishment Ten-chan. The only thing you are aloud to wear aside from the white stocking is the micro skirt you have on and if you so desire may walk around naked. Unless something very important happens like our friends coming over, the Hokage requesting you at the tower to give you missions, or if you go outside to train. At the same time, should any of the women need _relief_ when I am not around to give it to them, you _will_ in my place, and if you are a good girl I'll see to it you get as good as you give," said Naruto before he climaxed yet again onto Tenten's face, who licked up the liquid, and smothered it around her breasts.

"Thank you Pleasure-sama I won't fail you," said Tenten before put his cock back into her pants and gasped when she felt the vibrating dildo increase its vibration.

(End Quick Lemon)

* * *

**CUT!**

**ShinkuSenkou:**** Remember that I am taking the LEMON alone of the stories… for those who want the whole stuff go and read the story complete: Establishing Dominance by VFSNAKE**

**Ja Ne!**


	24. 24 – NarutoTemari by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Temari [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**ShinkuSenkou: well as a Main course we have NaruTema and as a side course we have NaruAnko, NaruTen and a litlle Yuri (hey I say I don't want yaoi BUT! I got nothing again Yuri besides if the girls are waiting their turn they can do whatever the hell they want)**

**Establishing Dominance**

Temari was sweating now feeling hot under her clothes, which for her shouldn't happen since she was born, and bred in the desert of Wind Country. All she could do was nod and walk over to the chair opposite of Naruto, who sat back down smiling at her as if all was well with the world.

"She seems quite nervous all of a sudden. I wonder why?" said Anko grinning wickedly at Temari before winking at Naruto and holding up something in her hand out of the Suna girl's eye sight making the Namikaze's grin widen.

"S-So Naruto w-what's on the m-menu tonight?" said Temari feeling a sudden chill run through her, but couldn't determine the source of it.

"To be honest I don't know. Oh Ayame! What are we having for dinner tonight?" said Naruto turning his head to the right in the direction of what Temari could only assume was the direction of the kitchen.

'Ayame? What's she doing here?' thought Temari finding herself becoming fidgety yet again for some reason.

"My super ramen special of course," said Ayame coming into the room carrying her a large steaming container of ramen mixed with beef, fish, herbs, and other various foods that made it so incredibly delicious.

However, that wasn't what Temari was looking at, and what she was looking at made the Suna woman's eyes bug out of her sockets.

'What the Hell? She's naked!' thought Temari seeing Ayame only wearing an apron and oven mitts while trying to get up from her chair only to find her arms were now bound at the wrists with Anko leaning down smiling at her.

"It seems our big, strong, and tough Temari-chan is afraid of seeing other people naked around her..._Pleasure-sama_," said Anko now grinning almost sadistically even further at Temari's eyes widening at the given name to Naruto and was about to scream when she had something white gagged into her mouth that upon recognizing the Suna woman tried to struggle further.

It was her panties. Somehow Anko had removed her panties without her knowing.

"Now Anko be nice. If I recall you were a little afraid too when I paid you a little visit," said Naruto wagging his finger at the woman, who pouted, and walked over to him before sitting on his lap grinding her body against him.

"Not anymore though. In fact, I'm looking forward to having a little _fun time_ with you pretty soon," said Anko giving the man a luscious kiss tongue and all before removing her trench coat.

Temari herself was struggling to figure out in Kami's name she should do. She couldn't get out of the binds on her wrist, and now her legs seemed to have magically been at the ankles.

Yet Anko was on Naruto's lap kissing him erotically. So who tied her ankles?

It was then she felt slender female hands on her legs underneath the table connected to a body hidden under the table cloth.

(Lemon Starts)

Temari looked down at the hands seeing them get close to what lay beyond her short light blue skirt and tried to close her legs at the knees. The hands of course blocked this move before slapping the inner side of each leg and pushed them away from each other. She struggled to fight back against the advancing hands, but it was all in vain, and Temari couldn't stop her body from freezing as the hands touched her womanhood. The touch from the hands made Temari move her hip, as the pair of fingers massaged, prodded, poked, and glided over her inner walls making them become increasingly moist.

Then she felt a tongue being added to the mix.

As for Anko, she along with Naruto were watching Temari's face heat up, as a certain someone underneath the table worked her fingers on the Suna woman's lower region. All the while Ayame had served the two ramen, which both enjoyed, and had devoured with gusto since one of the ingredients used was dango. After that both Anko and Naruto had began another make out session before dragging Ayame into it stripping her of the yellow kitchen apron though she didn't mind what so ever. Anko herself had lost her short skirt and mess shirt leaving her just as naked as the other woman sitting on Naruto's lap.

Speaking of the blonde, it didn't take along for both women to get Naruto's shirt along with his pants off before they eagerly began stroking his cock with loving affection. Naruto now had one hand fingering Ayame's pussy and the other was giving Anko's right breast a massage therapy session.

"Let me go first Pleasure-sama. I missed your cock so much it almost hurts not to have it inside of me," said Anko in pleading voice as she couldn't take it anymore and proceeded to move herself into position to ride his large member.

"Of course Anko-chan. Ayame-chan, be a sweet sexy dear, and give Temari some of the ramen you made. All the excitement on her end is no doubt leaving her drained and could use your _skills_ to help her," said Naruto pinching the woman's clit making Ayame have an orgasm as a result of it while Temari herself was screaming into her gag/panties in her mouth having had a orgasm from the mysterious tongue from the person under the table.

"Of course Pleasure-sama. After you're done with Anko-chan I want to have you next," said Ayame, who got a nod from Naruto, and a spank on her ass at the same time that made her yelp in excitement before she walked over to a panting Temari.

"Now that Ayame-chan is helping Temari-chan, can you remind me where we left off my sexy snake woman?" said Naruto, as the Special Jounin descended her pussy down onto his cock, and she let out a moan of satisfaction at him being inside of her again.

"I believe you were fucking me senseless on this anaconda in my pussy Pleasure-sama," said Anko panting noticeably from having him all the way inside of her.

"Well then, let's continue shall we?" said Naruto thrusting upward making Anko gasp at the motion while her lover brought her new found pleasure in this position.

With Temari, she couldn't find the strength to move after her initial oral induced orgasm, and was relieved when Ayame took her saliva coated panties out of her mouth used to gag her so she could breathe better. During the initial gasps for air, Ayame had poured the Suna woman some ramen, and gently placed the bowl to Temari's mouth to slowly sip down the contents.

"Feeling better?" said Ayame, who could see that her ramen really helped restore what energy that was lost from orgasm.

"Yes," said Temari, as it was the only thing she could say at the moment.

"Good. Now let's get you out of that top. You must be sweating heavily under it," said Ayame opening Temari's shirt and moving it back before removing the bra to let the Suna woman's skin feel air after the heat felt had sapped up what little was under her clothing.

Temari couldn't help, but let out a moan at the ever refreshing sensation of cool air in the Estate covering her body like an invisible blanket, and let out an uncontrolled gasp when Ayame started giving her breasts a massage from behind. The unknown figure beneath Temari was once more giving her tongue service to her pussy and when she wasn't the female fingers were touching her in all the right places.

'This isn't happening. I should be fighting this and running to Hokage about what is going on, but...I...I can't!' thought Temari, who tried to scream out again, but Ayame's lips stopped that from happening, and found herself in a tongue battle with the ramen making woman.

Anko was letting out mini screams with every up and down motion she made on Naruto's cock with the man himself burying his face in her tits. It wasn't long before Anko started speeding up with Naruto following right behind her and after a good minute of that they both came together with one final hard thrust. The result of course made Anko scream out in pleasure, as Naruto's seed filled her up, and further heightened the orgasm inside of her.

"I've missed having this feeling of my cock in side your pussy Anko-chan," said Naruto leaving her breasts and kissing around her neck area.

"The feeling is mutual Pleasure-sama," said Anko staying in that position to enjoy the warmth the two had together.

"How about you let Temari-chan _share_ that feeling now while I have Ayame remember the feeling too," said Naruto giving Anko's rear a slap making the Special Jounin yelp out at the sudden feeling of a stinging ass cheek.

"Of course Pleasure-sama," said Anko before getting off his cock and walked over to Temari in a sexy way with her swaying her hips when she walked.

Ayame seeing her chance, skipped over to Naruto with her breasts bouncing as she did with excitement on her face, and gave Naruto a loving kiss on the lips. Settling into his lap, Naruto massaged her breasts making Ayame sign at his touch, and she guided his hard cum covered cock to her pussy gasping like Anko did when it filled her to the brink.

"I've missed this Pleasure-sama. This closeness, this interaction, and everything about our loving making that makes me proud to be your future wife/mistress," said Ayame moving up and down on his slick meat stick while Naruto himself had one hand on her rear and another on one of her breasts.

"I second that," said Naruto before suckling on her free tit and together they started going into a sexual rhythm that was making Ayame getting further excited.

"Don't they look incredible together Temari-chan?" said Anko looking at them while she had the said Suna woman's face buried in her cum filled pussy making Temari taste her and Naruto's juices together.

Temari of course couldn't answer since she was licking away at Anko's pussy and Kami help her she was enjoying what she was doing. She had climaxed over 4 times already and had given up protesting against this sexual onslaught being given to her mercilessly. Now she was tasting the mixed cum juices of Anko and Naruto with the latter she was finding was quite addicting moaning once again at this sexual combo hitting her.

"It seems Temari-chan likes Pleasure-sama's cum," said the voice below Temari that had been licking and fingering her pussy with great expertise.

'It couldn't be. Not her!' thought Temari her eyes widening trying to pull back to look down wondering if it was, who she thought it was, but Anko grabbed the back of her head, and forced the Suna woman to continue servicing her.

"She sure does Tenten. She sure does," said Anko confirming Temari's shocked thoughts on just _who_ had been giving her oral treatment down south.

A scream of pleasure across from them from Ayame, as she climaxed from the intense pleasure she was getting from Naruto, and loved the feeling of his seed flooding inside of her pussy. Naruto of course had his head buried deep within her large breasts, loving the feeling of his head taking up residents there, and had no problem paying the _rent _for it. After staying like that in bliss for a moment, Naruto carefully rose from his seat with Ayame clinging to him before he turned, and placed her in the chair disconnecting his cock from her pussy making the ramen woman whimper at the loss.

"Ten-chan come here please," said Naruto, as if he were calling a pet, and tapped his foot to signal her to come to him before the near stampede like sounds of crawling was heard under the table.

"Yes Pleasure-sama!" said Tenten crawling out of the table cloth to kneel on both knees before him excitedly looking up at Naruto before stealing a glance at his cum covered cock and licked her lips slightly.

"Ayame-chan's pussy is leaking my cum as well as hers and I want you to lick it all up so it doesn't go to waste," said Naruto pointing to Ayame's pussy, which in fact was leaking his cum onto the chair, and the woman was too out of it to salvage it herself.

"But I wanted to clean your cock Pleasure-sama," said Tenten slightly disappointed she would not get the honor of cleaning him only to gasp in pleasure and surprise as the large vibrator in her pussy jumped several notches in movement.

"Are you disobeying me Ten-chan? I would have thought you wanted your punishment to end quickly with me giving you rewards for good behavior rather then punishments for _bad_ _disobedient_ behavior," said Naruto upping the vibrator level another step making Tenten whimper at the pleasurable torture she was getting.

"N-No Pleasure-sama. I-I just thought y-you would want m-myyyy help in c-cleaning your wonderf-ful coooock!" said Tenten fidgeting, as her hips moved from side to side while shock from the seal kicked in at her trying to use her pussy muscles to stimulate an orgasm.

"Only if I asked you to Ten-chan. Still, did I not give you the next best thing? Surely you don't want me to take _that_ away from you? Do you?" said Naruto eyeing a paling Tenten with a raised eyebrow, as if he would actually consider taken away some form of pleasure from her, and possibly give it to another.

"No! I mean please don't take that away from me Pleasure-sama. I spoke out of turn and my own stupidity. Any pleasure you give me during my punishment of being deprived of your beautiful cock is more then adequate," said Tenten bowing her head submissively at her lover/master.

"Good. Now go see to Ayame-chan while I claim another one of your...'sisters' into the Namikaze home," said Naruto cupping her face and giving it a loving touch that Tenten simply adored.

"As you wish Pleasure-sama," said Tenten before she began to lick Ayame's pussy taking in the leaking cum from the woman's hole.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, my dear sweet desert flower from Suna...Temari-chan," said Naruto walking beside Anko, who gave him a kiss on the lips, and let out a moan when he grabbed her ass.

"I take it my job is done here Pleasure-sama?" said Anko huskily in Naruto's ear giving it a sensual lick that made the Namikaze let out a sexual growl.

"With Temari-chan, yes. Though I think you should help remind Ten-chan that it is very bad to disobey her master given her current situation," said Naruto giving Anko's ass a squeeze and sent a pulse of chakra into the initial hand mark he made on her the first time giving the snake mistress a rush of lust that needed to be sated.

"You know just how to make me happy Pleasure-sama," said Anko, as she had removed Temari from her pussy lips, and skipped over silently to an unsuspecting Tenten giving the preoccupied girl several slaps to her ass all the while ranting on how the bad weapon mistress should _never_ disobey or question their Pleasure-sama.

"Well Temari-chan, you got a taste of Ten-chan's hospitality, Anko's hospitality, and Ayame-chan's hospitality so now its time to embrace...mine!" said Naruto seeing the dazed look in the woman's eyes and he knew that even if she wanted to fight him, it was not in her to do it.

Temari could only look at Naruto before looking along the lines of his hip section where she saw his cum covered hard on of a cock less then a few inches from her face. She was tired of resisting the pleasure they had all given her and had been for well over a several orgasms ago. She had tasted the pussy of both Ayame and Anko with the latter having Naruto's cum in it thus making her horny inside with Tenten's services below her earlier further making her wet. When Tenten had been called over by Naruto across the table Temari had been seconds away from another orgasm only to be deprived of it and despite her frustration along with ego, the Suna woman wanted the female weapons master to finish the job she started, and even now her womanhood was burning up to be satisfied once more. Regardless of whether it was tongues, fingers, and/or a large cock like the one in front of her face right now Temari needed to have an orgasm right now or at least very soon.

Still staring at the man's cock, Temari smelled the aroma of the combined juices of the two women on it, and felt the heat in her body rise up like a great inferno. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Temari brought her mouth over the large piece of male flesh, and began sucking on it like it was the only thing that could keep her alive. Naruto took her head, massaging her scalp of golden blonde hair flowing freely behind her giving the Suna woman a more..._tame_ look to her, then compared to when her hair was in pig tails, and it made her look all the more beautiful.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. Doing this to him! But Kami help me...I'm loving every single minute of it,' thought Temari using her tongue to further assist her into getting him to cum inside of her mouth.

"I see you submitted to me right away Temari-chan. You will make a fine wife/mistress when this is over," said Naruto moving Temari's head faster with each passing moment before he groaned and released into her mouth holding her in place so she could swallow it all.

"Thank you...Pleasure-sama," said Temari having heard the others call him that and felt she might as well join them.

"You're welcome Temari-chan, but were not done yet," said Naruto freeing her legs and arms so she could get up from the chair.

"Yes I know. In order to further establish a stronger alliance between our villages a union must be done between us and I can think of no one better then you...Pleasure-sama," said Temari removed her wrinkled shirt all the way throwing it away from them before hiking up her skirt and bending over the table with her legs spread.

Walking up behind her, Naruto aligned his cock with her pussy, and thrust his manhood into her making Temari scream out in pleasure at the invading appendage. For both of them, it had felt like they had entered the Heavens, and they were seeing all things holy around them. After a few seconds of getting used to Naruto cock, Temari thrusted back slightly to him to continue, and with that single push back from came the intense fucking from the Namikaze. His hands were on her hips, with one hand smacking her ass ever few thrusts, and Temari couldn't help loving every single minute of it.

"You're pussy is incredible Temari-chan. I was right when I thought of you as the desert rose among the dunes of sand in Wind Country," said Naruto thrusting into her with a passion that made the Suna woman scream out with equal passion with every hard thrust he gave her.

"I'm your desert rose now Pleasure-sama. Only yours! Yours to fuck whenever you want, wherever you want, and how you want. I want your children. I want to have blonde or red haired children that will be the great pride of our union between Fire and Wind Country Pleasure-sama," said Temari since depending on the genes of the child they would most likely have red or blonde hair.

"Then in honor of this grand union between you, the sister of the Kazekage with me, the future Sixth Hokage, I hereby give to you one of many fuckings in the days, months, and years...to..._cum_...Temari-chan!" said Naruto thrusting into her faster then ever before he finally came inside of her making the Suna woman arch her back as she screamed out his name in pure ecstasy.

Naruto then took a solid hand filled with chakra before grabbing her ass cheek to make her officially his and heightening Temari's orgasm even further. Temari didn't care now since the woman knew she belonged to Naruto and Naruto alone. No man could have her, touch her, _fuck_ her like him, and all things considered she believed no one would ever match up to the Namikaze in that way. After a few minutes when Naruto finally pulled out, Temari let out a small whimper, and wished he was still inside of her with his cum. Picking her up; Naruto guided Temari's tired body back to her chair to rest before he saw Anko looking at him with one of her ever present grins that were always sexy to him.

"Well I Tenten knows her lesson and Ayame's been pleasured so much she's out of it for a little while," said Anko pointing to Tenten helping Ayame upstairs to her bedroom by the Special Jounin's orders.

"Well done Anko-chan. I knew if anyone could help them it was you," said Naruto giving her a kiss, which the woman returned giving his cock a nice squeeze, and had a lust filled look in her eyes.

"I never did get a chance to give you good sucking off did I when you first put this in front of me, did I?" said Anko licking his ear and moaning when he grabbed her breasts to give them firm multiple squeezes.

"You want another shot at it? Then take it my forever sexy Anko-chan" said Naruto, as he pinched Anko's nipples, and licking her jaw line.

"As you wish Pleasure-sama," said Anko before getting on her knees and began cleaning his cock of the cum juices that were from Temari's pussy.

That's the spot Anko-chan. Keep it up," said Naruto moaning deeply, as she now sucked him off, and massaged his balls with one hand while stroking what she could suck with the other.

It wasn't long before Naruto's sexual energy was spent and he soon released his seed into Anko's mouth leaving both people involved satisfied with the end results.

"You taste so good Pleasure-sama. If you ever need anything and I mean _anything_ at all please to send me a hard slap to my ass," said Anko giving his cock a quick kiss before standing up.

"I sure will Anko-chan. Better take Temari to one of the bedrooms to recover from all this sex," said Naruto smirking at the dazed form of Temari, as Anko picked her up, and took her to an unused bedroom.

* * *

**Cut!**

**Ja Ne!**


	25. Author Note 1

I HAVENT DIE YET!!!!

Sorry… anyway i havent forget this little proyect of mine… i will be starting again to "Collect" lemons in now this weekend… just somes problems of college to solve and I am free to look for more lemons (pervert grin and drool) sooo wait for me I promise at last 5-10 new lemons between Saturday-Sunday this week…

Just as a side note… someone… anyone… CAN TELL ME WHY THE HELL THE YAOI IS ON TOP IN THIS SITE!?

Sorry have to take that out of my system…

Well Ja Ne!


	26. Author Note 2

Yo!

Well i would like to ask the Readers to pm with the pairing of your preference…

The reason is simple I will use the pairing with more votes (think of it like a poll) to begin the Reopening this Saturday (I promise like 5-10 lemons for Saturday with possibilities of 3-5 more the Sunday…).

Oh by the way thx to **Dea7hly Jes7er **and **Mikie-From-Ireland** for their "aclaration" of the Yaoi comment… and Dea7hly yea there should be a filter for het and yaoi… A LOT of PROBLEMS would be evade like that…

And **NuitTombee** thx for ur opinion will be take in account…

Lastly but not least **Dejitaru Ryuu** i agree with you 100%

Well cya on the weekend AND DONT FORGET TO SEND ME THE PARING!

Ja Ne!


	27. 25 – NarutoTsunade by Naruto Namikaze Uz

**Naruto/****Tsunade [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**ShinkuSenkou: Yo! Am back… sorry have been a lazy ass and haven't take the time to update :). Anyway before beginning let me RANT!! (sorry need to take this out).**

**WTF! What the hell is this shit!? There is around a 75-80% of YAOI of all the things in this website… worse the paring(which is bad enough is Boy/Boy) that hace 60% of all yaoi is Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Itachi, Naruto/Kakashi or Naruto/Gaara**

**now what I want to know is WHY!? **

**Have they (uh… Sasuke doesn't count…) give hint that they are gays?? Cuz I don't remember anything about that… anyway lets begin! **

**Naruto Payment Methods**

For over almost 5 weeks every time Tsunade gave Naruto free time he would always ask her out on a date so they can go eat together but she was always busy and turned him down every chance she can get.

Naruto was trying to at least let her get some free time too but she had more important stuff to do. But tonight she actually promised him on a date.

"Man what's the point for even asking her out." Naruto said to himself while walking through Konoha streets. "She has been giving me a lot of hard work lately and very few little free times so why am I taking pity on her? Guess I'll give it one more shot if she turns me down it won't end there for sure."

Naruto went home to get some of his stuff he needed for tonight. He got what he needed and headed out the door. Closing the door behind him he went jumping roof to roof to the hokage's tower.

He got there and decided to go through the door. He entered the room and saw her sitting behind the desk.

"So have you finished your work?" he asked

"Oh it's Naruto."She said not even knowing that he came in.

"You promised me a date tonight, so where to?" he asked

"About that… something has come up and I can't do it today." She said trying to laugh it off.

"Ehhhhhh! You're joking!" he said now up to the desk right in front of her face.

"Sorry sorry I'll make it up to you." She said.

"That's what you said last week!!"

"Geez gimme a break." She said. "I got work, so it can't be helped." She sighed; she turned him down one more.

"_Well I guess I have to do it now. I guess I'll take this as a payment method for all those turn downs and paper work she put me through. Here it goes." _Naruto thought to himself.

"… alright then if you're going to make it up to me let me see your tits?"

"W-What are you saying?" she said surprised by the question. "No way how dare you come and ask!" She said putting her arms in front of her breast as a barrier.

"Come on you… owe… me." He said in a serious face.

"Geez… just hold my tits alright?" Tsunade said.

She got up and took off her green coat and her shirt. "If you are satisfied with this then today I'll allow it." She said exposing her big tits to Naruto's face.

Naruto was surprised by her actions. He would've thought that at least a punch to the gut will do but this is even better. He quickly went around the table and lifted her up on the table. He grabbed one and just started to rub and pinch it slowly.

"Mm" Tsunade moaned. She actually liked how he was doing it to her. She was getting so aroused she didn't even notice that Naruto was sucking her tit already.

"AHM h-hey stop that!" she said noticing what he was doing.

But Naruto didn't stop. He turned her around so her back was up against his chest and started rubbing her tits aggressively.

"Mm… Naruto stop that!"

"Oh come on you know this is turning you on."

"Wh-who's getting turned on?" she said a crimson blush taking over her soft cheeks.

"Well then let me see how wet you are." Naruto let go of one of her tits and went down on her with his fingers going past her pants.

"Ah!" Tsunade let out one of her moans which turned on Naruto even more. She got off the table. "Alright then… I guess I'll give you a blowjob then. Take a seat." Naruto backed up until he felt the chair on his legs then took a seat. Tsunade made her way around the table and stopped right in front of Naruto. She got down on her knees and started to help Naruto open his zipper. As she unzipped his pants his vigorous rod came out and started to get bigger and thicker.

"Wow… you're really big." She said complementing him.

She wrapped one of her hands around his penis and started to stroke him slowly. Naruto's member twitched from the feeling of her cold soft hands. Now in its fullest Tsunade put the tip in her mouth as she licked him around there not leaving a single inch dry.

"It's been a long time but I think I still haven't lost my touch." She said looking up at him as she finally started to put his cock in her mouth and slowly suck on him.

Naruto chuckled as he slowly put his hand behind her head. "The Legendary Sucker. Well then let's see if you're not lying." He took her by surprise and quickly pushed her head more down on his dick.

"Ugh!!" Tsunade got startled and coughed as it went all the way back to her throat. Instead of getting mad at him for his unexpected action she saw this more as a challenge for her and started to deep throat Naruto. "Ugh ugh… ugh." Naruto was surprised, he thought she would have at least gone back a little but instead she went deeper on him. "Damn… Tsunade… mm that feels good."

She went up and down as started to go faster. The faster she went the more he heard his dick hitting the back of her head. She went for at least two minutes and stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" naruto asks.

"Usually you would've come before then."

"Well then, you are losing your touch." Naruto laughed a little.

"We haven't even started."

She positioned herself between his legs and grabbed his penis. She gave it a few strokes before taking it in her mouth. "This will definitely have you come in seconds." She said in a seductive manner.

She opened her mouth wide and took him in all the way back to her throat and started to hum with her mouth. Naruto felt a chill up his spine as he pulled his head back, the sensation of her humming felt greater than he expected. "Oh… I, I think I'm about to…" but Tsunade wasn't going to let him off that easy. She stopped and took his dick out of her mouth. Naruto looked down on her.

Tsunade got a little higher and grabbed her two breasts. She slowly put them closer to his throbbing member. When she had him in position she squeezed him tight so it wouldn't slip out. Slowly she moved her breast up and down on his member. "How does this feel?" she asked him.

"Oh that feels great… squeeze them harder." She did as he said and pushed her tits harder on him and moved them faster and faster up and down.

Naruto already knew she had him about to come. The sensation of her big soft tits felt just as he imagined they would feel but he still had a trick that can catch her off guard.

Tsunade looked up at Naruto and tried to think of what he was thinking. She looked down on her breast and just stared at his penis that she was giving a tity fuck to. "_He would've came by now? What am I doing wrong?" _She looked at his throbbing penis that was covered with her saliva. She then put the tip in her mouth as she was still getting tit fuck.

Moving her tongue all over the tip she looked up at Naruto only to see him smiling down on her, confused she looked back down only to get surprised as a sea load of cum came into her face and chest. She let go of her tits as she was still getting cum all over her chest. Some got in her mouth and some got in her hair.

As the very last drip landed on her chest she looked up at Naruto and amazed at how much he came. "Wow! That's a lot Naruto." She said licking her lips.

"Like the pearl necklace I gave ya?" he said smiling.

"Very funny, now help me clean this off. You came more than I thought." she got up off from his legs and turned around walking to her table slowly. Naruto looked at her hips and saw as it swayed every time she took a step. He got hard again and thought that a tit fuck wasn't just going to be it.

Tsunade was at her desk and grabbed a few tissues to clean all of the cum that was in her chest and neck. "Come on Naruto. Your gonna help me clean this out." She said not even looking back at him. She heard a few steps and knew that Naruto has finally gotten up.

"The tissues are right there at the corner of the desk. Make sure you clean the chair too." she said still not paying attention to him.

"Don't worry, the sweat will definitely clean your chest."

"Huh? What sweat?" she said as she stopped cleaning her chest.

"A tit fuck and a blowjob won't do you know."

"Well too bad that is all your getting for today."

"I'm still hard again."

She felt Naruto's hands go under her arm and grab a hold of her sticky big breasts as he pulled her back until she felt the tip of his member hit her tight pants trying to push its way in between her thighs.

"Oh… Naruto I said that's it!" She said.

"Doesn't sound like that to me. Sounds like you enjoy this."

"What makes you think that? I am definitely not enjoying this…mm." she lied.

"Well how about this?" Naruto pulled away and grabbed his member and pushed it in between her thighs as it rubbed her clit giving her a great sensation.

"Oh… that feels… so good." She groaned.

Naruto let go of his member and put his hand on her back as he pushed her against the table making her bend over him as she supported herself with her arms on her desk. Naruto started to take off her pants along with her panties going all the way down to the floor, Tsunade lifted one of her legs to help him remove them.

As he threw them to the side of the office Naruto looked at the great view that lay before him. Her cunt was right in front of him dripping with all the wetness she was holding in her pants.

Tsunade started to move her hips begging for him to begin fucking her.

"Someone's really excited."He got on his knees and started to lick the lower back part of her vagina and used his fingers to push in her to get her warmed up. "Uh… yes…" Tsunade moaned. Naruto just kept on repeating his same movements which drove her crazy every second.

"Naruto…mmm… stop teasing me and bang me already." She said in between her moan.

"You said it." Naruto got up and grabbed his hard member positioning it right at her entrance. He slowly put his tip at her entrance and moved it around her hole. He was toying with her and she knew it.

Tsunade knew this game. Two can play at that game, he wanted her to beg for it. Tsunade looked behind her.

"Naruto please stick it in already and bang me, fuck me till I can't take it anymore. I'm so wet and horny, just drill it in me."

Without even saying it Naruto grabbed her hip with one of his hands and his member with his other hand as he positioned himself at her entrance. Not even saying his actions he quickly pushed himself into her and not even giving her a chance to get use to his penis in her.

"Ah! Gosh Naruto tell me the next you plan on banging it in me."

"You asked for it so your gonna get it."

Now that it was in he let go of his penis and grabbed her hips with both of his hands and again started to push into her forcefully. If she asked for a hard fucking it's what she's gonna get.

He pushed in and out already had her going into an orgasm. Tsunade grabbed her desk harder as Naruto went faster and faster.

"AH AH AH you're so rough!" Tsunade yelled.

"_Damn she's so tight." _Naruto kept on pushing himself into her faster and harder. Banging her with all he had in him her chest swayed every time he pulled in and out of her. "AH YES YES! NARUTO FASTER! HARDER!" Naruto did what he was told as he now grabbed one of her tits and started to go faster and deeper in her.

"AH! AH! YES EYA!" In the angle they were in he kept on hitting her G-spot repeatedly making her get an orgasm. "Tsunade oh! You're so tight." "AH! KEEP ON AH! AH! GOING NARUTO! I'M ABOUT TO AH! AH! CUM!"

"Man this feels so good. The more I go in you the wetter you get."

Naruto kept on going in her slowing his movements and then speeding up again not even letting on chance for her to rest. If Tsunade was going to live up to her title then he should too.

"OH! AH! AH! I'M COMING!" Tsunade screamed from the top of her lungs as she finally came all over his penis in the inside making it wetter for Naruto and easier to move faster. Her own juice going down the side in between her legs and breathing heavily from her orgasms she felt tired as she limped her body and put most of her weight on the desk as Naruto kept pounding her from the back.

"Ahh! Man… I think…uh I'm about to cum!" he said as he grabbed on tighter and made his movements faster and deeper as he was about to finish.

"Come inside me! Fill me!" Tsunade said out loud. She wanted to feel his hot sticky cum flow through her.

Naruto kept on going, he had a load and he planned on wasting it all today.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto came all over inside of Tsunade filling her up.

As he calmed down he looked down at his penis. "Wow. My dick went limp yet it still cumming." He kept his rod still in her till he finished his last drop. As he finished and pulled it out their juices flowed out of her and down her legs.

He helped Tsunade sit on the desk as she too had a workout from their session.

Seconds of silence passed. Tsunade decided to speak up.

"*sigh* Naruto." she said as she wiped her forehead with her arm wiping the sweat off. "Are you ready for round two?"

"You bet I am!" he said excitedly

"Good! Cause this time I want to be in control."

Tsunade got off her desk and threw everything to the side on the ground. "Get on the table."

Naruto got up on the table and laid down on his back. Tsunade looked at his member. "Let me get this bad boy started." She just started to stroke him trying to get him back up.

As Naruto finally got a boner Tsunade got on the desk and hovered over Naruto and his now erect member. She grabbed his penis and lined it up with her vagina. As soon as she had the very tip in her she plunged down on him.

"Oh my god! This feels so good!" she said as it went deep in her. Slowly she started to jump up and down. Naruto grabbed her by the waist to help her jump on his dick. Tsunade moved faster and faster making her big tits jump up and down getting Naruto more excited as he started to push in her everytime she went down on him.

"UH!" Tsunade started to get tighter on him already.

"_He's making me cum right before him!" _she thought.

She leaned forward on Naruto so she can use her arms to keep herself stable. Naruto saw her huge tits moving in front of his face getting him more excited. Naruto grabbed her ass and pushed down on his member.

"AH! YOU'RE AH! AH! GONNA HAVE ME CUM AGAIN!" she screamed.

But Naruto stopped. "Let's switch positions. Put your back up against me."

She got up and turned around and again slowly went down on Naruto.

"Like this?" she asked.

He nodded. As she jumped on him Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her back as he now had the chance to plunge into her.

"OH THIS FEELS GOOD! DO ME NARUTO!" He then moved to the side as they were both lying on their sides. Naruto lifted one of her legs and started to pound her again.

He pushed himself off the table as he still had a hold of her arms and now he was the one in control. "AH! AH! NOT OH! FARE!" she said as she looked back.

"Fine then." He pulled out of her and let go of her arms. He walked over to the chair and took a seat. Tsunade saw him sitting down with his erection standing tall and covered with her juices. She walked over to him and closed his legs together as she mounted him and put his penis in her tight hole. Now she started to do the bouncing again and back in control. Naruto grabbed her huge breasts and put his face in between them enjoying their nice soft sweaty touch every time she bounced. She started to speed up her pace once again.

"YES FEEL MY TITS. OHH! GOD! NARUTO I THINK! AH! AH! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"

"_Tsunade can't even handle 10 minutes without coming. I wonder if she will last our last one."_

"Oh! Your tightness has me about to blow already too!"

"Let's cum together then!"

They both speeded up their movements meeting in the perfect time.

"AH! NARUTO!"

"TSUNADE!"

Both came at the same time with their juices meeting and flowing again out of her.

She rested her body on his. "I'm really tired. I don't think I can move." She said panting.

"Don't worry this last one you won't have to worry anything."

"Again?" she said.

"Yeah I'm gonna make you bend over the wall."

"Fine one last more but that's it!"

She got up and went up to her wall, spreading her legs and slouched over onto the wall. Naruto went up to his pants and grabbed a little pouch. He grabbed it and walked over behind Tsunade.

"What's that?"She asked

"Its lube." He said as he finally opened it up and spread some on his already erect dick.

"For what? Aren't I wet as it is?" she said

"Yeah. You're really wet but I don't plan on fucking you from that hole."

Her eyes widened. "YOUR GONNA FUCK ME IN THE ASS! But I never have been fucked in that hole."

"Then this is your first time so better hold up cause I still have one load and I'm wasting it all here."

He stroked his penis up and down so he can spread the lube all around it. Grabbing her ass and spreading her cheeks, Tsunade slouched more so she can have it properly open. Now using one hand to grab his penis and the other too keep her spreaded he pushed himself in her.

"Wow even with lube your still tight." He pushed himself more in.

Now in he grabbed her ass and started to fuck her anal now.

"Damn Tsunade you're so warm! Feels like my dick is melting."

"Naruto AH! Be gentle this if my first AH! Time." He said as it hurt her the deeper he went.

"Then I promise to make this fast."

"No don't!" she screamed but it was too late. Naruto rammed his dick all the way in.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AH! AH!"

He pushed himself out and in and sped up his pace.

"NAAHH! NAH! NAH! RUUUOHH! TOOOH! IT HURTS!"

Even though she was having her insides spreaded out she loved how it felt. Her juices came out sliding down her legs as he kept on doing her.

"Wow you're so tight you almost have me cumming!" he said. "I'm almost done! OH! Almost done!" he came splattering all of his cum up her ass. He filled her up that some of his cum started to come out already so he pulled out of her making his cum run freely out.

Tsunade fell to the ground, she couldn't last. She turned around and lay with her back on the floor as she breathed heavily making her chest move every time she took a breath. As much as it hurt she liked the feeling of being nailed in the ass.

"We should do this again." She said lying down on the floor looking up at him.

"Oh yeah we are definitely doing that again." Naruto stared at her as she looked beautiful down on the ground naked and sweaty of all that sex they had.

"I still have a little bit left." He said.

Tsunade laughed. "Then come over here and give me another pearl necklace."

Naruto walked up to her and just started to jack off in front of her. Tsunade got up and laid her back on the wall waiting for his cum. Naruto finally came into her face getting her hair, eyes, mouth and the rest on her huge tits. "I love it when you cum on me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&CUT!

**ShinkuSenkou:**** And that's my little opening… I did begin before the weekend… but what can I say? Well…**

**Ja Ne!**


	28. 26 – NarutoTsunami by Naruto Namikaze Uz

**Naruto/****Tsunami [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**ShinkuSenkou: Now! Here is a MILF!!! And what a MILF…**

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

Naruto jumped onto a tree trunks and dashed on ahead to his destination slowly. As he was jumping tree to tree he started to see buildings up ahead and people throughout the forest.

"What village would this be... oh the Land of the Waves? I'm sure of it." He said as he stood tall on a tree with his hands folded in front of him.

Naruto jumped off the tree and walked slowly out of the forest trying to think if the Land of the Waves was really this populated.

"If this is the Land of Waves then Inari is here. I wonder how the whole family is doing. I'm pretty sure Inari would be glad to see me… maybe even gladder if I surprise him." he said as he jumped onto the roof of the building close o him. He jumped onto another heading to the docks of Inari's old home.

As he saw the docks by the sea he stopped and now started to walk slowly as he got closer and closer to the house. "I should go through his window and surprise him… but which one is his though?" He said as he stopped and looked at the house to remember where he sleeps. As he saw one he decided to try his luck and jumped onto the house and sneak through the window.

He was about to enter the window when he saw Tsunami, Inari's mother naked looking herself in her mirror. She grabbed her tits and then dropped them. Naruto just stood there looking at her tits jiggle in the mirror, feeling his pants tighten up. _"Fuck I would like to cum on those tits."_

"Why does it feel like my boobs just gotten bigger? Well at least they look amazing and so does my figure." She said as she kept on looking at herself and not aware that Naruto was looking at her.

Naruto kept on looking at the mirror seeing as her boobs did look a little bigger and also noticing that she actually had an ass. Tsunami kept on looking at herself and changing posture on the mirror. Then as she was looking at herself she saw Naruto behind the window and got startled.

"_Who is that? Is it Naruto… is he peeping on me? I didn't know he was a pervert… does he actually like my body? Maybe I should take advantage of this."_ She said as she smirked.

"Ah… I really want to get fucked one of these days, someone who can shove their dick inside my tight pussy and bang the fuck out of me recklessly and dominate me." She said.

Tsunami slowly turned around pretending that no one was looking at her and hoping Naruto wouldn't mind to fuck her son's mom. As she was now fully turned around Naruto didn't get a chance to hide himself.

Tsunami jumped and immediately covered her breast from the pervert. Naruto too got scared of what might happen to him he froze.

"Naruto! Please don't tell me you just heard what I said!" She said still covering herself.

"You mean of what you really wanted just now?" He asked taking advantage of this situation now that he saw her naked he really wanted to fuck her.

"Please, please don't tell anyone!"

"Well I guess…" He said unfinished. "…but let me feel those tits of yours."

She dropped her arms and walked over to the window. Naruto grinned looking at her tits jiggle when she took a step.

As she got to the window she grabbed her breast and lifted them up so he can feel them.

Naruto moved one hand and grabbed her breast feeling the smoothness and also feeling her breast. He let go and jumped into the room so he can use both hands.

As he walked closer to him Naruto turned her around grabbed her tits and pushed her closer to him. He moved his hands roughly, pushing them up and pressing them against her body. He then started to rub her nipples making them hard.

Tsunami liked the feeling and soon joined him as she too rubbed her tits. As she felt wet she pushed her hips back up against his pants feeling his erection strongly between her ass.

"Take it out and fuck me please." She said the more she rubbed herself.

Naruto let go of her tit and started to unzip his pants letting his penis out. He took his pants off including his shirt and then he went up to the bed getting on it and laying down on the side as his erection showed standing straight up ready for Tsunami.

She walked up to the bed bended over and grabbed his dick with her hand and slowly started to jack him off. She looked at Naruto and notice that he enjoyed the feeling.

As she put her hair on the back of her ear she got closer to his dick and put the tip right in her mouth and started to suck him.

"You're pretty good, but don't hog all the fun." Naruto said as he moved his hand to her ass while she kept on sucking him.

"Mm…mm… AH!" Surprised that he shoved his finger up her ass, she gave him a weird look.

She went back to sucking his dick and started to go deeper making sure she got it good and wet while Naruto fingered her.

"Mm!" Tsunami now started to deep throat him as she pushed his dick all the way in. Going deep on him she went faster and faster even using her hand to grab the part her mouth couldn't get Naruto was about to cum.

"That feels good… I think I'm about to…!" He said.

She took his dick out of her mouth and started to jack him off in a slow pace. "You're not gonna cum yet." Naruto gave her a sad look. She got on the bed and position herself cowboy style, on top of his penis. As she lowered herself down she grabbed it and stuck the tip right at her entrance.

"Oh that feels so good. It's been a long time since I got fucked." She said as she lowered herself down.

Naruto looked at her and grabbed her hips getting ready to pound her once she settles.

Tsunami lowered herself down slowly, loving the feeling as it went in and more in as did Naruto, feeling the tightness of her.

"This feels so good…" She said as she settled. Now that he was all in she started to jump as Naruto helped her. "Ah…ah…ah…"

Naruto now started to help her rise as he grabbed her hips and started pushing her down every time she went up.

"Ah… AH…AH… AH!"

Naruto looked at her jump on his dick, seeing her tits jump every time she did. Tsunami looked at Naruto as she kept on jumping. Feeling embarrassed the more she jumped.

"Fuck… I can feel you tightening up…"

"AH... I… AH... think I'm about to cum…AAHHH!" she said as she slow down starting to feel the feeling of about to come. No longer able to hold herself she fell forward giving Naruto the control.

Naruto grabbed her ass and started to pound it as he wanted to make her cum.

"EYA…AH…AH… PLEASE… STOP….I'M CUMMING!" She screamed as she came, but Naruto didn't slow down.

"Ah fuck… I think AH… I'm about to cum too…" He said as he thrusted faster.

Tsunami widened her eyes. "NO… PLEASE… DON'T AH… CUM IN ME!"

"Then… let me cum… on your tits!" He said as he felt her hard nipples on his chest.

"NO… JUST STICK IT OUT!" She screamed terrified of him finishing in her.

Disappointed in her decision he took it out as he lost the feeling of coming.

"*pant* AH…ah ah thank you.*pant*" She said as she calmed down.

Naruto still had his erection and his load ready. Mad that only she finished and he positioned it at her asshole not telling her anything. He pushed the tip in, as soon as she felt it he thrusted in feeling her all the way.

"AH…AH…WHAT…THE…AH… FUCK!" She screamed as she felt uncomfortable with this feeling.

"Fuck… you're so tight…" He said finding it hard to thrust. He took his dick out for it was impossible to keep on fucking her like that.

"OW! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Tsunami said.

Naruto thought of an idea for he still didn't get a chance to cum.

"Here. Lie down on your side and lift up your leg." He said.

Tsunami moved off of Naruto and shifted herself sideways.

"Like this?" she asked

"Yeah." Naruto scooted closer and grabbed his dick. He lifted her leg and started to thrust back in her ass.

"AH fuck this feels way better." He said as he now felt the ease every time he pushed.

Now that he had control of her he closed her legs feeling the tightness again then he lifted them and felt the ease..

"I love how your ass feels tighter when I close your legs."

"_With my legs like this his thickness…"_ She thought loving the feeling.

"Ungh… Naahruutooh… pump it, my ass with your cock!" she said.

Naruto lifted her legs and started to thrust faster.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! FUCK… NARUTO… I'M CUMMING!" as Tsunami came her second time Naruto too was about to cum.

"Me too! Fuck I'm gonna cum in your ass!" Naruto said it out loud holding it in just in case she didn't want him to cum in her.

"Then cum in my ass!" She answered him.

Now that he was able to let go, he released inside her ass feeling it up. He let go of her leg as he took his penis out covered with his own cum.

"_Fuck giving me the blue balls I'm not even finished." _He thought.

"Hey Tsunami, get up, face the wall and bend over on all fours." He said

"Sure… "As she changed positions bending over on her hands and knees she looked back at him."…are you going to fuck me in the ass again?"

"Yeah since you don't want me to finish on either your tits or pussy." He said and he got off the bed walked to the end and got back on.

"_What is he planning? I could easily bend over the bed or on the table."_ She thought as she found it weird that he made her bend over facing the wall but she still went with it.

Naruto walked up to her already with a full erection. He grabbed her ass and then he too got on his knees. Now that both were bending down it was easier for him to fuck her anal.

Naruto slowly entered his tip in again her ass. As he felt that it wasn't that tight as before he entered his dick all the way in now feeling her warmness.

Feeling comfortable he started to thrust in her again with ease.

"OH… OH… please fuck me faster!" She ordered as she felt his thickness sliding along her walls.

Naruto moved his hand under her so it was like he was hugging her ass while with the other hand he fingered her.

"AH… AH FUCK! FASTER NARUTO! HARDER!" She screamed.

Naruto started to pace up, thrusting faster while he also fingered her. the bed not being stable it started to move as he thrusted. Hitting the walls and creaking out loud.

"Fuck yeah bitch… you like that!" Naruto said as he too was getting into it.

"AH FUCK YEAH I LIKE THAT! FUCK ME HARDER! CUM IN ME! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR CUM"

Naruto felt her ass tightening up like it was sucking him in, she was about to cum so it was almost time for him to trick her.

"AH FUCK NARUTO! I'M CUMMING!" she said as she came all over herself. Naruto felt her wetness as it went down her legs and into his. He took his hand out and started to lick it. Tsunami collapsed as she lost the strength to hold on and dropped her head on the pillows as Naruto still had a grab of her ass. Now that she was down he too felt like cumming as his dick started to harden up.

"I'm gonna cum! Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said. "Let me cum on those big tits of yours!"

"NO! AH AH FUCK! CUM IN ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" She screamed not letting him cum on her tits. Of course he would like to cum in her ass but he already did what's the point in that.

"Fuck it then, I'll cum on your back!" He said as it was all coming to plan.

Hoping she won't notice Naruto took his dick out and started to jack off while in the mean time he spitted on her back using his saliva. Thinking it was his sperm Tsunami was finally able to fall down on the bed taking deep breathes, as she lay face flat she turned her body around to look at Naruto. Now that she faced him she still saw him jacking off, Naruto blew his whole load on her tits as a shot went all over her while some ricochet on her face. Surprised that he still had some left, the second he came on her tits she quickly got up on instinct without knowing her actions as part of his load started to get on her face. She stood still letting him finish knowing that what she did was stupid.

As Naruto finished he got off that bed and went to his pants trying to put them in as quickly as he can. Even though she said not on her tits Naruto wanted to in the first place since he saw how big they were.

Now that he was fully dressed he decided to throw of his little surprise and just head for Demon Country.

* * *

CUT!

**ShinkuSenkou:**** For those who want more about the storyline can go and read it from the Origina Fic…**

**Ja Ne!**


	29. 27 – NarutoKonan by Naruto Namikaze Uzum

**Naruto/****Konan [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**ShinkuSenkou: ****Konan… yea…**

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

Naruto took off all of his clothes and grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waist. He made his way downstairs and into the hot springs.

He slides the doors to side and entered the springs while closing the door behind him. He smiled as he notice nobody was in the springs. He looked around seeing that it was covered with walls of strong bamboo and in the middle there it was the hot spring with a small waterfall at the end of the room. Around the spring there were rocks nicely shaped and smooth.

He walked up to the spring and took of his towel loving the freedom since nobody was around. He folded it and put it to the side. Then he grabbed the tray and dipped it in the water. Feeling that he had enough he took it out and poured it on himself feeling the hotness run down his body washing away the sweat.

He entered the water and comforted himself up against the rocks. He laid his head back on the rock and let himself sink into pure nirvana.

There he stayed a few minutes refreshing himself.

The door slid open and in came Konan wearing a towel wrapped around her. She closed the door after her, dropped her towel and walked up to the spring. Naruto opened his eyes to look who just came in, and surprised he was when he saw Konan in a tight string bikini bra that was grabbing hold of her tits together.

He eyed her as she walked up to him. Looking at her breast the way they bounced every time she took a step, and looking at her curves.

Konan came to a stop and grabbed the tray Naruto used and dipped it in the water. She looked at him and gave him a short smile. She took out the tray and poured it all on her chest.

Naruto looked at her as the water came running down her body, on her chest and down her curves.

"_Crap… my dick is getting hard." _He thought as he kept on looking at her.

Konan jumped in the water and rose up. Then she too laid her back up against the rocks.

"So… what brings you here… Konan?" He asked.

"I'm here to purify myself." She said as she laid her head on the rocks closed her eyes and raised her arms to rest her elbows on them too, but what she didn't know is that as she laid her arms back her breast rose from the water giving Naruto the view to enjoy them. "It's a small hot spring that I like to go to once in awhile. It's usually lonely since it is a mixing bath and people are afraid of perverts."

Naruto nodded as he now knew why it was lonely.

He kept on starring at her breast since the water made it see through giving him the view to look at her nipples as droplets of water dropped off.

"_FUCK… she has one hell of a body I can't even control myself." _

Naruto looked at her feeling hopeless or was he? He slowly scooted himself to her as she wasn't that far. Close enough to just grab her tits, Naruto raised his hand from the water and slowly approached her nipple.

Not afraid of the consequences he grabbed her nipple in between his index finger and thumb and started to rub it.

Surprised by this good feeling she lifted her head to see Naruto paying more attention to her nipple then her freaking out about it.

Naruto looked at her as she finally noticed.

"Sorry… it's just that…"

"Please rub my other nipple." She said as she interrupted him.

Frozen for a few seconds he regained conscious. He moved from the side of the spring and went up in front of her. He reached over to the other nipple and started to rub them both now.

Konan moaned feeling her nipples erect under her bra. "Mm…please don't stop." She grabbed her string bikini bra and lifted it leaving it on top of her rack so her nipples can come out as he kept on rubbing.

As her breast bounced when she took her bra off Naruto grabbed one of her breast and put his mouth on her nipple feeling it and sucking it while with the other one he kept on rubbing.

"_Wow! They're so soft and big, not even saggy. She has some amazing boobs." _He thought as he kept on sucking on her nipple. He switched to the other one and grabbed it as he started sucking on it too.

Konan stood there as he rubbed and sucked her nipples. Now she was thinking it was her turn to do the pleasuring.

"Mm… Naruto can you stand up." She said.

Naruto stood up from the water showing his erect dick dripping water as it stood strong facing her in the face.

She reached her back and grabbed the knot of her string bikini. She untied it and then tied it back making it shorter so it can lift her breast up. She fixed her bra back on now as it grabbed a hold of her tits squeezing them together.

As she rose from the water she grabbed his penis and with the other hand she used her bare arm to lift up her breast. She positioned his dick in under her breast and then she let go letting his penis sink in between her breast.

"Don't move I'll be doing the work." She said as she put her arms on the ledge. Using both her arms now she started to nudge her upper body making her breast jump as if she was running. As her bra kept her tits tight together his penis stood right in between them as she made her breast jump.

"Damn your tits feel nice!" He said enjoying the feeling of her breasts on the sides of his dick.

"_The tightness of her tits feels like I'm fucking her pussy or something." _He thought.

Konan kept on moving feeling his thickness slide right along while Naruto felt the softness of her breast.

"Oh fuck! See if you can suck my dick!" He said.

Konan looked at her breast to see his tip out front. She took out her tongue and started licking around it. Naruto looked at her seeing her tits jump up and down furiously why'll she sucked his dick.

"I… think I'm gonna cum soon!" He said gripping his teeth holding onto his load he is about to release.

"Oh fuck!" No longer able to suppress his urges Naruto came releasing his cum onto her chest. Konan stopped moving and waited as his cum came out onto her tits covering her whole chest.

"_He came on my chest! It feels so hot and stick!" _She thought.

Naruto slid his dick out of her breast and washed himself in the water.

"Meet me in my room, I'm in 1A. I at least would like to get fucked tonight." She said.

Naruto got up from the water and went to his towel. Wrapping it around his waist and securing it he looked back at Konan. "Well I'll see you there." He said and left heading to the lockers.

Konan took her bikini off and washed off his cum on her chest.

"He came so much… and it feels hot and sticky it's kind of hard to get off."

Now that she was clean she put back on her bikini and got out of the springs walking up to her towel. Picking it up, she wrapped it around her breast and walked out of the spring heading to the lockers.

She entered the locker room and searched for her locker. She found it and opened it to see that her clothes were there and took off her towel to change.

"_Even though I already washed off, I still feel sticky. I think I feel cleaner if I take a shower."_ She thought.

Leaving her clothes for later Konan headed to the stall showers. Stepping onto the tile floor she went for the first stall looking at it noticing that it was a bit more spacious then the other stalls. Turning both hot and cold knobs she waited patiently for her water to get in the mixture of warm water.

Naruto entered the lockers hearing the water running and steam seen from the showers. He walked up to his locker and opening it while still eyeing the showers.

"_Is it Konan… must be, can't wait to pound that pussy though. I'm lucky she even allowed me to do a little foreplay… wonder how lucky I am though?" _He thought as he looked over to the showers.

Dropping his towel he walked over to the showers heading to where Konan was at. He entered looking directly at Konan's back as she washed herself.

"_I wonder if she's notice me enter?"_

He slowly crept behind her as she washed herself in the warm water. Konan had her hands up as she was washing her hair not even hearing Naruto behind her since the water was running. Now as he was closer to her he reached under her arms and grabbed her breast with both of his hands.

Konan let go of her hair and dropped her arms. She looked back barely seeing the yellow hair with her peripherals. Letting him get away with it she turned back and looked down.

Naruto grabbed her breasts moving them up and down feeling their weight. He then moved his hand under her bikini and started rubbing her nipples again.

"Mm…" Konan moaned feeling this sensation once more.

Now that he had his hands on her he got closer to her body. Putting his head on her right shoulder he started to kiss her neck and biting it.

Letting one of her nipples go he went down going in her panties. Feeling her hair he started to feel her wetness. He gently put his finger on her clitoris and started rubbing her.

"Oh yes… do that baby… please keep doing it don't stop." She said.

Konan felt excited, she might even let him get with her early then she expected.

Naruto kept on rubbing her feeling the water in between his fingers.

"I'm going to get wet… I want to make sure it's my dick that's surrounded by your wetness not by water." He said.

"Mhmm…" Konan replied.

Konan moved her right hand into her panties and put her fingers in her vagina. As Naruto rubbed her she fingered herself and with her other hand she reached her back and untied her bikini letting it fall onto the wet floor. Now she moved her hand to her unattended breast and started to rub nipple.

"Mm ah! I'm getting wet!"

Naruto moved his finger into her vagina join her.

"I want you really wet." He said and started to finger in a fast pace.

"Ah… please… I'm really wet! Mm… please stop…I can't handle this!" She said in high pitch voice.

Naruto started to feel her juice on his finger. Feeling that it was a little thicker than the water, he let his hand out.

He grabbed his dick as it was barely getting erect.

"Can you slouch over a little?" He said.

Letting her hands go, Konan slouched a little to the front as he still had a hold of his penis. Now fully erect he pushed himself forward using his tip to move her panties to the side giving him a view of her aroused pussy.

Konan felt his tip at her entrance so she put her hands on her knees. Naruto slowly entered his whole tip and then slid half his length in her, already feeling the tightness of her walls. Konan grabbed on tighter, feeling his thickness as her vagina automatically closed in on him.

"Ah fuck!" She said as she felt him go deeper.

"Your pussy is fucking hot!" He commented.

Now that he had his whole dick in her, he grabbed her hips, pulled his dick a little back and thrusted back in a normal pace. Konan still kept her hands on her knees but couldn't hold any longer. She needed to grab onto something so she can apply pressure and be able to last longer without giving in, but the stall being a bit too spacious the only thing she could latch herself onto is the wall ahead of her that's only a few feet away.

Trying to reach for it she stopped as Naruto grabbed both of her tits and started thrusting in her. Her thought of getting to the wall soon went away as she felt him go in deep filling her out. She placed her hands on her chest as Naruto thrusted in her.

"This feels so good. Your pussy is all wet and hot!" He said as he grabbed on tighter to her breast and thrusted in her faster

"Oh Naruto! This is AH! Too much!" She said but he didn't pay attention.

Naruto kept on thrusting faster into her pussy feeling her tighten up to the feeling of his cock. He thrusted faster, loving the feeling and the sound. His testicles hitting her thighs every time he pushed in and the moan he got every time he felt her tighten up.

"Fuck this feels so good… feels like my dick tensing up!" He said.

"AH! AAHHH! NARUTO I CAN'T HOLD UP! I CAN'T HOLD UP!" She said as she finally came. Naruto felt her cum at the tip of his dick and soon going down along covering his length with her cum and coming out of her vagina slowly going down her legs.

Konan gave out and let her body loose leaving Naruto to hold her weight as he kept on going.

Naruto grabbed her tits harder in instinct as he was not able to hold up anymore and came inside Konan, filling her up as it went further in.

Konan fell to her knees as her legs gave out. She was starring at the floor as the water came washing her body as she was on her knees till it stopped pouring. She looked up and there Naruto was in front of her blocking the path of the water. She looked at his penis as it was down.

"I want to know how good you can be with your mouth." He said as he looked down on her.

Konan raised her body as she was still on her knees and grabbed his dick feeling it kind of strong. She started jacking him off and soon felt his length get harder and harder the more she moved her hand. she looked it now as it was longer and put the tip in her mouth while looking up to make sure Naruto was okay with it. Feeling the tip in her mouth she licked around it as if she wanted to wrap her tongue around it. After a few licks she slowly went down on him as his dick went more in her mouth. Naruto felt her tongue at the bottom of his penis as it slid down.

Konan started sucking his dick and with her hand that had a hold of it she started twisting it up and down as she took his dick in and out of her mouth making sure it was covered in her saliva.

"Mm… baby you're dick taste great!" She said.

"…and you're not so bad with your mouth." He said as he grabbed her head and took his dick back in her mouth.

"Mngh! Mm! Mmngh!" Konan quickly took his dick out of her mouth to catch her breath.

Now with a new breath she let go of his penis and grabbed the back of his thighs, took her tongue out and slid his dick in her mouth going deep as it went in to throat. Her gag reflex kicked in making it much easier for her and now she was deep throating him. Konan started pushing his thighs toward her body to sink him in more which drove Naruto crazy as it went in and out.

"Your mouth feels so good! I think I'm about cum!" He said.

Konan took his dick out of her mouth. "Please cum in my face." She said as she took out her tongue.

Naruto started masturbating in front of her face as she waited for him. In just a few seconds he was about to cum.

"Fuck here it comes!" He said as his first shot got her in the left eye and soon more started coming out getting her whole face as he kept on going.

Naruto stopped and looked at Konan as she now opened her eyes and starts licking cum off around her mouth.

She finished cleaning her face and got up facing Naruto.

"We're not finished yet." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to a locker room bench. She raised her right foot and placed it on the bench and leaned forward so she can use her two hands to be stable. Naruto getting the idea grabbed his penis and entered her pussy. With the feeling of her walls he slowly started to get erect.

"My legs won't give out on me so easy this time so you better fuck me hard! Make me really wet!" Konan said looking back at him.

Naruto grabbed her hips and started thrusting fast showing Konan his answer or more like making her feel his answer.

"OH YES! AWW YES! THAT'S IT! KYA! FUCK ME LIKE THAT… FUCK ME REAL GOOD NARUTO!" Konan screamed as Naruto was doing his work.

"I'm gonna get this pussy really wet!" He said as he thrusted harder and faster into Konan.

"AW YES! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed.

Naruto started thrusting in harder going deeper in every time.

"AH! AH! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed feeling the tension. "FUCK I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Konan screamed as she came surrounding Naruto's cock working as lube for Naruto.

"FUCK! NARUTO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" She said as more cum started coming out. As her hands fell her only support know was her elbows.

"_Crap these benches are too small. My hands will slip with the sweat coming from my face. Got to find a way to be stable."_ She thought.

She spreads out on arm to the side and soon surrounded it with paper to make it longer till it reached the locker and she did too with her other hand know using the lockers as her support for balance.

Naruto seeing this as her new way to maintain herself he started pounding her faster as you can hear his nut sack hitting her thighs every second making them wiggle.

"OH KA-KA-MMIII! NAH-RUTOOH! I-I CA- CAN'T TAKE THIS!" She screamed.

"Are you serious!? You're not even that wet yet! Like you said you wanted me to get you really wet so that's what I'm gonna do!" He said not even slowing down.

Naruto kept at his same pace not considering taking one short break. Konan couldn't handle it as her hands felt like giving out even her whole body felt like giving out.

"OH KAMIII! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She screamed as her juice came out once more making it harder for her to hold up.

"Fuck yeah! Look how wet you are! Don't you hear that wet nasty sound?!" He said to her as she silenced herself for a bit and she actually heard kind of a *spluch* sound.

Konan thinking of a way to make him cum she dropped her leg from the bench and was know on both of her legs to end the ease of him fucking her faster as she started to get tighter on him.

"Oh! Fuck! THIS FEELS GOOD!" She screamed again. "OH KAMI! I THINK I'ME COMING!" She said as a few seconds later she started to cum again as it was flowing out of her body.

"Gotta love this feeling! You're pussy is getting tight I can feel your walls all around my cock!" He said still in the same pace.

Konan kept on cumming till she stopped as her papers started to go back to her body. She collapsed onto the bench as both of her hands were swinging each side of the bench.

Naruto's dick slid out of her pussy as she fell to the bench. "I gotta say it was really hard for me not to cum, all that wetness almost had me about to blow."

"P-please*pant* don't stop! *pant* Cum in*pant* me again." She said looking back at him.

"Alright then, think you can raise your ass up to the air?" he said and Konan raised her arms to get on her elbows and knees to raise her ass up in the air.

Naruto grabs her by her thighs and enters his penis again in her vagina feeling it very wet from the secession.

"Damn you're really wet! This is gonna be easy." He said grabbing her thighs harder as he started fucking her again thrusting into her pussy as she kept it up in the air. As he is fucking her he starts to squeeze her thighs making her pussy tighter.

"Naruto! Please don't stop! Keep on fucking me baby!" She said as she looked back and placed her arm on her ass cheek.

"I think I'm gonna cum soon!" He said as he kept on thrusting into her.

"Please cum in me!" She screamed feeling this tense emotion once more.

"Fuck! Konan say it! Say where you want me cum!" He said to her.

"Please cum in my pussy Naruto!" She responded.

Naruto finally came inside of Konan filling her up, mixing both of their juice in her. Naruto slid his dick out and looked at it as it was dripping of both of their juice.

"Hey Konan! Why don't you try this out?" He asked as he moved up to her and put his leg over the other side of the bench now standing in between them facing Konan.

She raised her head to look at his cock hanging full of their cum. Konan opens her mouth letting him enter his penis in her mouth. He grabbed her hair and starts moving her head making him suck his dick again. Konan was surprised but kept at it and looked up to him as she sucked his dick.

Naruto started to cum in her mouth which surprised Konan of how quick he came. Her mouth got full and Naruto slid himself out as his cum started coming out of her mouth to her chin. She started sucking it up and getting the some on her chin. Naruto started to masturbate again as Konan noticed she took out her tongue and closed her eyes waiting for him.

He started spurting some on her face and stopped.

"That was a really good fucking. *sigh* I guess I'll see you later Konan. Do you want me to help you out at least?" He asked.

"No I'm fine thank you." She said.

Naruto went to the shower and washed himself as Konan got up and also headed to the showers. Naruto walked out and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and headed for the door.

He turned around to look at the shower. "I'll see you later Konan!" and left out the door.

Konan turned on one of the showers and started washing herself clean. She took off her bikini suit since it was all ruined now.

"I can't believe he made me cum so much. I think I could call this a day." She said as she turned off the shower and left to her locker hold her bikini suit. She grabbed her towel and wrapped herself around it covering her chest and lower region. Then she threw away her bikini in the trash and opened her locker to grab her bag that had her clothes and left to her room.

Konan enters her room and threw her bag at the end of the bed and walked over to a closet and opened it. She started extracting clothes and placing it on the bed.

Naruto came out of the bathroom still unheard of by Konan and spoke up.

"You know Konan… if I remember correct, I never got a chance to fuck that ass of yours." He said as Konan heard the voice behind her.

Naruto walked over to her standing behind her. He used both hands to hold her by the hips feeling the curves of her body. He reached under her towel and grabbed her ass giving it a squeeze. Konan grabbed her towel by her chest using both hands as Naruto raised her towel to see that she wasn't wearing her bikini any more. He reached her pussy and started rubbing it again and entering her.

"Mm…" She moaned.

"Damn you're still this wet…" He said as he received some more moans from her. "But that's not what I'm after for now."

He raised her towel showing her ass and grabbed his penis as Konan still had a hold of her towel. He slowly enter her asshole why'll Konan tried to embrace it. She slouched a little toward and let one of her hands go to grab onto the bed.

Naruto grabbed her hips and rammed himself in. Kona was surprised by the strange feeling and the fact that he went rough.

"Fuck your ass is tight. I'm going to have to loosen it up a bit." He said as he rammed himself in again. He pulled out and rammed himself in again hard shaking the bed and shaking Konan's body.

Konan flinched by his roughness every time he rammed himself in her.

"Mnph! You like that? Mnph!" He grunted every time he pounded her.

"AH! AH!" She screamed out of every thrust. Then in one thrust she came by surprise as it spurted out. Naruto felt it on his legs and stopped.

"I'm going to make you cum even if I don't have to fuck your pussy." He said as he started to ram himself in faster shaking the bed making it hit the wall. Then he slows down and started fucking her at a mid pace. Konan liked it as anal was new to her but it soon changed as he started to speed up again this time going faster.

Konan grabbed onto her towel as he was speeding up. It wasn't strong enough to shake the bed but it was strong enough to make her body move.

"Oh fuck! I can't take this!" She said as he sped up again.

Naruto was now pounding her faster making her chest move forward and back at every thrust he made. Konan couldn't handle it so she let go of her towel and grabbed onto the bed now using both hands. As he thrusted in her shaking every inch of her body the towel started to unwrap itself by his roughness and it slowly fell off showing her tits move forward and back as the same pace of his speed.

Naruto saw her tits and reached over to grab one of her whole tit. He squeezed it feeling its softness and when he found her nipple he started rubbing it.

"AH! You're so rough!" She said.

Naruto started speeding up again making her move faster. Feeling her walls close ever time he went deeper.

Konan didn't know she can do it but she started to tighten up on him making the feeling more amazing.

"Naruto! I'm gonna cum again!" She screamed.

"Fuck me too!" He said.

Naruto kept at his pace wanting to cum in her ass.

"OH KAMI! NARUTOOO!" She screamed as she came in herself.

"Aw fuck Kooonaaan!" He screamed as he came into her ass filling it up giving Konan a feeling she never felt before.

Konan collapsed onto the bed as Naruto still kept standing. He moved her whole upper body onto the bed. He took out his dick and was surprised to see it still standing straight. As Konan was panting to catch her breath he shoved his dick back up her ass again and this time he grabbed her ass as he rammed himself in once more.

"OH fuck Naruto…" She screamed. "That feels real good!" She said.

"You like that huh bitch?!" He said.

"Oh yes daddy! Keep on fucking my ass, fill it with your cum." She responded.

Naruto know started slapping her ass with his hand leaving a red mark on her right ass cheek. He kept on slapping it as he was fucking her.

"Konan I'm cumming in your ass!" He said as he came in her once more filling her up with both of his cum shots. He took himself out and rested a bit with Konan. He moved her luggage out of the bed as he rested too next to her.

"Hey Konan… why don't you go lie on the pillows and open your legs a little." He said.

Konan got up and went over to the pillows crawling. She threw herself and rested on them as Naruto came over to her again with a full erection.

As she spreaded her legs Naruto saw her pussy as it was aroused and by the looks of it she was well trimmed with her pubic hair as it was all there yet not much hair to make it bushy. Naruto grabbed her ankles and placed then on his shoulders. He slouched himself toward her entrance again.

"Konan can you raise your lower body up a bit?" He asked.

She used her elbows to raise herself up. Then as she was up Naruto entered her ass hole which gave Konan a surprise. Naruto leaned toward her body as it pushed her legs all the way down to her breast. He positioned his arms on each side of her body and started thrusting.

"Oh kami! This feels even better!" She said.

Hearing that Naruto sped up again thrusting faster.

"Oh fuck! That's right baby fuck me! Make me cum!" She said.

Naruto started speeding up some more feeling her ass in a way he never felt before.

"Fuck! I think I'm gonna cum!" He said as he came into her again.

"No don't stop. Please keep on fucking me! Don't pull out." She said.

"Who said I was finished?" He said as he kept on going even though he already came.

"That's right baby!" She said as she looked at him.

Naruto kept going at it not slowing down. As he saw her tits move he decided to reach down and grab one with his mouth biting onto it. He then used one of his hands to finger her as they fucked. Now feeling his comeback he started to get in it again and sped up.

"OH YES FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER!" She screamed as she was getting pounded and fingered at the same time. She put her hands up on the beds wall so she can push down every time he pushed out.

"OH KAMI! NARUTO FASTER! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" She screamed.

Naruto fingered her faster as he waited for her cum.

"OH KAMI!!!" She said as she exploded. Her cum came shooting out trailing down to her ass reaching his cock.

Naruto took her tit out of her mouth and to look at her legs grabbed onto her ankles.

"I'm about to cum!" He said.

Konan started rubbing her nipples trying to arouse herself.

"OOHHHH!!!" He screamed and came into her asshole. He collapsed and rested as he kept on cumming. Once he finished he got up and slid his dick out of her and they both rested.

"You know I do have this move I like to do when I'm done fucking." He said to her as they both starred at the ceiling.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"A pearl necklace… do you want one." He said as he looked at her.

"Sure why not." She said as she got up and so did he.

They both got off the bed and onto the carpet.

"Let me do you one more time before I leave." He asked.

"Sure as long as it's good." She answered.

"I'll make this a quicky so we can get out of here. Go and bend over like your trying to reach your toes." He said.

She bended over reaching her toes as Naruto came up to her ass again. He grabbed her and positioned his dick at her ass. He slowly entered her as it went deep and slowly curved down as her body was in a curve position.

He started to go faster and harder like he said a quicky.

"Oh kami you're going to deep!" She said feeling reached deep down her.

"try to tighten up a bit so I can cum faster." He said.

Konan squeezed her inner muscles making it tighter on him.

"Yeah like that. I'm about to cum!" He said as he stopped thrusting and pushed himself deep in her till she took all of him in and he came feeling her deeper parts the most and pulled himself out when he finished.

Konan turned around and got on her knees and grabbed his dick and started sucking it.

"Do you want that pearl necklace now?" He asked.

She nodded her head as she sucked him clean.

"Raise your tits and put my dick in between them." He said.

Konan grabbed her tits together and Naruto entered in between them. She started moving her breast as his dick easily slid between them.

"Here I come." He said as a warning.

Konan closed her eyes knowing how much he can cum and looked away as he cummed his whole load onto her neck and slowly the shots descended to her chest and tits. Feeling all the hotness on her chest Konan looked down to see he was still cumming. She slid his dick up to her face and started to get cum on herself as more kept coming out onto her.

"Wow you came so much!" She said as a complement.

"Yeah I kind of do." He said scratching his neck.

Naruto looked down at her to see her covered in his cum. He grabbed her chin and raised it as he lowered himself face to face and kissed her even when she was covered in cum he kissed her and they shared their own saliva with their tongues.

They stopped and Naruto walked to the door slid it open and walked out.

* * *

CUT!

**ShinkuSenkou: Yo! I put in my profile somes links to pics of the girls (drool…) so go and cheek, you may have already see them in the web but for those who haven't go its GOLD**


	30. 28 – NarutoKarin by Naruto Namikaze Uzum

**Naruto/****Karin [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**ShinkuSenkou: ****Karin… she got this air of exotic, sexy and dangerous Librarian/Secretary that scream HOT! (hey I may dislike Sasuke but! I never say nothing about her…) and besides she IS a very rare paring after all… **

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

Naruto put his hands behind his back and slowly walked towards the big window. He looked down at part of the village as Karin eyed him suspiciously and then went back to work.

Naruto then asked her. "I know it's none of my business but what happen between you and Sasuke?" He asked.

Karin was surprised but decided to answer him to at least start a little conversation with a friend of Sasuke.

She took a deep sigh and then spoke. "He… he broke my heart…" She said. Naruto thought that she was gonna cry but it totally went the other way. "…he went with some other pink haired bitch!!! He doesn't even know what he missed out on!" She said out loud.

Naruto walked slowly behind the desk to look at the pictures as he eyed Karin if she spotted him get behind the counter. Karin looks at him but goes back to working since he was only looking at the paintings totally forgetting that she was wearing a short skirt with no panties.

Naruto slowly peeks at her skirt seeing a little bit of her ass and noticing that she had no underwear.

Karin looks back at Naruto as he was still looking at the paintings and goes back to work.

Naruto slowly unzips his pants and asks her a question. "Hey Karin… you think you can leave a message for Shion from me?" He asked as he walked closer to her.

"Sure, what is it you want me to tell her?" She says as she picks up the papers she was working on and started hitting it against the table to straighten up all of the papers.

Naruto was now behind her and took one look at her ass again. Karin grabbed the stapler and was about to staple the papers she finished on. Naruto slapped her ass hard hitting a little bit of the exposed part. Karin's glasses fell down to her nose as she dropped the papers and stapler.

She was too surprised she didn't even feel Naruto's hand on her shoulder as he pushed her making her bend over the desk. He lifts up her skirt and takes his dick as he was getting turned on.

Naruto got an erection and put his tip up her ass. He moved up her skirt so he can see a little better and then shoved his penis up her ass. As he got in his angle he grabbed her hips and started pushing in.

Karin gritted her teeth as she holds herself on the table and used her hand to straighten her glasses. She tried her best to hold in her screams as he started to thrust much faster.

"Ah… ah… ah… mmn." She moaned as he went faster. Even though it was up her ass and at her work she just couldn't resist it. She needed attention and this man was giving it to her.

Naruto felt her tightness around his dick and looked down as he thrusted in. He started moving faster.

Karin couldn't hold back anymore. "Oh god! I'm cumming!" She came on herself already and Naruto stopped.

He takes out his dick. "You can't even handle this, and I don't want to hurt you that bad." He said as tucked his dick back into his pants and made his way around the table heading for the elevator.

As Naruto walked he felt two taps on his shoulder and turns around. Karin stares at him and slowly goes down to her knees while saying. "I want to take this message personally." She was down on her knees and unzips Naruto's pants taking out his dick.

Karin holds on to his dick and quickly gets it erect which surprised Naruto too. She takes him into her mouth and starts licking his tip.

"Wow you're really good." He said as for some reason it felt like he was about to cum but that can't be can it?

Karin put him back into her mouth and looked up at him as she started to go deep. Naruto looked down as she went as deep as she could. He grabs her head to help her out a bit.

"I'm about to cum!" He said as she takes him out of her mouth and starts jacking him off while she looks up at him. Naruto slowly started to cum as a small load got on her cheeks. She moved her face and started to get cum from her glasses to her mouth.

Karin stood up and took of her glasses. She started cleaning cum off and then she cleaned her face off with her finger and then swallowing it. She adjusted her glasses and looked at Naruto.

"Why don't we take this into the office?" She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to her boss's office.

They entered the room and on the side of the room there were shelves on each side of the wall and in the back was a big desk with a big chair behind it followed by two windows in the back.

They walked behind the desk and she threw him onto the chair.

Naruto hit the chair roughly and waited for her. Karin really seems to be in the mood to fuck in her boss's office.

Naruto starred at Karin as she started to walk to him slowly as she unbuttoned her shirt only showing her white bra that was holding her tits. As she is closer to Naruto she un-tucks her shirt and also unties her hair letting it loose as she puts her arms on his shoulders as she gets on top of him while he starts to take out his dick again.

Since her skirt was already small she didn't need to raise it up as she went down on his erect penis. His tip entered her entrance as she slowly came down while Naruto grabs her by the waist to hold her.

She went all the way down till she reached her limits as his dick filled her up. She started to jump feeling his penis go in and out which drove her more into passion.

"Your pussy so warm." He said as he pushed her down to go faster. Karin sped up so she can make him cum before her.

"Ah… your dick is so thick I just love it." She said as she squeezed on him loving the feeling of it.

Karin raised her body and Naruto stopped her before she went down. "Stay like that." He said as he grabbed her hips and started bringing himself up hitting her pussy making her tits jump up and down.

"AH… oh baby that's it, that's it keep doing it don't stop!" She said as he went faster and faster.

Naruto started to feel her tightness and went faster than before.

"AH! AH! AH! AH FUCK!" She said every time he thrusted. "I'm gonna cum soon!" She said as she grabbed onto his shoulders tighter and leaned forward laying her body as he thrusted into hers.

"I'm cumming! Naruto… I'm cumming!" She said as she came splattering herself on his tip. Naruto stopped letting it all come down onto his dick.

Karin finished and lifted herself from his shoulders. "This time I want to be the one to make you cum." She said as she used her hand to pull the chair back so he would look like he is lying down.

She placed her hands on his chest and adjusted herself again. Naruto grabbed her waist as he entered her pussy and waited for her to move.

Karin grabbed his arms and placed them on her ass as she started to grind her pussy on his dick. Naruto grabbed her ass and started grasping it feeling the softness of her skin and roundness of her ass as she kept on grinding her pussy on him.

"Damn… your pussy feels so good." He said as he loved the feeling and started to push her ass down as he used his hands to control her movements.

"Fuck! I don't know why but I already feel like cumming!" He said as he moved her ass in motion.

"Here it comes! Come on, move that ass faster!" He said as he started to slap her ass while she moved faster. "AW FUCK!" He screamed as Karin stopped while Naruto shot his load up her pussy. He kept on cumming and thrusted in deeper to get more cum in.

"That *pant* felt really good." He said. "Here, get up and bend over the table this isn't over." He said as he slid his penis out.

Karin got up and bended over the table waiting for Naruto.

Naruto got up and got behind Karin. He started stroking his dick getting it pumped up again. He grabbed her hips and took off her skirt sliding it down her legs getting a great view of her vagina as she had her hairs trimmed into a triangle and her pussy dripping wet.

He gets back up and puts his tip at her ass and grabs her hips and enters her slowly.

"See if you can last this time." He tells her and starts thrusting hard. Naruto started off in a fast pace giving each other a good feeling as he entered her ass and she getting pounded by him.

"AH... AHH… AHHH! KEEP ON DOING IT! DON'T STOP!" She screamed as she looked back at him.

Naruto moved his hand from her hip to her tits. Moving his hand under her bra feeling her erect nipple and started rubbing it.

"Ah… that feels good… keep on doing it!" She said as she too started rubbing her tit with her hand.

Naruto kept on thrusting up her ass while feeling her soft tits. Feeling them move around his hand every time he thrusted in.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" He said still thrusting in her ass till he reached his peak.

Naruto grabbed onto her hips harder and squeezed her tit as the tension grew every thrust he did.

"AW FUCK!" He said as he exploded in her ass filling her up as some poured out down her legs. Feeling exhausted he leaned forward and rested on her back as his dick still kept on cumming.

Naruto eventually takes out his dick while Karin turns around and puts her hands on the table to push herself up sitting on the edge showing her exposed wet pussy and the cum that went down her legs. Feeling disappointed that he came quickly, Naruto goes up to her and moves her legs apart as he enters in between her with his penis ready for another round.

Naruto enters her pussy feeling it hot which got him excited. He grabs her legs and pushes her toward him to get more in as Karin laid her body on the table. Naruto starts thrusting in as he had his hands on the table while she had her legs wrapped around him.

"Yes! Oh yes baby! Make me feel good!" She said as she lay back getting fucked.

Naruto started thrusting harder and faster seeing her breast move in rotation while she lay down. He kept on looking at her tits and decided to give them attention as he bended over while still fucking her and placed his hand on her belly.

He moved his hand more up feeling her soft skin. He moved his hand under her bra and cupped her breast. Karin knew what he wanted to do and lifted herself and untied her bra letting it fall of as it now exposed both her breast.

Naruto rubbed the other nipple as he moved in closer and started sucking on her tits and biting the other. Karin then gets up and scoots closer to him and wraps her legs harder around him and puts her arms on his shoulders.

Naruto picks her up from the table and starts to fuck her as she was the one that thrust in by using her legs to push herself.

"This feels good, but turn around." She said and he did. Then she pushes forward and he hits the table and lands on his back. Naruto uses his elbows to push his whole body up on the table.

Now Karin starts jumping up and down as the angle she was in let him go in deeper. She kept on jumping as he had a hold of her hips and kept his hands there.

"Fuck I feel like cumming!" She said as she came slowly once again dripping down his dick. She let her body fall and landed on his chest.

As she is breathing heavily Naruto moves his hands down to her thighs and rises up her ass as his penis slides out. He grabs his dick and shoves it up her ass feeling cum in her, warm as her ass. Then he starts moving her thighs up and down as his dick went in and out.

Now that Naruto had the control he started moving her thighs fast as he thrusted in her. Karin just laid still as he was thrusting in her. As Karin has had enough rest she gets on her elbows and now she starts wiggling her ass.

Naruto let's go of her and just sits there as she wiggled her ass while he had his dick in her. He put his hands behind his head enjoying the feeling of her insides as she wiggled.

"Oh god! AH… AH… AH! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed as she was climaxing.

"Me too! Don't slow down baby! Fuck! Don't slow down!" He said as he started to slap her ass.

Karin started to go faster the more he slapped her.

"UGH… UGH! NAARUUTO!" She screamed as she came and leaned her body to take breathes.

Naruto shot his cum up her ass again as he slowed down. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it as he came every time. As he finished cumming both of them got up from the table.

Karin walks to the middle of the room and looks at Naruto. "I want to show you a technique I like to use." She said.

Naruto walked closer to her as she got in her knees ready to give Naruto some head. Naruto gets in front of her and puts his penis in front of her face. Karin grabs it and starts stroking it. She puts the tip in her mouth and licks it moving her tongue right around it.

Karin finally takes it in her mouth and starts sucking his dick. She moved her head sideways so that it would be hitting her inner check as she looked up at him to see if he was enjoying it. Then she grabs a hold of his dick and starts to deep throat him.

Naruto grabbed her hair and pulled it back so it wouldn't get in her way. Karin took him all the way as Naruto started to push her head to go deeper.

"UGH!" She started choking and looked up at him and gave him the finger. Naruto laughed it off and told her to get back to sucking his dick.

Karin stops and looks up at him. She then starts to use her chakra ability on her hand and mouth without Naruto knowing a thing. Naruto looked down to feel the urge to cum like before.

"What the fu…" He said as he came into her mouth. Karin took it all in and laughed that he still hasn't noticed what she did. She took out his dick and again transferred her chakra to her hand making him cum again.

Naruto blasted shots onto her face mostly covering her glasses and face. She then moved it down to get some on her tits and surprised that he still hasn't ran out of sperm.

She lets him go and cleans herself up. She stands up and points at him.

"You really are an idiot you know that. The whole time I have been using my chakra manipulation to make you cum faster the minute I gave you a blowjob at my desk."

Naruto starred at her realizing that he did feel strange when he came quickly.

"What? Really… I don't believe you one bit." He said smirking a bit.

Karin gets on all fours and looks behind her to look at him. "Fuck me and tell me if you feel the difference."

Naruto goes up to her and enters her pussy from behind. He grabs her by the hips and waits. Karin starts to use her chakra in her vagina making twice as hot, wet and tight.

"Aw! This is so fucking hot! Your pussy is dripping like crazy!" He said as he came already in less than 5 seconds. He took his dick put to stop cumming.

"Wow that's some crazy shit. See if you can take this." He said as he makes a clone appear next to him. The clone gets under her and enters her pussy as he enters her from the ass.

"That won't make a difference you know." She said as she let them settle in.

They start fucking her except this time Naruto summons another clone in front of her already with his dick facing her.

She grabs it and starts deep throating him while she is holding it. Then she smiled and starts using her ability making it irresistible to not cum. All the Naruto's started to cum tremendously into her.

Karin waited for them to pull out but they never did and kept on cumming in her. Both of the Naruto's in the back were starting to fill her up as cum came out of dripping from her ass and pussy as massive came down.

"UGH! UGH UUUGH UGH UGH! UGH UGH UGH! (YOU GUYS PULL OUT! THAT'S TWO MUCH)" She screamed as more poured in her.

The one in front started to fill her mouth up and she let go of his dick to stop but he grabbed her head and pushed her toward forcing her to take it all in. Cum came out of her mouth going down her chin as he was still in her. He took his dick out of her mouth and touched her face with his dick and started to cum crazy getting her face and hair. She started to feel unconscious from all the sperm and collapsed. As she fell she grabbed onto the Naruto in front of her but accidently touched his penis as he came some more down her whole arm.

Karin slowly gets back her conscious and gets up. She spits out cum and cleans her body. "This is disgusting!" She said removing all the cum from her face and hair.

"Look who's laughing now." He said as he starred at her clean herself.

"Fuck you!" She said.

Naruto walks behind her back and pushes her toward the table and forces her to bend over laying her chest on the desk. He pulls her arms behind her back and lays them over another and holds them down with one hand.

Karin looks back at him. "What the fuck!?" She said confused as to what was going on.

"Look just tell me and I'll go easy on you. Where's Shion?" He asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I already told you no one knows where she is!" She said.

"Wrong answer!" He says as he rams his dick up her ass.

"Hey what the AH!" She screamed as his penis went past her limits which hurt her a bit.

"So is she here or not?" He asked again. "No look AH! AH!" She screamed as he rammed himself two more times and slapped her ass.

Naruto summons a clone on top of the table and looks down at Karin as she looks up at the clone.

"I'm not stupid, if Shion really left and no one knew her whereabouts. Then why are you still working here? You would've gone on a break till they found her. so is she here or not… if not the clone on top would very much like to cum on you." He said.

Karin was looking up at the clone and turns her head around to look at the one behind her.

"Alright! She is here… she is. She didn't want to deal with villagers because it gave her too much stress so she stopped her relationship with them in order to rest." She said in one breathe.

Naruto thought it over carefully. "Now that's what I wanted to hear. Let's celebrate!"

Naruto holds her arms back and starts fucking her. She turns around to look at him but starts feeling hotness on her cheek and neck and turns around to get cum on her face from the clone in front. Her vision goes blurry as the clone disappears and Naruto grabs her hair and pulls her head back and keeps on ramming her faster.

"AH! AH! AH! AH!" she screamed as he thrusted deeper in. Naruto kept on going.

"I'M CUMMING! AW GOD! FUCK!" She screamed as she came all over her legs. Naruto kept on going not stopping so she wouldn't rest. Karin was still in her orgasm and wouldn't stop cumming.

"STA! OH GAH! AH! AH!" She couldn't even speak a whole sentenced. Naruto was getting to his climax.

"I'm cumming bitch!" He said as he started to cum up her ass.

He bended over next to her ear and whispered to her. "You like that. My hot seamen going up your ass, filling it till up, making it pour out." He said as he kept on cumming. And it started to fall out.

Karin's legs grew weak as the orgasm hit her hard. Astonished what one man can do to her.

Naruto finally finished and pulls out. He cleaned himself and went to his clothes putting it on. He walks to the door as he zips himself up. "Pleasure doing business with ya! Oh and if she isn't there… I'll be back." He said as he walked out the door heading home for a clean shower.

* * *

CUT!

**ShinkuSenkou: like it? Well I DID.**

Ja Ne!


	31. 29 – NarutoShion by Naruto Namikaze Uzum

**Naruto/****Shion [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**ShinkuSenkou: ****Shion… the hot and sexy priestess… that's all that need to be say…**

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

Looking up at the sky as the stars were clearly still out he made his move and walked out of the spring hotel and into the road to the country. He walked in the gates and into the streets of Demon Country. Barely seeing people and only shop owners putting their tents up for the day he kept on walking straight to Shion's place hoping she is actually there. Seeing the gates of her huge place he saw guards out front.

"Fuck… think I'll just go around undetected. I want to get out of here as soon as possible and closer to Konoha." He dashed to the right before he came into sight by the guards or watch towers. Running past trees he finally made it to the side of the place and decided to get in through there.

He jumped over the fence and landed in a pool area. He looked around to see if he was seen. "*Sigh* that was easy… now where am I?" he said as he looked at the pool with fishes inside it. Seeing a reflection on the water of a person he looked up and saw the first person he wanted to see.

He jumped over the pool and quietly landed behind her without her knowing it. He walked slowly behind her and whispered. "Hey Shion."

She quickly turned around scarred of who it was and saw him there with a smile. "Naruto! Your mmm!" She screamed as he put his hand to cover her mouth and took her in between the buildings.

"Sorry but I came here undetected so try not to be loud." And took his hand off her mouth.

She looked around. "I'm so glad to see you how's it been?" She asked.

"Uh well you know… bad." He said.

"Why what's wrong?" She said.

"Well here's the thing…" He started scratching his head. "… I was wondering if you would let me borrow some money you know… since you being a princess and all." He said not even looking at her.

Shion giggled. "Silly I'm not a princess I'm a priestess. I don't have much money."

Naruto looked at her as if she was speaking gibberish. Then it came to him. "Aw fuck!" He said as he hit himself in the forehead. "I'm a fucking idiot… then if you're a priestess who was I thinking of then who is a princess?" He thought it over. _"…Koyuki!"_

He looked at Shion and said. "Well thanks anyways but I gotta go." He said as he turned around.

Shion grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. "Don't leave. At least let me repay you with something even better than money." She said as she pushed him more back into the buildings. She pushed him up against the wall and got down on her knees. She unzipped him and stopped to look around.

She took out his dick and started stroking it getting it erect. Naruto already liked where this was going. Shion starts jacking him off and getting him bigger. She licked the tip and pulled back.

She looked around to see if anybody was near then she looked up at him and said. "Keep an eye out. Tell me if you see anybody near." She said as she started sucking his dick. She had a hold of it with one hand while she sucked the tip of it while looking up at him not able to look if anybody saw them. Naruto looked down at her and then to the side.

Shion kept on sucking it then she went deeper and started to go faster on him. Naruto grabbed her hair and pushed her down more so she can get deeper. "Keep that up baby!" He said as now Shion was totally focused on his penis feeling it get hotter in her mouth.

"AW crap they saw us!" He said. Shion eyes turned wide and quickly took him out of her mouth and looked to see if anybody caught her sucking his dick. Nobody was there and turned back to Naruto and looked up at him

"You liar no…" She stopped as she started to get cum on her face. She closed her eyes and let it all get on her. Naruto stopped cumming and Shion opened her eyes. "Wow what a surprise." She said as she started to wipe it off her face. She saw a little on his tip and sucked it off.

She got up and looked at him. "Sucks you have to go now though." Sad that he had to leave.

"What?! Are you crazy? Not after this, you got me started already. Let's finish it." He said as he pushed her against the wall.

"Naruto I really want to get fucked but don't you think they will see us? Or hear me?" She said.

"Let's just go with it for now. All the excitement of us getting caught gets me hornier." He said as he gets on his knees. "Push your whole body against the wall and put your arms up too."

Shion got closer to the wall and put her hands up. Then she looked back at him to see what he was doing.

Naruto looked up at her and told her. "Try not to be so loud." He said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her pants down including her panties. Seeing her thick thighs and bare white ass he slapped it once seeing it jiggle in front of him. "Damn shake it for me." He said.

Shion started shaking her waist as her ass wiggled in front of him. "Yeah that's what I like." He said as he grabbed her cheeks spreading them and started to lick her pussy. Feeling it wet he dug his face in deeper and licked more of her pussy.

"Naruto mmm… calm down." She said as he kept on licking her. Naruto moved his hand around her leg and into her pussy sliding down to her vagina feeling her hairs. He felt her pussy and started fingering it.

"Oh god Naruto. Don't stop baby. I'm feeling it." She said as she squinted her eyes trying to hold it in. "My pussy is getting hot!" She said as she started to cum slowly. "AWW GOD!" She let go of holding it in as more juice came out. Hearing her orgasm and feeling her wetter Naruto licked faster but stopped fingering her. Her legs were starting to shake as waves of more pleasure came to her and more cum came out.

Naruto already feeling her juices all over his lips he pulled back. Seeing her stop shaking he saw some cum in between her thighs and started licking it from the bottom up her legs and back into her pussy. "Your pussy taste great Shion, and your skin is so soft.

Naruto gets up and drops his pants off but not taking them off just in case somebody saw them he can quickly dash for it. He pushes her back against the wall some more and he tells her to put her hands back up again. Naruto grabs her by the waist with both hands and tries to guide his tip toward her pussy. Feeling it wet he entered his tip and then slowly entered her wholly.

"You're so big Naruto." She whispered to him.

"I know thanks… oh and a heads up for later try to hold in your screams as much as you can got it?" He said as he pulled out.

She nodded her head and Naruto started thrusting in slowly. Feeling that all was going well he let go of her waist and lay his hands on top of hers against the wall. Now he can enter her more fully since his arms weren't in the way.

"This feels good. You like that baby? Huh you like that?" He said as he started bucking her ass up with his penis inside of her making her ass rise each time he did.

"Oh yes don't stop Naruto! Fuck me!" She said as Naruto started to go faster and harder.

"Oh fuck I'm about to cum." He said as he felt her more and more tightly.

"Me too… don't stop." She said as in a way to help him cum faster she started to push her ass a little back.

Naruto was on the urge of shooting it out. He let go of her hands and started grabbing her breast. Feeling it fit perfectly in the palm of his hands he squeezed them and massaged them roughly in circular movements.

"AH god Naruto… please don't AH AH YES!" She said as she finally came inside again. Her juices quickly ran through and around his penis covering every inch and coming out of her and down to his genitals.

"AW FUCK!" He said as he too came inside of her. He laid his head down on her shoulder and pushed himself in deeper to fill her up.

Naruto pulled out of her and backed off so she can turn around. Shion turned around slowly and saw Naruto there in front of her. She looked down at his dick to see it limped but covered in both their juices. She walks up to him and gets on her knees again.

"I want to know how it tastes." She said as she grabbed his penis and placed it in her mouth. She started sucking it pushing her head back and forth letting her tongue under his shaft. She even started moving it around her mouth as she pushed the tip against her cheek.

Naruto looked down at her amazed what a priestess can do.

Shion slid him out of her mouth and looked up at him. "I know what you're thinking." She said as she took of the rest of her clothing. Naruto saw what he wanted her nice round tits and a very nice nipples standing out.

She grabbed her breast together rising them up so he can get a better look at them. Naruto grabbed his penis and raised it up so it was pointing up. She scooted closer and placed his dick in between her soft breast. Feeling it fit perfectly between her tits she started stroking his dick with her tits.

Naruto loved the feeling of it. Her breast was soft making it easy to slid through.

"This feels great I'm gonna cum." He said.

Little bits of shots starting coming out. She stopped and waited for him to finish. Naruto grabbed his dick and started cumming on her chest and in between too them too.

"We are not finished. This is just to lube it up so you can go faster." He said as he finished and placed himself up again right in front of her face. Shion rubbed his cum all over her tits and then grabbed his penis placing it again between her tits.

This time it slid through faster as she felt it too and started moving faster. She looked up at Naruto to see if he was enjoying it.

Naruto looked down at her then looked up as a wave of pleasure was coming in. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said as a huge load came shooting out getting her in the neck. She stopped and let go of her breast while naruto came on them.

Finishing up he looked at her. "Turn around and get on all fours." He said to her.

Shion turned herself around and looked back at him.

"Now raise your ass up in the air." He said.

Shion lifted her ass up and Naruto grabbed her by the side of her thighs. He shoved his dick up her ass even though it was still limp.

Shion looked back at him. "Naruto try not to be rough." She said.

Naruto started thrusting feeling her warm inside. His penis started to get erect taking up more room. Shion too felt it as it went in deeper.

"Fuck your ass is tight." He said as he grabbed it tighter and started thrusting in crazy.

"OH GA GOD NA RU TOH!" She said as he went harder now ramming his dick up her ass. Although they were both holding in their screams of pleasure you can clearly hear his sack hitting her as he thrusted faster.

"UH UH I'M CUMMINGUH! I'M CUMMING NARUTO! UHHOOH GOD!" She screamed as she started cumming slowly. Naruto kept on thrusting till he too came. Feeling the tightness of her ass from her having an orgasm gave him a very familiar urge.

"Shit! Here I cum!" He said as he blew his load into her ass.

He stopped ramming her and let it all flow out filling her up. A while passed and he pulled out letting Shion get up on her feet.

Shion looked at him. Exhausted on what they just did between two buildings and surprised that no one even heard them yet. Excited that this is her first time getting fucked and the fact that it was outdoors gave her more energy.

"Naruto can you lay on your back for me?" She said nicely.

Naruto nodded his head and grabbed his clothes together to make a pillow and lay down using his clothes as a cushion for his head.

Shion walked around him till she was in front of his legs. Naruto spread his legs lightly while she turned around. She walked a little back and then crouched down. Naruto grabbed his penis as she lowered down. Feeling his penis between her legs she stopped and placed her right hand on his hip bone and the other on hand on his other hip bone.

Feeling erect already Naruto entered her pussy and Shion started to move up and down by pushing herself up with her hands.

Naruto grabbed onto her hips and helped her move as he entered her more and more in.

"Oh yeah! This feels great." She said as she went up and down.

Naruto started to push up helping her out. Shion started to go faster making her tits jump up and down wanting Naruto to grab them as they went out of control.

"Fuck! Aw fuck!" She screamed.

She stopped and pulled him out of her vagina. She leaned forward getting on all fours and raised her pussy up. Naruto lifted his head to see what she was doing and got a total view of her pussy.

Knowing what to do he grabbed her upper thigh and lowered her down to his dick as he slowly entered her. Feeling him slid up inside Shion wiggled her ass. Naruto got the message and moved her thighs together up and down gliding his penis around her inside.

"Fuck me." She said as she stopped moving giving him the control.

Naruto started moved her thighs faster and looked up getting a great view of her back and her pussy as he fucked it. Naruto loved it but knew this was not his best.

He stopped. "Sorry but let me get up. You just stay like that." He said.

Naruto got out of the position and stood up to stretch his body. He looked around to see that time flew by and the sun was already out. But no matter what he is about to do won't make a diffirence.

Naruto got on his knees and spread her legs apart giving him room to enter his knees in together. He entered her pussy and placed his hand on her back while the other on her ass.

He started ramming her pussy surprising her that by him doing that they might hear them.

"AH NARUTO! SLOW DOWN! THEY MIGHT HEAR US!" She screamed.

Naruto didn't pay attention and sped up hitting her harder. Pounding her pussy like he did to Konan making her tit sway as he pushed in and out.

"AH AH AH!" She moaned out loud she couldn't hold in her screams.

Naruto looked at her back. "It's alright Shion. Scream it out! Let them hear you!" He said as he moved his hand from her back and to her left breast grabbing it.

"AH AH AH FUCK AH! FUCK ME! AH AH!" She moaned out loud.

Naruto kept on ramming her. Hearing soldier's move around trying to find the noise he went faster.

"OH GOD! NARUTO I'M CUMMING! AH AH AWWW FUCK!" She screamed as she came again a whole load flowing out of her.

Feeling her juices he too was on the urge.

"AH CUM IN ME BABY! AH!" She said as she went tighter on him after her orgasm.

"Fuck this is it! Arrgh!" He screamed as he blew his load out.

"AW FUCK!" She screamed feeling it run all through her.

Naruto didn't pull out until he finished. He stood up and grabbed both of their clothes. He helped her get up and told her to change. She did immediately as did Naruto. When she finished she saw Naruto all done he jumped up on the roof and dashed out of the palace.

Starring up at the roof she lay dumbfounded on why he would run out. Then she heard voices.

"Shion-sama are you alright?" A troop of guards asked her. Now she knew why.

"Yes I am I heard a noise and thought it came from hear." She said trying to act innocent.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Yes why?" She asked did they think she was delusional.

"Well your face is sweaty and you look real tired. Maybe it's best to leave the search to us why'll you go get rest inside." He said.

"Yes maybe it is." Shion walked out between the buildings feeling uncomfortable as her whole body was sweaty and feeling his cum slide down her legs as she walked. A good shower would do just fine.

* * *

CUT!

**Ja Ne!**


	32. 30 – NarutoKoyuki by Naruto Namikaze Uzu

**Naruto/****Koyuki [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**ShinkuSenkou: ****Koyuki… Princess AND Actress (porn maybe??) do u want more? **

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

Naruto climbed up the wall of a palace of a famous emperor. Wanting to steal his stuff he decided during the day when there's less security. Seeing a porch up ahead he decided to go through there. He jumped up and onto the porch but before entering he saw the maid doing her daily work.

"Son of a bitch I'm gonna have to wait." He said. Hiding on the sides he peeked every minute.

Koyuki was wearing a small maid uniform with a small skirt showing her thighs out in the open with some heels and a small shirt in which showed her cleavage. She was cleaning up the place and accidentally dropped a small vase that fell to the ground and broke.

"Oh no! Hopefully master won't see this!" She said as she bended over to clean it up.

Naruto peeked and looked at her bending over seeing her pussy out in the open since she had a small skirt.

"_Damn Koyuki has a nice pussy. Can't wait to pound that, they said the movie was of a robber and maid but the rest of the movie is up to me on any way I want it." _He thought to himself as he saw her still bend over.

Naruto slowly crept to her and now was behind her ass as she was bending over still unnoticed. He grabbed her ass with one hand and with his other he slowly went down her ass to her vagina feeling it warm and started to finger her.

"Ah! Mm… who are you?" Koyuki said surprised.

"Don't worry about that." He said.

Koyuki got up so he stops fingering her and turned around. "You're and intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" She screamed.

Naruto quickly pushed her around and put her against a wall. He grabbed both her hands and tied them up together behind her back and he also put a cloth in her mouth to shut her up.

He grabbed her and turned her around.

"Can't scream any more can you? You know you're a really pretty maid, now I won't have to kill you." He said as he threw her onto the side of the bed. She was perfectly bending over the bed once again showing her pussy.

Naruto went up to her and started to finger her again. "You are really gonna like this." He said as he stopped fingering her and took out his dick. He slowly entered his tip at her entrance.

Koyuki started screaming but that didn't stop him. Naruto entered her pussy and grabbed her ass and started to thrust into her fast.

"You like that bitch. Huh? You like them big and fast?" He said as she kept on pounding her. All Koyuki did was scream as she was getting fucked.

"Ahngh! Ahngh! Ahngh!" She screamed.

"Damn your pussy is hot." He said as he kept on thrusting.

Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her back as he went on faster. "I'm about to cum." He said as he started to blow his load into her.

Koyuki was tired of the screaming already and just laid there on the bed as he blew his cum into her.

Naruto got up and picked her up too making her stand. He turned her around and grabbed her ass and lifted her up in the air. He entered her pussy and started to make her thrust.

He kept on going even though he was standing grabbing her ass harder as the harder he went.

He walked to the bed and sat down on the side now she was the one thrusting.

"You like that don't you?" He asked her. Koyuki nodded her mouth saying no but he knew it was a lie.

"Look you're the one thrusting." He said.

Koyuki was surprised that she felt she had no control of her body as she jumped up and down. She started to feel it coming and the more she jumped the harder it was to hold back.

Koyuki started cumming as she stopped now. Naruto felt her juice slide down and now he started to fuck her again.

"God your pussy is so wet. Feels so hot now, I think I'm gonna cum." He said as he too blew his load into her.

Naruto got up and laid her on the bed. He cut up her hands letting them free and took out the rag from her mouth.

"That was great. Maybe next time I won't have to tie you up." He said as he walked to the porch and jumped down.

"And CUT!" The director said.

"Brilliant work, brilliant!" He said out happily. The men started to clean up as the actors went to their rooms to clean up and leave.

The next day came and Naruto was in his house sitting down waiting for his payment. A knock on the door and Naruto went out to open it showing Koyuki wearing a kimono entering with an envelope in her hands.

"Here's the money Naruto." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks. It looks like a lot." He said as he grabbed it.

"It is." She said answering his thought.

"Want to come inside?" He asked.

"Sure." Koyuki walked in as Naruto closed the door behind her.

Koyuki sat on the end of the couch and Naruto went to sit at the other end of the same couch.

"You know Naruto you were really good back there." She said as she looked at him.

"I know but I could've done better at least you were good though." He said.

"You know being tied up I wasn't really able to show you how talented I am…" She said as she got up from the couch and got on her knees right in front of him.

"But now that my mouth is wide and open. I can put it to full use." She said as she unzipped his pants. Naruto knew were this was going but he didn't care in matter of fact this might be his chance to show here how really long he can last and how he doesn't cum that fast.

Koyuki felt his dick and took it out feeling it really warm and getting thicker. Naruto looked at her as she grabbed his dick and started to give him a blow job. Licking his tip she started to enter him in her mouth going real deep.

Naruto was amazed that she was already deep throating him and she hasn't even coughed up yet. He grabbed her by the head and pushed her more down to see how talented she really was.

Koyuki took him out of her mouth to take a breath.

"Guaah! Naruto you're so big." She said as she grabbed his dick by the staff went back to sucking his tip. She looked up at him to see if he was enjoying himself while she kept on sucking his penis.

"Do you like the way my tongue feels against your tip?" She said as she licked around it.

"Yeah… you're… real good." He said as it was hard for him to speak a sentence.

"Well then, how about these." She said as she used her hand to slide down her kimono from her left shoulder and the other hand with her right shoulder. As she slid it down her breast came to view. They were perfectly round and her nipples were erect and stiff.

Naruto reached over to grab her nipples and started to rub them. He cupped his hands under her breast lifting them and squeezing them together making her rack look twice as bigger.

"Nah ah Naruto, not yet in the mean time how about we try this." She said as she grabbed his dick and slid it in between her tits squeezing them together as he did before.

Naruto looked down at her rack as his penis slid up and down. The feelings of her tits were just as he thought.

Koyuki still had them squeezed together pushing them up and down feeling his dick pressed up against the sides of her breast. She looked down amazed that her huge rack didn't even hide his whole length.

Seeing that his tip was sticking out she started wrapping her tongue around the sides feeling the rim of its head.

"I'm about to cum Koyuki!" He said as he was trying to hold it in a bit longer.

Koyuki was still licking his dick but stop to look up at him.

"It's okay baby… cum on my tits! Cover them with your cum! Mm yes! Ah yes!" She moaned as she let his penis out and started to give him a quick hand job.

Naruto started to shout out loads of cum onto Koyuki's face. Koyuki let go of his dick to grab her tits together pushing them up as his shots of cum started to get on her chest.

Naruto stopped cumming and looked down at Koyuki who had her whole chest covered in cum. Koyuki let go of her breast and grabbed his dick sucking it dry.

Koyuki stands up and looks at Naruto. "You came a lot Naruto."

"Yeah I do" He said scratching his head.

Koyuki looked at him. "Now how about…" She said as she turned around and bended over grabbing her ankles. "We start fucking." She said looking back.

Naruto got an erection as he had a great view of her pussy and stood up. He gave her ass a squeeze and slapped it while he grabbed on her ass entering his tip up her pussy and started thrusting.

"Whoa Naruto not there, I want you to fuck me in the ass." She said looking back.

Naruto slid his penis out and shoved his whole length up her ass doing as she says.

"Ah god! Naruto you're AH so fucking big!" She said barely because his whole length was in her.

"Hey you wanted it. Here it is." He said as he started fucking her ass. Naruto grabbed on tighter and started pounding her faster.

"AH AH AH! FUCK ME AH NARUTO FUCK ME!" She screamed as she was getting fucked.

"MNPH! Your ass is tight!" He said as he was thrusting in furiously.

Naruto kept on thrusting in harder and let go one of his hands to grab onto her tit and started squeezing it.

"MYA AH AH! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed.

Koyuki started to cum as it was sliding down her legs. Naruto was still going and now had both of his hands on her tits and grabbed on to them so he can thrust forward.

"AAHHH AAHHH AH!" Koyuki was still screaming as Naruto was done yet.

"Koyuki I'm gonna cum soon!" He said.

"Then cum! Cum in me fill me up!" She said.

Naruto let go of her tits and placed one of his hands on her waist and the other on her back and stopped thrusting as he started to cum in her ass. Naruto stood still as he blew load after load into her. He sat down on the couch with his penis still up her ass.

"God your ass feels real hot right now."He said as he finished cumming.

As Naruto was sitting down with his dick still in her he grabbed her ass.

"Hey Koyuki how bout you start jumping." He said.

Koyuki was still bending over and started to move her ass shoving his length in and out of her.

Naruto looked at her ass move up and down seeing it sucked in every time she went down.

"Come on faster." He said as he slapped her ass a few times.

Koyuki went faster and faster the more he slapped.

"AH AH Naruto this feels so good! AH MM!" She said as she moved up and down.

"I already feel like cumming!" She said since her first orgasm made it faster for her.

Koyuki started to cum and stopped letting it go down her legs once more. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back letting her sit on his lap with his dick still up her ass.

"KYA!!" She screamed as he accidentally shoved his length again up her ass.

Without even saying it she placed her hands on the sides and started jumping up and down. Even though Koyuki was going at a slow pace since what she's been through, her tits were jumping all over the place.

"Ah Naruto grab my breast."She said.

Naruto reached to grab her breast and started squeezing them. "You're really amazing Koyuki." He said as he rubbed her nipples.

"Ah you too." She said.

As she went up Naruto started to meet up with her noticing she was tired and thrusted up every time she went down to up.

"Naruto I already feel like cumming!" She said as she stopped her motions.

Naruto kept on thrusting till she started cum. Koyuki's juice went down her legs to his legs. Feeling hot warm liquid on his legs Naruto stood up with Koyuki.

As they stood up Naruto turned her around and made her bend over the couch. He slid his dick out of her ass seeing his cum finally flow out of her and got on his knees and grabbed onto her ass. Seeing her cum slide down her legs Naruto puts his face in between her legs licking the sides and going up to her pussy were it was really wet. He let go of her ass and grabbed her thighs spreading them open as he dug his face in her vagina.

Koyuki was wide eye that he still wanted to go. She loved the feeling of his tongue nibbling at her pussy.

Naruto took his face out. "I really want to fuck this tight pussy." He said and went back to sucking her juice.

"Well go ahead Naruto. I'm all yours for the taking." She said as she wiggled her ass while Naruto was still licking her vagina.

Naruto quickly stood up and grabbed his penis. He placed it at her entrance and slowly entered her pussy.

"God it's so hot! Feels tighter than before." He said as he decided to put his whole length up her pussy.

"KYA Naruto!" She screamed as she felt his length slide deeply in feeling all her muscle tighten up on him.

Naruto grabbed onto her ass and slid in deeper. Till he saw that his dick was all in he took it out and started thrusting.

"God this feels much better!" She said as he was thrusting in her she grabbed onto the couch.

"Faster Naruto! Faster!" She said as he was going faster than before.

"I'm gonna really fuck you fast this time." He said as he kept up the fast pace but dug himself in deeper than before.

"AH AH NARU TOH! FUCK! FUCK! AAHHH!" She said as he kept on going.

Naruto kept on hitting her g-spot and kept on going till he felt her juice slide next his penis.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! AH I'M GONNA CUM!" She said as she was holding on tighter to the couch and tightens up on Naruto.

Hearing that and Naruto went deeper till he felt her cum.

"NARUTO AAHHHH!" She screamed as she collapsed and started to cum furiously. Naruto felt her juice just how he wanted it surrounding his dick and coming out of her.

"Ah man your pussy feels more wet than before! I'm gonna cum!" He said as she grabbed on tighter.

"CUM ALREADY!" She screamed tired of the tension.

Just as Naruto pulled out of her pussy he thrusted back in hitting her g-spot again and came as he hit it. Naruto left his dick next to her g-spot and started to cum not even pulling back a bit.

"AH!!! AAHHHH!!!" She screamed as she felt his cum filling her up whole.

Naruto dug his dick in deeper the more he came wanting to fill her up full.

As he finished cumming he slid his penis out letting out his and her cum down her legs.

Naruto sat down next to her as she was sitting on the corner exhausted. He looked at her and then at her tits as she took in deep breathes. He grabbed her nipple and started rubbing it then he reached closer and started to suck on her tit biting her nipple.

"Mm Naruto that feels good." She said as she let him fondle with her breast.

Naruto was getting erect sucking her nipples more and more. He stopped and stood up facing her.

"Stand up Koyuki I got a surprised for you." He said.

Koyuki stood up and Naruto made a hand seal creating two clones next to her.

As she turned around she saw them erect and one started to get on the floor. Naruto from behind moved her on top of the clone and Koyuki slowly got down on her knees. The Naruto on the ground grabbed her ass and pushed his penis up her pussy filling it half way. As she was looking down to see if she was in the right position as soon as she turned, in front of her there was a clone with his penis facing her. Knowing what to do she grabbed his length and started sucking it while she started to move her ass letting the clone slide his dick up her pussy.

Naruto moved closer to Koyuki and place his hand on her back and leaned her more forward down. He looked at her ass and placed his tip there. Then he started to thrust in slowly but went in deep.

Koyuki feeling hopeless let them all have their way with her as she was getting fucked, anal and sucking one's dick. Naruto who had her by the ass started pounding her faster and harder forcing her to be pushed forward as the other clone getting a blow job was going in deeper.

Then the other clone on the bottom started thrusting faster up her pussy now as he made the clone up front get his dick in deeper. Koyuki was now deep throating the guy as she had no control over it.

As the Naruto on the bottom had a great view of her tits move together up and down he grabbed onto them.

"MM! UGH! AHNGH!" She screamed as she started to cum again.

Naruto who was getting his dick sucked started to cum too. As he filled her mouth he took himself out and started to cum onto her face but since she was getting fucked from the back he came all over her face and disappeared.

Then both Naruto's started to go faster so they too can finish inside her.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! NA RU TO!!!" She said as she started to cum some more.

Both Naruto's started to feel the tension and went faster.

"Koyuki I'm cumming!" He said as they both blew their loads into her. When the Naruto at the bottom finished he disappeared leaving the real Naruto still cumming.

Naruto felt her filled up and took his dick out finishing a bit on her ass cheeks. As he stopped to hold it in he went around meeting Koyuki covered in cum.

"Was *pant* that your surprise?" She asked.

"No this is." He said as he blew his load onto her face getting her again in the hair and eyes. Naruto stopped and looked down at Koyuki as she was cleaning her face of cum.

"Hey do you want a pearl necklace?" He asked.

"What's that?" She said.

"You'll see." He said as he started to jack off getting himself erect.

"Sure." She said as she moved herself to her knees.

Naruto got erect again and placed his dick up to her face.

Koyuki looked up at him. "You are really amazing." And started to suck his dick while she looked up at him.

Koyuki took him out and grabbed her breast once again placing him in between. Naruto this time kept her tits together as Koyuki let go and watch as he was sliding in between her rack like nothing. She looked down and got a squirt of cum on her eyes again. Naruto still had her tits together as he started cumming on her chest covering it completely.

He let go of her breast and jacked off a bit to shoot some more loads onto her breast.

Koyuki who had her eyes closed was surprised as she felt more and more hot liquid land on her tits.

Naruto finally finished and looked down at her. He sighed and helped her clean her face. As she was able to see again Naruto grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips letting his tongue slide in getting mixed with hers.

They finished kissing and Naruto helped her get up.

"Come on a nice shower would help you and me." He said as he grabbed her arm taking her upstairs to the shower.

* * *

CUT!

**Ja Ne!**


	33. Read Plz! WANTED!

WANTED!

Yo! I am putting this little note to ask the Readers: Have anyone seen a Lemon of Naruto/CC (Code Geass), Naruto/Misa (Death Note), Naruto/Yuffie (FF7), Naruto/Tifa or Naruto/Kallen (Code Geass) ???

If you have can you send me the link of the story?

If not is there an author around who can make a lemon with some of these paring? I am looking for MegaVery Rare Paring of Crossover to add in the collection.

Thx for ur time, Ja Ne!


	34. 31 – NarutoTemari by Naruto Namikaze Uzu

**Naruto/****Temari [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**S****S: Yo! Sorry guys, got lost in the road of life and when I manage to get in front of my pc I found out that the pen drive that I got the lemons wasn't with me so I went back to the road of life to found it…**

**Anyway I am back and I have a special album of pictures that I am finishing to publish it in my profile, when I finish it (trying to get at least 40+ pics of all the girls I am using in this proyect and more…) I will post it…**

**On the Story!! **

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

As Naruto was walking through the forest to his right he caught a tent which was set up with a fire still going. Next to the tent was a big tree which has a string tied to it going around another tree. On the tree seemed to be clothes that were barely washed as it dripped water.

Naruto heard some noises coming from the tent and quickly hid behind a tree just in case it was an enemy he took out a kunai and took a peek to see who it was.

Temari came crawling out with a shirt and some black tights, as she stood up and stretched herself. Naruto noticing who it is he came out of the tree.

As he walked up to her still unnoticed once Temari stopped stretching and stood still she grabbed her shirt by the bottom and took it off showing that she had no bra on and by the looks of it her nipples her hard.

Temari threw the shirt to the ground and went back into the tent to grab another shirt. By the time Naruto hid back again into another tree. Temari came out with her arms inside the sleeves already as Naruto got another peek at her breast as she put on the shirt destroying his newly found entertainment.

Naruto thinking it was the right time to come in he walked out pretending to be exhausted.

Temari looked over at Naruto who was walking towards her way. She blushed as she thought that he might have seen her naked but the closer he got she heard his deep breathing and quickly assumed that maybe he just came running and saw her coming out.

"Hey Naruto what brings you here?" She said to nervous to think that they are in a forest that everybody uses to get to Konoha.

He looked at her. "I'm going to Konoha!" He said happily.

Temari smiled at how enthusiastic he was. "Me too! How about we go together?" She said.

Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Sure why not. I don't see the harm." He said.

"Okay then, let me get my clothes. I just washed them and I don't want them to get dirty." She said as she walked over to the clothes that were hanging from tree to tree. Temari got on her tip toes at it was a little hard for her to reach and grabbed a hold of her wet shirt. She tugged it accidentally too hard and it fell to the ground getting dirt around it.

"Damn it!" She says as she bends over to pick up her shirt. As she bends over Naruto looks at her ass as she reached for her shirt and spots out that she was a little wet from her shorts.

Naruto smiled. _"I guess she was fingering herself and by the looks of her hard nipples she was rubbing them also. This girl needs attention sorry Shikamaru." _He thought to himself as he approached Temari who just stood up from grabbing her shirt.

Naruto makes his hand vertical as he walked up to Temari with his hand right between her thighs. Naruto quickly enters his hand up her pussy. Temari was about to turn around but Naruto grabbed one of her breast with the other hand and holds it tightly so she won't turn around.

"Naruto what the fuck are you doing!" She said angry.

She tried to move as she budged herself but since he had his hand up her pussy that only made him finger her which made her jump.

Even though she was wearing tights Naruto dug his hand deeper to feel it more wet than he thought.

"Your body feels real cold. Your nipples are hard just by the coldness am I right?" He said as he rubbed her nipple and laughed knowing it wasn't true.  
"Naruto mm please stop this." She said as she was getting wetter.

Naruto started to rub her nipple and at the same time finger her. "How about I give it some heat." He said as he let go of her breast to take off his pants.

As Naruto's erection slowing found its way out he let go of her pussy and grabbed her other breast. He guided his penis in between her thighs and entered as he rubbed himself against her pussy.

"Kya you're so hot!"Temari said as she felt a huge shaft burry itself between her legs.

Naruto kept rubbing himself against her legs as she moaned lightly.

"Do you really want it that bad?" He asked laughing that the tease was working.

"Ah no." She said as a little groan came out.

Naruto laughed. "Doesn't sound like that to me." He said as he pulled out bended over and pulled down her shorts showing just as he presumed a wet girl.

Naruto starts fingering her pussy and gives it a few licks. Temari had the chance to actually run away but instead she bended over a bit giving him a better way to lick her wetness.

Naruto now knowing that she is into it he gets up and positions his tip at her entrance. Temari feeling it reacted.

"No Naruto not here! Someone might see us!" She said looking back but Naruto didn't listen.

He grabbed onto her by the tits and pushed himself halfway in. "For being so cold your pussy is really hot." He said as he went in deeper engulfing himself in her wetness.

"No Naruto please! You could fuck me in the tent instead!" She said but Naruto started thrusting.

"It's only a quickie don't worry I'll be done quickly." He said as he started thrusting in faster.

Naruto was going in faster feeling her walls surround his penis. Temari now bended completely over letting his dick get in further.

"AH AH hurry Naruto! Fuck me faster!" She said.

"Don't worry I'll cum quick!" He said.

"_Eh what the hell, I might as well give it all to her."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto let go of her tits and grabbed onto her ass and started thrusting faster. Feeling the pace at which he would go in he started going in deeper feeling it a little hotter that he thought.

"AH AH! NARUTO! FUCK! FAS TER!" She screamed forgetting about the whole getting caught thing.

"Fuck Temari! I'm gonna cum! Shit!" Naruto said as he was keeping up the pace.

As Naruto finally felt her walls closing in on him and his climax he finally came blowing his load in.

"AH AAHHHH!" Temari screamed as she came too without warning.

Naruto and Temari rested as they both came at the same time feeling both their juices fill her up. Naruto pulled out letting it flow down her legs as Temari stood up. Feeling a little bit better, without even cleaning themselves they put on their clothing and Temari grabbed her stuff and quickly jumped on the tree branch.

She turned around and looked down at him. "Come one let's go!"

"What about your tent?" He said as she jumped up with her.

"Forget about it." She said as they both left dashing for Konoha.

Naruto was feeling a little sad that she didn't clean his dick off as it felt sticky as they jumped from branch to branch and also sad for Temari who he didn't get a chance to clean her too.

They both ran together the whole day without saying a word to each other as they got closer to Konoha. Could it be that awkward intercourse they just had before leaving maybe or it can be that there isn't much to talk about?

They stopped running as they finally reached the gates of Konoha. Where Naruto's crazy adventure began and maybe where it will end.

"_Home, sweet home."_ He thought to himself as he walked up to it.

Temari was there walking next to him and they both entered together. It was already dark though and the stores were all closed since they had a little fun before leaving.

Naruto looked at the direction his house was at and turned around to look for Temari and say good bye but she was already gone.

"Damn." He said before he turned and jumped onto a roof heading to his apartment.

He jumped down onto the streets and walked up to his stair way. He slowly went up looking around everywhere as he looked like he's never seen one before. He reached his door and turned around.

"Yup, nothing ever changed." He said as she turned around and grabbed the spare key under from his carpet and unlocked his door.

He entered and threw his bag to the side. Buy suddenly he was pushed and he fell onto his bed face forward.

He rolled around and lifted himself up but was still sitting on his bed.

There in front of his door was Temari locking the door and turned around walking up to him.

Confused Naruto stands up as she gets closer. Temari looks at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but… I really want to taste your cock." She said as she got on her knees and unzipped him taking down off his pants too.

Naruto excited takes off his shirt and throws it.

Temari looked up at him as she grabbed his dick and got a look at it for the first time.

"Wow Naruto…" She said as she put his penis in her mouth and took it out. "You're so big." She said excitedly as she started to jack him off getting him bigger.

Naruto looked down at her as she now started to suck his dick while with the hand she grabbed it with and started twisting it.

"Mm mm UGH UGH!" She gagged as Naruto pushed her head in deeper.

Temari mad gave him the finger but went in deeper to show her how deep she can go. Needing to breathe she took him out leaving him halfway covered in her saliva.

She stood up and bended over while at the same time taking off her shorts. She turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Come on Naruto! Fuck me in any whole you want!" She said.

Naruto smiled and grabs her ass and spreads it while he enters her hot pussy again.

Filling her whole he said. "What about what happen a few hours ago?" He said and started thrusting in her without waiting for her answer.

"MmaahH! For get about… it!" She said as he was deep in her.

Naruto nodded his head and grabbed on tighter as he thrusted faster hitting his balls against her thighs.

"AH AH YES! YES! HARDER!" She screamed.

Naruto went harder and deeper as he also went faster. "Can't believe your pussy is still this hot!" He said thrusting in deeper feeling his tip burn.

"AH! OH GOD YES! FUCK!" She screamed as she started to get tighter on him as she felt him furiously spread her apart.

Temari started to cum again without saying anything as she did before.

Feeling her hot juice and her walls close tightly Naruto thrusted in deeply and started to cum.

Naruto pulls out and finds that he still hard. He grabs her and turns her around so she can bend over his bed.

Temari feeling tired turned around to look up at him.

Naruto smiled. "You might like this even more!" He said as he spread her thighs with his knees and entered her ass.

Naruto started thrusting in faster as he found her ass really hot also.

"Your ass is tight but with my penis covered in your cum it slides through just like nothing." He said as he went in faster showing her what he meant.

Temari grabbed onto the sheets. Getting fucked shortly after her orgasm she found it hard to hold it in again as she felt weak.

"OH GOD NARUTO! FUCK YOU'RE SO FUCKING BIG! AH AH!" She screamed as she was too weak to get up but instead grabbed on tighter to the sheets.

Trying to make him cum, Temari was squeezing her muscles to make him cum faster as she found that she might faint if he doesn't finished fast.

Naruto felt her ass get tighter just as her pussy but instead again fiercely pushed in deeper.

"AH AAAHHHH! FUUUCK!" She screamed as she surprisingly started to cum again.

Feeling her too tight to fuck he came blowing his load into her ass. Naruto stopped thrusting and bended over resting on her back as he was still cumming in her.

They both stopped and Naruto got up taking out his dick. Temari finally having her rest she turned around and sat on the bed breathing hard.

Temari looks at Naruto's penis as it was limp and covered in her cum and his. She grabbed it and licked it clean.

Naruto looked down at her. "How about you show me those tits of yours?" He asked.

Temari looks up at him and takes off her shirt showing her breast bounce and her nipples hard. Temari falls to the ground and gets on her knees.

Naruto squats to grab her tits and start rubbing her nipple and the other one he sucked on it. He got back up and sat on his bed.

Temari turns around and gets in between his legs while Naruto lifted his dick.

Temari took control and grabbed it and placed it between her tits. The she used both of her hands to push up her breast and squeeze them and started stroking him with her round tits.

Naruto looked down at her smiling of the pleasure of how great it felt.

"Watch out." He said as he started to shoot cum out slowly.

Temari kept her tits together and let him coat her chest with hot stickiness and looked as more came out.

Finally done Naruto stands up in front of her and moves to the side while summoning a clone in front of her while he walks around and gets behind her.

Temari looked behind her and watched as Naruto grabbed her thighs and she felt him spread her apart while the Naruto in front of her grabs her head and forcibly shoves his dick in her mouth.

"UGH! GUH! AHNGH!" Surprised that he didn't tell her she started choking.

Seeing her pussy giving him a warm and wet welcome Naruto entered there first and started thrusting back and forth while grabbing onto her waist. Naruto started going faster and harder seeing that his clone had her busy.

"AGH AGH!! AAAAGH!!!" Temari was screaming like hell as Naruto kept going in deeper every thrust.

"Thank god your mouth is full! Or else people would've heard this!" He said as he thrusted all the way in her.

"AAAAAGH!" Temari's screams kept coming after every thrust.

As the Naruto in front was getting his head blown away the deeper she went on him he started cumming in her mouth filling it completely full and pulled out to let her breathe for once and disappeared.

Naruto started to feel that hot sensation he felt earlier that day as his tip was burning like hell again.

"God I love this hot pussy!" He said as it encouraged him to go faster.

Temari now getting the chance to breathe was taken away as she felt Naruto's dick deeply in her, penetrating her like before.

"AW GOD! NARU TO!! FUCK!" She screamed as she grabbed onto his sheets.

Naruto now having enough decided to end it and finish in her as he wanted. He let go of her waist and grabbed her swaying breast as they were moving like crazy and even making that sound his sack does when it hits her thighs.

"Temari! I'm gonna cum in this hot pussy!" He said as he felt that burning tension.

"THEN CUM ALREADY!"She screamed not being able to keep up with him anymore.

Naruto kept on going as he holds it in. "Where do you want me to cum!" He said playing around with her.

"FUCK! CUM! CUM IN MY HOT PUSSY!" She screamed as she came releasing her hot cum all over his dick.

Naruto now let's go off his pressure and shot his load into her pussy as it mixed with hers. He stopped and rested on her back again still keeping a hold of her tits.

Naruto finally took his dick out as he was done cumming and bended over to lick her pussy wondering why it's so hot.

He used his fingers to spread her vagina apart and started licking the bottom feeling her juice come done just like he wanted. Catching all her cum Naruto stood up and helped her up too.

"Come on you need a shower." He said leading her to his bathroom.

"Are we done?" She said confused.

Naruto looked at her. "No, but I do want you to get home walking straight." He said as they entered the bathroom.

"Alright then… but I want to be the one to clean your dick off." She said as she closed the door behind him.

* * *

**CUT!**

**SS: As i say if u want the all the story go and read it, Ja Ne!**


	35. 32 – NarutoAnko by Naruto Namikaze Uzu

**Naruto/****Anko [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**ShinkuSenkou: ****cheek the beginning of the story… lol**

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

"Anko, I want you to teach me everything you know of sex positions." He said as he looked up at her.

Anko looked at him surprised and then laughed. "Look kid I don't know much but… I can teach you a little thing or two. Come inside." She said.

Naruto walked inside her house as Anko poked her head and looked to the sides to see if anybody saw him come in and closed the door.

Naruto stopped to look around her living room which was kind of bigger than he thought. A couch in the living room and a long table with a plant in the middle of it which is in front of the couch. Then there was the kitchen which came into view but all he could see was her stove.

He turned around to look and Anko to get started with his training.

Anko passes right by him and moves her table to the side of the wall leaving them a lot of space in the middle of the living room. She turns around to look at him and takes off her fishnet shirt showing just as he presumed no bra as her nipples stood out. Then she unbuckled her skirt and let it fall to the ground.

Naruto starred at her pussy as she had her hairs nicely trimmed in a triangle.

Anko stares at him. "Well don't leave me hanging, take off your clothes and let's get this started." She said as she stretched for the workout she's about to have.

Naruto quickly took off his shirt and dropped his pants and boxers leaving his penis out for the showing.

As Anko was stretching she saw the length of his rod and stopped moving. "This is gonna be really fun." She said as she turned around.

Anko now having her back against him talked. "First were gonna start off with the simple ones and later get to the advanced ones." She said as she bended over while spreading her legs slightly and placing her hands on her knees.

Anko gave him a full view of her pussy. "Put it in any hole you want to start with." She said as she looked back at him.

Naruto getting excited walked up close to her and grabbed her ass with one hand and grabbed his dick with the other as he positioned it in front of her pussy and entered his tip only.

Feeling anxious Anko pushed back letting him completely in.

"AH!" She moaned surprised how deep he can go. "This mnph! Is for quick sex, as you can penetrate me… deeply in the angle I'm in." She said having trouble saying it as she didn't think twice as how far he can go.

Naruto started moving his dick in and out having a little fun with what she just told him. Going deep and pulling out Anko stopped him before he got to excited and starts fucking her.

"So remember this position if you want a fast one." She said as she pulled him out and stood up.

Naruto was a bit disappointed that they didn't go anywhere but backed that off since he had other positions to learn.

Anko got on all fours but slanted her back so that her ass was up in the air. Naruto grabbed onto her waist as he positioned himself this time in her ass entering her halfway only.

Anko waited for him to be done as he tried to settle in. "Ok now Naruto. This is a normal doggy style but with a few changes." She said.

"Yeah I can tell. Plus I already know the doggy style." He said annoyed.

"Yeah I kind of thought of that, but did you know this?" She said as she started to move her ass in circles.

Naruto was lost in words as he felt every inch of her slide up against the sides of his penis. He looked down to see what she was doing with her ass.

Seeing it move in circles Naruto grabbed it and started thrusting in her ass loving the feeling of both his and her actions.

"Whoa mm Naruto stop! Not now!" She said as she stopped moving her ass in circles and Naruto stopped thrusting.

"Damn it and I was in the mood too." He said pulling out of her ass.

Anko stood up and looked at him. "Do do that or you'll be missing out on your lessons!" She said.

Naruto understood and waited for the next position.

Anko got down on the ground lying straight on her stomach with her legs slightly parted and stretched her arms out in front of her.

Naruto knowing where to fit in, he hovered his body over hers resting on his elbows and placing his legs outside of hers. He grabbed his penis and entered her ass again feeling it a little hotter than before.

Anko let him settle in her ass as she waited patiently. "God Naruto, you love ass don't you." She said looking back.

"Yup! Its tighter here than your pussy Anko." He said as he was finished settling in.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." She said thinking about it.

Feeling her insides tear up Anko found it a little hard to do her next step. With her having her legs slightly opened for him to enter her. She then crossed her legs over one another giving him a tight squeeze.

Naruto was amazed at how tighter her insides got. It felt like as if it was pushing him out.

"Mnph! As soon as I cross my legs… The feeling gets really intense." She said as she uncrossed her legs again decreasing the pressure.

Naruto pulled out and stood up also giving a hand to Anko.

Anko stood still thinking of the next move she can do.

"Naruto I want you to sit down on the couch." She said pointing at it.

Naruto walked up to it and took his seat with his vigorous shaft standing straight. Anko walked up to the couch and jumped on it. Standing completely over his erection, Anko kneeled down as he entered her pussy this time.

Naruto was now fully in her as Anko started jumping using her knees.

"With you sitting down this time, you can freely grab my breast as much as you want." She said as she rose up her arms placing them on her shoulders for Naruto to reach over and grab them.

Since Naruto was facing her back, as she raised her hands in the air he saw the sides of her tits from her back and reached over grabbing them and started rubbing them.

"This is nice! Now show me another one!" He said as the positions were starting to get erotic.

Anko smiled. "Now we're on the same page." She said as she stood up and turned around this time kneeling down while facing him.

She looked at him in the eyes. "In this position… "Anko placed her arms on his shoulders. "You can look me in the eyes as I jump or twist my body.

"Nice! Or I can look at your chest!" He said starring at them.

Anko felt dumbfounded. "…Yeah I guess. Anyways like this all I have to do is clutch to the end of the seat, or couch, and start jumping so that means…" Anko grabbed the end of the couch and started moving her pussy sliding it up and down against his dick. "You don't have to do a thing." She said stopping before she got herself excited.

Anko got off of him and stood up thinking. "Come with me." She said as he stood up and followed her into the kitchen. Walking past it they entered her washing room.

Naruto starred at her washer as she bended over to turn it on cycle. The washer started vibrating in a quick motion.

"This only works when they have a washer or dishwasher." She said facing him.

Anko slowly bends over the vibrating washer. "God it's so cold!" She said now having her body completely in touch with it.

Anko turned around. "Well come on!" She screamed.

Naruto entered her pussy as the vibrations through her body were getting to his penis.

"You have to enter fully if you want to experience it 100%!" She commanded.

Naruto grabbed the washer and entered her fully this time. Touching her thighs with his the vibrations were getting to him also. Now both Naruto and Anko were in full bliss even though they weren't doing a thing.

Naruto pulled out giving her the chance to turn around. Instead she grabbed onto the sides of the washer. Naruto looked at her confused.

"Grab onto my thighs and lift them up." She said.

Naruto walks between her legs and grabs her thighs lifting them up as they were by the sides of his waist.

"In this one, you have to pull in order to thrust in me." She said.

Naruto tested it out grabbing her thighs harder and pushed forward as he thrusted in her.

"AH!" She moaned.

Naruto got the idea and let go of her thighs.

Anko turned around. "Now follow me to my bedroom. " She said as she walked out of the washer room and back into the kitchen. She made a right leading him into her bedroom.

Naruto looked around seeing a window to the side and her bed in the middle of the room.

Anko got on her bed getting on all fours on the edge of her bed. Keeping her knees together to narrow her vaginal canal. Naruto walked right behind her positioning her legs between his and grabbed her hips entering her pussy.

"Like this I can easily reach my clitoris while you can have all the fun you want with my G-spot." She said.

Naruto got the new position and took himself out. Anko got off the bed and turn to look at him.

She pushed him to the wall and backed away a little bit. She then quickly raised her left leg up in the air while balancing on her right. She placed her left leg on his shoulder and closed in on him.

"This is one of my favorites but you got to be flexible to be able to do this one." She said. "In the position I'm in my pussy is wide open for the taking if you want it."

They starred at each other for a while before she dropped her leg. Anko went to go sit on her bed.

"This one is my favorite one of all!" She said. "Come here."

Anko opened her legs and lifted them. As Naruto was walking to her he grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs up on his shoulders. Closing in on her they were completely close to each as her legs were making a V sign.

Naruto looked down to see her pussy and entered it feeling his dick bent upwards the more he slid in.

"Wow I didn't think this was possible." He said as he pulled out and let her legs drop.

Anko looked at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto but that is all I know." Anko said to him kind of sad that their little lessons where finally over.

"Okay thanks for the help. I'll go get changed." He said as he turned around.

"Wait!" She screamed.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulders and turned around. He saw Anko on her knees and grabbed his penis putting it close to her mouth.

"Don't you want to try out any new moves?" She asked and started sucking his dick.

Naruto smiled. "About time! All those positions and not one single fuck." He said.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I like getting men all worked up for nothing, sometimes it gets to me." She said.

"Well a little blow job won't do the trick." Naruto smiled looking down at her.

Anko was waiting this for the whole time, waiting to suck on his dick tasting every inch of him. She licked his tip and around the sides of his shaft. She then placed it in front of her face and looked up at him.

"I'll teach you one special move if you can make me cum more than you." She said as she entered him in her mouth.

Naruto nodded. _"God her saliva feels hot!"_

Anko smiled and took him in deep feeling his head hit the back of her head and started choking. She took him out seeing that she had at least most of his length covered in her saliva.

"Wait Anko let me feel those tits before our competition starts." He said and went to go sit on her bed.

Anko followed him and got on her knees between his legs. She gave him a lick one more time to make sure he was still hot and sticky and licked up her breasts.

Naruto grabbed them and placed his penis in between them and started stroking himself. Anko took control and sped up.

"Fuck all this waiting, can't wait to release this load." He said as he started shooting out cum on her chest.

Anko stopped letting it land on her. "Guess all that waiting made you're cum so hot!" She said.

Naruto stopped. "Now let's get started with one I've been waiting for." He said. "Get on all fours!"

"I knew it." She said as she pushed herself up and got on her hands and knees.

Naruto grabbed her waist and entered her ass to begin with. "I've been waiting to pound this ass!" He said.

Naruto started moving her ass in circles just like before feeling her walls from all around. He started thrusting in her going deep feeling it where she was really hot.

"Guess all that waiting even got you hot!" He said as he started thrusting faster.

"AH FUCK YOUR SO THICK!" She screamed feeling him tear her up.

But she wasn't going to lose so easily and started to tighten up on him.

"Fuck this is tight!" He said but that only made him go in deeper.

Anko's plan failed as she was on the verge of cumming. Feeling the loss already, she reached back with one hand and grabbed his arm leading it to her breast. Naruto grabbed her nipple and started rubbing it.

"Fuck Anko I'm gonna cum!" He said as his plan backfired.

"ME TOO! AH FILL ME UP!" She screamed.

Naruto stopped thrusting and pushed himself in deep and started cumming. Feeling his cum blow into her ass, she started to cum slowly.

Finished Naruto pulled out of her and stood up as Anko was still in all fours.

"We both came so were tied now." She said looking back.

Naruto was going to win this match and as Anko was getting up he quickly entered her pussy. Surprised Anko quickly stood up and Naruto picked her up by her thighs lifting her.

He started thrusting up as he had a tough hold on her.

"AH AH! FUCK YOU NARUTO!" She said as she used raised her hands in the air placing them on her shoulders.

Anko was yelling like crazy feeling that she couldn't do anything. Her tits were jumping every time he thrusted in her and the more he thrusted the hotter she got.

"Damn this pussy feels good!" Naruto said as kept going in.

"FUCK! AH AH! I'M CUMMING! NARUTO!" She yelled as she started to cum.

Naruto felt her wetness as it came out going down his sack. He stopped thrusting and slowly dropped her to the ground.

Anko turned around and jumped on him as they fell to the bed. She looked back and lowered her ass so his penis slid right up there.

"Your mnph lucky you're this big." She said as he slid in more up her ass.

Naruto smiled as Anko started to mover her ass up and down. Naruto grabbed onto her ass and holds on, going with the ride.

"AH YES! FUCK THIS IS GOOD!" She said as she loved the feeling of his cock breaking her walls.

Naruto grabbed on tighter as he felt her getting tighter, maybe he can hold it off. Naruto slid further in starting to feel the load he blew earlier before.

"Fuck this!" He said as he shot his cum again into her ass.

Anko stopped, letting him finish inside her. Finishing up inside her Naruto pulled out and Anko got off him. He then got up and pushed Anko on to the bed so she lying down on her belly as half her body was on the bed and legs on the ground. He grabbed her ass and entered her pussy, but before thrusting he summoned a clone in front of Anko.

She looked back and smiled and then turned forward and started sucking the clone's dick. Feeling happy Naruto started thrusting up her pussy reaching his goal to make her cum more than him.

"AHPH! ANPH!" Was what she moaned the whole time Naruto thrusted. With a penis in her mouth Anko grabbed it and took it out. She started sucking the tip and rubbing it against her inner cheeks.

"AH you're so AH big!" She said as she kept on sucking the clone's dick while Naruto kept fucking her.

The clone grabbed onto her hair as she did the movements going up and down. Anko slid him in further down her throat. The clone just grabbed on tighter to her hair as she took him out and back in.

Naruto from the back was thrusting upwards her vagina. Every thrust lifted her up as he kept on going. Anko stopped sucking the clone's dick as she started to feel herself tighten up on Naruto.

Seeing that she was lost in thought the clones shoved his dick up her mouth and grabbed the back of her head so she wouldn't pull back. Naruto who saw what his clone did started to go faster and harder now that her screams would be silenced, he went in deeper too, so the advantage would be his.

"ANGH ANGH ANHG AAAAANHG!!!" She screamed as she felt Naruto from the back dominate her.

Naruto loved her screams of pleasure, he loved how wet her pussy was getting and he loved the tightness of it as he was about to climax.

"AAAAAAANGH!!!" Anko came as she stopped screaming overwhelmed of the orgasm that she didn't feel Naruto, who kept on going, started to cum also.

He bucked up as he kept on spilling more amounts in her body. The clone from the back slid himself slowly out and disappeared while Naruto from the back rested as he finally finished.

Feeling limp he pulled out by getting up as Anko just turned around in the bed taking deep breathes. Naruto looked at her. "Hey can you turn around?" And she did feeling that maybe the kid beat her already might as well enjoy the moment while she can.

Anko turned around and Naruto got on top of her and lowered his face down between her legs. He grabbed her cheeks and spread them apart so he can see her vagina. He started fingering her as he felt her incredibly warm.

Anko grabbed onto the sheets enjoying this. "Ah! Oh god this feels good!" She moaned.

Naruto smiled that she enjoyed it and kept on going. He started to rub against the sides of her pussy feeling the wetness of it. He started to feel little ounces of her juice come down and knew she wasn't done yet. He dug his face on her pussy licking as much as he can get with his tongue.

"AH fuck this is good!" She moaned louder.

"Damn Anko you're really wet! And you're getting even wetter!" He said as he dug back in there.

Anko moaned as she already knew this war was over. She reached back and grabbed her ass cheeks so she can spread them herself. Naruto entered her pussy from the bottom with his fingers and with the other he fingered her other hole.

Anko was feeling tormented in a good way as she started to squeeze in both her pussy and ass trying to hold it in.

Naruto forcefully spread her apart with his fingers taunting her.

Right there and then Anko felt defeat. "I Ah give Naruto." She said as she started to get more wet meaning she was cumming. Naruto was too busy licking up her juices as it tremendously trailed down right to his tongue.

He popped his head up before cleaning her up. "I'm sorry what?" He asked since he didn't hear.

"You heard me brat! I give! I guess I'll teach you my move." She said as she stood up from the bed and stood up. Naruto sat as he looked at her hand signals that she quickly made he kept close watch. Seeing how she did it he repeated the signs and a puff a smoke came out of his mouth.

Naruto starred at her. "What happen?" He asked.

Anko looked down at him as she took out her tongue all the way out. It extended down her chin.

Naruto thinking that she was just playing and that there was no new move took out his tongue also. Surprised as fuck he was when it went out reaching under his chin. He smiled thanking the heavens for such a jutsu.

"Nice! It's fucking long, now I can fully taste the wetness of a girl's pussy." He said playing with it as he slid it back in and out.

"Why don't you try it out?" She said as she turned around and bended over. Naruto happily got up and walked to her pussy. He got on his knees and grabbed her ass like a huge hamburger and dug his face in. Then he slid his new long tongue up her pussy reaching where it was really wet and hot.

Anko shivered as she felt the long slimy tongue reaching where she never thought to be licked before. Naruto dug in deeper eagerly engulfing his tongue from all around the sides with her juice. Pushing against her walls and rubbing it up and down. His tongue felt like a sponge as it polished her insides.

Feeling done Naruto took it out and shoved it back in his mouth getting a fully fledged taste of her juice.

Anko stood up as did he. She looked at him sad that he has to leave now.

"So you can leave now." She said trying to look or sound sad.

Naruto walked up to her and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek as he walked out into the living room getting his clothes.

Feeling blushed she walked to where he was. Seeing Naruto all dressed up already and to go he opened the door but before he left he looked back.

"Thanks Anko, I appreciate it a lot." He said as he was about to close the door.

"So what are you going to do now?!" She asked out loud so he can stay a little longer.

Naruto stopped and entered back in looking at her. "Well first I got to get a good sleep. Then I'm heading over to Kurenai's to try out these new moves." He said smiling.

Anko smiled back and laughed. "I heard she's very flexible… but you didn't get that from me." She said.

Naruto happily implanted that on his head to remember and headed outside closing the door behind him and onto the path for his apartment.

* * *

**CUT!**

**SS: i will say so that u guys know, I will finish all the lemons in this story before I move on the next story or author, Ja Ne!**


	36. 33 – NarutoKurenai by Naruto Namikaze Uz

**Naruto/****kurenai [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**ShinkuSenkou: ****Yep one of the more hot woman in the narutoverse…**

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

Taking a deep breath he knocked on her door waiting for her to respond.

A few seconds later the door opened wide with Kurenai standing there wearing her tight dress without her fishnet shirt under and barefoot. He also noticed that she was doing that thing she did yesterday as her nipples were more show able than she thought.

Starring at her nipples since they were pointing out he looked up before she noticed anything. Seeing her chest shine with sweat meant two things. She could be really going at herself or maybe this torching hotness is getting stronger.

"Hey, I can see your still up." He said.

"Yeah it's too hot to sleep…" She said loosing eye contact. "So what brings you here Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah it really is too hot to sleep, but I came here because of this heat, it makes me feel real horny you know." He said smirking.

"Kind of makes me want to masturbate at night so no one can see me." He said laughing at the end. Kurenai gave him a suspicious look wondering if he really knew what she did yesterday.

"Yup real hot, aren't you horny too Kurenai?" He asked.

"What?! N-no!" She said stuttering a bit.

"Come on, I saw you masturbating yesterday are you sure?" He said with a big smirk.

Right there and then she knew that he knew on what she did last night. She pops her head outside looking around and grabs his shirt and pulls him in quickly. Closing the door as soon as he got in she pushed him against the door. Feeling uneasy on what Naruto might say about her, there was only one thing she can think of.

"So what do you want? A hand job? Blow job?" She asked annoyed that it had to come to these.

Naruto thought about it and looked at her. "How about both?" He said.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Guys these days." She says as she got on her knees in front of him and unzipped his zipper taking out his dick.

Knowing where to begin she grabbed it by the side lifting it and started sucking the head. She put the tip in her mouth and used her tongue to rub against every inch of it. Then she started to go in deeper and now she was giving him head.

Kurenai was sucking on the top part and with her hand which was holding his shaft from the bottom, she started twisting it up and down while looking up at him to see him satisfy.

Naruto smiled as he stood there letting Kurenai get at his dick. He looked down at her and placed his hand behind her head grabbing her by the hair. He then pushed her down to get in deeper her mouth.

Kurenai let go of her hand as he forcefully shoved his penis down her throat.

"ANGH ANGH!" She screamed surprised.

She started choking as she was unprepared for this. Feeling the tears come out of her eyes Naruto let go of her hair and pulled back letting his penis slide out.

Kurenai stood up mad at him as she took in breathes. Feeling sorry Naruto tried a new approach.

"Sorry about that got carried away. Let's try this." He said as he walked to her living room and pushed her table against the wall so it won't bother them.

Giving them a lot of room she walked up to him.

Naruto turns to look at her. "Get on your knees." He demanded.

Kurenai got on her knees just like he said and looked up at him ready for the next thing.

"Now pop up your chest." He asked.

Kurenai arched her back so her chest was to pop up. Naruto grabbed the kunai in his pants and grabbed her breast from under lifting them up. He cut a hole right in between her two breast and then let them drop.

Naruto put the kunai away and grabbed her breast lifting them up. Seeing the hole he cut, he entered it with his dick feeling her hot sweat around his dick as he slid up between her breasts.

"Damn Kurenai, did your tits grow bigger or is it the dress that makes them look this big." He said as he grabbed both her tits from the side and squeezed them together.

Feeling his dick engulfed by her soft tits he started stroking himself with her breast faster. Naruto had control of the speed since he was grabbing onto them. He squeezed them more feeling the tightness of it.

"Fuck this is hot!" He said.

Kurenai looked below feeling his shaft slide along her chest and tits, amazed how long he is.

Naruto started to spurt out shots of cum on her top chest. He slowed down his stroking as more shots came onto her. Kurenai waited as she saw each shot shoot out on her chest.

Feeling even hotter and stickier his cum started to slide down in between her tits.

She stood up looking at the mess he did.

Naruto looked at her. "Take of your dress and bend over. I want to see those jugs shake when I fuck you." He said.

Kurenai slipped right out of it wearing no bra or fishnet shirt, just as he thought her tits were bigger than before. She threw it to the side and turned around bending over on all fours.

She looked back now fully into getting fucked by Naruto. He took of his pants and shirt getting ready for this.

He grabbed onto her waist. "I'm gonna get this pussy really wet." He said as he positioned himself at her pussy and started thrusting.

Kurenai froze feeling his penis tear right through her.

Naruto started thrusting in faster feeling her pussy so hot and tight.

"Damn this pussy is tight." He said as he went faster.

Naruto felt her walls all around as he thrusted. He started to feel his tip burn the deeper he went.

"AH! AH! AH!" She screamed loud loving him tear her apart from the inside. She tightens up on him feeling just how long and hard he was.

He started to move her ass in a circular motion so she can feel him hit against her walls.

Naruto let go and grabbed onto her tits as they shake with every thrust he did. He squeezed them and rubbed her nipples. Her breast fit perfectly with his hand as he thrusted harder now.

Kurenai felt him hit her harder than before feeling herself tense up.

"AH! AH! FUCK YEAH BABY! AAAAHHH! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed.

"Oh fuck! Damn this feels hot!" He said feeling her tense up even more. "Me too!"

Naruto bucked up as he shot a load of cum in her and at the same time Kurenai exploded with her juice shooting out down her legs quickly. A massive amount came down her legs along with his.

Naruto shot more and more as did she, mixing with each other.

Finally finished Naruto pulled out of her pussy and let go of her tits.

Kurenai got up looking at him. "Let's go to my room." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to her room. They entered her room and saw a bed in the middle and a window to the side letting in moonlight to light the room up.

Kurenai walked up to her bed and sat on it while Naruto was between her legs.

"Lay down on your back." He said to her.

Kurenai slowly went down while Naruto grabbed onto her thighs lifting them up to his waist. He then lifted them to his shoulders and grabbed them by the ankles separating them apart seeing her vagina open up. Naruto starred at her hairs as they were neatly trimmed so it didn't look bushy.

Seeing the invitation he entered her pussy while holding onto her legs that made a figure V sign. He started thrusting in her hitting his sack against her ass cheeks. Kurenai felt embarrassed that he had control over her like that. Taking the lead Naruto went faster while Kurenai had her hands behind her head.

Naruto loved the view he had, seeing his penis pound her pussy and her smooth body with nice curves. Not only that but every thrust her tits would move up and down as he went faster and harder.

Naruto was holding onto her ankles while he kept fucking her seeing her tits jump.

"AH! AH! YES! FUCK MY PUSSY!" Kurenai moaned.

Naruto went faster feeling his climax coming. For more inspiration he looked at her face seeing the expressions she made every time he went in and out. seeing that she loved this as much as him he felt he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Fuck! Kurenai I'm cumming!!!" He screamed her name out.

"ME TOO! CUM IN ME!!!" Kurenai screamed begging for his sperm.

Kurenai started to blast out cum onto the tip of Naruto's dick. That's when Naruto stopped his actions and started shooting loads of cum in her. He let go of her legs and bended forward as he came some more.

Kurenai got shivers feeling every ounce of his cum rush in through her pussy.

Naruto pulled out of her letting his and her juice come out down her pussy to her sheets. Kurenai stood up exhausted.

"Kurenai you think you can lift your leg up in the air?" Naruto asked out of the nowhere.

She nodded and easily lifted her leg up without losing balance.

"_Damn you are flexible." _He remarked.

Naruto looked at her legs amazed how strong and flexible they were. Even better her pussy was once again wide open with her cum sliding down her leg.

Naruto walked up to her grabbing her leg and placing it on his shoulder. He entered her pussy once more and made sure he was comfortable. He then started thrusting into her pussy feeling the hotness of their juices.

Kurenai stood there with her leg up letting him have his way with her. She looked down at his penis seeing it enter her. Amazed how something that thick can easily slide up her, but then again the position she was in made it feel like a breeze.

"Ah! Yes baby! Fuck me!" She said looking at Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto moved in closer to Kurenai, making her leg go up more. Close enough now he reaches over grabbing one of her tits and started to rub her nipples.

Kurenai couldn't stand it anymore. The pleasure of him fucking her and rubbing her nipples at the same time was too much that she couldn't keep balance and collapsed onto the bed.

Naruto was surprised and laughed at her. Kurenai stood up embarrassed but thought of a way to impress him even more.

She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "I got something even better." She said as Naruto eagerly followed.

Kurenai walked him back into the living room. They walked around the couch and Kurenai pushed him onto it so he was sitting down with his penis standing up straight for her taking.

Kurenai stood in front of him and turned around bending over a little bit till she placed her hands on his knees. Naruto grabbed onto her waist holding onto her as she started to sit down on top of him. Kurenai felt his tip enter her pussy and decided to fall all the way down taking him fully.

With his whole dick up her pussy she was amazed how great it felt. Naruto liked this already feeling her hot walls around his penis.

She placed her hands on his knees and started moving her torso in circles. Naruto loved her hot pussy sway around with him in her. He reached up to her breast and started rubbing them while she moved.

Kurenai kept on moving in circles feeling him from all around.

"Damn Kurenai your pussy feels hot!" He said.

Happy that he enjoyed her ride she stopped and placed her hands on a cushion and started jumping. Naruto let go of her tits and holds onto her under her breast.

Kurenai was jumping on him furiously that her tits were jumping like crazy. Naruto started to meet up with her every time she went up.

"AH FUCK! NARU TOH! NARUTOH! I'M GONNA CUM!!! I'M GONNA CUM!!!" She screamed not thinking that she would come so soon.

Naruto didn't respond but thrusted faster up her. Kurenai even stopped going down feeling herself go tight. She stopped in midair while Naruto kept thrusting up.

"You like this bitch!! Your pussy feels tight! It's like it wants my dick more and more!" He said.

She clutched onto the couch feeling it come.

"OH GOD!!! AH AH AH I'M CUMMING!!!" She screamed letting herself fall down onto him.

Naruto stopped and also sat down feeling her cum run down his dick and out of her pussy. She leaned back onto him resting while she kept cumming. Naruto started to feel her cum on his sack and waited for her to finish.

Kurenai stood up as did Naruto still with an erection. She turned around looking at Naruto's dick still up and covered in her juices.

"Lay down on the ground facing me." He said.

Kurenai got on the ground and laid back looking up at him. Naruto walked over her with his dick matched up to her face and looked down at her.

"I'm gonna fuck these jugs." He said as he went down on his knees. He grabs her tits and starts massaging them. He then places his dick in between her breast and engulfs himself with her tits.

Kurenai let him control her tits feeling his hot sticky cock between them. Even though she wasn't looking she felt that his tip was right under her chin.

Naruto squeezed her tits and pushed them up. He starts thrusting while squeezing them together.

"Damn this feels nice!" He said as he went faster.

Kurenai felt his cock hot from her cum earlier.

Naruto started going fast hearing his sack hit under her tits.

"I'm gonna cum!!" He said.

Naruto stopped and let go of her tits and grabbed her head lifting it up and shoving his tip into her mouth. He started cumming into her mouth and let go of her head. She pulled back as some got on her face. Then he pushes back shooting his cum on her tits. Kurenai grabbed her tits together making a canal for him to shoot his sperm.

Naruto finished and stood up while she still lay on the ground thinking of the mess he did on her chest.

Feeling round two Naruto told her. "Turn around."

Kurenai rolled facing the floor now. Naruto got back down on his knees this time placing his dick at her ass. He entered it feeling the resistance.

Kurenai was wide eyed, surprised since she never had a cock up her ass before.

Naruto entered her fully till they were touching skin. He slipped his hands under her breast grabbing them.

He placed his head at her shoulders and whispered to her. "It's about time I fuck this ass!"

Naruto started moving his cock inside her ass feeling it tight. Kurenai felt like screaming at first but the more he did it the more she liked it. Still though her ass was ripping apart every time he thrusted.

"AH FUCK!!! AH AHN!!! YOUR SO RO ROUGH!!!" Kurenai screamed.

Naruto was thrusting up her ass feeling it get hotter and tighter the more he went in.

"It's tight! Feels like its sucking me in!" He said excitedly and went harder.

Feeling his climax Naruto was going down easy. He moved up so his dick can reach further more inside.

Kurenai was already in tears feeling him tear her up.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! FUCK!!!" She screamed.

Naruto started to shoot his cum inside of her. Loads after loads she felt him fill her up already. Naruto finished up and pulled out of her standing up.

Kurenai rested a bit since this was too much and stayed on the ground.

Naruto starred down at her seeing that her ass was filled up with his cum since some was coming out and down her thighs. Maybe he was to rough for a beginner.

Finally up she stood up looking at Naruto with his long erection.

"Bend over." He demanded.

Kurenai turned around and bended over placing her hands on her knees. Naruto walked up to her and grabbed her waist. Feeling sorry he entered her pussy to find it really wet.

"_I guess the anal was too intense she didn't even feel it." _He thought.

Naruto bended over and grabbed her arms and pulled them back. Kurenai's back was arching and her tits hanged out.

He starts pulling back and thrusting in her at the same time.

Kurenai felt weak and hopeless. As she was getting fucked again her tits swayed back and forth. She wanted to grab them so they can stop but couldn't.

"_When does this guy ever stop?"_ She thought.

Naruto kept thrusting in loving her wet vagina drip more and more. He looked down at his dick come in wet and come out even wetter.

"Man *pant*this pussy is fucking great!!" He said thrusting up.

"AH! FUCK! BABY I'M GONNA CUM!!" She said screaming out of pleasure.

"Not so quick!" He said and stopped fucking her.

Although Naruto stopped he could already feel her juices running down his shaft.

"_Jeez she could've just held it."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto let go of her arms and pushed her up to the couch with his cock. Kurenai placed her hands on the cushions and Naruto grabbed her waist pulling out of it.

He then puts his tip at her ass and slides himself in her. Kurenai grabbed on tighter to the cushions ready for this.

Naruto entered her halfway and stopped. "With my dick covered in your cum this should be easy!"

Naruto started thrusting up her ass feeling it very warm as before. Kurenai let go of the cushions to get a grip on the back of the couch.

Naruto kept thrusting and reached over to grab her tits. Massaging them and rubbing her nipples Kurenai changed her mind on the anal experience.

"Damn this ass makes me want to cum!" Naruto grabbed her ass cheek squeezing it.

"FUCK YEAH! FUCK ME! AH! AH!" Kurenai seemed to enjoy this more and more.

"Fuck I got to cum! I'm gonna fill you up!" He said.

"Go baby! Cum in me!" She said back.

Feeling her approval Naruto started to shoot his cum inside again. They both stopped moving feeling the hotness in their bodies. Naruto who felt it come out and Kurenai who felt it fill her up.

Naruto pulled out once he finished. Kurenai turned around and took a seat. She looked down at his penis covered in his own cum and started to crave for it.

"Come here Naruto and let me clean you up." She said.

Naruto walked up to her standing in front of her. Kurenai grabbed his dick feeling it sticky and placed the tip at her mouth. She started sucking it and going deeper rinsing him clean.

Naruto grabbed her head pushing her forward.

Kurenai let go of his dick and grabbed the back of his thighs pushing herself toward the base of his dick. Spreading her mouth wide, she started to fell her tears slide down.

"Mngh! Mmmngh!" She moaned.

Naruto let go of her head and Kurenai pulled back looking at his clean dick.

"Buah! There you go." She said.

"And I was just about to cum..." He said but then thought of an idea. "Why don't you turn around?"

Kurenai turned around getting on all fours on top of the couch. Naruto grabbed his dick and placed the tip at her ass touching the entrance. He didn't go in but started masturbating while pushing up against it.

Kurenai looked back at him to see what he was doing. Seeing him jack off she started shaking her ass up and down.

"Oh fuck!" He said as he shot a blast of cum hitting up against her ass. It splattered against her cheeks, going down her legs making a trail.

"Oh! It feels so hot!" She commented.

Naruto then got on his knees and grabbed her ass. He did a few signs and started digging his face onto her pussy. Licking the bottom first he stretched his tongue going in her.

Kurenai winced feeling a warm slimy thing up her soaked vagina.

Naruto kept licking around feeling his tongue attract her juice. He stretched his tongue licking up top and then the bottom.

"Oh god! What is that?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto didn't want to give it away and decided not to respond but lick her insides more.

Clean enough he got up and she turned around.

"Your pussy is fucking soaked! I still want to fuck it!" He said excitedly.

Kurenai gets off the couch and stands in the center of the living room. She bends over getting on all fours.

She looked back. "Then keep on fucking me."

Naruto smiled and nodded. He walked up behind her and grabbed her ass. He shoves his dick up her ass while he summoned a clone in front of Kurenai. She looked up at him and back at his dick and started sucking it.

Naruto from the back started fucking her fast, bucking up every thrust he did. She didn't even have to grab the clone's penis since Naruto from the back was basically driving her into the clone's dick.

"AHNGH! ANGH! ANHGH!" She screamed.

"Fuck this ass feels tight!" Naruto said.

The clone if front pulled out and started jacking off in front of her face while she waited patiently. He started shooting his cum on her, getting her from all around since she was moving a lot.

The clone disappeared and Naruto kept fucking her.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" He screamed.

"Me too!" Kurenai replied back.

Naruto bucked up one last time and shot his load while Kurenai started dripping wet.

They both stop panting like crazy.

Still horny Naruto didn't even finish cumming and pulled out entering her pussy.

Kurenai was a little surprise but let him do it anyways.

Naruto grabbed her waist and started fucking her wet pussy like an angry bull. Cumming and fucking at the same time Naruto was in total nirvana.

"AH AH AH AH AH! FUCK FUCK!" Kurenai didn't have enough time to say a sentence.

Kurenai was already cumming without even knowing it. She was dripping wet like a leak.

Naruto finally stopped and rested. He pulled out of her pussy and sat on the couch while Kurenai lay on the ground tired as fuck, breathing hard.

After a while everyone was calm and the room was quite.

"Man I don't know what got to me but damn! Best fuck ever!" He said.

Kurenai looked at him very tired. "Never been fucked like that ever!"

Naruto stood up and looked at her. "Want a facial?" He asked.

"Sure." She responded.

Kurenai got on her knees as he approached her. She started sucking his dick while holding her hair back. He pulled out and looked at her tits. Getting the message she grabbed her tits together and Naruto placed himself in between.

Naruto was moving his torso forward as his dick went curving up to her face.

Naruto lifted his dick up and started jacking off in front of her face. Kurenai go settled and opened her mouth sticking out her tongue.

"Here I come!" He said.

Naruto shot a blast onto her face getting her eyes. Kurenai didn't even leave her mouth open and closed it letting it all get on her face. She turned her head afraid she might actually drown. Naruto shot his last bits on her hair.

Kurenai couldn't even see. "Naruto you crazy animal! How about we continue this another time?" She asked.

"Fine by me, but be ready." He says.

Naruto got his stuff and dressed up. He walked out the door leaving Kurenai to clean up the mess while thinking.

"_Next time I'll finish this." _

* * *

**CUT!!**

**SS: 3 more to go…**


	37. 34 – NarutoIno by Naruto Namikaze Uzu

**Naruto/****Ino [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**ShinkuSenkou: ****A blonde… do I need to say more?**

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

Naruto slowly opened the door enough for him to enter and crept inside closing it after him. Quite so Ino wouldn't hear him, he walked pass through a room full of shelves on each side with pots and flowers on each side. He reached the end of the room that led him behind the counter where the register was. Naruto popped his head out slowly looking around.

There at the front door was Ino helping an old lady.

"Bye… and please come again!" Ino said waving back at the last customer. She closed the door and locked it meaning Naruto came in the right time. Ino finished locking the door securely and closed the windows by closing the curtains and turned around heading behind the register completely un-aware of Naruto in the back room.

Giving her back to him Naruto finally peeked his head out, looking at every inch of her body from head to toe, seeing her big ass round as a peach he got excited and started wondering what crazy things he can do to her ass. Naruto started to feel his pants tighten up seeing that the tights she was wearing were almost about to rip off and decided to act quickly.

Ino opened the register and started counting the money.

"What a boring day it was today. Nothing ever happens here, nothing amazing." She said as she finished counting the money and placed it back in the register.

"Can't believe it's still this hot! God! At least now that we are closed I can take my shirt off." She said talking to herself.

She slowly started to unbutton her little purple shirt and opened it up showing her round tits covered in a fishnet shirt. Ino then took off her fishnet shirt letting her breasts breathe some fresh air.

She looked down on her chest and grabbed her tits then dropped them letting them jiggle. From the back all Naruto saw was the roundness of her tits that showed off to the sides.

"Argh… I got sweat all over my breast, even under them and my whole body feels sweaty too… damn heat wave!" She said to herself.

Naruto got more erected listening to her. He felt his pants tighten up more and started rubbing it against his leg.

"_Ino has one nice round ass I can't even wait to thrust my cock in there."_ He thought to himself.

"This heat *sigh* is driving me crazy…" She said to herself as she pressed her hand up against her belly and started to slowly go down under her skirt and tights. "…It's making me so hot right now."

Ino felt her hairs the more she went down and finally felt her hot pussy. She started rubbing the sides of it making her close her eyes and slouch her head back as she found the pleasure she's been looking for.

"Ah… mm… this feels so good!" She mumbled.

Naruto stopped rubbing himself and looked at Ino. _"Looks like I'm not the only one feeling frustrated of this damn heat… and seems to me she too wants to get fucked right now." _He thought.

Ino started to enter her fingers feeling the sides of her own vagina.

Naruto came out of the back room slowly without her noticing him. He finally unzipped his pants and let his cock out shooting straight up behind her.

"Ah… I'm getting really wet!" Ino said still with her eyes closed.

Naruto walked closer to Ino but not to close or his plan will fail. He slowly put his hand next to her belly making sure he didn't touch her skin or arm and went down. He entered under her tights and reached her vagina as well.

Ino quickly stopped her movements as she felt another finger rub her pussy violently. She didn't even tell him to stop but looked back to see Naruto working his way with her insides.

N… Naruto! What oh… are you doing here?" She said as her face was getting red that he caught her masturbating.

Ino was going to remove her arm to remove his but was quickly stopped when Naruto grabbed her waist and let his penis slide through her thighs.

Now he stared fingering her pussy to change her mind.

"You know you like this." He said still fingering her.

Naruto started to feel Ino warm and wet.

Ino turned her head around forgetting about Naruto. "It's too damn hot to even argue." She said joining Naruto as she started rubbing her sides again while he fingered her.

"Mm… feels so good Naruto!" She moaned as she now put her fingers as well.

Ino looked back at Naruto. "Please don't tell this to anyone."

"Don't tell what… to anyone?" He said playing with her.

"That ah you caught me masturbating." She replied.

"Sure but… if you decide to give me a blowjob and let me fuck you here in your flower shop I might change my mind." He said while still fingering her.

"That mm… isn't fare." She said.

"Well then that sucks for you." He said.

"Ok… I'll give you a blowjob but that's it." She said.

Even though she was willing to give him a blowjob she felt that there might be more than just that.

Naruto let go of her waist and took off his clothes. He then reached to grab her tits and started feeling those hard nipples of hers with one hand while the other was fingering her. Ino stood there letting him have control over her body and then she suddenly remembered his cock between her legs and started to squeeze her thighs.

Naruto felt her squeeze his dick and fought back by rubbing himself against her pussy. Ino couldn't help but quiver as she felt a huge cock rub up against her.

"Aw yes… this is too good… I'm really horny!" Ino moaned as she started dripping wet for Naruto who couldn't help but smile.

"Wow Ino, your really wet… I can feel it reaching my dick." He said feeling her wetness through her tights.

Ino now had her turn of

"*Sigh* I'm done Naruto… but now it's my turn to give you a blowjob." She said taking a few steps forward letting his dick out of her thighs.

She made a twirl to face him as she finally saw Naruto. She was surprised to see his long vigorous rod standing straight. She walked up to him and got down on her knees. She looked at his dick and then at him. With her right hand she grabbed it and started to stroke him up and down feeling his hardness. Naruto closed his eyes as he relaxed feeling the soft touch of her hands going up and down.

"Mm… Ino your hands are so soft." He said feeling her hands grab on tight to him.

Ino looked up at Naruto smiling that he liked what she was doing. She put the tip in front of her mouth and started sucking it like a hungry school girl. She grabbed him by one hand while she sucked the part she couldn't grab.

Naruto looked down at her feeling her hot saliva all around his dick.

Ino looked up while she worked on his dick. With one hand she grabbed her breast and started rubbing it for her own pleasure. Naruto was happy that he finally had a chance to cool off of this scorching heat by getting a blow job by Ino. Her tongue rubbed against the bottom of his shaft which felt better then he would've thought.

Naruto started to feel his climax soon the more she sucked his dick. He grabbed her behind the head and pushed her so he can come faster but Ino pulled away letting his dick out of her mouth. She stood up looking at him.

"Sorry Naruto but for doing that I'm not gonna let you cum." She stated.

Naruto looked at her with a whiny face. "Come on! I was on the verge of cumming!" He said.

"Not gonna happen here." She said crossing her arms.

Naruto looked at her and at his unsatisfied erection. Ino too did see his penis still strong as ever and decided that maybe she was being too rough.

"Alright I'll forgive you. But no blow job here. Let's just go to your apartment." She said as she grabbed her clothes putting her shirts back on.

Naruto was happy but then looked again at his dick. "What about this? How am I gonna hide this?" He said pointing at his erection which could easily be spotted out.

"I don't know. Not my problem." She said as she turned around to check if everything on the counter was in check.

Naruto starred at her ass and got an idea. He put his pants back on but let his penis out through the zipper.

While Ino was giving her back to him he walked behind her and got on his knees. "I got an idea just go with it." He said as he took a kunai out and cut a hole where her ass would be. He positioned his tip where the hole would be.

Ino looked back to see what he did to her tights. "What the hell ar!?"

Naruto shoved his dick up her ass, completely hiding his whole length. It worked just as he planned.

Ino who was in complete shock didn't even decide to move as he might hurt her being as this is her first time up the ass. "N… Naruto what the fuck!!" She said making her hands into fists.

Naruto grabbed her waist and thrusted in and out. "Damn this feels comfortable." He said feeling her walls from around.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

Naruto just grabbed her waist and walked backwards. Ino followed his steps.

"There, this should hide my cock." He said.

"You mean you want to go walking like this to you apartment?!" She asked.

"Well yeah, your skirt can hide the stuff that's uncovered and if people see us they might think we're hugging." He said.

"Do you think that stupid idea will work!!?" She screamed at him.

"If you don't like that we can just walk through the alleys. You're the one that gave me blue balls so just take this as even." He said solving her problem.

Naruto turned her around pushed her to the door way as they walked to it. Ino felt very wobbly as if someone was holding her at knife point. She walked slowly to the door and stopped before going out.

"Take these alleys if you don't want to go through the streets." He told her.

Ino took her first step and found that maybe she can pull this off. Although it felt impossible with him in her she started to feel the ease in anal.

Naruto pushed her forward as they walked in an awkward way.

Ino started to walk faster as she moved her legs faster while Naruto felt her walls from one side to another as she took step by step. They finally got to the end of the block and moved onto the next.

"Fuck this is awesome! It feels like your tight ass is jacking me off!" He said as they kept on walking.

As they approached the end of the alley Ino felt that they would get there in no time while naruto was on the verge of cumming in her already. She started to slouch as they walked when all of a sudden a guy comes out of nowhere and passes right by them. Ino who was caught by surprise stood up straight getting stiff as she squeezed his dick.

"Fuck!" He said not surprised that a guy came out of nowhere but surprised how tight her ass got again. Naruto started to shoot his load up her ass while Ino just stood still letting him spill inside of her while a guy passed by.

"Ah! You dick." She whispered.

The feeling of something hot in her made Ino surprised but got more surprised as she felt it come out of her ass and down her legs. Naruto went limp again but decided to leave it in.

As the guy finally left out of view Ino turned around.

"You bastard why did you cum in me?" She asked.

"Sorry, your ass got fucking tight I had to cum." He answered.

Ino just pushed it to the side since it could've gone worse and moved on to the next block. Now that he was limp she felt more ease in walking faster and sped up to get to his house faster. Ino started to feel his cum down her legs and walked faster. Over time Naruto started to get another erection while still in her. Ino felt him grow inside of her, feeling his tip plunge in deeper but instead of the pain she felt when he first entered she started to feel the pleasure of it.

As they walk Ino started to feel to very same verge he felt earlier before. _"Oh no! I'm gonna cum! Naruto's big fat cock up my ass is making me cum!"_ She thought.

Ino slowed down as she started to slowly cum feeling it travel in between her thighs and down her legs, the same as Naruto's cum.

They reached the end and there in view was his apartment. She didn't know if the hard part was walking into the streets or going up the stairs to his apartment. Ino looked to the sides checking if anybody was around and walked toward the stairs while Naruto grabbed onto her waist holding her tightly. Lucky for her they reached the first step as she grabbed onto the rail but this is where the fun began for Naruto. As Ino took a step up he felt her ass feel a little more at ease then standing up.

They already reached halfway up the stairs when Naruto told her to stop.

"Wait stop here." He said quickly.

Ino turned her head looking back. "Why what's wrong." She said quickly.

Naruto let go of her waist and grabbed her arms that were holding onto the rails and pulled them back. He crossed them over each other behind her back. Ino was confused on what he was doing. She was going to scream at him but decided not to or people might hear her.

Naruto made sure he had a grab on both her arms and felt comfortable in the position he was in. Then he started thrusting while he was in her.

Ino looked at Naruto and then around to see if people were even looking. It was a bitter sweet taste, she liked it up the ass but didn't want the world to know it.

"Ah Naruto what the fuck! People might see us!" She said trying to not be loud.

"Just keep your cool and let me finish." He said as he kept on going in and out. He didn't want to thrust fast or her screams would grab attention and decided to just keep it simple.

"Ah! Hurry! Ah ah!" She moaned quietly.

Ino kept on looking back hoping Naruto would finish quick. The only thing she could think of was to squeeze her inner muscles to make it tighter for him. She started doing it and saw that he enjoyed it more.

"I'm gonna cum Ino!" He said.

Ino smiled that he was at that point. "Hurry Naruto! Come in me!" She moaned.

Naruto started to cum in her and stopped his thrusting to relax a bit and waited for himself to finish.

He let go of her arms and they both started to move up the stairs. They finally reached the door and Ino put her hands up against the wall and looked back. Seeing her look back Naruto pulled out of her ass as Ino slowly moved aside for him to open the door.

He starred at the hole he made seeing that most of the area around there was wet by both of their juices. He opened the door since he didn't lock it and they both entered. He closed it after they entered and turned around to see Ino starring at him with her arms crossed and a mad look on her face.

"You dick! You filled me up while we walked! Couldn't you've waited a bit longer?" She said.

He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I couldn't resist." He said.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that Naruto." She said as she started to take off her shirt once more showing her perfect breast and nipples which were turning hard. She also unbuttoned her skirt and let it drop and took off her tights and threw them to the side since they were already ripped just like her ass.

Naruto walks up to her and she grabs him by the shoulders and quickly turns him around and pushes him to the bed. Naruto landed on his ass by the edge of the bed. He looked up at Ino who was walking towards him and stopping between his legs. She got down on her knees and grabbed his penis seeing that it was limp. She stroked it slowly while sucking on its head.

Naruto used his elbows to keep himself up while Ino started to give him a blowjob.

Ino used her tongue to swirl around his shaft. She made sure he got him really wet and started to go deeper too. With her gag reflex kicking in she took him down her throat to make sure she gave him a good blowjob.

"Guah… Naruto you look bigger than I thought. I think I know where you can perfectly fit." She said.

Ino raised herself up and grabbed her breast together. She placed him in between and started to stroke his dick using her saliva to make it easier for them. Naruto loved her wet and sticky smooth tits and felt himself climaxing soon.

"Ino I'm gonna cum again." He said.

"Cum then!" She said as she stroked him faster.

Before Naruto can even shoot his load on her, she quickly stood up letting it land on the floor and slowly enveloping itself with cum. Naruto looked at his dick and at Ino wondering why she stood up. Right of the bat he knew this was the payback.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She apologized. "Here let me make this up to you."

She got again between his legs and got on top of him. She put her hands on the bed using them to guide herself down his dick.

Ino went slowly since this was her first time. Feeling his hot dick slowly enter her she went down halfway feeling him burrow through her. She slowly dropped all the way and waited for herself to get use to him seeing as he was large and thick.

She lifted her arms and placed them on his abs and started going up and down slowly.

Naruto grabbed her waist to meet up with her and went faster then her so he could make her cum first.

"Damn Ino your pussy is tight!" He said. He stopped meeting up with her and just looked at her jump up and down seeing her tits jiggle.

"You like my dick don't you?" He asked.

"Yes! Fuck! Naruto! Ah! Ah!" She said.

"Come on, I want to see you bounce on my cock." He said as he lay back onto the bed.

Ino started to bounce higher feeling herself open up and stretch out each time she went up and down. She already felt herself climaxing and leaned forward placing her arms on his shoulders. Naruto grabbed her ass by the sides and started to thrust in himself.

He kept on going feel her pussy more hot. "You got a nice pussy Ino. I'm going to fuck it and cum inside you." He said whispering to her ear. Ino just grabbed on tighter to him as he went harder.

"AH! AH! NARUTO! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed.

Ino started to cum pouring her hot juice on him which drove him to go even faster. For a bliss moment you could hear a splat from all her wetness before Naruto blew his load in her. They both stopped and waited to catch their breaths. Ino reached back and pulled him out feeling his penis sticky.

She got up and off the bed and turned around. Naruto stood up quickly and grabbed her thighs together and picked her up. He then spreads her apart showing her pussy out openly and slowly lowers her down to enter her.

"What the hell?" She asked confused.

"Like I said, this is mine." He said and started thrusting up.

Like that he started fucking her while Ino just holds on feeling embarrassed for being wide spread. She thought that as her price to pay and just called it even.

"FUCK NARUTO! AH AH AH! STOP!" She screamed.

Ino already felt herself cumming and couldn't hold it any longer. She started to cum as it traveled down his sack. Feeling her hot Naruto decided to stop here and lowered her on the floor.

Ino rested feeling herself to see how wet she already is.

Naruto looked at her. "Now let me fuck your ass, bend over and grab your ankles." He said.

Ino did what he told and reached down to grab onto her ankles waiting for him to enter. Naruto walked up behind her with his dick straight in the angle to her ass. He grabbed it and entered his tip feeling this is going to be fun.

He started thrusting in her ass feeling his penis curve down the more deep he went. Ino felt herself tipping over seeing as he was going fast.

"FUCK NARUTO CALM DOWN!" She screamed.

Naruto kept on going not stopping as usual. Ino this time felt what real anal feels like seeing as he only entered her ass why'll they walked over here but didn't' thrust. She now knew what it was to be force apart if you know what I mean.

"Fuck this ass feels great I'm gonna cum already!" He said.

Naruto started to shoot his loads up her ass as Ino let go of her ankles and stood up letting him finish. Although he was already down Naruto didn't pull out as Ino turned around to ask why.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against a wall. Ino placed her hands on the wall and made her legs straight. Naruto now started to thrust in her again seeing as his cum made it easier for him.

"Aren't you done?" She asked.

Naruto nodded a no and kept on going. He let go and grabbed her tits rubbing her nipples feeling them hard since she took her shirt off. Naruto kept up the speed and kept on going for it.

"AH AH! NAH NARUTO! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"She screamed.

Naruto didn't care as she started to pour her juices down her legs. While naruto enjoyed her ass he too felt himself cumming and went as fast as he can go. Without saying he blew his load up her ass again and leaned forward resting on her back.

As they both rested Ino finally knew what she got herself into. If she kept on going with him she wouldn't live for tomorrow. She waited for him to pull out and before he can go into any hole again she moved out grabbing her clothes quickly.

Naruto starred at her. "Where are you going?" He said.

Ino didn't respond till she had her skirt on leaving behind her tights and fish net shirt too. She reached for the door and opened it quickly.

"Sorry Naruto it's getting late I got to go somewhere tomorrow. How bout we finish this some other time? Yeah? Bye then." She quickly said closed the door shut. Going down the stairs she scolded herself for sating to finish this another time.

While Naruto slowly poured everything in he knew she dashed for it.

"Fuck! I knew I shouldn't of have tried anal at first. I was too eager!" He said as he hung his head low walking to his bathroom.

"Well I at least got a taste of that." He said closing the door.

* * *

**CUT!**

**SS: 2 to go…**


	38. 35 – NarutoSakura by Naruto Namikaze Uzu

**Naruto/****Sakura [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**ShinkuSenkou: ****I will be honest here, I am not a sakura fan… I will admit, she does look good and all but in history wise I don't like her (cause I don't like her doesn't mean I wont put her here). Ooh by the way EVEN if the name of sasuke does apper here for story reason I don't like him AND will never post a sasuke centric lemon so don't even ask.**

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

"While you were changing I got a patient you need to look at right now." She said handing her the clipboard.

Sakura grabbed it and started looking through the papers, seeing what his injury was. She scatted around the words and found out that the patient got a 1st degree burn on the left side of his face and the whole chest and arms.

The nurse looked at her seeing that she finally read his injuries. "He is room 501, on the other side of this floor. I think his name is… Uchiha Sasuke. He's been here for almost an hour before you got here." She said.

Sakura eyes went wide and looked at the nurse seeing if she was lying. Seeing her seriously she looked at her clipboard and read the name Uchiha Sasuke.

The nurse turned around and opened the door heading down stairs to the lobby.

As soon as the door closed she dashed through the halls looking for room 501, the one Sasuke was in.

"What happen to my sweet heart? He said he wasn't going to get hurt." She thought nervously as she was getting closer to the room.

She made a turn on the hallway and read the door number 510. She ran all the way down passing 9 doors and finally reaches it.

She opened the door and there she saw Sasuke's body in bandages from the whole face and upper chest along with his arms. She walks up to the bed and places the clipboard in a slot by the sides of the bed. She placed her hands on top of his chest.

"_He's asleep… the nurse said he's been here for an hour before me, so he must already be fine since he heals faster than other people."_ She thought.

She gave out a big sigh, glad that it wasn't too bad.

"Thank god he's fine. I would love to wake you up with a kiss but your whole face is wrapped up in bandages." She said to herself. "Maybe I should wake him up with something I've been thinking of?" She said to herself.

She walked to the door to close it and came back to his side.

Sakura bends over the bed taking off the sheets and grabbing his pants to pull them out too. She left him in his boxers and reaches inside grabbing his dick and pulling it out.

"Wow! He's really big and long." She said to herself.

Sakura put his tip in her mouth and started licking the bottom going up. She grabbed him with both arms and started to go deep finding it impossible to take him whole.

Sasuke raised his hand and grabbed her ass.

Sakura jumped taking his dick out of her mouth and looked to see whose hand it was.

She smiled. "I'm glad you're awake. Do you like this?" She asked.

Sakura went back to sucking his dick as Sasuke squeezed her ass and traveled down her skirt. Feeling her nice thighs he went up and found her pussy starting to get wet. He entered two fingers and fingered her as she sucked his dick.

Sakura kept on using her tongue to lick around. She went deep and came sliding up her head as her tongue wet his sides. She stopped at his tip and looked at it carefully, put her tongue on top of the whole and licked inside it feeling it hot.

Sasuke let his fingers out of her pussy and put it on his chest. While Sakura was busy giving an amazing blowjob, he reached for the end of the strap on the bandage and started to pull around lifting his head so it can go around.

Sakura went back down on him not noticing he pulled out his fingers and pulled back out amazed how long and thick he was. She stroked him a few times spread her saliva around his tip and went back down on him.

Sasuke finally had his bandages off and his face was perfectly seen.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum on you face!" He said in a weird voice.

Sakura pulled out. "Cum on me!" She said as she stroked him faster.

Then it hit her that he just said something but didn't sound like him at all. While her instincts kept stroking him she turned her head and saw not black hair but spike blonde hair.

Sakura was confused and moved her gaze down to his face. She went eye wide went she found out it wasn't Sasuke she was giving a blowjob to, it was Naruto with a big smirk on his face.

She automatically stopped, surprised that it was him.

Naruto started to shoot his cum on her cheeks and the side of her hair. Sakura turned her head to see what that hot feeling was and sees that that he was shooting his cum on her face. Since she turned her head she got more on her mouth and nose.

Naruto quickly rolls off the other side of the bed while Sakura was still in shock.

He walks around the bed and stops behind her.

Sakura quickly grabs the sheets on the bed and starts wiping her face with it.

"It's disgusting! Hard to get it off my hair and it's sticky… and the smell is weird." She said talking while wiping her face.

While Sakura was bending over to use the sheets to clean her face, Naruto grabs her waist with one hand and with the other he lifts up her skirt a little and puts his tip at the entrance of her vagina.

Sakura stops what she was doing and turns around to see him. Feeling his tip at her entrance she already knew what it was. "No don't!" She said out loud.

Naruto shoves his dick up her wet pussy tearing right through her and starts fucking her. Naruto went fast, loving the feeling of her hot tight pussy. Feeling her walls move aside as he hit her G-spot.

"AH AH! DON'T YOUR SO BIG! AH! YA YOU'RE AH! AH! FUCK!" Sakura screamed still looking back as she felt him go through her.

To Sakura it happened so fast. She was giving a blowjob and the next minute she's getting fucked so fast she started to cum so quickly.

Naruto kept on going as he started to feel her wet juice.

"You already came? I'm not surprised." He said as he kept on going.

Sakura didn't even realize it till he told her. The next second she started to feel it going down her legs. She was surprised that he got her to cum so fast. She didn't even look back anymore and grabbed onto the sheets letting him have his way with her since he was going too fast to even stop.

"AH! NARUTO! PLEASE STAH! STOP THIS!" She screamed trying to stop him but he didn't.

With her juice down her thighs she started to feel weak from her legs. Naruto loved her pussy getting tighter and wetter the more he went.

"This feels great! Your pussy is really wet! Can't you hear that?" He said.

Sakura started to hear a wet squishy sound and the sound of his sack hitting her thighs. She didn't want to but her body kept on cumming.

Naruto kept on going feeling his dick tense up. He let go of her waist with one hand and started to slap her ass. He stopped and grabbed it feeling her soft skin and traveled down her thighs seeing how thick they were.

"Wow you grew Sakura. Hopefully your tight ass didn't."He said as he kept on going.

Sakura got more scared now that he said he was going to fuck her in the ass. She didn't know what to do but squeeze her legs together making it tighter for him. Not even thinking she also started to move in circular motion making it better for him.

Naruto let go of her ass and grabbed her waist.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said.

"AH AH! NO DON'T!" She said trying to stop him.

Naruto kept on going faster as this would be the first time he unloads his savings of a week. He bends over her feeling his body getting tired.

"Fuck this is it!" He said as he bucked up.

"AH AH AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto blew his cum in her shooting straight. He filled her up in seconds and it started to gush out of her pussy and down in between her legs along side with hers.

Sakura panted heavily as her face and whole body was sweaty of all his doing.

Naruto kept on shooting not even pulling out till he was done.

"This pussy was the best to unload." He said.

Sakura was surprised that he came in her but more surprised on how much he came. She could already tell there was a puddle of cum under her feet.

Naruto finally pulled out. She was too tired to stand up and smack him, too tired that she didn't even resist when he grabbed her and put her on the bed. Naruto got on top too and laid himself and placed her on top with her facing him.

He entered her quickly and got big again while inside of her. He started to thrust up making her tits jump up for him to see.

Sakura was tired she slung back as her chest popped up making them look bigger for him to see. Naruto kept on starring at her tits seeing her nipples point out.

Sakura finally got her back straight up and realized she was on top of him. She already felt his length straight up her hot pussy and that her tits her jumping getting him horny.

Right when she was about to grab them Naruto grabbed her arms so she couldn't reach and fucked her more.

"No don't let's stop this." She said.

"Why don't you like this?" He asked.

"No!" She said back.

"Liar! Look you're the one bouncing on my cock." He said.

Sakura looked down to see that he stopped thrusting up her pussy and that indeed she was jumping on his dick. She couldn't help but stop herself. She just started to love his penis, loving it tear through her and filling her up. She already knew she wanted more and decided to just keep on jumping.

Sakura now started to jump faster and Naruto already knew she wanted more. He reached over and grabbed her shirt and pulled it down letting her tits dangle. He grabbed her nipples and started rubbing them.

"Damn Sakura you grew here too." He said as he rubbed her more.

"NARUTO I'M CUMMING!" She said.

Sakura stopped bouncing and let her cum pour down his shaft. Naruto grabbed her waist and now he started fucking her. Feeling that she came made him cum too. He came in her again and they both stopped.

Sakura leans toward on him. Naruto pulled himself out and turned her around with her back on top of him. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it out letting the buttons rip and he threw it to the side. He grabbed her tits from under feeling them and playing with them.

"So… come on Sakura let's do this." He said.

Sakura already knew her answer. "Come on then, fuck me with your big fat cock." She said.

She got off of him and stood by the bed as did Naruto. He walked up in front of her and wrapped his hands around her waist and started making out with her. Invading her mouth and feeling her tongue he pushed her against a wall and stopped making out. He grabbed her leg and lifted it up in the air placing it on his shoulders.

He enters her pussy and starts fucking her wide open. Sakura puts her hands on her legs and one on her shoulder. Naruto fucks her pussy feeling it very wet.

Sakura drops her leg and Naruto grabs her thighs from the back and lifts her up pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used them to push his torso more in when he thrusted.

Naruto had his face in front of her tits while he kept on thrusting in. Sakura grabs his head and pushes him closer letting him feel how soft they are. He kept on fucking her curving his dick up as he went in deep.

Sakura just grabbed on tight letting him fuck her like he wanted.

"AW YES! FUCK NARUTO! I'M CUMMING! FUCK!" She screamed.

"Me too!" He said.

Naruto kept on going as Sakura was releasing her cum onto his dick. Naruto too shot it load in her filling her up again. They started to slow down as they hear splats on the floor of his cum.

Naruto let go of her thighs and lowered her to the ground. He turned her around and pushed her against the wall and used his foot to separate her legs to the sides.

He got closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Now I'm gonna fuck this ass! I'm gonna fill it up just like your pussy." He said as he grabbed her ass cheeks and moved them to the side. He saw her hole and entered his tip and started fucking her sending vibrations up her ass making her cheeks jiggle.

Naruto grabbed her arms placed his hands on top of hers stretching her arms out.

Sakura gritted her teeth taking his big dick up her ass. She latterly felt herself ripped apart and bleeding from the inside.

"FUCK! NARUTO!!! NARUTO!!! AW FUCK!" She screamed in pain.

Naruto kept on going stretching her from the insides. He started to go faster and harder as his penis pushed her to wall making a banging sound. He started to feel her wet from her ass and felt himself at his climax.

"Fuck Sakura! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fill you up!" He said as he kept on going.

Sakura was trying her best to hold on. Finally Naruto blew his load in her. He stopped as did she, feeling his cum slide against her walls and down her legs. Naruto kept on thrusting a bit pushing his cum more in deep.

He pulled out of Sakura's ass to see that his dick was covered in a little blood. He starred at her ass to see a line of his cum and a little of her blood going down.

Sakura pushed herself away from the wall and walked slowly to the bed limping. She got on the bed sitting down and turned around. Naruto starred at her.

"Are you alright Sakura?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Come here and fuck me up my ass again." She said.

Naruto walked up the bed as Sakura laid herself down and spreads her legs. Naruto grabbed her ankles and lifted them up placing her legs on his shoulders. He lined himself up with her ass and entered it again and started fucking it.

Sakura was moving alongside the sheets of the bed feeling her tits moving in circular motion. Naruto grabbed her thighs and started thrusting in her faster getting in deep.

"FUCK NARUTO! FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS!" She screamed.

Naruto did what he was told and fucked her ass. He pushed himself closer and leaned forward grabbing her tits while he pumped himself in her.

"Fuck this ass feels great!" He said.

"AH! IT'S ALL YOURS NARUTO!" She said.

Naruto started to move around in different angles feeling against one wall to another. Sakura squeezed her muscles tighter giving restriction to Naruto but he forced himself in.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said filling her ass up with his whole cock.

He came in her again filling her up. He finished and pulled out of her. Sakura panted heavily feeling air go in her ass since she is now stretched.

She gets off the bed and turns around and makes a V with her legs. She turns around looking at Naruto.

"Fuck my hot dripping pussy." She said.

Naruto walks up to her and places his hands on her back. He enters her pussy from the back feeling it wet already and started thrusting. Sakura just loved his cock and reached back grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading herself wider.

"I WANT MORE!!" She demanded.

Naruto entered his whole length in her feeling his limit and thrusted again. He grabbed Sakura from the hair and pulled her head back.

"You want this bitch?" He asked.

"YES FUCK ME!" She said.

Naruto kept a hold on her head and thrusted faster and harder in her. He then let go and grabbed her ass grabbing it as he felt himself go in deeper. He looked down seeing his length go out and entirely back in.

"OH GOD FUCK! GOD YES! IM CUMMING NARUTO!" She screamed.

Naruto kept his pace at fucking her. He started to feel his penis get hot from the tip and down the shaft as her juice came pouring out of her. He let go of her ass with one hand and reached down feeling her juice along his fingers.

"Fuck you're really wet!" He said.

Naruto pulled out and got on his knees getting her pussy just how he likes them. He grabbed her ass and dug his face up her vagina. Feeling it come down on his face he opened his mouth and let his tongues slide in her.

Sakura winced feeling his long tongue in her.

"Oooooo… how do you do that?" She asked.

"All she heard was the slurping of her juice. Naruto made sure he got it all in his mouth. He stood up and she did too turning around facing him.

Naruto you're amazing!" She said.

She looked down at his dick to see it still long and strong.

"Fuck! I can't believe I was fucked by this." She said as she was on her knees.

"Do you want a facial?" He asked.

"Whatever it is sure." She said agreeing with it.

Naruto grabbed his penis and shoved it in her mouth. Sakura grabbed it as he let go and started sucking it with both her hands. She pulled out and raised her chest.

"I want you to fuck my tits." She said.

Naruto reached down and grabbed both of them and put himself in between. He started to thrust up as Sakura grabbed them again and stroked him. Seeing the tip in front of her mouth she started sucking it.

After a while Naruto pulled up and put it again in her mouth. Sakura grabbed him with both hands and started sucking his dick going deep. She went as far as she can go feeling her mouth stretched to its limits and his head hitting her throat.

Naruto pulled back and started masturbating in front of her face. Sakura waited patiently for him to cum.

"Here I come Sakura." He said.

She closed her eyes and waited for it.

Then all of a sudden the door smashes open and there in the dark is the nurse and some guys next to her. Sakura quickly turned her head right before Naruto shot his cum on her face. He completely got her on the right side of her face even her hair. She turned around and got another shot on her face getting her eyes and mouth. She turned her head and Naruto kept masturbating getting every bit out.

"No don't turn your head!" He said as Sakura turned her head getting more on her hair.

Naruto pointed down getting her tits also. A week worth really last long, he blasted more on her chest covering her tits completely. Naruto finally finished and dash to grab his clothes. He quickly put on his pants and shirt and slides in his shoes. He ran to the window and opened it. He turned around and jumped out into the streets.

Sakura got mad that he left but forgot that she got caught and turned her head. A big puff of smoke was there in their place indicating that those were just clones including the nurse.

She at least relaxed now and stood up looking at herself completely covered in cum.

"Argh! He completely covered me in it. He even got my hair… fucking NARUTOOOO!!!" She screamed.

In the streets Naruto turned his head.

"Glad I got out of that mess." He said as she turned around and went for home.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Cut!**

**SS: one more…**


	39. 36 – NarutoTenTen by Naruto Namikaze Uzu

**Naruto/****TenTen [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**ShinkuSenkou: ****Last of Naruto's Payment Methods until the author post other lemon.**

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

"How about you come to my apartment for comfort?" He asked.

Ten-ten looked at him weird, wondering why he would ask that as they walked.

"… Like that you can have someone to talk to about this." He said.

Ten-ten turned her head to look at him and then turned it back starring at the cold concrete.

"Well, I really don't want to go home tonight and as long s the food is on you I'll go to your apartment." She said.

Naruto smiled. "Sure the food is on me, I have a whole load I've wanted to use anyways." He said speaking not about his food but about his unfinished duty.

They started to walk to the direction of his apartment, walking side by side. While walking next to her Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes using his peripherals. He looked at her waist seeing how curve it is and then looked down seeing her ass, it was like a speed bump.

"_She got a bigger ass than I thought. The more up close I am the bigger it looks, makes me want to pound this bitch already. Whatever Neji did to her to make her like this, it's up to me to take control and give her what she wants."_ He thought to himself.

A few minutes pass and they finally get to his apartment. They went up the stairs and entered. They headed to his kitchen where she took a seat while Naruto prepared his ramen. Naruto grabbed a pot and filled it up with water and placed it on the stove. He took a seat across from Ten-ten and asked again.

"So what happened between you and Neji?" He asked.

Ten-ten looked at him. "Promise not to tell anyone?" She asked. Naruto nodded his head. "After a few months of dating Neji and I started to have protected sex, but besides that I feel like he's not satisfying my needs anymore." She said.

Then Naruto stands up and opens a cabinet taking out two cups of ramen and opening them up and placing water in them. Ten-ten had her back to him so she couldn't see what he was doing.

While Naruto finished filling the cups up with hot water he turned around standing behind her.

"Sorry to be a bother Naruto." She said as she crossed her legs feeling like she might be bothersome to him.

"No problem I'll be glad to do whatever I can to help you." He said. "…Even if it means to satisfy you."

Naruto reaches down and grabbed her breast through her shirt. Ten-ten jumped feeling him grasp her but he used his other hand to push her down.

"Don't worry." He said as he reached down with his other hand and started to rub her pussy.

"Mm Naruto you don't have to do this." She said.

"Please let me." He says as he stops rubbing her pussy and grabs her other tit leaving a wet spot behind. Naruto grabbed her shirt and started to unbutton it slowly. Then Ten-ten grabs her shirt and rips it open showing her bare naked breast as they jiggled. Naruto smiled and reached for her nipples and stared rubbing them between his thumbs and fingers while she started to finger herself.

Ten-ten stood up from her chair and turned around facing Naruto.

"I think I already know what I want to eat." She said as she moved the chair and got on her knees in front of him.

Naruto whips his dick out in front of her face and she grabbed it and started sucking on his tip. Then she points him up and she licks around it, licking the sides and traveling up to his tip licking under it. She brings him back down and puts him in her mouth and starts sucking his dick making noises as if she really wanted his penis.

"Nngh nngh." Ten-ten moaned as she was using her saliva to coat his dick and then swallow it in.

Naruto grabs her head. "You know if you're really hungry why don't you just take more." He said as he shoved himself down her throat.

Ten-ten started choking on his dick but took it anyways. After a while he came in her mouth and she pulled him out and sucked his dick by the tip taking in all the cum.

She got up and says. "I think I'm still hungry Naruto."

"Me too, let me get mine first." He says as he takes her to his living room.

They both take off their clothes he looks at her body already getting a erection. Ten-ten saw how long he was and knew this was going to be a different experience.

"Get on the bed." He told her.

She jumped on the bed and after her came Naruto a simple missionary position. He grabbed her legs and opened her up seeing her pussy with her hairs up top. He got closer and entered her pussy while Ten-ten wraps her arms around him feeling him go deeper than Neji ever could.

Naruto started thrusting up her pussy feeling himself push her sides apart.

"O h god you're so big! Yes aw yes this feels good!" She said.

"I'm going to make this pussy mine." He said as he started to thrust harder.

Ten-ten was completely silent as she felt her insides pushed apart. All you hear was the bed squeak as Naruto fucked her pussy.

"Fuck! This is too good! Yes! Yes!" She said as she grabbed on tighter to him.

Naruto started to feel her insides tighten up on him and he started going faster.

"YES YES! AH AH! FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M GONNA CUM!!" She screamed.

Naruto started to feel her hot juice spread itself around his penis. She grabbed on tighter as she felt her dripping wet pussy get pounded by him. For a moment you can hear a splat sound when he thrust in her.

"Ten-ten I'm gonna cum inside you!" He said. After a few thrust Naruto came inside of her and they both stopped relaxing a bit.

Naruto pulled out of her and turned her around on her belly. She was now turned full and looked back and Naruto to see what he was doing. Naruto moves down and grabs her thighs spreading her apart as he started to lick her pussy.

Ten-ten grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tight as she felt his tongue slime it way in her. She didn't know how he did but was excited to even ask.

Naruto stops and moves back up again and rested his head on her back. He slid his penis up her pussy again and started to fuck her again.

"You got a great pussy Ten-ten. I wonder why Neji didn't hit at it more." He said.

Naruto lifted himself up and grabbed her ass while he thrust down her pussy. Ten-ten squeezed her inner muscles making it tight for him.

"Fuck this pussy is tight!" He said.

"YES! AW FUCK YEAH! NARUTO FUCK ME!" She screamed.

Naruto started to thrust faster and harder while grabbing onto her waist. Without warning she started to cum again and Naruto felt it again. While she was cumming he sped up making her orgasm last longer.

As she just did he too came inside of her and pulled out shooting his load on her ass cheeks and in between.

Naruto got off her and off the bed as did Ten-ten. They both stood still looking at each other.

"Wow Naruto this is really relieving!" She exclaimed.

"I think I know what you would really like, put your hands up against the wall." He said.

She turned around and put her hands on the wall and waited for Naruto. She hears his steps stop right behind her.

"With a big ass you have it's bound to get pounded." He said as he entered her ass.

"Fuck!" She said feeling him spread her ass with his cock and push itself in.

Feeling a big shaft enter her ass, Ten-ten started to shake from her legs, feeling a bit weak.

"Fuck your ass is big, almost my whole length fits in here!" He said. _"Unlike Ino's, who takes it all up the ass."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto started thrusting in Ten-ten's ass as he grabbed onto her waist. He sped up and went harder loving the feeling of her ass.

"FUCK! NARUTO YOUR RIPPING MY ASS APART!!" She screamed.

Naruto didn't pay attention to what she said and kept his pace. He reached over with one hand and started to massage her breast with his hand.

A few minutes have passed by and her view on anal totally changed."I LOVE ITUP THE ASS! NARUTO FUCK ME HARDER!!" She screamed.

This time naruto did listen and started to ram himself in her ass as he would buck up.

"AH! AH! AH! YE YES!!" She screamed.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said.

Naruto kept on hitting her hard until he finally blew his hot load up her ass. They both stopped and let themselves rest while Naruto was still in her. Ten-ten enjoyed the feeling of his hot and him still in her. While they waited to catch their breath she gave him a little extra and moved her ass in circles feeling him all over her walls.

Naruto finally pulled out of her ass.

"Oh my god Naruto that was incredible! I didn't think I would love it up the ass." She said facing him.

"Yeah I kind of thought you would, seeing as you always have normal sex." He said. "Get on all fours by the edge of the bed." He said.

She got on the bed and got on all fours with her legs open and her opening facing him. Naruto walked to her and got in between her legs. He placed his tip by her pussy till Ten-ten reached back and grabbed his penis.

"I want it up the ass again." She said as she let go of his dick.

Naruto smiled and rammed his penis up again her ass. Ten-ten was surprised but knew it was coming. Naruto started to fuck her ass once more as he grabbed onto her waist.

"YES! FUCK ME! YES! AW YES!" She screamed.

Naruto started to spank her ass as he went faster. Ten-ten just grabbed onto his sheets as she was getting fucked and slapped in that ass at the same time. Naruto used one hand to reach over and grab one of her tits while he used the other to finger her pussy.

For a while he fucked her like that while massaging her tit and fingering her pussy.

"FUCK I'M CUMMING NARUTO!" She screamed.

Naruto started to feel his hand get wetter and fingered her more to get her to cum some more. Naruto felt himself too at his climax and started to fuck her hard again.

"AH! AH! AH! AHAH! AAAHHHH!" She screamed as Naruto blew his load in her again.

Ten-ten let herself fall onto the bed exhausted from the ass beating while naruto shot his loads automatically on her thighs.

Finally done resting, she gets off the bed and Naruto tells her to bend over and grab her ankles. Ten-ten felt her muscles stretched as she was bending over to grab her ankles. She suddenly felt his hand on her ass cheek and slide to the middle. Then she felt his other hand as they spread her cheeks apart.

Naruto entered her ass again and placed his hands on her back as he started to thrust. Naruto started to speed up and fuck her harder. Being fucked hard she felt her body loose balance and she let go of her ankles and placed them on the floor.

"AH AH! MMH! AH!" She screamed.

Naruto kept thrusting up her ass as she loved the feeling of his big cock in her. Although she loved Neji, Naruto seemed to satisfy her needs. She started to squeeze her muscles together making it tight for him.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said.

Ten-ten waited for that hot substance fill her up. Naruto started to release his load in her and bended over as he came more. Ten-ten lets her balance go and falls on the floor. Naruto falls down and enters her ass again feeling it hot. Naruto thrusted a bit up her ass, feeling himself very sensitive after he just came. He grabs her thighs and had a little fun with her ass as he moved in circular motion, he even slapped it seeing her ass jiggle.

He pulls out and he gives her a hand on getting up. He walks to his bed and falls onto it lying down on his back with his erection. Ten-ten walked up to him and got on top. She lowered herself down and decided to give her pussy some attention.

She slid him up her pussy and fell down. She placed her hands on his abs and started jumping as his length went up her pussy. Her tits started to jump also as she went up and down. Naruto reached over and grabbed her ass giving it a few squeezes.

"YES! I LOVE THIS!" She screamed as she jumped more. "AH! AH! I'M CUMMING!!!"

Ten-ten stopped as she came to stop. She leaned forward resting her head on his chest as she kept on cumming. Naruto still had a grab of her ass and started to fuck her while she was cumming. Feeling him thrust in her again she couldn't help it and came some more.

For a while Naruto was fucking her ass till Ten-ten raised her upper body. "Let me do this." She said.

Naruto stopped and looked at Ten-ten as she looked back at her ass and started to move it up and down. Naruto loved how his dick would slide up against the walls. He once again grabbed her ass and felt his hand at her hole and started to finger it.

"AH AH AH AH!" She sounded like she was in a bumpy ride as she moaned.

"I'm gonna cum!" He said.

"Me too!" She replied.

Ten-ten moved her ass as fast as she can till they both blew their juice at the same time. She rested again on his chest as she came and he so did Naruto.

After a while they both finished and he rolled himself to the side. He got off the bed as she rolled to her side to see what he was doing. Naruto was standing by the edge and he grabbed her ankles and pushed her to him. He raised her feet together and placed them both on one side. He entered her ass this time and with on hand he started to finger her pussy.

Ten-ten placed her hands on her ass cheeks as he thrusted. She started to feel herself tense up since she was also being fingered. She started to grab tighter on her ass scratching herself.

Naruto was fucking her ass while fingering her. He thrusted fast and fingered her also to make her cum again.

"AH AH! I'M GONNA CUM ALREADY!" She said.

She started to cum again and since her ass was being raised up her cum started to slide down between her ass cheeks and onto her back. Naruto finally got what he wanted and blew his load up her ass.

He finished and pulled out of her. "You're a pretty good fuck than I thought." He said. "Do you want a challenge?" He said.

Ten-ten nodded her head in response. "Get on all fours and suck my dick."He said.

Ten-ten rolled onto her belly and lifted herself up to his dick on all fours while still on the bed. She started to suck his dick while Naruto summoned a clone standing on the bed behind her. She stopped and looked back feeling someone grab her ass. She saw a clone grab her ass cheeks and spread them as he entered himself in her ass.

The clone started to fuck her while she turned her head and started to suck his dick. She licked mostly at the tip since she found it very sensitive.

While she was getting fucked by the clone she started to feel his hand travel down her waist and felt his fingers in her vagina. She looked up at the Naruto she was sucking.

"AHNGH! AHNGH! AHNGH!" She moaned.

The clone that was ramming himself in her started to cum as she looked back seeing him still cum and fuck at the same time. She turned around and started to get shots if cum on her face and opened her mouth till he stopped.

Both of the clones finished and the clone disappeared. She looked up at Naruto.

"This is the best sex I ever had." She said as she used her tongue to lick the cum off around her lips.

Naruto smiled. "You like getting fucked in the ass that's all." He said. _"Just like Ino."_

She got off the bed and onto her knees and sucked his dick again. "Mmhm." She said.

Clearly it was because of the size of his cock.

"How about I give you a facial?" He asked.

She nodded her head since she was still sucking his dick. Naruto pulled himself out and grabbed her breast. Ten-ten grabbed his dick and placed him in between. She started to stroke his dick with her tits as she looked down feeling her sticky saliva coat her skin.

For a while he tity fucked her till he pulled out and started to jack off furiously in front of her.

"Here I come." He stated.

Naruto shot a stream of cum onto her face. "Whoa!" She said as she was came on. She couldn't believe the amount that was coming out of him and raised her hand to stop the flow as the cum started to travel down her arms length.

Although Naruto didn't finish his sex with Sakura he found someone else to finish on. Today his plan worked well and who knows if she might come back for more. It's already been at least weeks since he's been here in Konoha, who knows if his actions might already be spreading around, who knows if there might be someone out there wanting to get in on some of this action. Could all this attention on Naruto mean more kunoichi, princess's and priestess or could it mean he might be kicked out again by the same man.

* * *

**CUT!**

**SS: ok for now that's all of this story… I am going to finish with the lemons in the story Establishing Dominance and after those I found a VERY specials ones… maybe you guys have read them but if not… I got a surprise for you after the I finish with Establishing Dominance (pervert grin)**


	40. 37 – NarutoTemari by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Temari [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**ShinkuSenkou: well as I said before I will finish with this story before I move to the next ones… so I this will be the last comment until the end of this story lemons!**

**Ja Ne**

**Establishing Dominance**

"What about breakfast in bed?" said Naruto sliding more into the bed while Temari felt under his shirt feeling his rippling muscles that made her shudder with anticipation.

"I already have it. You," said Temari before becoming more aggressive in her kisses and took off his shirt before pressing her hands into his upper torso feeling every muscle his body seemed to possess.

(Lemon Starts)

"Then let's dig in together," said Naruto before letting his own aggressive nature kick in, as he began kissing her on the lip, and around the neck while one hand massaged her ass with the other giving one of her breast loving tender squeezes.

"Kami! Isn't there anything you can't do Pleasure-sama?" said Temari feeling his hands were hitting all the right sensitive spots on her body, as she moved her hands to his pants, and began to undo them.

"If there is I don't want to know about it," said Naruto kissing and licking along the lines of her cheek area before placing his head in-between her luscious valley depths.

"Me neither," said Temari finally loosening his pants and sticking her hand into it to grab hold of "meal" for the morning before giving it a few strokes to get a good feel of it.

"Someone seems to really likes breakfast sausage," said Naruto groaning in pleasure into her ear before taking the hand on her ass and guiding it to her pussy sticking a finger in its already moistening folds.

"I should since it's so _hard_ to find _large packages_ of _meat_ these days," said Temari her breathing increasing with his tickling of her pussy with her hand in his pants loving the feel of his cock.

"Then perhaps you should take what I have to offer," said Naruto grinning, as he began kissing each of her breasts while his hand that once massaged it went to her ass to give it a proper cupping.

"You read my mind Pleasure-sama," said Temari before using both her hands to pull his pants and boxers down in a single motion freeing his cock for her to see in all its glory that she knew it would be.

"Breakfast...is now served," said Naruto guiding Temari's pussy to his cock and let her descend upon it at her own pace, which made the Suna woman gasp upon it entering her, and she couldn't help the scream of pleasure that happened upon fully descending on his tool.

The memory of yesterday with him filling his cock with her, shot through Temari's mind, as she now grabbed his shoulders, and began riding him a semi-rough pace. She gasped again when Naruto once more dived into her bouncing breasts licking her sensitive spots within its valley depths. His hands on her ass were groping, pinching, massaging her in every which way imaginable, and it was making Temari loved every second of it

She screamed out his name with eyes glazing over with each up and down motion on his cock when he thrust into her at just the right moments making the blonde haired girl let out much higher form of scream before finally climaxing with him following her. She held onto him, as he supported her while she panted into his ear making him feel pretty horny now himself, and gave her rear a brief slap making Temari yelp in surprise.

"You're really something you that Pleasure-sama?" said Temari before kissing him again and Naruto returned it while getting her lie on her back before he thrust into her again.

"So I've been told Temari-chan," said Naruto, as he let Temari wrap her legs around his waist and freed his hands so he could massage her breast more, which made his lover moan in pleasure, and soon the moans became screams with each more powerful thrust into her pussy.

"Yes! Yes! Keep going Pleasure-sama. I want you, need you, and love you with every fiber of my being," said Temari, as her lover increased the thrust yet again making her scream out in pleasure, and had another orgasm with Naruto shooting his seed into her seconds later after her pussy began milking it dry.

"You will always have me Temari-chan. I promise," said Naruto, as he kissed her in a tenderly fashion, which she returned, as tears ran down her face, and mixed with their combined sweat while she held onto him in a loving hug.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Temari holding onto him lost in the bliss of their love making and wishing for this moment to never end.

(Lemon Ends)

Naruto got redressed and left a tired Temari to rest watching TV and eating her _actual_ breakfast this time to help her regain her lost energy she had spent with him. In truth, it was how things should have gone down with Temari had she not had the brief drunken one night stand with Shikamaru, who after getting an earful from the Namikaze, and gotten out of the cast had made an apology to Temari for not defending her honor when he should have.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Cut!**

**Ja Ne**


	41. 38 – NarutoSasameTenten by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Sasame/TenTen [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

Hearing the door bell ring, Naruto got up from the couch, and answered it finding a very beautiful Fuma Sasame in a _very_ sexy outfit at his door step. Her orange hair was down to her hips, she had a blush on her cheeks, and from the way she was fidgeting she was also very horny too.

"Hello Naruto-kun. May I come in?" said Sasame in a sexy voice that Naruto would have to be gay like Sasuke was to turn down.

"_**Oh she can come in all right,"**_ said Kyuubi laughing quite perversely and Naruto told him to shut up.

"Of course!" said Naruto opening the door further to let Sasame in.

"You have a wonderful home Naruto-kun. Where is everyone if I may ask?" said Sasame wondering if Hinata or anyone else was around for that matter.

"They have things to do today. Go on missions, training, etc. What about you? Hinata-chan said you were coming here today, but I was a little surprised you got here so soon," said Naruto, as the two sat on the couch, which had made Sasame's skirt ride up a little showing more leg, and made the Namikaze stare along that line.

"I wanted to see you and talk. I assume Hinata-san told you one of the main reasons why I wanted to come over?" said Sasame while trying to have her breasts pressed harder against her outfit to make them stand out more.

"Yeah. She said you were feeling your 'baby clock' ringing. I take it I'm the lucky guy you want to have a child with?" said Naruto even though he already knew the question.

"Yes and no. I do want a child and I do want it to be yours without question. However, I am doing this because like Hinata-san I also love you too, and I want my child to know that it was conceived by a man that loves me. Do you love me Naruto-kun?" said Sasame hoping his answer was yes.

"Yes Sasame-chan I do. In a way, the Clan Restoration Act is a great way for a guy who loves more then one woman in his life, and have them rather then dealing with the whole have one or not at all situation," said Naruto smiling at Sasame, who smiled back, and then leaped onto Naruto form straddling his waist before giving him a loving kiss.

"Naruto-kun, the Fuma Clan has been dying and I don't want my family to die like the Uchiha Clan did, or even the other clans that were wiped out over the years from various wars that have sprung up. All I want the blood of my family to live on through our union, which will combine both the Fuma and Namikaze Clans together in perfect unity, and to be with you to see our children grow. Will you please help me with this Naruto-kun?" said Sasame looking into his beautiful blue eyes looking for his help even if he already said he would give it.

"You had me at the part where you straddled my waist," said Naruto before kissing Sasame and groping her ass cheeks making the woman moan at the feeling.

(Lemon Starts)

Sasame was in heaven, as Naruto kissed her face, moving along her neckline while one hand moved from her ass to her breast, and gave it a sensual squeeze while his other hand moved her skirt up to reveal she was wearing an orange thong. Seeing this, Naruto raised an eyebrow, and after removing the upper clothing saw she was wearing an orange bra several times too small making the Fuma woman's breasts swell in size.

"I can tell you like my choice in undergarment color," said Sasame smiling at a hungry looking Naruto, as she _felt_ his reaction to her undergarments.

"Orange always was my favorite color, which makes you look all the more sexier, and makes me want to fuck you more," said Naruto giving her ass a slap making her jump a little so she was closer to him and helped her feel more of what lay beneath his pants.

Grinning at his enthusiasm, Sasame began kissing Naruto with further intensity before moving her fingers to remove his shirt, and was now working on his pants. Upon pulling them down past her to his ankles, Sasame gasped at the sight of the large thing, and felt the heat inside of her triple in output in her lower regions. Sliding off of Naruto, she got in a more comfortable position, and took his cock in her mouth wishing to know how it tasted. She heard the Namikaze groan in pleasure loving her lip service to his cock while he moved around to her back to remove her bra, which she grabbed with her free hand, and threw it away without even stopping her sucking off Naruto's cock. After a long while of Sasame's oral skills on his cock, Naruto had his orgasm, and came in Sasame's mouth to which she swallowed his seed finding the taste incredible to her.

"That was a deliciously good treat to have before I move onto the main course," said Sasame jumping onto Naruto's lap once again and burying his face into her breasts.

While Naruto began feasting on her valley depths, one of his hands grabbed her thong, and pulled it off of her since he didn't want it ruined. After he finished doing that, the Fuma girl positioned herself above his cock, and Naruto gave Sasame a loving kiss just as she descended upon him. Like Tenten, the Fuma Clan born woman had lost her hymen due to a training accident, and when she took Naruto's member in fully she felt less pain then she would have if she had the barrier. Still, Naruto was polite enough to let her get used to his lubricated piece of meat, and after she recovered from the sensation Sasame began to move.

"Your pussy is so tight Sasame-chan. I'm glad you gave head or else I might have torn right through you," said Naruto grabbing one of her breasts while his other hand was on her hip supporting her body with each rise or fall upon his cock.

"I am too Naruto-kun! I'm feeling so much pleasure right now from you, I can't even describe it, and I want to have more of it," said Sasame her thrusts becoming wilder and her screams more frequent with Naruto thrusting into Sasame when she rose briefly off of his cock.

"Call me Pleasure-sama, all the others call me that Sasame-chan, and I want you to do the same," said Naruto thrusting into her with increased vigor making Sasame do just that before they both came together screaming the others name.

"That was incredible Pleasure-sama," said Sasame, who was covered in sweat, and was somewhat sticking to Naruto's body from his own.

"Were not done yet Sasame-chan," said Naruto slowly pulling out of the woman making her groan at losing his warm cock in her pussy only to gasp in surprising when he turned her around, and again in pleasure when he took her from behind with her arms on the table in front of them.

"Oh yes! That's it Pleasure-sama! Right there. Make me your Fuma Clan bitch. To take whenever you want, how ever you want, and wherever you want," said Sasame, as he grabbed one of her breasts from behind, and gave it nice squeeze while he pounded into her from behind.

"If that's what Sasame-chan wants, then it's what Sasame-chan will get!" said Naruto, as he thrust into her even faster making the Fuma Clan woman scream out in pleasure, and felt his cock touching her g-spot with nearly every push forward.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going to cum Pleasure-sama!" said Sasame her eyes glazing over, as she felt her orgasm just mere moments away before it hit, and her pussy began milking Naruto's cock for his seed.

"Damn Sasame-chan I'm cumming!" said Naruto releasing his seed into the girl, as he smacked Sasame's rear end once with a chakra covered hand before he collapsed back onto the couch, and with Sasame lying back against him tired from her first of many love making sessions.

"Pleasure-sama!" said Tenten entering the room having just gotten back from the store to get groceries for later when she saw the two in that position.

"Ah Ten-chan. How nice of you to join us. Sasame-chan meet one of my mistresses, Ten-chan. Ten-chan meet Sasame-chan, our latest addition to the family," Naruto looking at the bun haired girl, who was at the moment getting horny from smelling the scent of the recent sex that lingered in the air.

'Too bad I still have that seal paper on my pussy or else I would be riding him right now,' thought Tenten, as she fidgeted a little trying to keep the warmth in her lower regions down along with the desire to strip herself of her clothes.

Naruto sensed this through his link with her and sighed getting Tenten's full attention.

"Tenten, come here, turn around, and bend over," said Naruto with his hand motioning her to step towards him, which Tenten obeyed while Naruto whispered soothing words to an exhausted Sasame.

Having turned around and bent her body over, Tenten wondered what her Pleasure-sama was going to do; only to gasp when she felt him pull down her pants down grab her paper sealed pussy, and touched it feeling the large vibrator inside. At first, Tenten thought he was just going to give her agonizing sexual torture, but a moment later she felt the seal paper leave her pussy, and the vibrator carefully removed having been covered for what seemed like forever in her juices.

"Pleasure-sama?" said Tenten looking at him with surprise only for him to look at her with a smile and put the object down while he incinerated the seal paper with Kyuubi's chakra.

"Put Sasame-chan upstairs in a spare bedroom for her to call her own and then come back down to see me," said Naruto seeing the woman before him squeal with joy with shinning eyes at being freed from her sexual prison and picked up Sasame with care taking her to an empty bed room.

No sooner had the Fuma girl been placed in her new room with the door shut did Tenten reappear in front of her lover mere seconds later topless having thrown the shirt she was wearing off of her body somewhere along the steps. She looked at him with love and lust filling her eyes, as she stared at his form hungrily, and seeing his cum covered cock still hard. Getting on her knees before him, Tenten began cleaning his erection of the cum loving the taste it now held finding it had a very potent force behind it that was making the weapon mistress even hornier.

As for Naruto, he just massaged her scalp in approval, and moaned out her name when she began bobbing her head before using her tongue on the underside of his cock. Her free hand was massaging his testicles and now her moaning on his meat stick was making this moment all the more pleasurable.

"Ten-chan...I'm...cumming!" said Naruto holding her firmly in place, as he released his seed into her mouth, and Tenten drank it all with whatever was leaking out of her mouth to be caught with her hands.

"As yummy as ever Pleasure-sama," said Tenten licking her fingers clean before sitting up, moving on top of him, and let her cock descend on her pussy.

When it entered all the way, Tenten let out a loud moan turned scream of pleasure, as she had missed this feeling of him inside of her like this. The vibrator behind the seal paper did only so much, with the servicing of her lover, and the other women didn't give her the needed satisfaction she was getting now. She began bouncing on him, moaning as she felt his cock hit all the right spots that had long been neglected by his touch, and had now embraced his manhood once again.

Naruto himself had missed her pussy being around his cock and loved how it was giving him great satisfaction in being inside of it. He began playing with her breasts, as she was moving in a way that they bounced in sensual fashion that made him want to grab them, and give them tender loving.

"I've missed this so much Ten-chan," said Naruto giving her a few thrusts every now and then when the time was right making her gasp in pleasure with each well timed thrust.

"Me too Pleasure-sama. Keep going! Please don't stop Pleasure-sama," said Tenten, as she was feeling her orgasm approaching with each powerful thrust, and when it finally did it the sensation that struck was incredible.

Naruto's orgasm was seconds from hers, as he fired into her pussy with everything he had for a second time, and enjoying the feeling of her milking his cock for all it was worth. Within moments the two fell back onto the couch just as Naruto had done with Sasame dripping of sweat and sex both breathing heavily for air from all that they lost with their sexual movements.

"Want any more Ten-chan?" said Naruto giving her a mini thrust making Tenten gasp in pleasure, as she felt his cock still hard within her pussy, and his body lusting for more.

'I can't let him down again,' thought Tenten, as she gave her response by moving up and down on his cock slowly making the Namikaze grin.

"_**It would appear her punishment gave her the sexual stamina you were looking for her to achieve,"**_ said Kyuubi smiling a bit himself, as Tenten began riding him while Naruto used his hands to play with her bouncing breasts.

'You want me to enjoy this or not? Don't forget I helped avenge your honor by killing Uchiha Madara and Sasuke-teme,' thought Naruto while he continued playing with her tits making Tenten moan out in pleasure.

"_**Yes. Yes. You only mentioned that like THREE THOUSAND TIMES since you did that. So by all means continue your mating session with this incredibly luscious woman so you can proceed to give more to the others like the priestess or Yamanaka woman,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing those two were next when Naruto got the chance.

'Oh don't act like your not enjoying this since I agreed to let you feel what I feel when I'm with them,' thought Naruto, as he enjoyed the sounds Tenten was making, and thrust into her faster then before further increasing her screams of pleasure.

"That's it Pleasure-sama! That's it! Oh Kami I love you so much Pleasure-sama!" said Tenten, as she felt his cock thrusting into her faster with each passing moment due to the way Naruto moved his hips using the couch for extra vibration like movement, and it was driving the weapons mistress up the wall with intense pleasure.

"Then embrace the extension of my love Tenten, as I cum into your pussy, and give you more then anyone could ever ask for," said Naruto, as he took his hands off her breast, and moved them to her hips before using them to double his already incredible speed filled thrusts into her womanhood.

Tenten didn't realize she could scream out in pleasure for so long at the orgasms that washed over her that threatened to consume her being. With one final thrust, Naruto climaxed inside of her, and released his seed into Tenten's pussy making the girl's now raspy voice let out a near silent scream.

"_**I'd say she's spent,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Tenten was now practically unconscious again with a glazed over look on her face and drool ready to fall out of her mouth.

'No shit Kyuubi. I'll get Ten-chan to her bed, clean up down here, and head out to walk around the village to make myself scene so no one suspects me of doing anything that would make me a suspicious character,' thought Naruto taking Tenten upstairs after detaching himself from her and putting her upstairs to rest before returning downstairs to clean up the mess he made with the two women.

(Lemon Ends)

After he finished with the help of his trusty Shadow Clones, Naruto headed out to face the day knowing he had to see the Hokage today for an important meeting, and it was not good to keep a Hokage waiting.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Cut!**

**Ja Ne!**


	42. 39 – NarutoAnko by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Anko [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

Naruto was walking down the corridor thinking of what he would look like in his Hokage robes, as he ordered around certain Shinobi of various ranks that screwed him over as a child, and make them do degrading missions for the next month on end. Before he could think further on this a door opened to his left, as a stream of snakes wrapped around him, and pulled him into the slightly lit room.

(Lemon Starts)

"Hello Pleasure-sama," said Anko seductively into his ears, as she put her hands under his shirt feeling his muscles, and grinded her hip into his to feel his erection rub against her spot underneath her skirt.

"Hi Anko-chan. I take it you want to have some fun?" said Naruto reaching around her and giving her ass a squeeze with both hands making her moan sexily in his ear.

"You're penis is a drug to me Pleasure-sama and I need my fix," said Anko removing her trench coat revealing she was not wearing her usual mesh top and went to undo his pants to free his cock that she loved so much.

"We'll then Anko-chan, I think its time you had your oral craving first," said Naruto, as he saw Anko pulls his pants and boxers down before she began stroking his penis in a loving fashion that made him moan in pleasure.

"Time to sate my hunger," said Anko before taking him into her mouth sucking him off with vigor making Naruto moan even louder, as he put his hands on her scalp, and loved how she used her tongue to increase the sensation she was giving him.

"Oh Anko-chan your mouth is by far the most wicked," said Naruto feeling his legs were becoming as weak as jelly.

Anko's response was to simply do what she was doing while her free hand massaged his testicles, which further heightened the experience, and made Naruto cum in her mouth filling the Special Jounin's mouth with his seed.

"That was excellent Pleasure-sama. Now for my _booster_ shot to keep me sedated," said Anko giving his cock a kiss before going over to a nearby desk in the empty room, lifting up her skirt, and revealing her bare ass for him to see wiggling it as she did.

"I hope my big _needle_ isn't terrifying you Anko-chan because once I ram it in to your pussy, it may cause a slight stinging sensation, and you may go numb afterwards," said Naruto now behind her and grabbed her ass sensually while he lined up his cock to go into her pussy.

"I don't mind Pleasure-sama. I just want the sensation of it all," said Anko before she let out a moan, as she felt his cock enter her, and it became a scream when his member filled her all the way.

Not wanting for anyone to hear them, Naruto put a hand around her mouth covering it in a paper seal to temporarily silence her, as he thrust into her pussy, and made her juices flow out of it. With her mouth covered, Naruto took his hand to her breast with the other on her hip, and released powerful thrusts into her pussy making Anko's eyes widen at the sensation of his cock ramming into her like that.

"Your pussy is incredible Anko-chan. It keeps getting wetter and wetter with each thrust I give you. I know your close to cumming and so am I," said Naruto thrusting into her just as fast making Anko scream out a muffled scream of pleasure, as the two lovers climaxed together, and had one on top of the other with each covering the other in sweat.

With great care, Naruto removed the seal paper around her mouth, and Anko breathe in large quantities of air loving the feeling of her orgasm at the Namikaze's hands.

"Never stop screwing me like this Pleasure-sama," said Anko, as she had finally caught enough air to speak, and express her gratitude for the sex.

"Of course Anko-chan. I would never stop making my precious people unhappy," said Naruto giving her ass a smack, which made Anko yelp in surprise, and moan at his touch when he rubbed her assaulted ass cheek.

"I love you Pleasure-sama," said Anko loving this man more then dango or blood.

And that was saying something.

"And I you, Anko-chan," said Naruto kissing her on the lips before pulling out of her and looked for something to clean off his cock only for Anko to slide onto the floor in front of him and put his member in-between her breasts before moving his around in her valley.

"Let me clean you off Pleasure-sama. It's the least I can do for dragging you into this by surprise," said Anko sucking on his tip, as she let her breasts clean off his cum covered cock, and making her lover feel good.

"Thank you Anko-chan, but you didn't need to apologize since I enjoyed the experience, and would like to...do...it...again!" said Naruto finding Anko's breasts combined with her mouth were a winning combination, as he grunted, and came in her mouth.

"I'll hold you do that Pleasure-sama," said Anko giving his cock another kiss before she removed it from her breasts and getting off the ground.

(End Lemon)

Now fully dressed, Naruto left the room discreetly telling Anko he would see her later, and walked along the corridor once more to head to the ramen stand before he became a temporary Fire Shadow while Tsunade was away.

* * *

**CUT!**

**Ja Ne!**


	43. 40 – NarutoAyame by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Ayame [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

Hi Naruto-kun how are you?" said Ayame trying to keep up the appearance that she was just the ramen stand owner and not his one of many secret lovers.

"Just Ayame-chan! Hey can I get a few bowls of ramen while I'm here?" said Naruto making Ayame laugh since it was the only reason why he was here.

Or at least to the untrained eye.

"Of course. Since you're our #1 customer for so many years even after we expanded to take in the increase of customer, I've decided to give you your own special _private_ booth just for your, and anyone you want to take there with you," said Ayame her eyes barely able to contain the lust and love she had for him now since she was getting horny again from being around him for so long.

"Really? Cool! Care to show me Milady?" said Naruto extending his elbow to her and she just giggled at him before taking it.

The private booth Ayame had installed just for Naruto was in fact if anything a private 20ft in diameter _room_ with see through glass on the inside so they could see out, but no one could see in, and if they ever wanted to get _frisky_ like now no one would ever no since the room was also covered with sound suppressing seals. When the construction crew asked her about why she wanted it, Ayame just said that her customer that will be using would be a noisy eater, and they left it at that.

"Do you like it?" said Ayame activating the automatic closing door, as she saw him look at the nice large table, the beverage wall holder, and the lights on the ceiling seemed to adjustable with a dimmer switch.

"Very nice. Though you look even nicer," said Naruto seeing her blush, as she dimmed the room since she felt it was too bright for her tastes, and she wanted to set the mood.

(Lemon Starts)

"I hope you like your _ramen_ today Pleasure-sama," said Ayame undressing herself before she was completely naked before him while lying back on the large table with her legs spread for him to see her moistening pussy.

"Considering how _hungry_ I am, I intend to eat several _bowls_ of what you got, and then afterwards we can make a ramen bowl of _us_," said Naruto removing his shirt and tossing onto a nearby chair revealing his upper body to her making the ramen stand woman lick her lips hungrily.

Grabbing Ayame's face, Naruto pulled her into a passionate kiss with said woman he was kissing returning it with full force, and moved his hands to her incredible breasts. Moving downward, Naruto suckled, licked, and bit down gently on each of her breasts in a loving fashion that made Ayame's body shudder in pleasure. Moving even lower, he moved his face down to her hips kissing certain spots during his descending until he reached her womanhood, and Naruto grinned up at her form before he began licking her folds.

Ayame let out a heavy moan, as Naruto's tongue hit all the right places moving with a grace that many women would kill to have working on their pussy lips, and right now she was that lucky person that did. Her already moist lips were becoming even moister, as Naruto hit one sensitive spot after another before focusing on the _Queen_ of all sensitive places, and began her clit in a smooth manner that made the ramen woman scream her lungs out at the feeling his tongue was doing to her. She grabbed his blonde hair, pulling him closer to her pussy lips, screaming his name repeatedly, and cumming hard into his mouth with him licking up the juices she had around her lower lips.

"_**Talk about a mouthful,"**_ said Kyuubi laughing at his joke while Naruto ignored him and finished licking her pussy lips with great joy.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal Pleasure-sama, because now you need to pay your bill so use that _BIG_ penis of yours, and sign your name right _here_!" said Ayame turning over onto her stomach with her rear in the air and her pussy just begging to be invaded.

"Gladly Ayame-chan," said Naruto removing his pants and boxers to free his cock before thrusting into her pussy making Ayame scream out in pleasure at the feeling.

"That's it Pleasure-sama! Right there! Pay me with that big cock of yours by ramming it into my pussy," said Ayame feeling his cock ramming her nice and hard with powerful thrusts that made every nerve in her body scream out in happiness.

"Oh I'll pay Ayame-chan don't worry _and_ with interest!" said Naruto thrusting into her with everything he had making Ayame's eyes glaze over, as she scream out in pleasure while her juices coating his cock making the feeling of him in her even better, and with each thrust brought her closer to the orgasm that was not far from her reach.

"YES! YES! I'M CUMMING PLEASURE-SAMA! I'M CUMMING!" yelled Ayame unable to hold back her brains response to screaming out the approach of her orgasm to her lover and the man responsible for it.

"Here's your payment with interest Ayame-chan!" said Naruto feeling her pussy squeeze his cock in a massive vice grip demanding his seed be released into her, which the blonde did not deny, as he came in her, and covered her burning pussy with his cooling semen.

They stayed liked that for a moment, as Naruto leaned forward slightly towards to her kissing her sweat covered back making the girl moan out at his touch.

'I'll never get tired of this,' thought Ayame, as she felt him kiss around her ear, and made her feel loved.

"I have to go Ayame-chan. I'm needed at the Hokage's office. Granny got called away on business so I'm stepping in as temporary Hokage for until she gets back," said Naruto whispering into her ear before giving Ayame's rear a slap and pulled out of her pussy with his cock covered in cum.

"That's wonderful Pleasure-sama, I need to give you a gift for this good news, and I know just what to give you," said Ayame getting to her knees and began cleaning off his cock with her mouth.

"Oh, your mouth is incredible Ayame-chan. I love how you suck on my cock and the way you move your tongue to something else too," said Naruto feeling his cock was getting ready for another orgasm and it wasn't long before Ayame's oral skills on his member making him release into her mouth loving the sound of her swallowing all of what he shot into her.

"Did you enjoy your gift Pleasure-sama?" said Ayame licking her mouth and fingers clean of his seed.

"_Very_ much so. Thanks Ayame-chan," said Naruto breathing heavily from all the sexual pleasure he was getting that if Jiraiya was still alive, would surrender his research for the real thing right now, and anything else of value the late Super Pervert coveted.

(End Lemon)

"You better get going to your office that will one day be permanent," said Ayame moving to her clothes to get dressed while Naruto did the same.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Cut!**


	44. 41 – NarutoShizune by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Shizune [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

Within moments of relishing the moment however, Shizune came in with a big mountain of paperwork, and dropped it on his desk while Naruto just whistled since suspected the desk to collapse under the strain. Naruto then looked over the pile at Shizune, who had the decency to blush in embarrassment at giving him so much on his first day as the temporary Fire Shadow.

"Sorry Naruto, but this was Tsunade's paperwork she just so _happened_ to ignore before she summed to talk to you," said Shizune, who had told the older woman that doing this to Naruto was wrong, and there was a good chance she would have this backfire in her face by the time she returned.

"Figures. Always lazy doing what needs to be done. Before I get started on this I want to make a new law in Konoha that even Tsunade herself will have to follow upon her return to office," said Naruto making Shizune raise both eyebrows in surprise.

"May I ask what that law is?" said Shizune knowing that it would make Tsunade want to strangle Naruto in the end.

"Yep! The new law is that any Hokage, who wants to drink, gamble, smoke, having sex, and all that must complete their daily paperwork or else they are to be deprived of all addictions for a _Month_! And in addition there will be a penalty of an additional Month for everyday the mountain of paperwork is not completed," said Naruto seeing the blush on Shizune's face when he mentioned sex and the horror in her eyes believing that when Tsunade heard this new law would want to turn Naruto into paste before putting him in a jar for preschool kids to use in their Arts & Crafts class.

"B-But Naruto t-that law will...," said Shizune only for Naruto to raise his hand at her making her silence since he _was_ for the moment the Hokage of Konoha.

"It's Naruto-_sama_ I believe is the correct term Shizune. Perhaps I should punish you right now so you will know better," said Naruto grinning a mischievous grin that was making Shizune a little nervous and yet a little turned on for some reason.

"Punishment?! But Naruto I...," said Shizune only to realize she did it _again_ and what was worse was Naruto's grin turning slightly feral.

"Shizune-chan, you disappoint me. After all this time of with Tsunade being Hokage you always called her Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama, yet you have _still_ not regarded me with either the proper suffix or title, and that in itself is insulting. But what to do with you and how do I deal with all this paperwork at the same time. Hmmm...decisions descions. I think I have an idea. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto making an army of clones each taking a large clump of paperwork and moving it to another desk in the office.

"You're using Shadow Clones?" said Shizune not seeing the one at the door locking it and using a Sound Barrier Jutsu to keep any possible noises from being heard.

"Yep! Half the clones will read all the paper work, then go 'poof', which will result in the other clones that are left with the knowledge of what was read, and after that each clone will sign my name since they are an extensions of me before putting it in a nice neat pile to be made official," said Naruto grinning a fox like grin while Shizune had her jaw on the floor at this revelation that the young Namikaze had _defeated_ the infamous bane of Hokage's known as paperwork.

"_**You my boy are the Kami...damned...devil!"**_ said Kyuubi, as he himself knew the pain of paperwork when he was running things in Hell with the never ending pile of evil time consuming paperwork that flooded his office.

Naruto smiled inwardly at that finding it ironic.

"Now onto your punishment Shizune," said Naruto smiling at her, as she blushed at the implication of that not realizing that upon her originally dumping the paperwork on the desk that Naruto had released _a lot_ of pheromones into the air.

"And what punishment would you have me receive Naruto-ku-sama. Naruto-sama!" said Shizune wondering why she was feeling so hot and bothered right now or why she had this sudden urge to strip in front of the blonde Namikaze right now.

"Strip for me," said Naruto seeing the look of surprise and the blush giving her a cherry red face like appearance.

"W-What?" said Shizune not realizing her body was obeying him and was loosening the clothes on her body feeling her womanhood getting wet.

"You heard me. Strip for your temporary Hokage now Shizune-chan and after that...we'll see what happens," said Naruto looking at Shizune, who was a very beautiful woman in her own right, but covered it up just like a book worm does that is shy about herself, and she had possibly been with only one man once that was a little over a decade ago.

"As you wish...Hokage-sama," said Shizune her eyes having glazed over, as her body had now surrendered to the Namikaze's seductive powers.

(Lemon Starts)

Shizune couldn't believe she was doing this, but then again how could she not, as she had been without a man for so long, and the one guy she thought she could be with died the next day on a mission at the hands of a group of Missing Nin. The fire inside of her body that she had long thought snuffed out in terms of being in a relationship had now been relit once more, and it was telling her to please this handsome sexy man before her.

Shizune disrobed of her outer clothes showing off her blue bra and panties while standing in front of Naruto in all her sexy enhanced glory that made the Namikaze giggle in a _very_ perverse manner. Indeed, had Jiraiya been alive he would no doubt be writing all that was in his line of sight down for "researching", and mumbling on about how brilliant his prize student was.

Before Naruto kicked him the nuts with demon enhanced strength all the way to the Mist Villages hot springs where women are legally allowed to castrate their perverts with rusty metal objects of course.

"You look very beautiful Shizune-chan. You shouldn't hide that body of yours from my eyes and further I order you to dress in revealing clothing for my eyes to see only," said Naruto wondering if this was abusing his power, as the temporary Hokage of Konoha, and then mentally shook his head no since it was high time he became drunk with power since he was always deprived of it during his child like years.

"Yes Hokage-sama I will follow your orders. What else must I do in order to be properly disciplined for not addressing you properly?" said Shizune feeling hot again with her own undergarments being the source of it, as if they were long thick clothes that should never be worn in the summer time around Suna.

"Come over here and unzip my pants, I'm feeling quite strained there with seeing your sexy body posing like that," said Naruto seeing the woman's eyes light up a little and she nearly skipped over to his him in his chair before getting on her knees working the zipper of his pants to free his precious erection pulling his articles clothing down to his ankles.

"You're so big Hokage-sama. Allow me to accept my punishment further by sucking you off," said Shizune now stroking the massive object in her hands while her panties were now becoming quite moist, as one of her hands was rubbing her pussy through the fabric, and further increased her wetness.

Seeing Naruto nod his head, Shizune went to work on him going slowly at first since she was a novice at this since she never did this part before when it came to sex, and didn't want to screw it up. Naruto moaned at her novice mouth went to work gaining experience from sucking on his member, as he took one of his hands, and removed her bra so her breasts could now be free to embrace the cool air in the room that was blowing in from a vent right next to her in the wall that made her nipples hard.

"That's it Shizune-chan. Oh your tongue skills are excellent even though this is your first time doing this," said Naruto, as he felt her bobbing his cock, and licking the underside of the head.

Shizune kept this up for a few more minutes when Naruto grabbed her head to keep her in place while he released in her mouth and made her drink his seed. When it was done, Shizune licked her lips, kissed his cock once, got up, pulled her panties down, and sat in Naruto's lap feeling his still hard member poking at her pussy lips with the sweet hole of hers that was moments from being filled.

"Make me yours Hokage-sama! Both as your loyal assistant and your caring lover," said Shizune caressing his cheek loving the feel of his whisker marks.

"Let me show the love you've been deprived of for so long Shizune-chan," said Naruto raising her off his body and descending it onto his cock filling her wet pussy.

Shizune had forgotten what this feeling had was even like, as Naruto's cock entered her pussy, and began stimulating the nerves inside of its depths. She let out a quite moan, as she adjusted to the massive male piece of anatomy filling her womanhood, and while she did this Naruto was giving her breast his full attention. His kisses, licks, biting, fondling of her melons made Shizune feel her body shiver with uncontrolled lust, and right after her body adjusted she began to move her hip section around. Naruto feeling Shizune was ready thrust up making the woman gasp at the sudden jolt of electricity that seemed to hit her within her womanhood and continued with each new thrust her lover delivered.

'This is incredible! It feels like every part of my body is on fire,' thought Shizune, as Naruto would alter his speed from fast to slow, and then reverse at an unpredictable pace that drove the woman up the wall.

"You want me to go faster Shizune-chan?" said Naruto thrusting into her at an already incredible pace.

"Yes! Yes! Faster Hokage-sama! Faster! I've missed this so much I want to experience everything now," said Shizune her arms wrapped around his muscled back, her hands pressed into his body to make hand prints, and nails nearly breaking skin.

"Then let your Fire Shadow make your 'Will of Fire' turn into an inferno," said Naruto smirking to himself at that semi-cheesy line before he picked up Shizune while thrusting into her, placed her on the desk, and before Shizune could say "unlimited free ramen" Naruto began thrusting into her at Kage Level speed.

'OH KAMI!' thought Shizune, as her mind nearly shut down from the intense fucking Naruto was giving her, and felt a wave of pleasure from one orgasm after another.

"Tell me you'll be mine forever, tell me you'll fuck me in this office when were alone, when I want to mount you just for the hell of it, and when I want to rub it in Granny's wrinkly face that I'm fucking you while my clones are finishing all the paperwork," said Naruto thrusting into her at his rapid pace with Shizune barely able to hold on.

"YES! YES! TAKE ME HOKAGE-SAMA! I'M YOURS! ALWAYS YOURS!" yelled out Shizune her body rattled with orgasm after orgasm that somewhere in her mind she was surprised that she wasn't dead from this.

"Call me Pleasure-sama when we do this Shizune-chan. All the other girls call me that," said Naruto putting her legs on his shoulders to have her rear more accessible while he gathered chakra into his hand.

Before Shizune could realize the significance of what the Namikaze was referring to in terms of using that name, Naruto slammed his palm right into her ass cheek, and Shizune screamed the intended name with her final orgasm hitting her milking Naruto's cock for all it had. After Shizune's pussy finished extracting all his sperm he shot into her, Naruto pulled out slowly, and collapsed into his chair exhausted from giving the unconscious woman on the desk so much pleasure.

(End Lemon)

"_**Well kit, you've officially exhausted yourself so much that you are going to have to take five on getting anymore pussy today. Fortunately, you have me here to rejuvenate you back to your sexual peek again, and begin hitting that along with the others one more time,"**_ said Kyuubi having begun the process since he senses several of Naruto's other mates heading towards the tower feeling angry about something though the demon was thankful that it wasn't aimed towards his vessel.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&CUT!!**


	45. 42 – NarutoShionHinataIno by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Shion/Hinata/Ino [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

"You know...Ino could be in Sakura's head for a good while. Why don't we take this time to do something _productive_ as we wait?" said Shion with a gleam in her eyes before she began grinding her hips against his that effectively removed all distracting thoughts from his head.

"Such a naughty priestess you are. I think you need to be _cleansed_ of such mischievous thoughts Shion-chan," said Naruto before undoing her robes to expose nude form to him while Hinata not one to be missing out on time with her man began stripping as well.

"Shall we begin _Hokage-sama_?" said Shion seeing Hinata walking towards them intent on joining in.

(Lemon Start)

Shion used her hands to remove Naruto of his upper clothing while they kissed feeling his rippling muscles from before and never getting tired of the sensation she felt reach her fingertips. Naruto's hands had cupped her rear, giving it a squeeze ever few seconds that rewarded him with a moan before he had one hand go to her breast, and gave the female asset a loving squeeze.

While this happened, Hinata went to Naruto's lower clothes, and began removing them to spring free his now getting rock hard cock that now wanted attention. Licking her lips, the Hyuuga girl took the appendage into her mouth sucking on it with loving care before taking one of her hands went to Shion's pussy lips, and further stimulated the woman's pleasure sensitive area.

"Hinata-chan, your mouth is incredible," said Naruto while Shion moaned louder at the Hyuuga's magic fingers going to work on her pussy.

"Don't stop Hinata-chan. Keep it up," said Shion loving how the Hyuuga hit all the right places and loved how Naruto attacking her breasts in a manner that was now bringing her closer to an orgasm.

Hinata did keep it up before she felt Naruto's cock twitching in her mouth and Shion's drenched pussy tightening around her fingers making the two have their orgasms nearly at the same time. When it was over Hinata position Naruto's cock right at Shion's wet folds and let the priestess have him first knowing that Naruto would have his future Head Wife next.

"Ready for more Shion-chan?" said Naruto loving the feel of the priestess's pussy now wrapped around his cock before he thrust quickly into the woman making her gasp.

"Yes Pleasure-sama. Take me like only you can!" said Shion, who gasped and let out a scream when Naruto thrust into her again and again making the priestess scream out his name.

While this happened, Hinata began playing with herself knowing that when she became wet down there she would be ready to be taken by her man, and be able to take him fully. Hinata just took Shion's screams of sheer pleasure and imagined that they were here own when Naruto took her repeatedly in various orgasmic generating positions.

Naruto himself loved the sheer sensation of his cock in Shion's pussy while hearing her and Hinata moan out in pleasure while he had his face deep in the priestess's incredible breasts. Every time he thrust into her, he could feel her pussy squeezing him tighter, and Shion's hands raking hard against his back making him bleed brought a sensation all in itself.

"I'm going to cum Shion-chan and when I do I want hear you sing. I want you to let your voice fill this room," said Naruto while his hands groped her rear while he pushed into her making Shion's screams of pleasure intensify.

"Yes! Fill me with your seed Pleasure-sama. Please cum. Please...PLEASURE-SAMA!" said Shion screaming out his name before her orgasm hit with Naruto's following hers.

"That was incredible Shion-chan," said Naruto, as his breathing now steadied, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead before another on her lips loving the smell of her body when mixed with sex hearing a faint scream of his name coming from Hinata.

"Just like you Pleasure-sama," said Shion kissing him one more time before disengaging from him sensing Hinata wanted him too.

Which the Hyuuga got for no sooner had Shion got out of Naruto's lap did Hinata jump on giving him a passionate loving kiss after finding her orgasm sometime after they had their own. She bombarded him with countless passionate kisses wanting him more after seeing him and Shion go at it in his seat and slammed her pussy into his cock wanting to feel it inside of her being. She felt him soon return her kisses while groping her breast and ass before getting off the chair while holding her and laid her on the desk thrusting into her while kissing one of her breasts.

"That's it Pleasure-sama. Right there! Keep going!" said Hinata loving each of his thrust into her pussy, as she wrapped her hands around his blonde hair, and let out a hearty moan when he used his teeth on her breast before going to the other neglected one he had been massaging with his hand.

"I love your voice Hinata-chan. I love your breasts, pussy, and that lovely shaped ass of yours I like to spank every so often to hear you let out the cute squeak of yours," said Naruto, as he pounded into her, and hit every sensitive spot he knew existed on her body that he knew would drive the sexy Hyuuga he was on top of wild.

He was rewarded with her screaming his name as she reached her peak, and came taking him over the edge as well causing him to shoot his seed into her pussy depths.

"I'll never get tired of this," said Hinata after a moment in their afterglow with Naruto's head deep in her valley.

"Me neither Hinata-chan. At this rate you'll be pregnant before we get married," said Naruto laughing at the thought with Hinata blushing as well.

It was about this time that Ino left Sakura's mind and reentered her body to see Shion naked while Naruto on top of Hinata on the Hokage's desk in the afterglow of sex.

"I see some people have been busy having fun while I've been doing work. That's so unfair," said Ino pouting at the sight wanting to get some action in like the others did.

"Sorry Ino-chan, but the girls thought we could make use of your time in Sakura doing something else, which in this case meant doing me, and help take the stress of what we learned out of my mind for the moment," said Naruto before getting off of Hinata and disconnected his cum covered cock from her pussy to sit back down in his chair.

Shion, seeing the sight of his member in that state, licked her lips sensually, and kneeled in front of him before she began sucking him off. It was only fair for the priestess to get her share like Hinata did considering she got to do this first before being plowed by their shared lover.

"What did you learn in Sakura's mind Ino-chan?" said Hinata while getting dressed, but occasionally looked at Shion sucking their lover off.

"It's like Naruto-kun suspected. The seal on her forehead creates strong negative feelings towards another person regardless of whether the person being hated is good or not. The inner Sakura told me how she really likes Naruto, but the seal not only keeps her outer form from embracing those feelings, it separates both sides, and has screwed up Sakura's mentality. With inner Sakura's help I was able to reverse the effects of the seal and now both inner and outer Sakura's are nearly merged together with feelings for Naruto that had long been suppressed," said Ino before turning to hear Naruto let out a moan when Shion deep throated him.

"So Sakura had feelings for Naruto-kun all along, but due to the seal on her forehead, the feelings became hostile, and she became an Uchiha loving bitch," said Hinata making Ino sweat drop at the last part since Hinata still felt bitter about learning Sakura liking Naruto that due to a simple seal made the girl a total bitch and was now possibly going to get another shot.

"Yeah pretty much. So what do you want to do with Sakura?" said Ino looking at her former friend now possibly becoming her friend again.

"Once Naruto is done with you, we'll take Sakura to Anko, and have her take a crack at Sakura to see where her loyalty lies," said Hinata, who was going to enjoy seeing Sakura earn her right to be with her man, and was going to enjoy hearing the pink haired girl scream for him.

Ino was about to respond when Naruto let out a pleasing moan of satisfaction at Shion working his cock with her skilled tongue while running his hand through her luscious hair. It didn't matter whether it was Ino, Anko, Shion, Hinata, Hana Sasame, or Tenten that sucked him off during any of their love making sessions. To him, each girl was incredible in their own right, and he loved them no matter what.

"Come on Shion-chan I want a go at him," said Ino whining, as she began removing her clothing right before Naruto gripped the priestess's hair tighter just moments from his orgasm.

"Okay Ino-chan! He's all yours," said Shion after she drank the life giving seed like it was the greatest drink in the world before giving Naruto's cock one final kiss.

"Not yet. Get on the desk Ino-chan," said Naruto to the one side of the desk untouched by his love making with Hinata.

Ino of course obeyed since the desk would be easier on both of them and from the hunger in Naruto's eyes, the blonde girl could tell he wanted to do more then just enter her.

Getting on the desk, Ino spread her legs in a sexy manner that Naruto loved, and began to kiss her passionately before massaging her perky hardened breasts. Leaning the girl back, Naruto moved his way down her body using his mouth on her breasts making Ino moan, pant, and telling him to keep doing whatever it was he was doing to her body. Of course Naruto wasn't going to stop regardless since he wanted the one thing he had yet to have in a short while taste his lips that he had become hungry for and wanted to have it right now.

Moving his head down Ino's thighs he reached her folds licking furiously at her already wet lips after becoming immediately aroused from seeing the afterglow of sex from him and Hinata. Ino of course let out a hearty scream that would have been heard throughout Fire Country if it were not for the Sound Barrier Jutsu already in place and she pressed Naruto's face deeper into womanhood determined to feel more of his magic tongue.

"It's so good Pleasure-sama. Kami, I don't know how you do it, but I love it, and I don't want you to stop!" said Ino gasping when he touched a sensitive spot that they both knew drove her crazy.

The increased pitch in her screaming his name became apparent of that followed by the orgasm she had moments later.

"No matter how many times I do this to you Ino, I can't get enough of your sweet nectar, and it drives me crazy every time I do this," said Naruto lapping up her juices before he got up and positioned himself to enter his cock into her pussy.

"Take me Pleasure-sama. Take me and fuck me until I'm unconscious," said Ino, as they were the best kind of loving making moments she ever had with Naruto, and wanted to have another one right now.

Naruto sensed what she wanted and gave it to her with gusto, as it was something he had wanted to do to her for some time. He thrust into her fast and hard like she wanted, not stopping for anything, and loved the screams of pleasure gave with each thrust of his cock into her pussy. All Ino could do was grip the other side of the desk with her hands digging into it with such strength that it left a heavy imprint from her grip.

"You are so tight Ino, even after all the times I've fucked you hard you still are as tight from your first time, and I love it!" said Naruto thrusting into her with everything he had loving the sounds of their loving making in the office that upon Tsunade's return would be hers, but never the same ever again, and that made the sex in the room all the more sweeter.

"Yes I am Pleasure-sama. I'm all yours to take like this whenever and wherever you what to," said Ino her body aching with pleasure that only Naruto could give her and it was driving her up the wall.

Or in this case the desk she was on.

"I'm about to cum Ino-chan. Take everything I have from it and sing for me your loving praise!" said Naruto thrusting faster making Ino gasps with each thrust into her increase and then she let out one final scream when Naruto climaxed inside of her with her doing the same thing in the process.

"PLEASURE-SAMA!" yelled Ino singing his name that filled the room, as she arched her back up to such a level that Naruto, and his other two lovers thought she was going to break her back for a good two seconds.

With their climaxes finished, Naruto collapsed onto Ino to rest in her breasts, and use them to be his pillows for the moment while he caught his breath.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," said Naruto breathing in and out heavily enjoying the feeling of his head on Ino's melons.

'You can _definitely _say that again Naruto-kun,' thought Ino knowingly while she placed a tired hand on the sun colored blonde's hair during her own breath catching, as she could not help, but wonder just what Anko would go through just to be her right about now.

(Lemon Ends)

Once the two parted from each other, Naruto drenched them both in water, and then used a small bit of chakra to create a Fire Jutsu to dry them off like he had done with Shizune before Hinata cleaned the desk again. When the two finished getting dressed, they turned their attention to Sakura, who was now beginning to show signs of coming out of her unconscious state thanks to a few good specks of water from the Water Jutsu Naruto used.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&CUT!**


	46. 43 – NarutoTemariTenten by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Temari/Tenten [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**Establishing Dominance**

"Ah, Temari-chan, and Ten-chan have come to pay me a visit. How are you two?" said Naruto, as he had been busy the last few hours, and had not had time to check up on his lovely women in his harem.

"Were good Naruto-kun, but we are more worried about you, and this job that seems to bring you boredom," said Tenten, as she saw he was indeed bored with the job, and felt the need for excitement inside of him wanting to come out.

"Thanks for your concern Ten-chan. This job is boring, as all I do is watch my clones to paperwork, and I occasionally have to replace them," said Naruto, as he looked from one woman in his harem to the other, and then at their chest since they were a nice view to behold.

"You know Naruto-kun, we could take away the boredom if you want, and make your time in this office very...pleasurable?" said Temari seeing his eye sight lower to her chest and a bulge in his pants growing.

"Really? My how could we do that Temari-chan?" said Naruto innocently, but of course he knew what she was talking about, and got up from his chair to walk towards the two women before planting kisses on each of them when they both moved closer to his form.

"Oh, we have our ways Naruto-kun," said Tenten grabbing the budge in his pants with Temari doing the same with both women moaning with him while they rubbed it together.

"Indeed you do Ten-chan," said Naruto before kissing her now on the lips while snaking one of his hands into her pants to give her a good feel and with the other hand he lifted up Temari's skirt to give her the same treatment.

(Lemon Starts)

"That's it Naruto-kun. Just like that!" said Tenten gasping, panting, and grabbing onto Naruto's body while finger skills made her wet even further in her pussy while he was kissing Temari.

Temari had had begin taking off her upper clothing to expose her breast, as Tenten had aimed her mouth to kissing the side of Naruto's face, and licking his ear while her hands tried to get his pants off. Naruto himself was still fingering Temari, as his other hand that was doing the same to Tenten had left her sacred place, and was now trying to get those ever baggy pants she wore off.

"I think its time I had a little help. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto making a single clone of himself that appeared behind Temari to take over with her while he focused on Tenten with the said bun haired woman finally getting his pants loose enough to pull down.

"While the original me is taking care of Ten-chan, I think its time that I took care of you Temari-chan," said the Naruto Shadow Clone, as he grinded his clothed erection against Temari's rear, and let his hands grab her large breasts that the original loved to squeeze.

By this point, the original Naruto had removed Tenten's shirt to reveal her lovely chest, which he groped to his hearts content, and Tenten herself had gotten out of her pants before she helped her lover get out of his completely with boxers too. At the sight of his erection, Tenten licked her lips hungrily before she put the massive cock in-between her breasts giving Naruto incredible that was increased when the weapon user put her mouth on the tip while licking the underside knowing it would drive Naruto up the wall.

"Oh fuck! Keep going Ten-chan. Your tongue and breasts feel so good when against my cock," said Naruto, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head while leaning back against the table with one hand rubbing her now disoriented haired scalp.

Next to them, Temari was screaming with pleasure with the front of her form pressed against the table, as the Shadow Clone of Naruto had dropped his pants, and stuck his erection into Temari's pussy with incredible thrusting power behind it. Naruto Shadow Clone had one of his hands on Temari's breasts, as he thrust into the Suna woman, and loved how her screams of pleasure filled the room while telling the clone to keep going.

"That's it Naruto-kun! Fuck me! Fuck me like the Suna bitch in heat that I am. Yes! Oh Kami YES!" said Temari, as she came hard with the Shadow Clone still going, and was continuing to keep Temari on her current orgasmic high.

They weren't the only one, as Temari's screams were effectively turning Tenten on even further down below, and she sped up the pace in trying to get the real Naruto to cum in her mouth. After an increase in her rhythm of her breast, mouth, and several long seconds of humming did Tenten succeed with Naruto calling out her name before he let his own orgasmic release go.

"Oh Kami that was so awesome Ten-chan," said Naruto, as he was panting noticeably, and saw Tenten licking up the cum that left his cock that hit her face with his seed when the weapon's mistress took him out of her mouth.

"I knew you would like it Naruto-kun. Now that I've had my favorite drink, I'm going to have my second fill in my pussy, and I'm going to have it right...NOW!" said Tenten seeing her lover was still hard and jumped on him making Naruto grab her ass to support her before spinning around to land her back first onto the table with her legs now locked around the Namikaze's hip.

"Eager are we Ten-chan?" said Naruto before kissing her hungrily on the lips, then the neck, and down to the valley between her breasts.

"I need you Naruto-kun. Please fuck me with that big cock of yours! I need you to cum in my pussy like you did in my mouth," said Tenten huskily, as she moved his hip, and huge erection towards her wet warm entrance that was eager to let him in.

"As you wish Ten-chan," said Naruto in return, as he aligning his cock with her pussy before thrusting into her hard and fast making the woman scream out in pleasure at the sensation of his man meat in her baby making box, and he grabbed her luscious breasts again in the process.

Next to them, Temari had just finished her third orgasm, and going on number four of her sex induced fucking of the day with the Shadow Clone of Naruto. Temari herself was out of it, as the Shadow Clone plowed her from behind holding her sexy sweat covered ass to keep her steady while fucking her on the desk.

"I'm going to cum big time!" said the Shadow Clone of Naruto before the clone let out a beastly growl and came into Temari's pussy hard with all he had.

Within moments after cumming, the Shadow Cone of Naruto let out a sigh of relief, as he spanked Temari's ass once before saying thank you, and then went "poof" with a smile on his face. As for Temari herself, she had a look of bliss on her face, and her body went slithering down the desk while hearing the faint cries of Tenten getting her own orgasms from Naruto. The Suna woman's face was now staring up at the point where the two were going at it and drops of their combined juices were starting to fall on her face with each of Naruto's thrusts into Tenten's pussy.

"Say you like it Ten-chan! Say you liked being fucked by your sex God of a Hokage," said Naruto, as he thrust into her while his hands groped, pinched massaged, and all out showed affection to Tenten's breasts.

"I love it Naruto-kun! I love being fucked by my sex God of a Hokage!" said Tenten, as she loved his thrusts into her pussy, and how he was fucking the life out of her with his massive erection.

"That's good to hear Ten-chan because you're about to have my cum in you too!" said Naruto, as he thrust faster into her pussy, and felt his climax approaching.

"Cum in me Naruto-kun! Give me your seed! I want your cum in me," said Tenten, as she felt her another orgasm approaching for her, and tried to help me his thrusts with her own.

"And my cum you will have Ten-chan," said Naruto, as he thrust into her 3 more times hard, and let out a beastly roar before releasing his seed into her pussy with Tenten letting out her own scream of pleasure when she came with him in the process.

After a few minutes of Naruto lying on top of Tenten, he pulled out of her slowly, and the now exhausted woman let out a whimper at having that warm feeling leaving her body. For Naruto himself, he was feeling pretty good right now, and felt a sense of pride in being able to get laid so many times with so many women in his harem. His sense of accomplishment soon became a sense of pleasure, as he looked down to see Temari had arisen from her blissful state of orgasmic bliss, and was now licking his cock clean of the combined sex juices that covered it. Temari's licking soon became sucking, as she took the whole thing in her mouth, and began blowing him just to taste his cum juice in her once again.

Naruto could only groan in pleasure at Temari's oral skills, as she had apparently made it her mission to make him cum into her mouth, and the Suna woman wasn't going to stop until she succeeded. He wrapped his hands around her blonde hair, as Temari licked the underside of his cock, and sucked in a way that made his eyes stay rolled up in the back of his head.

"_**Damn kit, she's really horny for your stuff,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw Temari working on Naruto's erection she restored in record time after being with Tenten, and was a little surprised Temari had the needed reserves to do that to his vessel.

"Temari-chan...I'm...going...going to...cum!" said Naruto before he did just that and into the Suna woman's mouth much to the said woman's delight.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. I need that pick me up," said Temari after she took everything his cock had and let go of it with a "pop!" sound.

"I can tell or rather _feel_ it Temari," said Naruto panting, as he wobbled over to his clothes to get dressed, and looked at the two cum covered women in his life among the others that he loved in his harem.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Cut!**


	47. 44 – NarutoSakuraSasameHinata by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Sakura/Sasame/Hinata [Establishing Dominance] by VFSNAKE**

**SS: The last one!! So now… **

**Establishing Dominance**

Naruto placed the two women on his bed in the Master Bedroom, as Temari had become physically exhausted from all the sex she had gotten with Naruto in his office, and Tenten was well...simply knocked out from it. Seeing the two needed rest, Naruto told Temari to sleep in the bed with Tenten to recover since after being fucked hard it was something they would need to recover all their lost energy.

Temari didn't complain, as she did feel the need to rest, and Tenten was out of it so she was already ahead of the pigtailed blonde born in Suna. Removing her clothes once more, Temari snuggled up to Tenten's equally naked form, and enjoyed using the Weapons Mistress's body as her new living pillow.

As for Naruto, he was walking along his home sensing some of his girls were out while others were in, and were surprisingly with Sakura no less if what his connection with his harem told him. Walking into Sakura's appointed room, he was surprised to see Sakura there in what appeared to be a "rebirth" of sorts for the Haruno woman, and her figure seemed to have improved in his eyes after taking her in. Next to Sakura, who seemed to have a growing blush on her cheeks, were Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Hinata, and Fuma Sasame with grins on all of their faces.

"Naruto-kun! We're so glad you're back from that horrible paperwork," said Hinata, as she jumped, and hugged his form much to Naruto's enjoyment in feeling certain flesh mounds press against him.

"Well, I wanted to see you all since I missed you so much, and since Sakura is also here I think its time I see just how much she's changed aside from her new appearance," said Naruto walking over to Sakura, who had been silent the entire time, and the Namikaze had a feeling that Anko was somehow involved.

It would also help explain why Sakura was currently just wearing just a black bra that barely restrained the rack she was caring and her usual tight shorts that had now become even tighter due to the lean muscle the Haruno was now packing.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I didn't break her, I just made her know that when you say something that she should do it, and Sakura knows that only by doing it does she become a good girl in your eyes. Right Sakura-chan?" said Anko seeing Sakura's form now begin to fidget now with the young woman's head nodding while Naruto eyed her form.

"Yes Anko-chan. It would be an honor to be a good girl for Pleasure-sama," said Sakura, as her fidgeting increased, and a certain smell of honey reached Naruto's nose.

"That's good to hear Sakura-chan, but I do think a proper inspection of what I have for a potential woman in my harem should be conducted, and therefore I need for you to stand perfectly straight," said Naruto seeing Sakura nod and obeyed at standing at attention while trying to ignore the growing sensation between her legs.

As for Anko, she would have loved to stick around to enjoy this moment further, but she knew this was Naruto's time with these lovely ladies so she decided to leave them to him, and seek out a certain Yamanaka along with a certain Inuzuka to satisfy her sexual needs. Naruto noticed this of course while letting Anko do what she wished, as he himself was looking at Sakura figure while walking around the woman in a complete circle, and found his ears picking up a faint _buzzing_ around Sakura.

"Do I pass Pleasure-sama?" said Sakura when Naruto walked behind her a second time and she gasped when his hand grabbed her rear to test its firmness.

"I'm still inspecting Sakura-chan," said Naruto into her ear making the woman shiver in delight and reddish pink haired woman couldn't help at the moan escaping her lips when the Namikaze behind her began caressing her ass.

(Lemon Started)

Taking his other hand, Naruto began caressing the front of Sakura, and began fondling her large breasts that now almost rivaled Hinata's. As for Sakura herself, she was in bliss at feeling his touch all over, and the need to moan or gasp in pleasure from his actions was too great to deny.

"It seems Sakura is getting pretty damp down below," said Hinata seeing the Haruno blush further at being stared at by three other women while the man behind her was currently doing what she would have hit him for less then a day ago.

She was going to protest when Naruto squeezed one of her breasts and slapped her ass making Sakura let out a yelp before she felt him tug down her short pants down to her knees to reveal her black panties. Naruto then moved to her bra, which he removed with ease since the bra itself looked ready to burst before his ministrations, and after eyeing her ass in the flesh in the literal term gave it a nice grab that caused Sakura to moan out in pleasure.

"You like having your ass and tits grabbed like a slut, huh Sakura-chan?" said Naruto giving each part mentioned another squeeze that made the woman moan at his aggressive groping.

"Yes Pleasure-sama," said Sakura, as she felt his hand on her ass go lower until he had touched her pussy, and pressed up it to feel the object beyond the panties that was inside of her currently vibrating.

"What's this? You put this in your pussy? And here I thought you wanted my cock inside of you Sakura-chan?" said Naruto in mock surprise and question while still pressing on the vibrator every 2 seconds making Sakura moan with each pressing.

"No Pleasure-sama! Anko-chan did and said that it wou-AH!" said Sakura, as she let out a gasp when felt his hand go into her panties, to the vibrator inside of her pussy, and turn the switch up several numbers to increase the vibration.

"You shouldn't try to blame Anko-chan since I'm the one, who told her that she could do what needed to be done, and if anything you should blame me, and try to yell at me for it," said Naruto, as he waited for Sakura to get angry, fight him off, and then try to smash his face in.

She didn't. She couldn't. The old her? Yes, she would have. But the _new _her would not.

"I can't yell at you Pleasure-sama. I could never yell at you," said Sakura, as her knees were getting weaker with each passing second, and Naruto's hands on her body were further increasing the sense of weakness in them.

"That's a good answer Sakura-chan," said Naruto, as he his fingers that were in her pussy were now stimulating Sakura, and help make her cum hard into his finger along with her panties.

"Poor Sakura-chan seems to have made a mess of herself," said Hinata smirking at the sight of the Haruno woman before her in sexual bliss and wished it was her in Sakura's position.

"A tasty mess if what I just had in mouth is correct," said Naruto seeing Sakura fall to her knees panting heavily before the sight of Hinata's form appeared in front of the reddish pink haired woman.

"I think Sakura-chan deserves some kind of reward for her sluttish behavior Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she undid her pants, and letting them fall to reveal her pussy to Sakura before taking the surprised Haruno's head to her womanhood to lick.

'Damn that's hot!' thought Naruto, as he was getting extremely hard from seeing Sakura eating out Hinata, and while that happened Sasame began removing her clothes after she saw her chance to have Naruto all to herself at the moment.

"You must be getting hard and uncomfortable in your pants Naruto-kun. Let me help remove your discomfort," said Sasame, as she dropped his pants, and freed his erection for her eyes to behold with the others to see making Hinata wetter while Sakura was trying to see despite the Hyuuga that she was pleasing from keeping her eyes on the large prize to her right.

"I assume that the next step is pleasure to make up for my discomfort Sasame-chan?" said Naruto, as he looked at the orange haired girl, and saw her smile seductively at him from where she was at his waist before she began sucking him off.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Pleasure-sama will fuck you with his cock soon enough. Just continue pleasuring me now, as a way to repay for always belittling him, and preventing us from being happy," said Hinata moaning out in pleasure at being eaten our, as she was going to make Sakura pay now before she got so much as a glance at _her_ Naruto's cock, and the Haruno would only be able to do that until the Hyuuga woman was satisfied.

"Oh fuck Sasame-chan. I love how your sucking me off. I'll have to fuck you twice as hard to make up for neglecting you in this little harem," said Naruto, as he had focused on the others for awhile now, and felt he should make it up to the Fuma woman blowing him at the moment.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. As long as you give me the much needed attention when it counts, I am perfectly content with how things have gone, and look forward to being fucked out of my mind," said Sasame, as she went back to blowing Naruto, and working on making him cum.

'That's it Sasame-chan. Let's keep Naruto's cock away from Sakura-chan for as long as possible so it makes the torture for her all the sweeter,' thought Hinata, as she came, and her juices covered Sakura's mouth for the second time that day.

Sakura herself let out a whine of sorts having sensed Hinata's intentions for her, as she was being denied seeing Naruto's erection getting serviced much less seeing it period, and wanted to see it instead of licking Hinata's womanhood. It wasn't that the Hyuuga's pussy wasn't incredible to taste, but Sakura was feeling the ever growing desire to have Naruto's cock in her mouth, and/or pussy at the moment.

"Sasame-chan I'm cumming!" said Naruto before sending his load into Sasame's mouth, which the Fuma woman drank to her hearts content, and made sure she got everything her lover was giving her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, let's give Sakura a good show before it becomes her turn, and get her even hornier," said Sasame, as she moved with Naruto to Sakura's bed, and got on it while shaking her ass at him.

"That's a great idea Sasame-chan. Come on Sakura-chan, let's watch our sexy Namikaze fuck our Fuma sister into a coma, and see just how he's going to do the same to you right after her," said Hinata, as she showed Sakura what she finally wanted to see, but held the woman down so she didn't try to get it for herself just yet.

"You're such a naughty Fuma bitch Sasame-chan," said Naruto, as he aimed, and thrust into Sasame's wet hole making the Fuma woman let out a scream of pleasure with each additional thrust that came after.

"Yes! I'm your naughty Fuma bitch. Fuck this naughty Fuma bitch like the slut she is!" said Sasame, as she loved how every thrust Naruto sent inside of her pussy would send spikes of pleasure up her body, and let her screams of pleasure echo throughout the room.

"Look at that Sakura-chan. Look how he's taking her like a bitch in heat. That will soon be you after he's done fucking Sasame-chan. Doesn't that make you so horny inside? I know it does me," said Hinata, as she continued to grope Sakura's breasts, and Sakura continued pleasing the Hinata with her fingers inside the Hyuuga's pussy.

"Say you want my cum! Say you want my cum Sasame-chan," said Naruto, as he had one of his hands on her breasts, and sped up his thrusts since his release was getting closer.

'I want your cum Pleasure-sama! I want your cum Naruto-kun! Please! Please give me your cum!" said Sasame, as she was beyond thinking rationally again with words, as the part of her brain that let her speak rationally was out the door, and her libido had taken control of her mind in the name of the body's conqueror/lover who went by the name of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"Here it is Sasame-chan! All the cum your pussy can handle!" said Naruto, as he sped up even quicker, and then let out a beastly howl of pleasure before cumming inside the Fuma woman's pussy causing Sasame to climax too in the process.

"Pleasure-sama!" called out Sasame let her pussy muscles do all the work, as she had her blissful orgasm, and was milking all of the Namikaze's seed out of his cock that her inner female organs could handle.

After a long couple of minutes, Naruto finally had the strength to move his cock out of Sasame's pussy despite the female organ trying to keep the thing inside, and it was only thanks to the slickness of each genders parts did they separate. Sasame of course whined a little at feeling him leaving her body, as she slumped to the side of the bed, and was exhausted from being fucked so hard.

When the Namikaze wanted to give it to you hard, Fuma Sasame could easily testify that he would do it, and do it very _very_ well with that weapon of a manhood he was packing.

"Looks like you get your chance now Sakura-chan. Why don't you come join me here on the bed?" said Naruto patting a open section of the large bed that had yet to be spilled with baby making juices of either gender.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice, as she quickly moved from Hinata's grasp, and in the process she nearly tripped on her way over to him with her shorts at her knees. She was able to make it when she focused her chakra at her feet and leaped right into his arms that caused him to fall back onto the bed with Sakura on top of him. Not wanting to miss a single moment, the reddish pink haired girl began kissing Naruto fiercely like there was no tomorrow, and rubbed her hips against Naruto's liquid covered erection.

"Be careful Sakura-chan! Let Naruto-kun recover from your tackle or else you won't get anything he gives you," said Hinata, as she slapped the girl on top of her lover in the rear making Sakura let out a yelp, but nonetheless obeyed, and removed her horny body off of Naruto's own.

Seeing Sakura's panties were soaked to the point of not being used long after they were washed, Naruto quickly ripped them off, and removed the vibrator in the Haruno girl's pussy. Before Sakura could say or do anything, Naruto had her bent over at the corner of the bed, and grabbed her hips before position his revived erection at his soon to be newest addition to his harem.

"This is going to hurt at first Sakura-chan, but I promise you when the pain passes, the pleasure will more then make up for it, and you'll be in heaven," said Naruto, as he moved his erections tip to touch Sakura's wet womanhood, and the reddish pink haired woman was quivering with excitement.

"Give it to me Naruto-kun. I don't care if there is pain. I deserve it for all those years I was mean to you," said Sakura, as she moved her hips back to take in more of his erect tip, and let out another yelp when Hinata slapped her ass again.

"That's _Pleasure-sama_ to you Sakura-chan! You have a lot of fucking to do before you can call him Naruto-kun when he takes you in any position he sees fit," said Hinata, as she wanted Sakura to understand her place on this harem ladder, and it was at the bottom.

"Hinata-chan is right Sakura-chan. Now brace yourself, as your about to become a true woman, and a future Namikaze," said Naruto, as he paused for a quick second, and then thrust into Sakura in one swift motion.

Sakura let out a scream, as she felt her virginity finally being taken, but despite the pain she felt the feeling of being filled by Naruto's cock was incredible all the same, and deep within her mind the Haruno woman wondered why she waited this long to have it taken in the first place? Her own mind answered her with the name Uchiha Sasuke, as Sakura had always directed her attention to the traitor because her Mother wanted her to marry into a powerful clan, and be "financially protected" meaning that she should marry into the Uchiha Clan for money then love.

'Show's how much you know Mother,' thought Sakura, as the pain of losing her virginity was gone, and the feeling of pleasure replaced it thanks to Naruto's ever so huge cock in her pussy.

"Do you want me to continue further Sakura-chan?" said Naruto, as he knew that if he moved without his consent, the pain would continue a little long then it should, and the Namikaze wasn't going to be _that_ cruel.

Sakura could only reply with her pussy muscles squeezing Naruto's cock, as she thrust back against him, and moaned in pleasure in the process. Taking this as a sign to continue forward, Naruto thrust his own hips forward, and began working Sakura over with a hard steady pace that had the woman gasping if not screaming out in pleasure.

"So good! It feels so fucking goooood!" said Sakura, as she felt Naruto's cock hitting all the way back into her womanly folds, and tried to match his thrusts with her own.

"You can say that again Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he tried to match her thrusts with his to further stimulate the pleasure between them, and it worked with Sakura let out quick screams of pleasure while calling out his "name" that she was told by Hinata to call him.

While this happened, Hinata turned her now predatory eyes towards a tired Fuma Sasame lying farther down the bed, and pounced on the unsuspecting woman before they went at it much to Naruto's enjoyment since that was big turn on. Sakura saw it too and from the way her cum juices were further leaking out of her with his own...she was enjoying it as well.

"I'm cumming Pleasure-sama! I'm going to cum!" said Sakura, as the previous actions from Naruto, Hinata, Hinata again with Sasame, and the incredible plowing Naruto was giving her was too much for her body to handle anymore.

"Me too Sakura-chan. I'm going to cum hard into your slick sexy pussy," said Naruto, as he had increased his speed now having sensed his losing battle after already screwing so many women today, and seeing one of the said women having lesbian based sex with his other wife.

"Let's all cum together Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she along with Sasame were getting excited from what they were doing, and from what they saw of Naruto screwing Sakura into next week.

Naruto could only nod in agreement, as any words he spoke may stimulate him to cum sooner, and he didn't want that since a perfect moment with them all having an orgasm would be pretty hot in his mind.

With that in mind, the one Namikaze, one Fuma, one Hyuuga, and one Haruno of this foursome group began to stimulate their partners as one with the sounds of their panting echoing within the entire room. Through their link with each other with Sakura being helped in that regard by Naruto, the four Shinobi in this sex romp came as one, and with the Namikaze slapping Sakura's ass with chakra when he did to bring her into the fold.

With the four lovers coming down from their orgasms, they all managed to somehow roll or crawl their way close to each other with Sakura still connected to Naruto, and they all snuggled around the sexually exhausted Namikaze. No words were spoken, but the look of bliss on everyone's faces could be seen by everyone, and decided that very soon the wedding would begin with the thought going to the other women of the harem.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Cut!**


	48. 45 – NarutoNatsume by perzonazero

**Naruto/****MayaNatsume [UGILF] by personazero**

**SS: ****MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (glee) Now! Behold! Here is what I call a EXOTIC paring…**

**My thx to the author… btw I copy it exactly as the author write it! Don't sue me!!**

**Btw guys I just will put 3 of the lemons in the story, if u want the rest go and read the orginal, maybe at a later date I will bring the others… meanwhile read the original!**

**UGILF**

Maya was currently thinking about the past few months. In the past few months her club gain a few Makihara, Souichiro Nagi and Naruto Uzumaki. It the past few months her club had been in many events. The school trying to get rid of her club, them fighting the school, etc etc. During this time she became friends with all three members. Maya became a lot closer to Naruto then any of the others. She found out that he was going live in her town for a year before moving back home. Something that sudden Maya, but she accpeted it. And right now in her room, she was watching a video of a fight between Naruto and Souichiro. And she was enjoying it.

In Maya's monitor room, Maya was sitting back in her chair and softly smiling watching the screen. She grab a remote, and the images on screen immediately rewinded. Maya stifled a giggle as she saw the fighters fight as the video continued to reverse. Maya sat back and felt a bit flushed as the video began to play forward again. She bit her lip as she saw there muscels move. Maya never considered herself a voyeur.

The images on the screen slowed down as Maya watched the fighters fight once again. A zoom and enhance allowed Maya to see the muscels have sweat go down them. "Pause playback." Maya couldn't handle the arousal anymore and quickly stripped out of her clothes, reached into her purse that had been resting on the floor by her chair and pulled out a small vibrator. She hurried back into her seat and leaned back in it, spreading her legs over the armrests before turning the vibrator on and frantically rubbing it up and down her clit. "Ohh god..." Maya moaned out loud. She sure didn't want to have to stop what she was doing to rewind and start it all over again.

_*** Lemon***_

Maya quickly dipped the toy in and out of her rapidly dampening pussy, pausing often to wiggle it from side to side so she could tickle the folds of her slit. With her free hand, she reached up and undid the tight little bun in her hair to let her silver locks flow down as she ran her hand through them before she brought her fingers to her lips. She licked her fingers, coating the tips with her saliva, then brought the hand down to her pussy and slapped it a few times, then started rubbing her clit. She pulled the vibrator out of her cunt as she did it and moved it lower to her ass. She shifted her butt forward so she could insert the toy easier inside.

Maya was loudly grunting as she finger-fucked her cunt and worked the vibrator in and out of her ass. She stared at the screen and matched her pace to the video. As she kept going, the wetness of her pussy was leaking down to her ass and acting as lube for the toy, allowing it to go in deeper with ease. She began to breathe harder as she continued playing with herself. She started to slow down as she rubbed her pussy, but sped up faster with the vibe in her ass. Soon, Maya was bucking her hips as she started to climax. The cum from her pussy ran down past her ass to a tiny puddle on the seat of the chair where it got spattered as her ass rose and fell. The orgasm ceased and Maya relaxed.

"You know, I would expect this kind of behavior from some of the students, maybe even Bob, but I don't think I ever expected to see you succumb to self-gratification. Or at least I would have expected you to lock the door." A voice nearby said.

Maya clicked all the screen off with a thought and slowly craned her neck around to to see her partner, Naruto, who she had worked with on a few special cases for the club. She laughed a little as she clicked off the vibrator and set it down. "You don't need to worry about me, Naruto. I just couldn't help myself."

"Are you feeling all right?" Naruto asked as he came closer. His tone hardly changed as he asked. Like seeing a pale-skinned captain of the Juken club masturbating both of her holes was nothing shocking to him. But then again, cops see a lot in the line of duty. Who's to say what a ninja from another country will end up seeing.

"I am most definitely feeling all right." She replied, breathing a little slower now.

"What were you looking at that got you so worked up?"

"Heh. It doesn't matter now."

"Want me to leave you alone?"

"Actually, I was thinking the exact opposite. Come here." She motioned for him to come closer. He did. If Naruto was confused at all by the situation, he hid it very well. He approached her and immediately she brought his hands to her breast and had him started fondling her soft breasts with his hand as he rubbed the back of her neck with the other. She returned the favor by fondling the growing bulge in his pants. As he cupped her breast, his fingers circled her nipple. "Mmmm. I like that." She cooed.

"I like what you're doing. But you sure you want to do keep doing this, partner?" He replied.

"No. I want to do more." She grinned. She undid his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his meaty prick. It was currently unerect, but for a limp cock, it was seven inches. Her eyes widened as she wondered how big it was going to get once he was hard. She took him into her mouth and started sucking, running her lips up and down the shaft. Naruto's cock was getting harder quick, and as it grew it was getting tougher to blow him. She finally had to pull her mouth off of it, making a soft 'pop' with her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths.

"Too big for your mouth?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A little." Maya said. She then realized as she held his cock that it still wasn't fully erect! "This is going to take a little more work." She muttered. She sat a little straighter upright and leaned forward, pulling his cock towards her chest until she could place it between her tits. Once her supple D-cup breasts were wrapped around it (as far as they could anyways) she began to writhe up and down on it.

"Ohhhh shit. That feels good. You like getting titfucked?"

"Of course. But I'm not used to such big cocks between them." Maya said softly as she looked up at him with her eyes. She quickened her pace until he wasn't even remotely soft anymore. She looked down and saw Naruto's rod was a full foot long and very wide in the middle. Maya sucked in her cheeks and then spit all over his cock, using her hands and tits to coat his prick with her saliva, jiggling up and down even quicker than before.

"Ahhhh... You trying to get me to cum on your breasts?"

"No. This is just foreplay. I think we're ready for where I'm going to put it next." She got up out of the chair and stepped around inbetween the chair and Naruto, with her back facing him. She then promptly bent over and placed her legs far enough apart so she'd be able to stay upright. She leaned over onto her left arm which was resting on the arm of the chair. Meanwhile, her right arm reached back so her hand would rest on her right ass cheek, which she pulled slightly to the side so Naruto could get a clear view of her asshole.

Naruto looked down at Maya's ass then over at her. "You don't want it in your pussy?"

"We can maybe do it there later. But being assfucked really gets me off."

"Okay." Naruto complied. Naruto placed his left hand on Maya's left ass cheek and helped to spread her ample butt apart so he could guide his cock in easier. He looked down, spit on her asshole, and with his cock held in his right hand, pressed it up against her sphincter and pushed in. But Naruto didn't just work the tip in and stop. With one moderately smooth and continuous stroke, Naruto had thrust all twelve inches of his manhood into her ass.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOWWWWW! UNH! FUCK! AAAHHHHH!" She screamed as his long, thick cock invaded her bowels. It dawned on her in that instant, that maybe some more lube should have been in order. Some mild spit clearly had not been enough. Maya was no longer leaning on the chair, but had been jolted up enough by this deep ass fucking that she was now clutching the arm of the chair with both hands as Naruto pounded away at her little hole.

"Unh! Yeah! Like getting buttfucked now?? HUH?" Naruto grunted with each thrust, as he pulled back far enough so only the head of his dick was still in her anus, then plowing it right back in as far as he could go.

"AHHH! YES! SHIT! OOOHHHH! FUCKING YES!" She screamed. She now bent way down so her face was almost touching the seat of her chair. And with each pump of his cock into her, she would come closer and closer to getting her face pressed right into where she came a little earlier. In fact, the fucking was so powerful, Maya's hair had started to cover her now-sweating face. Enough that she would quickly move them back upwards. Normally, Maya could take multi-tasking to a new level, thanks to her abilities, but while getting anally reamed by a beefy footlong cock, it somehow became a little more difficult.

"ARGH! YEAH! FUCKING TAKE MY DICK IN YOUR ASS!" Naruto yelled as he stepped up the pace, fucking her harder and faster.

"OOOOH! YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME! HARDER! FUUUUUUCK!" She moaned, bobbing her head up and down.

"MMPH! COME ON! RIDE THAT SHIT! UHHH!" Naruto slapped Maya's ass as he was fucking it. Between the deep dicking and now the feeling of Naruto's large hands spanking her, the sensations were getting more and more intense. Maya knew she was getting very, very close to her next orgasm.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOUR HUGE COCK IN MY ASS IS GONNA MAKE MY PUSSY CUM! OHHHH!" Maya cried out. She reached under to rub her pussy as she felt her climax wash over her body, her own cum drizzling out of her cunt and down her legs. She shuddered and as Naruto plowed his cock balls deep into her ass, she suddenly felt him yank it out as quickly as it went in. And he came on to the back side off her ass. She walked too one of her stands to get some tissue and wipe the cum off her back side. After wiping her self clean. She laid down on her bed, and told Naruto to come to her bed. Naruto obey her orders and walked to her bed. As he was hovering over Maya.

Maya got up from her lying position and met Naruto in a sultry kiss. While their lips tangoed, she started rubbing him again. She struggled to work around the bulge, but Naruto helped her and leaned back while she removed her hands from his penis. His erect dick stood ridged and ready for her. She smiled at how aroused he was and crawled over towards him like a kinky sex kitten. She leaned forward and kissed him again while firmly stroking his cock with her hand. Maya and Naruto were flushed with arousal.

"Ready Naruto?" purred Maya, sensually rubbing down his manly chest.

"I'm ready this time, Maya," said Naruto, brimming with confidence.

"Oh well…" she said with a playful grin.

Maya slipped rose up slightly and hooked her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto then grasped her butt and guided her onto his lap where his hard dick awaited her. Maya held onto his shoulders, closing her eyes and awaiting the feeling. He was poised to fill her with his cock. Once they were at the perfect angle, Maya held on tight and plunged down onto his dick.

"Ohhhhhhh yes!" moaned Maya, "That's what I want!"

"Oh fuck it's so tight!" grunted Naruto.

Maya's pussy stretched to accommodate Naruto's hard member. She was so wet and tight. The feeling was pure ecstasy to the ninja man. He had been in her before, but it was never this hot. Maybe becasue they were still going after the first round, but Naruto couldn't figure out why and he didn't care at the moment. Maya loved it too, arching her body and moaning at the feeling of firm penetration. His cock was so deep inside her.

"Please Naruto…do me," begged Maya.

Naruto let out a manly grunt and pressed his lips against hers. With his grip firmly on her ass, he began working her along his ridged member. Then he started thrusting up into her, pushing his cock deep inside her and using his powerful strength to establish a rhythm. Their lips swirled as their bodies moved to the fervent pace of sex. Maya got into it as much as Naruto, working her hips against his and guiding his cock to all her sensitive areas.

"Uh-uh-uh-you like that, Maya? Uh-is this how you like it?" grunted Naruto with a tight hold on her butt.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes!" cried Maya, "Oh it feels so good!"

His dick thrashed about inside her pussy, sending waves of pleasure through their hot bodies. Maya bounced up and down Naruto's length at a strong pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he buried his face in her breasts. The sensations were intense. Maya worked her body with a lot more energy. She worked his cock in her pussy so well he couldn't hold back his climax.

"Uh-uh-soon Maya! I'm gonna cum soon!" moaned Naruto, panting harder as he thrust up into her.

"Uh-uh-uh-then do it, Naruto! Let it all out!" moaned Maya, panted hard as she plunged down onto his cock.

Naruto grunted harder as the pressure within him built. It had been a while for him and he needed to let go. Like Maya, he had his own problem with pent up feelings. And with a few more hard motions, he grasped Maya's ass hard and slammed her down onto his cock to send him over the edge.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah!" he moaned, his cock erupting in a burst of cum deep inside Maya's vagina.

Maya let out a moan as well upon feeling his hot liquid inside her pussy. It didn't get her to cum, but she could sense Naruto needed this a little more than she did. He really seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh God…" moaned Naruto, lifting Maya off his cock, " That was amazing, Maya."

she said with a sultry grin, "And who's to say we're done?"

"I might need a minute Maya," said Naruto, still catching his breath.

"Oh I can fix that." Maya kissed him again and trailed her lips down the core of his body. Naruto sensed where she was going with this, but didn't resist. Leaning back on his arms, he let out deep grunts as Maya reached his softening member. She flashed him one of those sexy smiles while taking his dick in her hand and giving it a few firm strokes. It was still a little sensitive after his last climax, but she was gentle and thorough.

"Oh yeah…" he moaned in contentment.

" Easy," grinned Maya, "Just lay back and enjoy it."

His face contorted to the sensations of pleasure as Maya licked and teased his member. She let out sensual purrs as she stroked the base while licking the tip. He was already starting to stiffen up again and Maya kept at it. Parting her long whie hair behind her ear, she kissed along the underside of his shaft and then took his whole member into her mouth. The hot feeling made Naruto moan in delight. Maya never did this when they were together and she definitely had a talent for it.

"Oh-oh-oh fuck that's good, Maya!" he moaned, "Just like that! Oh yeah!"

Maya purred as she bobbed her head up and down his dick. She went slow at first while he got hard again. Once he his member was nice and ridged, she stepped up the pace. Maya was still wet with arousal and her burning sexual energy fueled her sucking. She listened to his deep grunts while licking along his hard shaft. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get her climax as well.

"Mmm…now it's my turn!" she said with a sultry grin.

Maya crawled back atop her winged friend, pinning him flat on his back while she straddle his pelvis. Naruto admired her naked figure in the warm afternoon sun and held onto her hips while she guided his cock back into her pussy. She was still slick from the last round and with a swift plunge, his member filled her insides once more.

"Oh-oh-oh yes! Oh yes!" moaned Maya as she started riding him, "So hot! So good! Oh I want it so bad!"

"Oh fuck!" grunted Naruto as they got back into a rhythm.

This time Maya guided the rhythm, gyrating her hips and working her body up and down his cock. Her hands fervently roamed Naruto's manly upper body. His hard muscles added to the hot, sexual feeling that filled her with pleasure. The heat from the sun caused their bodies to break out into profuse sweating. Occasional winds blew by, making Maya's long silver hair flutter in the heat of the moment. Naruto admired her enchanting beauty, watching as she danced atop him swaying and moving her body to the intense feeling.

Maya leaned over and kissed him on the lips as she pushed herself closer to orgasm. Her panting turned to high pitched moans as she stepped up the pace, riding him harder and working his cock in her tight depths. She could feel her climax coming strong. Her body movement intensified as she rose up and slammed her hips down hard onto his cock. Her breasts bounced with each motion and as her climax neared she started fondling them. She was so close, her body poised to erupt in pleasure.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh-oh I'm cumming soon! I'm cumming soon! Oh it feel so good!" cried Maya, grasping her breasts harder as she gyrated her hips with more intensity.

"Uh-uh-oh Maya! Oh yeah! Show me what a hot girl you are!" grunted Naruto, grinning at the sight of Maya dancing atop him in such an erotic manner.

Maya was going at it with great intensity. Naruto helped her with firm upward thrusts of his own. Her gasps were sharp as the pace of her riding slowed. And with a few more thorough motions, the beautiful silver head arched her body and let out a cry of orgasmic delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!"

It was definitely worth the wait. Maya's pussy throbbed around Naruto's cock, sending waves of pleasure up through her body. The warm heat of the sun and the cool breezes added to the feeling. A look of raw ecstasy dominated her face as she savored the bliss. Naruto smiled at her satisfaction and got up to kiss her. When the rush subsided, they sat together on the roof covered in sweat and still flushed with sexual energy.

"That hot enough for you?" said Maya, panting hard from her orgasm.

"I don't know if it could've been any hotter," grinned Naruto. He never let himself go all out like this. Maya and Naruto came together in another round of lip wrestling as they made out. They still had some sexual energy to expend and they didn't holding back in letting it out.

After making out and building a new round of arousal, Naruto pinned Maya on her back again and plowed into her pussy with his hard dick while holding her legs up in each hand. He built a fervent pace and then hitched her legs over his shoulder and leaned over her so he could plow into her harder. Maya also had a little fun with Naruto by holding onto his neck, hitching her legs around his waist, and rocking her body against his while he ran his fingers over her naked skin in a tantalizing display of delight. They went at it like this for a while until he flipped Maya over so she was on her hands and knees while he slammed his cock into her tight cunt while she rocked her body against his.

It was fun, exhilarating, and full of pleasure. Their naked bodies were dripping with sweat under the sun. It made their skin rub together in a smooth, sensual manner. Maya and Naruto moaned to every mind numbing sensation, drawing it out and enjoying the feeling. They went at it until they felt their final climax drawing near. Maya was on her knees, facing away while Naruto was thrusting his penis into her vagina from behind while rubbing her breasts. And for this last peak, they sought to share it.

"UH-UH-UH-Maya! Maya, I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING!" grunted Naruto.

"UH-UH-ME-UH-TOO! OH CUM WITH ME! CUM WITH ME!" cried Maya, bucking her hips harder as her peak drew near.

Their skin clashed and their bodies rocked. Naruto hungrily kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts while Maya fondled her clit as his dick plowed into her. They did it harder and faster, coordinating their bodies for the final push. And with a few fervent motions, they were sent over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAYA!" moaned Naruto, thrusting his cock into her as far as it would go.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!" cried Maya, arching her body as mind numbing bliss consumed her being.

Naruto's cock exploded in another burst of cum while Maya's pussy clamped down on his dick, squeezing him for every last drop. Hot pleasure filled their bodies and moans of delight echoed through the midday air. It was the perfect way to end a long overdue romp. They didn't get a chance to experience this when they were together, but they definitely made up for it with this special moment.

"Whew, that was great!" moaned Maya as they parted to catch their breath.

"I'll say," said Naruto with a content sigh. Naruto lay back on the roof while Maya stretched her limbs. They were hot, sweaty, and tired from such exertion, but they weren't complaining. Maya rolled out of and bed and left. Maya exited. The tiny roll and the bottom of pale butt jiggling as she walked away. Naruto wiped his hands off ans shook his head.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&CUT!**

**Ja Ne!**


	49. 46 NarutoTiffa by Personazero

**Naruto/Tifa [UGILF] by personazero**

**SS: MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I was looking for this one! So without more talking here is… TIFA LOCKHART!**

**UGILF**

Naruto did not bolt down to her bedroom like a lunatic but took long, steady strides as his mind whirled with the possibilities of what he might find. However, nothing his imagination could dream up prepared him for the sight that took his breath away. The lights were off and candles were lit all over his room. The windows and drapes were closed to shield the room from outsiders, but Naruto's attention was solely focused on the occupant of his lay stretched out across his bed like a big cat. She wore nothing save a thin bed sheet that was barely covering her modesty, and her eyes darkened at seeing her beloved enter the room.

"Hey loverboy, come to claim what's yours," she cooed and batted her lashes at him.

Naruto gulped, and he stared in shock at the sensuous vixen in front of him. He knew Tifa was all woman, and he knew that she had an incredible figure, but his eyes still raked over her body hungrily and possessively.

"T-T-Tifa…why…why are you here…and…like this…" he stuttered trying to slow down his pulse as well as a massive erection growing in his pants.

Tifa rose from the bed clutching the sheet to her body and sashayed over to her blond teammate. Her eyes were full of desire, but at the same time, they were soft with love. Tifa looked up into the cerulean blue eyes that she loved so much.

"I realized how much you mean to me. I realized that…that…I…I…I'm in love with you, Naruto! I love you so much."

Naruto made a move towards her, but she stopped him with her hand. Tifa released the edges of the sheet, and it fell away from her. Naruto had a full view of her nude body, and she made no move to hide herself from him. Blue eyes blazed across her body taking in every detail – long, toned legs…a plump, taught buttocks…a cute patch of raven black hair at the apex of her thighs…full, ripe breasts that were swollen with arousal…and a beautiful face with a welcoming yet hesitant expression.

"I'm yours, Naruto – mind, body, heart, and soul. The decision is now in your hands."

The young Uzumaki stared at his beloved for nearly five minutes, and Tifa began to worry that he no longer wanted her or was disgusted with her. Her heart began to tense when she saw Naruto unzip and remove his jacket. Naruto stepped forward and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, covering her body and hiding it from his eyes.

'He doesn't want me; he hates me!' she screamed to herself until his hand cupped her chin and lifted it towards him.

"Tifa, You do not have to offer yourself to me to make me want you or desire you; I've fallen in love with you Tifa. That is something that will never change, so please don't think that you need to offer me your body to make me love you."

"No Naruto…" she gasped as he misunderstood her actions, "…I'm not trying to trick you or manipulate you. I want you to see me like this; I want you to be the only one to see me like this. I want you to be the only who can touch me, and the only one who can make love to me."

Naruto grinned at her words as he felt her sweet breath on his lips and finally fulfilled one of his longest desires – to kiss her. Tifa nearly exploded with happiness as Naruto claimed her lips. It began as a chaste peck until nearly five seconds later when it exploded into an inferno. Tifa clawed at his back as Naruto swarmed into her mouth.

'This is incredible, and all he did was kiss me!'

"Tifa…" he growled and nuzzled her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Pulling back slightly, he gazed down into those burning, dark eyes and saw her longing for him.

"Tifa…know this…if I claim you here tonight, no one may ever touch you but me. I won't tolerate any man trying to take what is mine. I cherish what is mine, but I am also possessive of what is mine. I will love you always, Tifa, and I will never let you go."

"I won't allow anyone to take you from me either, Naruto. I will pound any woman who dares to touch you. Now, if you're finished, I'd really like to get you out of these clothes," she growled and pushed her hands up under his black shirt.

Naruto chuckled as he pushed his jacket off her shoulders and bared her to his eyes once again.

"Do not worry, my beautiful vixen, I have waited a long time for this, and I plan on enjoying you all night long – if you will let me."

Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that was raw fire and passion.

"I want you to take me over to your bed and make love to me; I want you to make me scream while you fuck me senseless; I want everything you have to give; and I want it now."

To prove her point, Tifa jumped up and wrapped her strong legs around his waist. She rubbed her crotch against the front of his pants and grinned at the hard bulge protruding through the cloth.

"Well…if my lady wishes it…then it shall be done…" Naruto sighed and carried his beloved over to his bed.

Naruto laid Tifa down gently as if she were a precious treasure – which, to him, she was. His hands stroked across her body mapping out every intricate detail and committing it to memory. His mouth ravaged hers as their tongues dueled hungrily inside her mouth. Getting a sneaky idea, Naruto brushed his fingertips down her abdomen and dipped down into the cradle of her thighs. Tifa nearly shrieked as his fingers brushed her nether lips touching what no other man had.

"Hmm…Tifa…you're so wet for me…" he teased and showed her the liquid dripping from his fingertips.

Naruto filled his free hand with one of her firm, ripe breasts while his mouth latched onto its twin. Tifa arched her back as her lover assaulted her body, and her hands pressed his head against her chest.

"Yes…Naruto…that's so good…" she moaned.

Tifa had no idea that her body could be so responsive or sensitive, but she also knew that it was because of the man touching her that she was like this. She really wanted to get his clothes off but that would mean having him stop touching her which she really didn't want either.

"Naruto!" she gasped and he looked up at her. Fire blazed in her eyes, and she nearly growled.

"You've got five seconds to get your clothes off or so help me, I will tear them off you myself."

The blonde young man grinned widely and proceeded to hop off the bed and disrobe. Tifa sat up when he was down to his boxer shorts and stopped his hands before he could remove them.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked only to see his lover licking her lips.

"Nope, but I'm doing this," and she yanked down his shorts and came face to face with his manliness. Naruto grinned slightly as he watched Tifa admire his shaft; he would admit that he was proud that he was naturally gifted in that department. He watched as Tifa sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to wrap her fingers around him.

"Tifa," he growled as began to stroke him. Her fingers could barely fit around his girth, but she still drove him crazy.

Tifa felt her body getting even hotter as she imagined what he could do to her with this beautiful tool. She could imagine herself riding him for hours, or him bending her over the kitchen table and taking her from behind. The possibilities were endless, but the first thing she wanted to do is repay his teasing her a short time ago, and she was going to enjoy this.

She pulled him closer to her until his cock was right in front of her face, and she looked up to see him eyeing her excitedly.

"Hmm…now, what should I do with such a magnificent piece of manhood; I know…taste it."

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he watched his beloved, wrap her soft lips around the head of his shaft. Her tongue licked the underneath of his cock before her mouth slowly began its descent downward.

"Tifa!" he gasped as more and more of his thickness disappeared into her hungry mouth.

She felt rather annoyed that she could only swallow half of him, but she thought that it was pretty good for her first time, and Naruto's groans were definitely helping her self-esteem. Tifa looked up at her lover once again and locked eyes with him. She never broke contact as her head began to bob up and down his cock. She used one of her hands to stroke the bottom of his shaft that her mouth couldn't reach, and her other hand cupped the heavy sacs at the base of his dick. Naruto nearly went insane as he watched Tifa torture him with pleasure.

"Oh my god…where did you learn to do this, Tifa?" he choked out.

He groaned as she stopped her ministrations to answer him.

"I've done this before, but some friends did give me pointers and how to do this."

"Remind me to thank your friends the next time I see them. You're incredible!"

Tifa smiled at his praise and decided to reward him. A very naughty idea had wormed its way into her head. She wanted to make Naruto go crazy from her actions, and she knew that this would blow his mind.

"Thank you, Naruto, that is very kind of you to say, but let me know what you think about this!"

Tifa sat up slightly and leaned over his shaft. Giving her lover a naughty grin, she cupped her breasts and slid his cock right between them.

"Holy shit!" Naruto gasped as he watched his dick slide between two mountains of female softness. His death warrant was signed when Tifa wrapped his lips around the head of his cock again and bobbed up and down.

His brain short-circuited, and his fists clenched trying to stave off his release. He knew that he was ready to blow his stack, but he didn't want to cum in her mouth without telling her first.

"Tifa…I…I…can't…can't…last…" he choked out as she tortured him.

The raven haired beauty stopped sucking her tasty treat and smirked at her lover.

"Go ahead, Naruto, I want you to cum for me; this first time will be yours; this is my gift to you."

She resumed sucking his cock, and her breasts stroked up and down his shaft. He didn't stand a chance against her enthusiasm to please him. It only took about another minute before she hit pay dirt.

"Oh…Tiiiiifffffaaaaa!" he shouted as his hips snapped forward, and he erupted down her throat. Tifa found that the taste wasn't the greatest, but she could definitely work with it and proceeded to swallow every drop of his essence.

Tifa pulled her mouth off of his spent organ, and Naruto wobbled trying to keep his balance and not fall over like an idiot.

"Did you enjoy that?" Tifa teased with a wide grin. What she failed to notice was that Naruto's cock was not shrinking or softening at all. His eyes snapped open, and he gave her a look of such hunger that she nearly came right there.

"You are very naughty, my sexy vixen, but now…it's my turn," and he pushed her back onto his bed.

Naruto knelt between her legs and spread them wide. He came face to face with her dripping flower, and his eyes nearly glazed over with lust. Tifa looked down at him to see him approaching her center.

"Now, Tifa, it is time for me to taste you," and he practically dove into the apex of her thighs.

"Naruto!" she gasped as his tongue traced her lower lips before dipping inside and lapping up her juices. His hands slid up her stomach and squeezed her supple breasts.

Naruto spent the next thirty minutes exploring every nook and cranny of Tifa's womanhood, and the poor girl nearly lost her mind as he drove her crazy with ecstasy.

"Are you enjoying this? You taste sweet and sour at the same time, and it is delicious. I believe I have found a new favorite food," he chuckled.

Tifa was tempted to slug him, but what he was going felt so damn good. She'd known that she'd cum several times already from him eating her, but she didn't want to stop him.

By now, Naruto's cock was back to full hardness, and he wanted to bury himself into the paradise that he was tasting. Rising to feet, amidst Tifa's moans of protest, he leaned over her and positioned his cock at her entrance. His lips took her mouth again, and she moaned at tasting herself in his mouth.

'Gosh, I'm so hot from thinking about my taste in his mouth; I want him to take me right now!'

"Naruto…" she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Reaching down, she grasped his shaft and guided him to her awaiting flower.

"…it's time, my love. I want you inside me."

Cerulean, blue eyes gazed down at her with all the love in the world, and he stared into her emerald counterparts.

"Tifa, I swear, this is the last time I will ever hurt you," and his eyes flickered to her left arm and shoulder. She immediately turned his head back to face her.

"Naruto, you won't hurt me; you never have!"

She was treated with seeing tears glisten in his eyes, and he kissed her long and slow. Naruto cupped her ass in his hands and angled himself just right. He felt his head slip into her channel, and he groaned as her hot wetness beckoned him from inside.

"Make love to me, Naruto," and he thrust all the way into her.

Tifa felt something give way inside her, but she felt no pain. She figured that all of her training would have removed her hymen, and she was glad for it. She'd never felt anything like this before – so full…and complete.

"Tifa…it's so hot…inside you…and so tight…" Naruto moaned as he lay embedded inside her body. He refused to move until she had adjusted to him no matter how much it cost his sanity.

"Naruto…" she cooed and tightened her inner muscles around him. She smiled widely and kissed his lips.

"…I can feel you, my beloved idiot, you're deep inside me, and it feels so incredible."

"How about this?" and he thrust the rest of his length inside her and filled her completely.

"Oh Naruto! Again…do that again…and again…"

"As you wish, my horny vixen."

Naruto rocked his hips back and forth as he slid in and out of Tifa's tight channel. He thought tasting her was amazing, but this was heaven on earth as far as he was concerned. She fit him just right as he always knew she would. Her sweet vice was deliciously tight to where she felt every movement of his cock but it did not hurt her when he thrust deep inside her.

Tifa began to see a pattern to his thrusts and began to counter his movements. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts and gasped as it sent his shaft even deeper inside her. The head of his cock bumped against her cervix, and she screamed as her body convulsed in orgasm.

Naruto grunted with exertion as he felt her cum, but he wanted to make go over the edge one more time. He sped up his movements and slammed his cock deep into his lover. Tifa moaned in approval as he pumped her hungry, little pussy with powerful strokes. She tightened her legs around his waist and drew his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss.

"Naruto…this time…I want you to cum inside me. Fill me up with your essence."

Her words were his final undoing, and he began piledriving himself into her eager, young body. Tifa took it all and then some as she humped his cock with her gyrating hips. Naruto could feel his release coming, and he desperately wanted her to cum with him.

"Tifa, please, tell me you'll be there with me."

"Yes, Naruto, now give it to me!"

Their hips mated in one final clash, and both fighters screamed the other's name as they climaxed simultaneously. Tifa's juices engulfed his cock and bathed him in a raging inferno, and Naruto exploded like a raging river and spilled his hot seed into her waiting womb.

She moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Naruto." Now do me again ", Tifa told him with a cute couldn't resist the look on her face and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips and pushed inside slowly. Tifa arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Naruto penetrated her. Naruto forced the final inch of his dick in Tifa and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

He went back to her face and kissed her gently, conveying the passion and love he felt for her. Her hands unclenched from his hair and wrapped around his waist and quickly flipped their positions so he was on the bottom. She smirked at his shocked expression before it turned into a smile and he leaned up and kissed her again. She let her tongue snake out to meet his and they kissed for several minutes before she left his mouth and started to kiss down his jaw. She stopped at his pulse points and with an evil grin, she sucked on it and gave him an identical hickey like the one she was going to have in the morning. He moaned as her hands began to rub circles into his chest and stomach while she still nipped and licked at his pulse point, throwing in the occasional suck. She soon began to descend again and kissed down his collar bone and latched onto his right nipple, giving it a quick lick before kissing across the plains of his chest to his other nipple and then down his abdomen and she took her time to trace his abs with her tongue before she stopped at the waistband of his jeans. Her hands began to rub him through his pants before she unzipped his pants and tore it away to reveal a pair of green frog boxers and she giggled while he blushed in embarrassment, adding to the already enormous flush on his face.

A tent like structure formed around his manhood and Tifa looked at him with a sultry smile before she pulled it down and released little Naruto from his cottony prison and it sprung up in an instant and Tifa took a moment to savor the look of it. She unconsciously compared it to Cloud's and she whispered out loud, "It's bigger than his." Naruto of course knew who his was and he blushed even harder and then groaned out when her right hand wrapped around his appendage and began to pump slowly. Her hand held half of it and she began to slide her hand over his length and she heard him groan out when she did it. She smirked and began to move faster as she began to add a twisting motion and she could feel his heartbeat through his length and the heat from it overwhelmed her hand. His cock twitched in the prison of her hand and she saw a dollop of pre-cum leak out of the head of his penis and she used her hand to scoop it up and she quickly put it into her mouth and she rolled the liquid in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his ejection.

"That's good," she said seductively, "And I want more." He whimpered at her tone before she leaned up and kissed him and he didn't mind his own taste, but he didn't care for it either, so he enjoyed the kiss and focused on the minty taste of her mouth. She unlatched herself from him lip and began to trail another path of kisses down his body while her hand still stroked his manhood. When she reached his pubic hair, she nuzzled it and gave it a kiss before she continued her way down to her manhood. Her hand held the base and she watched as she gave him a kiss on his mushroom tip.

She looked up and noticed that his eyes were closed and she cooed, "I want you to watch me." He wanted to keep his eyes closed, but he opened up his eyes at her command and watched as she released her hand and used her tongue to lick him from base to tip. He quivered under her warm tongue and he moaned when he felt her mouth engulf his tip. Her tongue circled his head a few times before she began to suck his head and he made a loud noise as he took a deep breath from the sensation. She let him out of her mouth with an audible pop before she licked the underside of his penis from base to tip again. Her rough tongue gave his manhood a massage on its way up and then he felt her mouth take in one of his balls and he moaned when she rolled it around in her mouth. She let it fall out of her mouth before she put her mouth over the head of his organ again. She did the same thing like last time and circled his head with her nimble tongue and sucked on it, hard. He let out another long moan before she began to bob her head up and down as she took it about half of his length. He began to buck into her mouth every time she went back down and it hit the back of her throat, causing her gag reflex to flare up.

She suppressed the gag reflex and took all of him in her mouth where she wriggled her mouth and he tossed back his head in a long whimper as she cupped and rolled his testes in her soft hand. She hummed against his penis and the vibrations massaged his length and he felt himself at the edge and a little push would knock him off. Air became a necessity and she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and took in a gulf of air and went back down on him, bobbing her head faster than before and she felt his hands in her hair and she smiled into his dick. Making an effort to make him cum, she sped up and she squeezed his balls and the pleasure made him howl and she felt his balls and dick tense up and he yelled, "I'm c-cumming!"

She deep throated him once more and hummed, causing him to go over the edge and she felt his dick twitch. Immediately pulling back, she let everything fall out except the head of his penis as it twitched and ejaculated into her mouth. Spurts of cum erupted from the tip in his penis and she struggled to swallow everything, but some of it dribbled out of her mouth and onto her tits. She savored his taste, the same sweet taste that she had experienced earlier from that dollop of pre-cum. She finished him off with a loud smack of the mouth before she yelped in surprise and found herself on her back. "My turn," he whispered in her ear as she felt his hand touching her glistening womanhood.

He kissed down her body once again, giving some attention to each of her breast before he continued his journey to her oasis. He nuzzled and kissed the top of her pubic hair which made her giggle before he looked up at her and seductively ran his index finger in between her pussy lips. She whimpered as he continued to do so and she was getting frustrated at his teasing, "S-Stop t-teasing me and j-just do it a-already!" Naruto smirked and shoved two fingers suddenly into her vagina and she arched her back at the intrusion to her body. They wriggled around and she felt a little bit of pain as she had been celibate for 5 as they adjusted to the foreign objects that had suddenly filled her pussy. She moaned out loud as they began to wriggle and he began to pump them in and out and every time they pumped in, his thumb brushed against a bulb of nerves at the top of her vagina and she moaned and whimpered every time it was roused.

He watched as she moaned and when she closed her eyes, he surprised her by latching his mouth to her nub and giving it a good suck. Her eyes shot open at the new sensation and she felt on edge as his mouth, tongue, and fingers worked in tandem to bring her to an orgasm. He introduced a third finger a few minutes later and began to pump and tongue her faster than before. He felt her squeezing around his finger and he knew she was almost there and he smirked into her clit. After a particularly heated thrust and suck from this fingers and mouth, he felt her seize up and she shouted out as her body rocked against his fingers, "I- I'm cumming-AHHHH" He had stuck his middle finger of his left hand forcefully into her puckered asshole and the new intrusion doubled her orgasm in strength.

As she flowed, he removed his fingers from her folds and covered her entrance with her mouth. A slew of liquid shot out of her and into his mouth, the sticky substance coating his chin and the regions around his mouth as he lapped up the sour liquid. Her eyes had fluttered close as the influx of pleasure assaulting her brain and she almost blacked out if not for the feeling of Naruto's tongue lapping up her pussy juices. He looked up and she giggled at his cum covered face. He wiped it all away with his hands and he licked his hands before he leaned up and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He let go and leaned over towards her ear, "Are you ready?"

Her answers were a soft kiss and a nod of her head. He looked into her eyes and in one swift motion, he was inside her and she moaned out at being filled completely. They never took their eyes off each other as they stared into the depths of each others eyes. They stayed in that position for a moment, savoring the sense of completeness that both felt when they connected in such an intimate way. He bent down and kissed her again as he pumped into her slowly. A light pain throbbed from her pussy, but the pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her overwhelmed and squashed the feeling. They moved slowly and lovingly at first with their hands rubbing against every inch of their partner's body. The feelings soon overtook them and put them into a frenzy and lusty state and they began to speed up, her hips meeting with his thrust with loud smacks as their flesh collided together.

Her boobs bounced every time he pumped into her, the force pushing them to and fro. Her legs had unconsciously wrapped around his hips and made him go even deeper than before, but gave him less room to pull back and slam in. Intimate touches and kissed were shared between them while this went on. His hand was gripping her tits while another was holding her hand on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her before he used the hand on breast to raise her up and he latched his mouth to her nipple and the extra pleasure made the fire in her belly grow exponentially and she could feel her release coming soon.

"F-Faster Naru. Harder!" she screamed out after a rather hard thrust. He stayed in that same position for a moment, completely buried into her hot sex before he pulled back out and slammed back in faster than before. The feeling in her tummy began to grow and it soon threatened to spill over as he increased his speed and strength of his thrusts. The strength of his thrust soon started pushing her backwards and her back grounded into the pillows near the headboard while her head was pushed up against the headboard.

For Naruto, her tight wet cavern had already set him on edge the first time he pumped into her. He let himself adjust to the new sensation before he pulled back out and slammed back in. They had started out slow and both enjoyed the intimacy of the moment before their lust and desired filled eyes took over and the wet smacks of flesh on flesh began to fill the candlelit rooms. Her moans accompanied the smacks as well as his groans every time her pussy clenched when he hit her G-spot. They continued on for 15 minutes before the fires in their bellies caught up with them and when she begged him to go faster, he did just that and the feeling overwhelmed him as his thrusts began to fill with lust, desire, and hints of love.

The telltale signs of their orgasms began to show up, the twitch of his cock inside of her and the clenching of her pussy after every thrust. Sweat coated their bodies and the liquid glowed off their skin as the candles began to die down and plunged the room into partial darkness. Every thrust, every kiss drew them closer to their release and when he felt her walls tighten around his length, the warmth of her tossed him over the edge and he yelled out, "I'm going to c-cum!"

At the same time, Tifa felt him hit her cervix, the entrance to her womb and that alone put her over the edge and she cried out, "M-me too!" They came at the same time, their juices meeting each and mixing together inside her sex. His cum hit the walls of her vagina as her juices flowed greatly out of hers, splashing his penis that was buried deep into her. The juices dribbled out of her hot sex and drenched the bed with their essence. They stayed connected for a few minutes, allowing themselves to ride out their respective orgasms and when it passed, Naruto fell onto her breast and his face burrowed its way in between the valley of her breasts.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Tifa screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her. Naruto stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Tifa with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"Are you okay to keep going ?", Tifa asked as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again.

" Yeah I'm good", Naruto said with a tired voice as he started to pull himself out of her only to thrust back in abruptly.

" Oh God Naruto your so good", Tifa moaned, She rolled off him, feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own savoured the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Tifa. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the black pubic haired. Tifa moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Tifa was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that. Tifa had always had a great body one with agility and grace. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Tifa… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his. The two lovers clung to each other for several minutes not wanting to break the afterglow. Naruto lifted his head from between her breasts just as Tifa opened her eyes. She smiled at the hazy expression in his eyes, but they glowed with his love for her.

"I love you, Tifa."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Tifa felt his hot essence inside her and felt a completeness at becoming his.

"You're amazing."

"And you are wonderful."

They smiled at each other and kissed softly. Naruto reluctantly pulled himself out of her, but Tifa's greedy sheath did not let any of his seed escape its clutches. He stood up to his full height and gazed down at his lover lying there on his bed looking beautiful and extremely satisfied.

Tifa was in for a very nice surprise as she saw that his cock was still quite hard and looked ready for more action.

"Does you want some more?" she asked and ran her fingertips around her nipples.

Naruto's manhood snapped to attention making Laura grin.

"I see you've answered my question."

"You know that I can't resist you, my naughty vixen."

Playing her part, Tifa suddenly rolled over and got on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at her lover and wiggled her sexy ass right in his face.

"Well Naruto, you said my ass was like a ripe piece of fruit so why don't you take a nice big bite out of it."

His hands caressed her plump buttocks, and his cock hardened even more. Naruto's eyes narrowed at her submissive position, and it made him want her even more. His gaze ran over her gorgeous ass, and he suddenly had a very dirty and nasty idea. Leaning over her back, his hands slid around to cup her breasts while his cock ran along her dripping slit.

"Naruto…don't tease me…I want it now!"

Her lover chuckled and gathered more of her juices on his cock.

"Get ready, Tifa, I plan on take a nice big bite of your hot, little ass right now," and he shocked her by slipping his cock inside her rear entrance.

She gasped at the strange sensation and was even more surprised at how easily his large girth had fit into her tight passage. She would have figured that it was too small, but it seemed that her body naturally accepted Naruto inside her. He pushed further and further into her plump buttocks until almost all of his cock was lodged in her forbidden pleasure palace. He nibbled her ear and whispered naughtily in her ear.

"Hmm…so are you ready for me to fuck you senseless?"

Her eyes snapped around to meet him, and their hungry gazes merged.

"Do it, Naruto, fuck my sweet, little ass until I scream like a bitch for you!"

"My…my…my…Tifa,I never knew you had such a dirty mouth, but I like it."

"I'm glad because right now, I'm horny and need you to fuck me hard."

"As my lady wishes," and he slammed his cock deep into her ass.

Naruto climbed onto the bed and grabbed her hips. He pulled Tifa up against his chest, and his hands slid up to cup her bouncing breasts.

"Naruto!" she gasped as he fucked her deep and hard, and she loved every minute of it.

"You're mine, Tifa, totally and completely mine! I want to fill up every part of you until your body can't take anymore."

Naruto slid one of his hands down to her dripping slit and dipped his fingers inside her. Tifa shrieked as he filled her even more, and she thrust herself harder and harder against his body.

"Tifa…" he murmured as nuzzled her neck, "…will you be mine forever?"

"Yes, Naruto, you know I will; I will always belong to you," and she turned her head to kiss him hungrily.

Despite the fact that her body was being overloaded with pleasure, Tifa saw the seriousness in his eyes and drew him closer for another kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in excited shock as his face broke out into a wide smile. He slammed himself deeper inside her tight ass, and Tifa closed her eyes in bliss as her body convulsed in orgasm. Naruto didn't slow down and continued to pummel himself into her hot tightness. Tifa came again and again as Naruto drove her to new heights of ecstasy. Sweat formed on both of their bodies as they pushed themselves to their limits. Feeling his balls begin to tighten, Naruto knew that it was nearly time for him to mark her. His canines grew slightly longer, and he kissed the junction of Tifa's neck and shoulder.

"Come on, Tifa, cum for me one more time…scream for me this time," he prodded, and she was helpless to resist.

"NARRRUUUUTTTTOOOO!" she screamed so loud the entire house probably heard her, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"TIIFFAA!" he answered and exploded into her ass. His fangs sank into the juncture of her neck, and he tasted her blood on his lips which made him cum even harder.

Tifa didn't even notice the pain from his actions as she felt his chakra flood into her and prolong her orgasm. She screamed until she was hoarse and finally blacked out from the pleasure. Naruto caught her and dropped them both onto the bed before collapsing himself.

Some time later, Tifa woke up to feel powerful arms wrapped around her, and someone nuzzling her neck lovingly. Turning her head, she found her lover staring at her with soft eyes and waiting for her to awaken.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said lovingly.

"Hmm…hey yourself," and she turned around to face himself inadvertently dislodging his spent cock from inside her, and she suddenly felt very empty. Naruto caressed her cheek, and his eyes glowed with utter happiness. He cuddled her closer against his large body to comfort her, and she snuggled into his chest. She felt some of his seed leaking out of her holes and grinned silently.

'He really did fill me tonight!'

"Are you ready for bed, Tifa?" he asked while stroking her hair.

"We're already in bed," she teased and poked his chest.

"I mean sleep," he growled playfully.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," and she laid her head against his chest.

Naruto managed to reach one of the discarded blankets and covered the both of them with it. He tucked the raven haired beauty into his arms and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you..." he said while looking into her eyes, and Tifa practically glowed with happiness.

"I love you too…" and she kissed him one last time before closing her eyes for the night. Naruto laid one last kiss on her forehead before joining his lover a few moments later.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&CUT!**

**SS: nice… FinalFantasy crosslemon (hey that's rime!) now if someone have seen a Naruto/Yuffie send me a message!**


	50. 47 – NarutoUnohana by perzonazero

**Naruto/****Unohana [UGILF] by personazero**

**SS: ****… I will say… when I saw this lemon I thr… F#%# awesome!! I will give it to the author… that's a lemon no much ppl have thr about… RETSU UNOHANA!!**

**UGILF**

Death, is the one word that many believe that you would reach your peace. Your personal haven, but for some nothing changes even in death. For Naruto it the fighting didn't end. He might not be fighting ninja, no he was fighting creatures known as Hollows. But there was a bright side. Besides him fighting these creatures, there were many other fighting too. Both men and women were fighting these creatures. For Naruto there were many beautiful women in the Soul Society, and the women that caught his attention was Unohana Retsu. She was a very beautiful women.

It took some time for Naruto to gain the courage to talk to her, but he was able to. At the very moment, Naruto was heading towards her quarters. Reason why, well a few months ago he was able to gain the courage to ask her to be his. She agree, and today she told him to come to her room. Now he was entering her room.

_*** Lemon ***_

Now in Unohana room there Unohana was sitting, on the foot of her bed with her legs crossed in a sexy poise. Standing before her was her lover. His eyes hungrily ran up and down her voluptuous figure, sizing her up for this.

Standing at the foot of her bed, Unohana snaked her arms around her new lover's neck and kissed him. Naruto was careful to keep his hands on her waist, not letting them drift too far south. It showed he was still nervous. Most men in his position would have thrown her on the bed by now, but he was taking things as they came. It was a nice show of manners Unohana hadn't seen in many men.

As they kissed, their burning desires heightened. Unohana had never wanted a man so much before in her life. Usually she was the one in control of the passion, but this time it was a shared feeling. She could sense the desire pouring off Naruto, yet still he hesitated. But she reassured him by slipping her hands down his chest and slipping them into his back pockets where she could give his ass a nice, firm squeeze.

Naruto's heart leapt up into his throat at such a request, but Unohana didn't give him time to think twice about it. Capturing his lips with hers, she reached up his shirt and grasped his manly upper body. His muscles were so hard and well-built. Yearning to feel more, she began unbuttoning Naruto's shirt. She made quick work of them, keeping her lips locked with his as she undid them one-by-one. The feeling of her soft hands on his chest made Naruto a little more daring. He finally allowed his hands to move southward, grabbing hold of her hips and feeling around her perfectly shaped butt. This got Unohana to moan as she undid the final button and slipped his shirt off, leaving his upper body exposed to her.

"What a body…" purred Unohana with a sexy grin.

Naruto smiled at her kind words and kissed her again. Unohana relished in the feel of his hard, chiseled muscles. He really knew how to stay in shape. His build was slim, yet so warm to touch. Her lips still wrestling with his, Unohana thoroughly explored Naruto's exposed flesh. It made her feel very hot. Her clothes suddenly felt very itchy. Feeling frisky, she kissed down his neck and guided him to the bed.

Naruto, still in a daze, followed Unohana's lead. The sweet taste of her lips and the warm feel of her smooth skin were intoxicating. He noticed she got pretty friendly as she explored his upper body. It was enough to make his pants feel extra tight. Soon, his legs refused to carry him and he sat upon the foot of the bed. From here, Unohana backed off slightly with a playful look in her eye. Now she was standing before him wearing a uniform open up.

"Like what you see?" she said, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him close so that his face was right up in her breasts.

"You're beautiful, Unohana," gasped Naruto, reaching up and grasping her hips.

Naruto was already breathing hard. A half naked woman was standing before him, her breasts right in his face. The look in her eyes said she wanted him and he wanted her just as bad.

"Want me to take your clothes off?" she offered in a sultry tone.

"I…I can manage," stammered Naruto.

"No…allow me."

Unohana put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed him onto his back. She got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to him. Using one hand she pushed up the bottom of Naruto's robe. With his genitals in plain sight, Unohana smiled happily at knowing they were hers. She bent down and gave the tip of his penis a kiss. It jumped as a tingling sensation went right through Naruto's body. A bead of sweat dripped down his temple, and he silently thanked whatever god allowed him to get her. Unohana then spit onto Naruto's cock and used it as a lubricant, running her hand up and down his shaft. Her pace started slow and steady, but it soon built up and gained strength. She was now jerking her hand up and down with tremendous speed. Naruto's eyes bugged out and he gritted his teeth at the incredible feeling she was giving him, but before he could think any further Unohana bent down and took both of his balls in her mouth. The feeling of her tongue licking the flesh of his sack was too much to bear. He felt like he could cum like an erupting volcano, but he held on and kept from bursting. He wanted to drag this on for as long as he could. Unohana took his balls out and sat up.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" she asked.

"You know I am," he replied. "So, don't stop!"

"Hmph! _So impatient_," she said, smirking.

Unohana used her hands to brush aside the neck of her white robe and exposed her shoulders. Shrugging, she slipped out of her robe and let it fall just above her navel. Both of her ample breasts lay their, ready to pleasure the man of Unohana's dreams. She took both breasts with her hands and pushed them around Naruto's dick. She pushed them against it hard and bent down to take the entire length of his cock into her mouth. Clamping her lips tightly around him, she bobbed her head up and down. Each trip down she took the cock to the hilt, bringing her head down right against his pelvis. An amateur would have gagged, but Unohana knew what she was doing. Plus, she had experience, so she was more than prepared. She bobbed her head with a deliberately sensuous pace, going up slowly and then slamming down roughly. All the while, her lips kept tightly clamped around Naruto's dick. The blond haired former ninja felt his balls tightening, but he wasn't willing to cum just yet. Going up and down faster and faster, Unohana added to the mix by juggling Naruto's balls with her hand. The awesome combination was too much for him, and with a strained yell Naruto came in Unohana's mouth. She happily swallowed every drop of the liquid, missing the sweet taste for too long.

Sitting up, she wiped and licked a stray strand of his cum on her chin. "It's tasty," she said with a smile.

Getting on his knees, Naruto put his hands onto Unohana's shoulders and gently pushed her onto her back. Spreading her own robe open at the bottom, he exposed her vagina and immediately bent down. With no wait, he gave her lips a long, slow lick. Unohana shivered and bit her lip to keep from yelling out. Naruto spread her legs and got her to open up. Using his thumb and index finger, he pinched her clit and held it tightly, then moved in and stuck his tongue into her. Unohana moaned a throaty noise and bucked her hip instinctively. She felt Naruto's tongue licking her walls and rubbing the rough tip against her soft, wet crevasses. Naruto loved the sweet taste of her body, and he missed it way too much. Deciding to give her as much of a ride as she could take, Naruto forced his head hard against her lap and forced his tongue against the very edge of her tunnel. She groaned in sheer delight and bucked several times. Naruto grinned mentally and licked the spot inside of her he knew all too well. Rather than let her enjoy it a bit, he licked with the tip of his tongue using as much pressure as he could. Unohana could barely stop herself from screaming as she bucked a final time and came, squirting fluids all over Naruto's face.

He wiped his face and lapped up her cum. Then, with a sinister look in his eye, Naruto mounted Unohana and kissed her. She reached down and took his dick with her hands and guided it to her throbbing pussy. Naruto shifted his hips, and once he felt the tip brush against her opening, he thrust into her. The tip hit the very back of her pussy, and he quickly began a heavy, rhythmic pace in and out of her body. The two of them kissed deeply as Naruto rode her with all of his might. Each thrust was violent and intense, and an average would have been unable to handle it, but Unohana took it for all it was worth. She took every thrust and impact and enjoyed each hit. Every single thrust created incredible heat as the friction of Naruto's cock against Unohana's vagina was unbelievable. The heat was flooding her whole body, making her sweat like she had a fever. Naruto then took her left breast into his mouth and he used his tongue to flick the nipple. Having all this stimulation at once was too much and she came with a hoarse shout. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. She also wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his close for another kiss. With her holding him like that, Naruto's thrusts were shorter and heavier, which in turn made the sensation more raw. The feeling was intense and with a yell he came, spilling a thick load into her womb.

Pulling him into another kiss, Unohana pushed him back on the bed. Propping herself on her knees, she laid the young man on his back and slowly kissed down his upper body. Naruto let out deep gasps of contentment, savoring every warm trace of her lips.

Unohana smiled affectionately at the sight before her. She hovered over Naruto's manly body, trailing kisses around his hard pectorals while gently stroking his hard member. The more heated her sensual touching grew, the more he trembled. Planting an affectionate kiss on his forehead, she propped herself up on her knees and straddled his pelvis. Naruto's erection was rubbing right against her inner thighs. He could sense her arousal. She was so wet and ready for him again. His hands were still on her hips, weary of making a move.

"Here…touch my breasts," she said softly.

Grabbing his arms, she moved his hands onto her large, voluptuous breasts. Naruto was reluctant at first, but when he felt her soft fleshy orbs in his hands he was immediately taken. They felt so good. With her hands still on his forearms, Unohana closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling.

"Wow…so nice and soft," said Naruto in a daze.

"That's it…" moaned Unohana with a slight gasp, "Rub them. Tease my tits."

Naruto quickly got into it and began kneading the fleshy orbs to Unohana's delight. He watched as the beautiful woman closed her eyes and swayed her body to the pulsing sensations. It made her look so graceful and sexy. Drawn further into her aura, Naruto leaned forward and kissed around her cleavage.

"Yeah…that feels good," moaned Unohana, swaying her head to the sensations.

Unohana couldn't take it anymore. The gentle touch of his hands on her breasts sent shots of pleasure through her body, adding to the increasing arousal in her cunt. No man had ever made her this wet before. She wanted him inside her so badly. Enrapturing him in her arms, Unohana pulled Naruto into another deep kiss. His hands still on her breasts, he went along with her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she pinned him flat on his back. Still straddling his pelvis, she hungrily kissed down his manly upper body. As her tender lips trailed down the sinewy contours of his muscles, Naruto gasped in anticipation. But he placed his trust in Unohana and let her do her thing. Like a sexy minx, she slowly worked her way down to his nicely toned mid-section. She smiled at his rough, six-pack abs and shot wanting gazes up at his obscured eyes. Now on her hands and knees, she was face-to-face with the bulging erection.

"God I'm so wet," she said in a deep tone, "Come on…let's do this."

Adjusting herself slightly, Unohana sat back. In the dim light he could see just how aroused she was. The soft lips of her pussy were flushed with wetness. Her clit was swollen with intent just below a perfectly trim patch of pubic hair. And with burning desire in her eyes, she crawled over Naruto's naked body and let him enjoy the feeling of having a naked woman on top of him.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a deep tone.

Naruto's mouth went dry. This beautiful naked woman was ready to have sex with him. Reaching up and grasping her waist, he panted hard with intent. "I'm ready," said Naruto, looking into her eyes with burning desire. Smiling at his words, she captured his lips and let her body press against his. She laughed and purred as their hot flesh rubbed together in the heat of passion. His dick was so hard. Her pussy was so wet. They wanted it so bad. Spreading her legs and straddling his waist, Unohana positioned herself over Naruto's cock. His hands were still on her hips, holding on tight as he awaited the moment of truth. With one hand on his stomach and the other on his member, Unohana guided his erect penis into her waiting vagina. Her wet arousal made the entry nice an easy. She moaned all the way until he was completely inside her. His dick stretched her walls perfectly.

"Oh God!" gasped Naruto as he felt the hot tightness around his dick.

"Yeah…you like that?" panted Unohana with a sultry gaze, "Let me take you to heaven, darling!"

Firmly planting her hands on Naruto's perfectly toned chest, Unohana began riding Naruto's cock. Closing her eyes, she moaned to the rich sensations that coursed through her body. But in remembering this was Naruto's first time, she went slowly so he could get a feel for her pussy. She skillfully gyrated her hips, allowing his dick to slide in and out of her tight folds. She watched as his face contorted with ecstasy. She could sense how much he was enjoying this. And the more she rode him, the more he got into it.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh Unohana you're so tight!" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-ohhhhhh yeah!" moaned Unohana, riding him harder, "That's it! That's it! Come on, don't be afraid to fuck back!"

Adhering to her wishes, Naruto's grip on her hips tightened. As she rode him with increasing vigor, he began feeling around her butt. Flushed with sexual energy, he began supplementing her gyrations with upward thrusts of his own. It made Unohana moan even louder, pushing her to fuck him with greater intensity. He loved the feeling. Her cunt was so wet and tight. Every time his dick slammed into her vagina, the wet slapping sound of their flesh echoed through the room.

It was amazingly erotic. Ecstasy filled his mind and body. He never could have imagined how wonderful sex could be. A thin layer of sweat soon formed on their bodies. Unohana marveled at to soft glow of his manly muscles. He looked so content and happy. She promised to give this feeling to him and she was making good on her word.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-Unohana! Oh fuck-Unohana! So good…so fucking good!" panted Naruto as he thrust up into her with increasing vigor.

"Uh-uh-yes! Uh-oh yes!" cried Unohana, "Oh I love it!"

The rhythm of their hot bodies intensified. Unohana's pussy throbbed around her lover's cock each time it plunged into her depths. Soon the tight feeling was too much for Naruto to bear. He couldn't fight off the growing sensations. He was going to blow his load soon.

"Uh-uh-I-I'm going to cum!" cried Naruto.

"Uh-uh-then do it!" moaned Unohana, "Fill me with your cum!"

Gyrating her hips with more fervor, Unohana grasped her bouncing breasts as Naruto's face contorted from the hot sensations. He reached around and grasped her sexy ass, delivering hard, thorough thrusts up into Unohana's cunt. She was so wet and tight. It was pure ecstasy. Finally, he delivered one last thrust to send him over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His body tensing, Naruto felt his cock explode in a burst of semen that filled Unohana's pussy. He pushed into Unohana as deep as he could, penetrating all the way to her cervix. She moaned at the warm feeling of his fluids lining her vagina. Still teasing her breasts, she smiled at the sight of Naruto's euphoria. While she didn't climax herself, she sensed he enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh my God…" panted Naruto as the rush subsided.

His limbs went limp as he sank into the bed. Unohana withdrew his cock from her pussy, allowing some of the thick fluids to spill out. Remaining on top, she laid down atop his sweaty body and captured his lips in a deep kiss. His powerful arms awaited her, pulling her into his embrace and soaking up the wonderful feeling of her hot flesh. He looked so happy. His eyes never diverted from hers. And for that, he was grateful.

"That was…incredible," he panted as he gently ran his hands through her red hair.

"Congratulations, Naruto," smiled Unohana as she trailed her finger down his face, "You're officially a man."

"Yeah…what a feeling."

The new couple chuckled and shared another round of kissing. Naruto couldn't believe it. In one night he had sex for the first time with this women. It was also not lost on him that Unohana was a beautiful woman that many men would have gone to great lengths to be with. But it was beyond superficial lust. This was real with genuine feeling. For a while they made out on the bed. Unohana let her naked body press against his, allowing him to explore her womanly curves as he pleased. Having not gotten her orgasm, she still yearned for more action. Naruto sensed this and continued to follow her lead.

"I noticed you didn't climax," said Naruto, their lips parting momentarily. Unohana blushed, but maintained her sultry grin.

"That's okay," she assured him, "I understand it was your first time."

"No, you deserve to enjoy this just as much as I do," he said in a deep tone.

"Is pleasing me that important?" she purred softly.

"It is if I'm going to be your boyfriend."

Unohana smiled warmly as she snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. For a guy who just had his first climax in a girl, he was still intent on finishing the job. She surmised it was the leader in him not wanting to stop until the mission was complete. But she wasn't complaining.

"You're a hell of a man, Naruto," she purred, "So noble and sweet."

"Thanks," he smiled, "But I may need a minute to…"

But Unohana hushed him, flashing a sexy gaze that would have silenced any man.

"It's okay…I'll take care of that."

Still burning with sexual energy, Unohana kissed her lover again in a deep, sensual manner. Not saying another word, Naruto let Unohana take it from here. He gasped as she trailed her tongue down his neck and chest, working her way lower and crawling back towards the foot of the bed. He watched as she kept flashing him those sexy gazes he was growing to love so much. She kept going until she reached his now softened penis. And with a sultry grin, she grasped his sensitive member.

"Oh fuck!" he gasped.

"Easy," she purred softly, "Let me get you hard again." His penis was still a little sensitive after his climax. The tip was reddened from the orgasmic frenzy. But as Unohana started licking and stroking his throbbing manhood it quickly came back to life.

"Oh yeah!" moaned Naruto, "Oh it feels so good!"

Parting her hair behind her ears, Unohana held the base of his hardening cock and took it into her mouth. A hard slurping sound filled the room as she bobbed her head along his shaft. Using her tongue, she licked along the tender underside and slowly worked it until he started stiffening up again. The heat around his member made Naruto moan in delight, throwing his head back and absorbing the wondrous sensations. With each fluid suck, Unohana moaned as she used her extensive oral sex skills to get Naruto's member nice and had treated her so nicely and he deserved the best.

"Mmm…" moaned Unohana, deep-throating him all the way.

"Oh Unohana!" grunted Naruto.

Unohana stepped up the pace of her oral teasing until he was fully erect. Still on her hands and knees, she used her free hand to fondle her pussy. Semen was still dripping from her folds as she slipped her fingers into her wet heat. She had still not climaxed and the want was driving her crazy. Naruto seemed to sense this and made the next move.

"Unohana…Unohana stop!" he gasped.

After one last tease with her tongue, Unohana removed his cock from her mouth and crawled back on top of her naked lover. She was ready for another round of hot fucking and so was Naruto. But this time he wanted it to be a little different.

"Ready for more, darling?" she said softly as she ran her hands down his chest.

"I'm ready," said Naruto intently, "But this time I want you to sit back and enjoy it."

A look of surprise fell on Unohana's face. Given this was his first time he was taking the initiative pretty fast. But the look on his face was dead serious.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Of course," he said, gently cupping her chin, "Just let me know if I'm doing something wrong."

"Spoken like a master lover," she grinned, "Very well, darling…I'm all yours."

His dedication knew few bounds. She couldn't remember the last time a man wanted to please her this much. But Naruto was special. He really cared for her. That alone made her want him even more. Letting his basic sexual instincts take over, Naruto wrapped his arms around Unohana's naked body and pulled her into a deep kiss. Still glistening with perspiration, their lips wrestled passionately in the heat of intense lust. With newfound assertion, Naruto rolled her over so that he was on top and Unohana lay under his imposing body. His imposing weight now pressed against her, their hot flesh touching in the heat of passion. Adjusting to the new position, Unohana spread her legs and enraptured Naruto in a tight vice of flesh. His hard member rubbed against her wet entrance and he could feel her large breasts pressing up against his chest, the intoxicating feel of her naked skin against his.

"Okay Unohana…I'm going to thrust it in," he told her.

Grabbing hold of her hips, he adjusted her legs slightly so his dick was poised for entry. Still new to the sexual experience, he fumbled a bit. The tip of his member rubbed along her wet entrance. Raising his bogy up slightly, he was ready to begin. And with a firm thrust, he slid his penis into her vagina.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Naruto!" moaned Unohana, closing her eyes and soaking in the feeling.

Grunting at the tightness around his cock, Naruto began working his dick inside Unohana's depths. He started off slow, but the hot red head demanded more vigor so he quickly stepped up the pace. Holding her legs apart, he rhythmically pounded his cock into her pussy. Unohana's body bounced and contorted to the feeling, erupting in a plethora of sensations as the passion took over.

"Oh-oh yes! Oh yes! OH YES!" cried Unohana to the burning ecstasy.

"Oh Unohana!" moaned Naruto, working it with increased vigor.

Once they established the rhythm, Naruto really got into it. Thrusting his pelvis in a rhythmic motion, he filled Unohana's tight pussy with his cock. With every thrust, she lifted her hips into his movements and pushed his member even deeper. Their sweaty flesh grinded together in a sea of ecstasy. The whole bed shook to the pace of their fucking. And their blissful moans filled the room.

Letting his body fall atop hers, Naruto captured Unohana's lips as he pumped into her with increasing vigor. Naruto's hand gripped her hips while she held onto his shoulders for leverage. Hooking her legs around his waist, Unohana drove him deeper with each thrust. It was fast, fervent, and full of bliss. It was a feeling they wanted to savor so they dragged it out as long as they could.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh it's so good!" cried Unohana, "More! More! More my darling!"

"Uh-uh-Unohana-uh-oh you're so hot!" grunted Naruto as he pounded away.

Crashing his lips on hers, they enjoyed the ecstasy of hot sex. Unohana was moaning louder than before, letting Naruto know he was doing this right. Together they built up their respective orgasms. Naruto sensed another one coming strong, but this time he wanted Unohana get hers. Since this was his first time he didn't know how close she was so he kept probing her vagina with his cock. He maintained the pace, listening to her sweet moans of ecstasy. Then he hit a spot inside her that made her whole body tremble.

"OH NARUTO! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" cried Unohana, "THAT'S THE SPOT! THAT'S IT!"

With a husky grin, he thrust into her and hit it again. Unohana moaned again, pulling him closer and digging her nails into his back. He assumed this was her G-spot. He made a mental note to remember this. Now he could finish the job and make her feel the pleasure she deserved.

"Uh-uh-that's sit, Unohana! That's it! I want you to cum!" grunted Naruto, stepping up his thrusts.

"Uh-uh-oh I'm so close!" cried Unohana, "Let's-let's cum together! OH GOD!"

Tightening her vice grip with her legs, Unohana drove Naruto's member into her as hard as she could. Naruto slowed the pace of his thrusts, feeling his own climax coming on as well. Their naked bodies moved together fervently and passionately. And with a few more thorough thrusts, Naruto sent his lover over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!" cried Unohana, throwing her head back and relishing the sweet bliss.

Holding on tight, Unohana arched her body and cried out in ecstasy as the intense feeling surged throughout her being. The tight folds of her pussy clamped down around Naruto's hard dick, releasing waves of bliss throughout her sweaty body. The extra tightness sent Naruto over the edge as well, causing his cock to twitch and burst with another load of his cum.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UNOHANA!" moaned Naruto, loving the tight feeling as Unohana's cunt milked his dick for all its worth.

When the rush subsided, Naruto and Unohana gazed affectionately at one another and came together in a soft kiss. Their bodies still burned with intensity, their sweat mixing in a plethora of delight. Tired from such exhaustive activities, Naruto rolled off his lover so that they now lay side by side. Her legs were still entwined with his, her hands gently tracing a path down his manly chest. Naruto's hands remained on her hips, caressing her womanly curves and marveling at her striking beauty.

When the kiss parted, they smiled warmly. They were still breathing hard and enjoying the afterglow. Unohana missed this feeling and it was made all the more meaningful that it was with the man who saved her life. For Naruto it was even more so, being that this was his first time. It was an amazing experience having sex with Unohana. He couldn't believe she was now his lover. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but with a naked woman in his arms he couldn't care less.

"You're a great lover, Naruto," said Unohana as she lay comfortably in his arms, "You sure this is your first time?"

"You know it is," said Naruto in a deep tone.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, Naruto," she said softly, "I can't remember the last time anybody made me feel this special."

"You're very welcome," said Naruto tenderly. With a husky grin, Naruto took over. He approached the beautiful nurse and pulled her into passionate embrace. He hungrily kissed her lips, working his tongue inside her mouth and laying her down on the bed. With lustful intent, he slid his hands down the curves of her body. He traced down her breasts and hips, slipping a hand on her butt and playfully teasing her eager flesh. Unohana just kissed back, allowing him to do his thing and letting out deep moans to voice her approval.

She smiled at his progress. He smiled back. Grasping both her breasts, he made her moan in delight. Her fleshy orbs were so large and full to the touch. And thanks to her teaching, he knew how to work them. He pinched her nipples and firmly kneaded them in a circular motion. He was fervent, but gentle just like she liked it. Unohana's moans grew louder. Her arousal was intensifying and Naruto worked off it.

"Ohhhh Naruto," she purred.

He grinned huskily, kissing her sweet lips trailing down her smooth skin. Unohana laid back and closed her eyes, raising her legs into the air as Naruto skillfully teased her exposed flesh. He stopped just above her navel and took a moment to admire her toned core. Unohana always kept herself in great shape. It made her figure all the more sensual.

Naruto yearned to taste more and trailed down to her legs. They were now elevated vertically so he could get her stockings off. He could have removed them both at once, but he decided to tease her more. He started with her left leg, kissing on her upper thigh and slowly trailing down as he removed the stocking. When it was off, he gave her toes a little lick earning him a playful laugh. He did the same with the second stocking, this time grabbing her legs together and tickling her feet.

"Aren't we playful today?" laughed Unohana, smiling in approval.

"You were the one who taught me to be creative," grinned Naruto.

He kept with his manly poise and went on. Grasping both her calves, he spread her legs wide and buried his face in her lower regions.

"Enjoying the view?" she purred.

"You look so good naked."

Unohana blushed under his gaze as she watched his eyes drift down her body. He affectionately hovered over her, trailing his hand down from her breast onto her thighs. A smile never left her face as he renewed his kissing, starting just below belly button and moving towards her pussy. When he got a nice whiff of her heat, he moaned in approval.

"Now I'm going to eat you out," he told her.

Unohana quivered with arousal. She was so wet from all his teasing. The folds of her pussy were flushed with moisture. They were so plump for the teasing and Naruto was still working on mastering the arts of oral teasing. This was a chance to prove himself.

Placing his palms on her inner thighs, he spread Unohana's legs and licked around her wet entrance. She held them apart so he had an un obstructed path, licking her lips in anticipation. Naruto started gently at first, feeling around the area just below the neatly trimmed patch of pussy hair. This got her clit to swell up and helped fuel her arousal. He then flashed a manly grin and gave her wet slit a thorough lick.

"Ohhhhhhh!" moaned the hot red head.

Naruto pulled off all the stops this time. He was going to give her the best oral he could. With careful use of his fingers, he spread her wet folds and slipped his tongue inside her depths. Unohana moaned louder, hinting he was on the right track. He took it further, using his thumb to rub her swollen clit while spreading her pussy wider so he could dig deep and hit her G-spot.

Warm shots of pleasure filled Unohana's body. Her breathing grew short and she craved more. Naruto was doing this like a real expert. It was hard to believe he had only done oral a few times before. It felt great. She could barely hold her legs apart anymore, the intense sensations filling her being with wondrous bliss. She let her legs rest atop his shoulders and grasped her breasts, giving them firm squeezes as more sensations followed. She was getting so hot. This man was truly going to distance.

"Yes-oh Naruto-oh you're so good!" she cried.

Naruto's confidence grew. He gave her pussy one last thorough lick before rising up and looking over her hot body. She was already breathing hard. Her pussy was soaking wet and eyes begged him for more. So far he had done his job, but now it was time for the real test.

"And now I'm going to fuck you," said Naruto in a deep tone.

Unohana smiled warmly, watching as he slipped out of his pants and boxers. His dick was already nice and erect. Looking at her naked form and eating out her pussy really got him going, but being confident and in control aroused him the most. He was ready to show her what a lover he had become and she was ready to take the ride.

Naruto crawled atop her, his imposing form now dominating her body. Unohana wrapped her arms around his neck and held on while he took her by the hips and moved her to the head of the bed. Upon lying her down he moved into position, propping himself on his knees and hitching both of her legs over his shoulders. Unohana went along with it, lying back and gazing at his manly expression with intent.

"Take me," she told him.

Naruto smiled at her lustful words and guided his cock towards her pussy. He rubbed the tip around her wet entrance, playfully teasing her and heightening the anticipation. Just when she was about to complain, he thrust into her and watched her face contort in delight.

"Oh Naruto!" she cried out.

Letting out a deep grunt, Naruto held her by the hips and began to rhythmically thrust into her cunt. His skillfully worked his pelvis, his naked skin slamming against hers in a mantra of hot flesh. He was slow and thorough at first, going hard and deep into Unohana's vagina. Then he adjusted to a faster pace, rocking her body with a powerful rhythm of body motions that made her bed rock.

"Uh-uh-uh-yeah-uh-you like that Unohana?" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-yes-YES! Oh I love it, Naruto! I love it!" moaned Unohana in delight.

Naruto watched as her breasts bounced each time he slammed into her. It was beautifully erotic. Her tight pussy felt so good around his hard dick. He had come to know her insides well and thrust in at different angles to heighten the experience. Unohana moaned louder, grasping her breasts and pinching her nipples as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Sweat built up on her smooth skin, making her glitter under the afternoon sunlight that beamed onto the bed from the window.

Naruto kept fucking her in this position for a while, building up the pleasure until he sensed she was near her peak. He wasn't psychic, but he could tell by how her pussy tensed each time he thrust into her vagina and by how loud her moans were. When it reached a certain level he adjusted his position, spreading her legs wide and allowing his body to fall atop hers so his entire body weight was pressing against her. Unohana eagerly pulled him in, wrapping her legs around his torso and holding onto his shoulders as her orgasm neared.

"I-I-I'M CUMMING, NARUTO! I'M CUMMING!" she cried out.

"Uh-uh-then cum, Unohana!" grunted Naruto, "I want you to feel it!"

Naruto dug his feet into the foot of the bed to help him thrust harder into Unohana's pussy. He maintained control of his climax, focusing his efforts on Unohana. He targeted her G-spot and sped up his thrusts. Then he felt her pussy tighten and he slowed down, allowing her to relish the sweet ecstasy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes!"

Unohana dug her nails into his skin and tensed her legs as orgasmic bliss consumed her. Her cunt squeezed Naruto's dick, but he managed to hold it back. It showed just how much he had improved at controlling his body while pleasing hers. He watched the look of ecstasy on her face with triumph and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm…your progress is impressive," purred Unohana under his weight.

"Who said I was done?" grinned Naruto.

He kissed her again, this time with more passion. Unohana let out another round of moans. Her body was still reeling from her first orgasm, but that was just round one. If Naruto was to show her he could go the distance, he had go above and beyond.

Naruto and Unohana made out on the bed, playfully kissing and touching. Their bodies were slick with sweat from their heated activity. Naked skin felt so good and stirred their passions for a new round. Unohana maintained her secondary role, allowing Naruto to move things along without her guidance. She waited for him to make the next move and thankfully she didn't have to wait long.

"Ready for round two?" he said in a manly tone.

"Bring it on, lover boy!" she said with a seductive grin.

Naruto set their bodies up in a new position. Slipping his hands onto her lower back, he rose up into an upright sitting position and rose her up with him. Her lips never parted from his and she maintained a firm grip on his shoulders. Naruto then slipped his hands onto her butt and guided her back onto his ridged cock. He rose her up slightly, allowing her to wrap her legs around his torso and hold on as his hard member filled her pussy.

"Ohhh yes! More! Give me more!" cried Unohana.

Naruto let out a manly grunt started rocking his body with hers. His grip on her ass tightened as he worked her body up and down the length of his cock. Her cunt was still slick with juices, allowing him to build a strong rhythm quickly. She hugged him tightly, her large breasts pressing against his chest as she bounced up and down his cock. This time she took a more active role, rocking her body and grinding her pelvis against his. Their moans resonated together as they kissed, humped, and touched their way to ecstasy.

After going at it like this for a while Naruto switched things up again. He briefly withdrew his cock from her pussy and flipped his lover over so that she was on her hands and knees. She used this opportunity to catch her breath, but Naruto didn't give her long and thrust his cock back inside her from behind. With deeper grunts, he squeezed her sexy ass and pounded into her wet flesh. He was forceful yet thorough, working it at just the right rhythm to really flesh out the experience. Unohana loved every second of it. She arched her body and bucked her hips with each frenzied thrust. He rocked her body so hard she had to press against the wall over her bed to keep herself steady.

He was really doing it. He was fucking her like an experienced lover. If this was how good he was with just the basics she could only fantasize what he'd be like when they got to the more advanced stuff. Naruto really stretched it out, fucking her cunt and running his hands over her naked body. He breasts dangled and he was inclined to touch them, holding on as they each neared their climax.

"Uh-uh-uh-Oh God I'm cumming again!" cried Unohana.

"Uh-uh-I-I'm cumming too!" grunted Naruto, "Just-uh-a little-uh-longer!"

Unohana closed her eyes and held on for the last push. Her nails scratched the wall as Naruto squeezed her breasts. The bed rocked as the pace intensified. Naruto held out for her again, making sure she climaxed with him. He vigorously attacked her G-spot with his cock and waited for that perfect moment. And when neither of them could hold back any longer, they let both let it all out in a burst of orgasmic cries.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH UNOHANA!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!"

It was an intense feeling. Naruto's grip on her breasts tensed as his cock exploded inside Unohana's tight pussy. His hot fluids splattered around her insides, giving her a hot feeling that sent her over the edge as well. Her cunt tightened around his member and soaked up every drop of his semen while waves of pleasure filled her body. Gasping for air, Naruto pulled out and collapsed onto Unohana's bed. She fell beside him, promptly curling up to his warm body. Their naked skin glowed with sweat in the afternoon sun that bathed her room. They shared a final kiss and smiled, enjoying the content feeling of the afterglow. And Naruto had even more reason to smile as he held his beautiful girlfriend in his arms.

"So how'd I do?" he asked her.

"You're a natural born lover, Naruto," grinned Unohana, trailing her finger down the side of his face, "I must say I'm impressed."

She rolled on top of him and gave him another round of kisses to show her thanks.

Naruto kissed back, as he was now now fully erect. Naruto positioned himself back at her entrance, waiting for the signal that he could continue. Unohana smiled, pulling him down in a gentle kiss as he continued pushing into her. She clung to him tightly, hands under his arms and placed on his shoulders. Naruto was already loving the feeling of being inside her, though he knew it was the time to push forward and made sure he didn't waste any time. He thrust forward. It was a few minutes before her grip started to loosen on his shoulders and the pain began to ebb away. Unohana sighed in pleasure as a warm sensation overtook her slowly again. Naruto moved a little inside her, sending unexpected sparks of pleasure up her spine. Unohana tried this again, this time moving roughly against him. More pleasure shot through her nervous system and she was eager to get more. Grabbing Naruto by the back of his thighs, she urged him to move against her.

He pulled all the way out, taking the feeling of being full from Unohana before thrusting back in. Unohana moaned into his ear, choosing to grasp his back tightly as he continued to move inside her. Her walls continued to pull him back every time he though of escaping, almost as if telling him he wouldn't be able to leave until she reached her peak. Unohana moved her hips against his, enjoying the sound her bottom meeting his thighs in an almost rhythmic pattern. He pulled out once again but before he could slide back in Unohana flipped them over so that she was on top. Naruto stared at her, bewildered as to why she would do such a thing. His thoughts were silenced Unohana rolled her hips, moving his member inside her at the same time.

She rose up as far as she could go and fell down on top of him, both loving the new level of pleasure this brought. The moans started getting louder as she continued to ride him. Unohana was in pure bliss. She was in control of getting her own pleasure and was reveling in the feeling. Naruto sat up and met her bounces with equal if not greater force than when she came down on him. She captured his lips, hands on the front of his chest and slowly dragging downwards, leaving nail marks in the process. One of his hands was fisted in her hair, pulling her into the kiss, while his other made it's way down to the point where their bodies were joined.

He noticed that she seemed to be enjoying herself so much that every time that their bodies met as she forced herself up and down that he could feel a little shiver that wracked her body. Slowly he began to give thrusts towards her own thrusts and they settled into a rhythm that was satisfaction to the both of them. She looked at him and then could feel his skin against her, the skin, being sweaty and seemingly slick. She could see every whisker mark on his cheek starting to flare and he got a wild look in his eye and he started to growl, a primal sound that made her want to come straight away. The sound made her think of a wild animal and she wanted to experience the same animalistic passion that seemed to be gaining a hold within Naruto at the moment., his thrusts were getting faster and she actually could feel him getting bigger something and she felt his nails dig into her skin.

Naruto himself felt odd. It felt like his body wanted to do something and h growled at the sensations began to take over what little normal thoughts he had, and became lost within the passion., not noticing that there would be some nails that grew and that there would be some scratch marks on Unohana's back the next morning.

He came with a fierce growl, the sound reverberating in her ear. She immediately got off him, not wanting to get pregnant. She felt his semen come out of his cock and splash against her belly, the white liquid making it all wet as she came don once again and then felt his cock against her stomach and his stomach as he came, creating a sticky mess between their bodies.

She grinned and said; "That felt good didn't it?" she moved her fingers to her pussy, letting one slip in and felt it going inside her, moving around and pleasuring her. She was about to come soon and she could feel the orgasm on the horizon as her fingers began to stimulate her pussy with movements that no man ever could do with his cock. Naruto just lay there panting as he could feel the orgasm go away. He could still feel her slick skin against his as his semen was still on his skin. She shivered as an orgasm took over her body, caused by her ministrations. She looked at the blue eyes and then said: "I hope you've recovered a little bit because I want a little treat and there's no way you are going to not let me have it…"

She rolled off him, falling off the couch with a loud thump. She got up once again. feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with much their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own cum. She savoured the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the couch. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Unohana. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the brown pubic haired. Unohana moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Unohana was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Unohana… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said, she raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing.

Naruto noticed he was still rock-hard. Evidently he was still in the mood. He looked and saw Unohana sprawled out, so he figured that she was done on her part. However, that wouldn't stop him. He slipped his hands under her robe and cupped the cheeks of her ass. Holding them tight, he flipped her over and pulled her up onto her knees. He got on his feet and gripped his dick, aligning it with her asshole. Unohana saw this and protested.

"Wait, I can't, I'm worn out!" she said.

Naruto wouldn't listen, and he placed both hands onto her hips and yanked her back, stuffing her rectum with his cock. Unohana tried to yell, but the sound was strangled in her throat. She could only make silent grunts as Naruto rammed her anus over and over with his thick dick. Each impact made a low, squishing noise like a wet balloon being rubbed. Each thrust was more intense than the previous, and her tight ass fitting snugly against his dick was a sensuous treat. Her walls hugged him so tightly that each thrust took effort, and after a few more thrusts he came in her ass. What little cum he had left in his reserves filled her backside.

Withdrawing his dick, Naruto sat on the floor while Unohana slumped onto her stomach. Before getting back up and turning to him.

* * *

**CUT!**

**SS: i saw a Naruto/****Yoruichi lemon… I am waiting for permison to post it…**

**Ja ne!**


	51. 48 – NarutoCollenWing by perzonazero

**Naruto/****CollenWing [MGILF] by personazero**

**SS: ****I will now post some of the lemons in MGILF!**

**MGILF**

It was a simple request from his old friend Misty Knight, to help out her new verison of Hero's For Hire. Naruto had met the Hero's for Hire when the leaf had hired them to help out in some of there missions. So naruto was going to take a few months off to help out Misty Knight. She failed to tell him Black Cat, Tarantula, Maria Vasquez, or Colleen Wing were going to be apart of the team. Naruto got along with Tarantula and Black Cat, but during some of the missions Colleen seem to have flirt with him. Nothing big, so when she asked him to help her out at the gym he thought nothing of it. But now, since they were a tthe gym, it was taking all of Naruto willpower to stop his hard on from showing.

Naruto, who was holding Colleen's feet down as she was doing a set of sit-ups. Naruto couldn't help but notice the remarkably tiny shorts she was wearing and the incredibly tight sports bra. He tried not to stare and shook his head. Colleen was finishing up her set, Naruto couldn't help noticing how stunning her legs were. The smoothness of them; the tone; the way they didn't sweat, they glistened. And Colleen could tell he was enjoying the view. So Colleen decided to have some fun. She finished up and then brought her legs in towards herself and then did a split in order to do some stretches. And when Colleen did a split, she did a split. Her legs were all the way out to each side in a perfectly straight line. Naruto blinked at this for a moment, trying to take it all in. Even more noticable was when Colleen arched her back up, Naruto got a clear view of her shorts, wedging themselves into her pussy,the lips just peeking out the sides. Naruto also saw that Colleen had shaved that morning as there was not one hair in that area. And while he was looking at her crotch, she was staring at his. She saw the bulge in his shorts getting bigger and harder.

"Looks like someone is getting excited." Colleen said, with a coyish tinge in her voice.

" Well...um..." Naruto couldn't find the right words to say right now.

" Don't worry I understand...I'm going to make you even more excited." Colleen said, raising an eyebrow. She then slowly got on all fours and crawled up to Naruto and kissed him. She ran her hands over his chest and down towards his shorts, massaging them and shoving him on his back as she rubbed his thighs before moving them apart so she could crawl between them. Naruto blushed again. He moved in closer, trailing his hand down her face and along her shoulders in a subtle, yet suggestive way.

" Are we going to have sex in the gym?" Naruto asked her, after breaking off the kiss.

"Sex in the gym?" said Colleen, still reeling with shock, "That's…remarkably cavalier, for you, Naruto."

"I'm more adventurous than you think," he said in a husky tone, "So how about it? Wanna do it?"

Colleen studied the young man's expression. When the surprise wore off, she couldn't help but smile. Naruto was an amazing man. She never expected something like this from him. But the idea of them doing this held a great deal of appeal. She fantasized about it and long wondered what it would be like. It also may very well be their last chance to lay this issue to rest. This was an opportunity they couldn't miss out on.

"I say yes. Let's do it!"

_*** Lemon ***_

Her answer brought a smile to Naruto's face. It was all he needed to hear to set aside any lingering uncertainties. Naruto wanted this and so did Colleen. After ignoring it for so long, they were finally ready to act on unrequited attraction. Colleen smiled at his words and sank into his embrace. No more words were spoken as she set aside her remaining doubts and finally succumbed to her lust for this man. Naruto slipped his hands down to her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. He stopped holding back and gave in to his desires, embracing the woman he could never have.

In a display of playful lust, she snaked her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a sultry kiss. Naruto returned the gesture, slipping his arms around her waist and tracing a path down her womanly curves. They opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to wrestle. Hands also began to roam with Colleen sensually tracing patterns around his manly chest while he rubbed her covered breast. Soft moans escaped their lips as the sexual undertone of their actions grew. When they parted, the lust between them was evident.

"Mmm…I don't know about you, but these clothings are really uncomfortable right now," she said in a seductive tone, "Want to get rid of them?"

"Sure, they're dirty anyways."

With a playful laugh, Naruto and Colleen stood up and stripped out of their uniforms. Colleen put on a little show at first, turning around and sensually sliding her tiny shorts down her sexy, body. And slighty dancing when she took off her sport's bra. It sent much of the blood in Naruto's body southward as he slipped the top part of his shirt over his head and started pulling down his pants. Colleen flashed a sultry gaze as she removed her gloves and boots.

Now they stood completely nude before one another. Colleen liked what she saw, reaching out and lightly tracing her fingers around his manly upper body. All the training and discipline really showed in his muscle tone. He was nicely cut and every sinewy curve just cried sensuality. Naruto admired her nude form as well, grinning as he ran his hands down her well-shaped hips and firm butt. Being a 'hero' her an athletic body blended with all the right womanly curves. The auburn hair added an exotic touch as well and it wasn't long before Naruto's dick was ridged with arousal.

"Ready to do this, Colleen?" said Naruto in a deep, many tone.

"I'm all yours," she purred.

They kissed again, letting their hands run wild around their naked bodies. Naruto took charge, leading them back down to the mat and laying the sexy Asian flat on her back. He kissed her lips and hovered over her nude form. He grasped her breasts, kneading them in his hands while Colleen shoved her tongue down his throat. She was still a little sweaty from her workout, but that added to the overall sexual feel.

"Mmm…are you always this frisky?" purred Colleen as she felt Naruto rub her breasts. Naruto didn't answered the wuiestion, instead renewed her with fervent kissing. This time he trailed down her neck and cleavage, quickly working his way down her firmly toned body until he reached her pussy. Colleen moaned in approval. She was getting wet from all this, but she wasn't wet enough in Naruto's view. And he knew just how to fix that.

"Oh Naruto…make me horny."

Naruto flashed a manly grin and placed his palms on her inner thighs. With hungry intent, he spread her legs wide. Mixing that with her exotic Asian body made her truly sexy in his mind. Her nude form beckoned him and he showed no hesitation as he buried his face in her cunt.

"Oh fuck!" cried Colleen.

He was deep and thorough, plunging his tongue inside her tight cunt and licking along her slit. Using his hands, he spread her folds wide and explored her insides. Naruto let Colleen's moans guide him as he attacked her sensitive areas, searching for her G-spot and making her very wet along the way. He also rubbed her swelling cunt with his fingers, making her moan even louder. Soon her pussy lips were swollen with arousal. Colleen couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him in her.

"Oh-oh God that feels good!" she moaned, "Come on, Naruto! Show me what you've got! Put it inside me!"

The ninja rose up and positioned himself on top of her. The seasoned detective drew him in, wrapping her legs around his torso and letting his body weight press against hers. His manly skin felt so intoxicating. His dick was poised to enter her pussy. His hands were firmly on her hips, guiding himself towards her wet entrance. She slammed her lips against hers, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage. And with a firm thrust, his penis filled her tight vagina.

"Ohhhhh yes! Fucking yes!" panted Colleen.

"Mmm…feel good?" moaned Naruto, enjoying the hot tightness around his member.

"Oh yeah! Please! Do it harder!"

Naruto let out a deep grunt and started working his cock inside her. The sweat on her body made it easy for his skin to glide over hers as he laterally worked his body up and down in a fervent sexual rhythm. Colleen's legs tensed every time he thrust in, gasping sharply as his large member stretched her inner muscles in all the right ways. Naruto soon stepped up the pace. She clearly liked it hard. Each time he withdrew his dick most of the way before thrusting it back inside her. Colleen moaned in delight each time, urging him on as hot sensations of pleasure inundated their bodies.

Their lips wrestled as they established a strong rhythm. Colleen wildly ran her hands over the sweaty muscles of his back, rocking her body every time he slammed into her. She had fantasized about having sex with Naruto before, but she never thought he was this good. His feet dug into the mat as Naruto pushed into her even harder, savoring the hot feel of her sweaty skin against his. Together they dragged it out, kissing passionately and moving their bodies with increased fervor. Soon Colleen could feel her climax coming strong.

"Uh-uh-damn Colleen-uh-you're so tight!" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-uh-that's it luv-uh-that's it!" she panted, "Oh I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

For her climax, Naruto shifted positions. He rose up, grasped her legs, and spread them wide so her knees were bent over his hands. He plowed harder, emphasizing each thrust as Colleen enjoyed it. She loved quality over quantity and it showed in her moans. Naruto felt her pussy contracting as she clutched her breasts and rocked her body hard. After a few more motions, she was sent over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" she cried, throwing her head back and arching her back in delight.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" moaned Naruto at the tight feeling around his cock.

Her release was strong. Her tight channel clamped down his hard member, throbbing as she coated him with her feminine juices. Naruto didn't cum, but Colleen needed it more than him and when the feeling subsided she flashed him a grateful smile.

"Wow…" she gasped, "You know how to get a woman off."

Naruto smiled at her compliment. He was still rocked hard and she sensed it even after he withdrew. But since he was nice enough to give her such a wonderful orgasm, it was only proper she return the favor.

"Ready to get yours?" she grinned, shooting up from her state with her legs still hooked around his waist.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" said Naruto with a husky grin.

"You'll see…"

Colleen crashed her lips against his and pinned him back on the mat. Now she was the one calling the shots as she kissed down his body and listened to his moans along the way. She was just as thorough as he was with her, tracing her lips over the sinewy contours of her well-built muscles until she reached his penis. It was still hard and coated with her juices. And as she took it in her hand and rubbed it, he let out a gasp of approval.

"Oh Colleen!" moaned Naruto.

"Yeah…you like that, don't you?" she purred.

She ran her hand up his length a few times before licking it with her talented tongue. Naruto's moans grew deeper as she teased the sensitive tip and squeezed the hardened base of his shaft. Then Colleen took the whole thing into her mouth, deep-throating him much to his pleasure and sending waves of pleasure through his body.

"Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh you're so good at this, Colleen!" moaned Naruto, grasping her head and guiding her up and down his length.

Colleen purred softly as she bobbed along his member. Doing this was making her wet again, but her focus was Naruto's pleasure this time. She took each motion with thorough vigor, sliding her tongue along the whole length of his member and trying to hit every sensitive area. His moans grew louder as his cock twitched in her mouth. He was almost at his peak and with every second it drew near, Colleen sucked harder.

"Oh God! Colleen! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" he moaned.

The aibirn haired women slowed her rhythm, making sure she drew out the pleasure. Then she felt his cock tense in her mouth and in a powerful release, Naruto's member erupted in a strong climax.

"OHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" he grunted, throwing his head back as cum burst from his penis.

Naruto shot a pretty decent load. Colleen swallowed only part of it. She let the rest drip out of her mouth where she sensually wiped it up with her fingers and rubbed it on her breasts in a seductive display of sensuality. When it was over she crawled back on top of him and smiled in approval.

"Now we're even," she said with a sultry grin.

"I'd say so too," said Naruto with a content sigh, "Did you ever try this with Bob?"

"A few times," she said with a content sigh, "But we never put the effort into it I think we should have." A distant gaze fell on her face. Naruto smiled and caressed her cheek, helping to ease her mood. She and Bob were a sensitive subject, but that didn't mean they couldn't this to help with that.

"Well why don't we use this chance to work on that?" said Naruto, "Sometimes effort requires practice." His manly words brought another smile to Colleen's face. He knew just how to entice a girl away from troubled thoughts.

"Make each time count," she said with a playful tease, "Is that the philosophy we're going on here?"

"It's our first and only time. Why not make it meaningful?"

Naruto and Colleen shared a round of laughter and went back to what they were doing. They rose up so they were both in a sitting position. Here they made out again and explored their naked flesh. Their skin was sweaty from the first round, making every muscle and contour smooth to the touch. They still had some sexual energy to work off and in the spirit of making it count they pulled out all the stops.

Colleen stroked his cock with her hand while kissing along his pectoral muscles until he was hard again. Once he was ready, she rose up and hooked her legs around his torso. Naruto held her by the hips and guided her down onto his cock. With a firm thrust, his dick was buried in her pussy again and they started rocking their bodies in a hard, fervent rhythm. Moans of ecstasy filled the area. Lips wrestled and hands roamed as their bodies bounced to the pace. Their lust had been unleashed and worked off as much as possible.

Using the mats to their advantage, Naruto and Colleen playfully wrestled their bodies in a variety of ways. Naruto rolled her on her side and thrust into her at an angle while her legs curled around him in a fetal-like position. Then he grabbed her by the shins and rose her legs high into the air while he plowed into her with great vigor. Colleen also showed off her flexibility, reaching up and pulling him down so he hovered over her with her knees bent over his shoulders. It allowed them to kiss while his cock probed deeply into her cunt. Then Colleen took charge, flipping Naruto on his back and riding his cock while she leaned over and kissed him. From here she leaned back and gyrated her hips along his length at a strong pace, further building towards another climax.

It was quite the workout. The two dedicated hero's pushed the limits of their bodies. Deep moans and hard grunts filled the room as they indulged in pleasure. They went at it with strength and vigor, enjoying every blissful sensation. Lust drove them as they neared their sexual peak. They switched positions one last time. Colleen was now standing up, leaning against the punching bag while Naruto was behind thrusting into her. Their last climax was coming strong and they sought to have it together.

"UH-UH-UH-OH BLOODY FUCK!" moaned Colleen, holding on tightly to the punching back as her body rocked to each of Naruto's thrusts.

"UH-UH-COLLEEN-UH-I'M CUMMING! I'M GOING TO CUM!" said Naruto through his hard grunting.

"UH-UH-ME TOO ! UH-OH GOD-UH-LET'S DO IT TOGETHER! UH-I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING SOON! OH IT'S SO GOOD!"

Naruto tightened the grip he had on her ass, thrusting harder as the feeling drew near. He reached forward with one hand and grasped her swaying breasts while Colleen bucked her hips harder with each thrust. Sweat poured off their bodies. Hot sensations intensified as their orgasms drew near. And after a few more powerful thrusts, they felt it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Naruto, thrusting his cock in as far as it would go.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" cried Colleen, her whole body tensing as her orgasm hit.

Naruto's dick penetrated all the way to her cervix as he shot his load into her depths. The warm feeling inside her fueled Colleen's climax as well. Her inner muscles tensed hard, sucking up every drop while throbbing sensations of sexual bliss surged through her body. It was an intense end to an intense experience. And as their naked bodies collapsed onto the mat, they shared one a kiss to cap off such an amazing moment.

xxxx

Naruto watched as she laid herself over his legs a bit, her breasts on the carpet and then slowly breathed against his cock, it twitching at the feeling of the warm air brushing against it. The feeling was very pleasurable to him. He looked at her face, which was slightly hidden beneath the hair.

The feeling of her blowing against his cock was something that excited him, to feel her hot breath around it was something that he hadn't yet experienced… to tell the truth, he had just been initiated in the world of sex, but already had managed to make 4 women lust after him.

Colleen looked at Naruto's cock with a look of surprise on her face as it grew a little, making her eyes wider then before as it seemed to have become even longer when she was sure that he would be at his maximum size, but her eyes literally fell out when she could swear that she saw his balls become larger then before… What in the name of God and the rest of the gods is going on here? This is inhuman… they don't suppose to grow like this, in front of my eyes… come on Colleen, make yourself useful at last and get to licking him…with resolve shining in her eyes she slowly reached out and grabbed his shaft and was amazed at the heat that it made her feel. It didn't look that hot, but his body temperature could just be higher then normal.

She licked it with care, taking a very soft touch with the tip of her tongue against the head, only to find that it didn't feel so hot on her tongue and then started to slowly lick it up and down, Colleen licking his cock awfully slow, causing him to look very relaxed, the feeling of Colleen's tongue on his cock being stimulating enough, that tempted her to join in, but she would get her turn later on.

Colleen was surprised at the taste of Naruto, the taste being slightly similar to something that she had eaten. The taste of cum had been all over his cock and she could feel the thing inside her mouth seemingly move around, as if it had a will of its own. He looked to be getting pleasure from this, because he was stroking her hair quite fast, his hands looking cramped to her and making her feel the strain on his muscles as he grabbed her head and brought it to suck on one side of his cock and she did that dutifully, making him experience the sucking sensation, making him feel the sensation pretty well, though two women doing the same to both sides would have been hadn't felt so good ever in his life.

The feeling of her sucking on his flesh made him look at her good for the first time. He could feel the burning lust within her body, focused on her pussy and her entire body being filled with that same lustful energy. He looked at her sucking on his cock and seeing some of that energy being drained and immediately being refilled. I guess that this will be pretty tragic… I think that this will be pretty intense… he looked at her as she licked the underside once again and then stopped at his balls and began licking the sack where they were in with great care, making sure that the entire sack was well cleaned and then looking at him and then licking her way to the tip of his cock, she began to open her mouth and allowed him to access her mouth, making the feeling that he was now experiencing to one of the most heavy of his life, making him look at her with wide eyes, surprise showing in them and making him feel the warmth of her mouth around his cock. He looked at her with his eyes looking straight at her and then groaning as his cock bumped against the back of her throat and then felt her gagging, but she was unable to let him go further in her mouth, not having learned how to suppress her gag reflex.

The feeling of him in her mouth was odd, but she learned to get used to it, making room in her mouth to try and accommodate his entire cock. He could probably feel that she was experienced, and a bit nervous, but she tried her best, and it was her best that counted. The feeling that I feel for him is love and lust.  
Naruto looked at her, making her feel the heat of his glance and moved her head down further, allowing more of his cock to go into her mouth and making her feel his length more then ever as her lips closed tightly around his cock's head and then tried to get more in her mouth, but her throat felt bad every time that she tried to force it, almost beginning to throw up thanks to her forcing it.

The feeling of Colleen's mouth around his cock made it very pleasurable for him as he looked at the woman who was now busy with trying to get his seed to come out in her mouth, to taste it presumably, but he wasn't a mind reader. Colleen felt how the tip of his cock shuddered slightly as she laid her tongue on it and then began to move the tongue around. She looked at Naruto, whose face was red and she grinned softly, the cock in her mouth being sucked by her now with all the suction that she could muster, it being close to an orgasm for Naruto.

The feeling o that was now rushing through his body made him feel so very good that it made him shudder a few times and then began to look at Colleen and said: "I'm coming." She looked at him and gave a sound that she knew and that she would catch it in her throat.

The feeling that coursed through his balls was like molten lead was being poured through them, making him feel so very good while also being in agony. He looked at Colleen whose eyes had grown wide but the feeling was still so good that he did not even wonder as to the reason why her eyes were so wide.

The feeling of cum flowing into her mouth in such high-volume spurts was something that she had never experienced and was forced to let go of his cock soon after her mouth was full, making her look at the cock which sent a load into her face, then another, then another, until it was spent. Her head went back to it once her mouth was empty by swallowing, but the damage had been done. Colleen's face was now covered in cum.

Colleen's brain marvelled at the sensation of feeling him inside of her. The feeling that made her do this. The feeling of his cock inside her made her feel really happy for some reason, and she was giggling by the time that it went in entirely.

The feeling was indescribable, the burning sensation within her at the intruding member of Naruto's body was making her feel a very hot warmth in her lions, it spurring her on to go and grind her hips against his cock, thus moving it around in her. The feelings that it made bloom within Naruto's body were different, as she seemed to be a sensual creature to him, feeling her warmth around his cock and making him feel so deliciously agonised that he didn't want it to stop. He looked at Colleen for a few moments, then kissed her lips, faintly tasting some of his own cum, but he didn't minds, instead needing to kiss her out of a sense of feeling that he would need to kiss her or else explode.

The kiss felt strange to her as the intensity that was within it made her feel the body heat of him being transferred into her, casing her to sweat, the feeling making her feel very good and very relaxed, even though the feeling of his cock inside her did not lessen anything to her body, making her want to achieve an orgasm.

The feeling that was within his body made his balls ache and the warmth around his cock made him feel so very hot. The feeling of her pussy muscles working to get him off was so damn hot that it made electricity run up his backside, only in a figural sense, but to him it felt like she was deliberately doing this. The feeling that there would be an eruption like never before was becoming a truth to him and he looked at the woman who was groaning at the feelings that he was doing within her as she slowly slid up and down on his cock, it being slick with her juiced, his dick being slick with the juices, and a bit of precum form his cock. There was a feeling within their bodies, which was the same. The feeling of unbridled lust was the same, and they needed it at the moment.

The feeling of his cock grinding inside of her made her feel like there was a good amount of power building up within her body, making her feel so damn good that the orgasm was just out of reach for her. She could feel every bit of his cock within her pussy, making her feel so damned good that she just felt like she had just sold her soul to the devil just for this pleasure.

The orgasm came over her, the feeling of the chakra making her feel so good that her pussy walls contracted as stars erupted behind her eyes, making her black out from the emotional overload, making Naruto feel the pressure on his cock, coupled with the rubbing on his cock, which made him come, just in the moment that Colleen rolled off him by slumping to the side. But she was not done yet.

Naruto felt his cock grew hard once again. Naruto brought her close to him, then Naruto grabbed his still slick cock, then pressed it against her asshole, rubbing it against it for a moment, before pushing in, causing Colleen's eyes to shoot open at the pain in the rectal area, then begin to scream; "GODDAMN IT THAT HURTS!" she was not used to anal, it was something she never felt like doing with any male.

Naruto was not perturbed by the scream, though his ears hurt a bit. The feeling of tightness around his cock was too good to loose, and he pressed on, letting his cock go deeper inside her ass, making her scream obscenities, Colleen could feel something big in her ass, and knew immediately that it was Naruto., but the pain was too goddamn much to handle for her. She screamed out in pain because it was the only thing that she could do, since his hands kept her body to the ground, giving him enough power to do just whatever he wished, without her struggling. She didn't resist, but cursed his name instead,Naruto could feel himself going inside her deeper and deeper, and he didn't care for her screams once. He could feel him getting closer to having his entire length inside her, it being pretty painful to handle for him at the moment, since her ass was so tight, but it proved to be an extremely good way to getting himself off, because now, he could hear her cries of pain and imagined himself to be able to make her come by just shoving more and more of his cock inside her, making her feel it to its full extent. She struggled a bit, making it all the more delightful for him, though he didn't do much more then that.

The feeling of tightness continued until she stopped struggling and he was entirely inside her. The feeling of her ass around his cock was something that he would like to experience more then once, but if he did it too much, her mind might shatter form the pain that it would cause. The feeling that he would almost come was on his mind now, with him looking at her like she was just something to amuse himself could feel himself coming, muttering to her that her ass was wonderfully tight, before he came inside her, his semen shooting into her ass. The feeling that there was something filling her ass was something that she didn't like, it being quite uncomfortable to her. The feeling that it seemed to evoke within her was something of disgust, but when he pulled out, she sighed a sigh of relief, though her ass was bleeding a bit, because of the large object that had been forced into it.

For a moment they lay on the mat catching their breath. Naruto let out a content moan while a smile never left Colleen's face. Naruto was a lot of things, but she had no idea he could be so sexual. It helped vindicate the attraction she once felt for him. This experience was just what she needed to clear her head. She had enough issues with Bob and feelings like this helped set her mind and body at ease.

"You're a damn good lover, Naruto…damn good," said Colleen with a content sigh.

"Thank you," smiled Naruto, "You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

**CUT!!!**

**SS:**


	52. 49 – NarutoWindDancer by perzonazero

**Naruto/****Sofia Mantega**** [MGILF] by personazero**

**SS: ****I will now post some of the lemons in MGILF!**

**MGILF**

Currently Sofia was thnking of how much her life had changed in the past six months. Six months ago her mother was shot in a riot. She wasn't in the riot, more on the lines she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. And it was to buy her daughter a gift. Even though she recieved the gift... sshe was given it with police telling her the bad news. After this she was sent to live with her father. A man she has never met. That was bad news. Her father already hated hre, and it was just because of being a mutant. It took her three weeks to learn english. She learned it but she has a accent to her english voice. So, Sofia was mocked at school for her cheerful attitude and strange accent. Something she couldn't help. But this was the bad side of the new events that happen to her in the past six months.

The good side was, even though her father hated her, Derek Newton, butler/driver to her father was kind to her. He gave her the kindness her father wasn't going to give her. But that wasn't the only good thing. The other was Naruto Uzumaki. Her friend and later her boyfriend. On her first day at her new school. She was given the seat of the right side of him. While the other kids mock her while she was walking towards her seat. He didn't, he introduce himself kindly to her. Thats who they became friends. She learned that he lived alone, in a decent size apartment. From what he told her, his parents gaven him a nice amount of money to live on when he turned 16. He also said that he came to this school to learn, after he finished from here he going back to his home town.

Durning the time he has befriend Sofia, she learned that he was a mutant. He had the power to clone himself and shape shift. Which was quite amazing in Sofia opinion. After learning that, Sofia decided to show him that she was also a mutant. Her power allowed her to use the wind in some from she wanted. After two months of becoming friends, Naruto asked her out. At first Sofia was surprise and told him that she need time to think about. After a day of thinking of her felling towards Naruto. She saw that she did have feeling's for him. So now they have been happy for three months in there relationship.

Which leads as to what Sofia was thinking right now. She was thinking of cutting school for today. For her father didn't remember it was her Birthday and Derek told her that she should for her special day. After some inner debate she decided to cut class. And drag her boyfriend along with her. Derek knew that she was dating Naruto. He promised that he wouldn't tell her father.

__________________

A little later, Sofia and Naruto were in Naruto apartment changing there clothes. They wanted to get out of there school uniform and have a good date. In the past, she had stayed at Naruto apartment to study. Where she learned to leave spare clothes in case of events. This wasn't the first time she cut class, after she learned that he was a mutant. Thye used his powers to cut class, while at the same time the clones took the class. Which is way she had spare clothes there and why she studied with him. Nothing beside making out has happen so far. Now they were leaving to watch a movie.

Fourty minutes later Sofia and Naruto entered the cinema, standing in the queue for the movie called Zombieland. Sofia wore a dress, think of the one she had for porm in the comics, making her look sexy. He looked at her and then he at himself for he was dressed in a simple black outfit which seemed to be inferior to what she wore. The movie had been nice and it was funny too.

After the movie was finished the two of them went to go and dance at one of popular dance clubs in the town, even though it was daytime, there are some clubs in the won open up this earlier. Naruto proving to be a relatively good dancer, able to make sure that there would be no flaw in the rhythm of his movements. But this was manily because Sofia had always liked to dance, so she taught him how to dance. After the time they had spent dancing, and occasionally making some lewd motions like Sofia grinning against his private parts on the dance floor.

They began to feel tired and seeing there would be plenty of time before school would be let out, Naruto invited her to spend the rest of the day at his house, of course it was just to hang out and make out. She agree to go, since its been two days since she had last been there. They entered his apartment, noticing the little but rubbish that was lying on the floors. " Don't tell me I need to remind you again to clean?" Sofia asked, in the past his apartment was much more messier. She force him to clean his apartment. Naruto just laugh and told her that he hasn't had time to clean lately.

She entered his bedroom, to change into normal clothes. She giggled as she saw the posters of the half naked women on the walls and noticed that there was no set pattern in them and that there were no specific hair colours that he loved. His bedroom was the only place she had yet to see in his apartment. She settled down on the bed, her mind still a little bit going into overdrive and she couldn't help but smell his scent on the covers, smelling the familiar scent of an animalistic scent mixed between something she had yet to smell.

Naruto let his body fall down on the couch, his body feeling like it was aflame. He could feel the heat within his chest begin to expand and he thought about his relationship with Sofia. They had fun, and he and Sofia had come to an understanding that it would be better waited before anything like going to bed together.

He felt the pillows of the couch underneath his back and he couldn't help but fathom if Sofia would like his room. It was a little bit messy in there and he really knnew that she didn't like messy homes, so he wasn't sure if she would like messy bedroom. He just hoped that she found his acceptable and he hoped that everything would just be fine after seeing his room.

He couldn't feel very much but he decided to just wait for Sofia to come out. He decided to gain some more rest in his body, as he was laying on the couch. His eyes closed and without ten minutes having past he was asleep. He never would know what the hell was going on in the girl's mind at the moment for he wasn't there to see the look in her eyes as she was thinking up a plan to make sure that there would be a lot of activity at the crept closer to his door, listening for the sounds of steady breathing and waiting to hear that he was asleep. She could wait no longer.. She wanted him now and she would get him now. She knew she was ready now and she believed that all guys were ready at any given chance.

She opened the door to see him passed out on the couch. She knew that he must be a heavy sleeper due to the fact that he seemed to be able to sleep even in all of the class. She looked at his sleeping form, a small bit of drool seeping out of his mouth. She quickly wipe it off. She giggled and he just grunted something and turned in his sleep, not aware of the things happening around him.

She moved over to him, her arms moving and touching his cheek. She softly took a hold of his face and gave him a kiss on his lips, her face looking in anticipation at his reaction. She grinned as he mumbled something about Sofia and then turned around to lie on his back. She got a naughty idea on her mind and then let her hands slide over his body towards the pair of pants he wore and then slowly unbuckled the belt as to not awake him. She had finished unbuckling the belt and then slowly zipped down the zipper and then opened his pants and ever so slowly she slid them off his legs, noticing that he had very muscles legs and that they looked to be able to kick very hard. She put the pants on the floor, not really caring too much for it since she knew that he had some of her spare clothes laying around here.

She let her hands slide over his legs, stroking the skin and then finally coming to a halt near his underwear. It looked like a simple set of boxers and she could already see that he was large since he was still limp and there was a noticeable bulge in his pants even when limp. She let her hand go over the fabric and she watched as it seemed to rise a bit, making the bulge pronounced. He groaned a little and then motioned to turn around but she kept him pinned to the couch not letting him move an inch. She grinned and then said to herself, softly: "You aren't getting away..."

_*** Lemon ***_

She moved her hands to the elastic band that kept his underwear against his skin and then lifted it and slid the underwear down, displaying Naruto's cock to her eyes. She grinned as she could feel a tingle go through her reproductive system at the sight of such a cock. She could feel herself yearning to touch it, to caress it and to make love to such a huge thing. She gently touched it with one finger sand felt the warm feeling of his cock and could feeling the beat of his blood pumping through his veins in his cock. She wrapped her hand around his cock, feeling the blood pumping through his veins even better and also feeling the warmth that was coming off his cock. She moved her hand upwards, touching the sensitive for area of his cock and making him groan her name but not awaken. He truly was a deep sleeper. She grinned and then softly took a whiff of his scent as it came from his lions, the primal smell of a male's musk. It made her feel slightly hornier then before and she knew that she wanted him now and would not wait. She grabbed her clothes and then slowly began to get out of them, the task being harder then she had thought due to the fact that her body was ready to mate with him and was getting sweaty from the desire to have him within her. She was finished after five minutes and she just let the clothes lie near his discarded pants and then she put a hand next to his head and then rolled on top of him. He didn't rouse, something which was not lost on her and then figured that he must be used to falling out of bed or that there might be some sleep deprivation that kept him asleep. She grabbed his cock and then brushed the tips against her pussy, the tip almost entering her pussy but not quite. She wanted to see his eyes and then got an idea. She grabbed his head, letting her body fall onto his and kissed him on the lips in a passionate way, making his eyes fly open.

The first feeling he felt as he awoke was the feeling of something crashing into his body. Only seconds after that he could feel his head being brought to something and he opened his eyes the moment when the lips touched his and his eyes looked straight into hers, is eyes registering the lust within them but not really recognising it. He could no longer feel his body and then he felt his cock become hot as something hot was shoved over it. He felt his body react and saw Sofia move up and down with her lower body and she moaned inside his mouth, immediately making him aware of what exactly it was that had been shoved over his cock. He was now with a girl… a girl who had seemingly planned this…

He looked at her and she broke the kiss and gently spoke, her voice calm and collected even though she wanted to scream his name to everyone who would be in the vicinity to hear them…

She looked at him and then said: "Please don't be confused Naruto-kun. I've wanted this for a while now, and since I'm sixteen now I believe it the perfect time. Allow me to do this, to have pleasure coming from your body and I shall reward you most generously…" she didn't know why she said that in such a weird manner but she didn't really mind it, her mind focused on the pleasure she was getting from him.

Naruto mind was able to understand alittle bit of what she had said, he really didn't hear her for two reasons: one was when she talks you can hear her accent, which he always thought was sexy and two she was naked in front of him. Now Sofia was sitting, more like squating on top on top of him.

"Please...be gentle Naruto."

Naruto nodded, now fully erect. He positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for the signal that he could continue. Sofia smiled, pulling him down in a gentle kiss as he continued pushing into her, eventually reaching the barrier. She clung to him tightly, hands under his arms and placed on his shoulders. Naruto was already loving the feeling of being inside her, though he knew it was the time to push forward and made sure he didn't waste any time. He thrust forward, tearing the wall apart and causing Sofia to let out a scream of pain. He quickly muffled it with one of his kisses, combing his fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her. With his other hand he wiped away the tears slowly, planting kisses at where they had once been.

"Naruto...it hurts so much."

"I know. Just wait, it gets better."

It was a few minutes before her grip started to loosen on his shoulders and the pain began to ebb away. Sofia sighed in pleasure as a warm sensation overtook her slowly. She had finally lost her innocence, and it was to the boy she loved. Naruto moved a little inside her, sending unexpected sparks of pleasure up her spine. Sofia tried this again, this time moving roughly against him. More pleasure shot through her nervous system and she was eager to get more. Grabbing Naruto by the back of his thighs, she urged him to move against her.

He pulled all the way out, taking the feeling of being full from Sofia before thrusting back in. Sofia moaned into his ear, choosing to grasp his back tightly as he continued to move inside her. Her walls continued to pull him back every time he though of escaping, almost as if telling him he wouldn't be able to leave until she reached her peak. Sofia moved her hips against his, enjoying the sound her bottom meeting his thighs in an almost rhythmic pattern. He pulled out once again but before he could slide back in Sofia flipped them over so that she was on top. Naruto stared at her, bewildered as to why she would do such a thing. His thoughts were silenced Sofia rolled her hips, moving his member inside her at the same time.

She rose up as far as she could go and fell down on top of him, both loving the new level of pleasure this brought. The moans started getting louder as she continued to ride him. Sofia was in pure bliss. She was in control of getting her own pleasure and was reveling in the feeling. Naruto sat up and met her bounces with equal if not greater force than when she came down on him. She captured his lips, hands on the front of his chest and slowly dragging downwards, leaving nail marks in the process. One of his hands was fisted in her hair, pulling her into the kiss, while his other made it's way down to the point where their bodies were joined.

He noticed that she seemed to be enjoying herself so much that every time that their bodies met as she forced herself up and down that he could feel a little shiver that wracked her body. Slowly he began to give thrusts towards her own thrusts and they settled into a rhythm that was satisfaction to the both of them. She looked at him and then could feel his skin against her, the skin, being sweaty and seemingly slick. She could see every whisker mark on his cheek starting to flare and he got a wild look in his eye and he started to growl, a primal sound that made her want to come straight away. The sound made her think of a wild animal and she wanted to experience the same animalistic passion that seemed to be gaining a hold within Naruto at the moment., his thrusts were getting faster and she actually could feel him getting bigger something and she felt his nails dig into her skin.

Naruto himself felt odd. It felt like his body wanted to do something and h growled at the sensations began to take over what little normal thoughts he had, and became lost within the passion., not noticing that there would be some nails that grew and that there would be some scratch marks on Sofia's back the next morning.

He came with a fierce growl, the sound reverberating in her ear. She immediately got off him, not wanting to get pregnant since she would have no money to support the child and Naruto might eventually get killed due to her father connections, leaving the child without a father. She felt his semen come out of his cock and splash against her belly, the white liquid making it all wet as she came don once again and then felt his cock against her stomach and his stomach as he came, creating a sticky mess between their bodies.

She grinned and said; "That felt good didn't it?" she moved her fingers to her pussy, letting one slip in and felt it going inside her, moving around and pleasuring her. She was about to come soon and she could feel the orgasm on the horizon as her fingers began to stimulate her pussy with movements that no man ever could do with his cock. Naruto just lay there panting as he could feel the orgasm go away. He could still feel her slick skin against his as his semen was still on his skin. She shivered as an orgasm took over her body, caused by her ministrations. She looked at the blue eyes and then said: "I hope you've recovered a little bit because I want a little treat and there's no way you are going to not let me have it…"

She rolled off him, falling off the couch with a loud thump. She got up once again. feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own savoured the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. The bright red chakra was surging through his body and Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the couch. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Sofia. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the brown pubic haired. Sofia moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Sofia was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that, but then again she was a virgin about a hour ago so its expect that she would still be tight. Sofia had always had a great body one with agility and grace. Naruto knew that with her dancing from where she came from and some other sports, it must keep her in shape. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Sofia… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing. She thought of next time they have sex, to do it in her father store. The store had video recorders every where, including the bathrooms. Just drag Naruto into the bathroom and fuck him there, just as one big screw you to her father. She giggle at the thought of that.

_*** Lemon End ***_

They fell asleep within moments after they both lay down, sleep claiming them. After a few hours Sofia had woken up take a shower and put her clothes back on. The shower she believed she really needed to get all the cum off her body. She kissed Naruto before heading back to her home.

The next day she skipped school once again, but this time with out Naruto. She went to her father store and used her powers to destory it, not caring what will happen after wards.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&CUT!**

**SS: remember i am just taking some of the lemons in MGILF sooooo if u want more like those go to read the original!**

**Ja ne!**


	53. 50 – NarutoPsylocke by perzonazero

**Naruto/**__**Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock**** [MGILF] by personazero**

**SS: ****Last lemon of MGILF I will be posting for now…**

**MGILF**

Betsy Braddock sat on a hill overlooking the institute watching the last vestige of daylight disappear from the sky. There wasn't a cloud to be seen as the first stars appeared. Sitting with her chin on her knees, the psychic ninja admired the calm serenity of the scene before her. She was thinking of her relationship with Naruto. Since he arrived, there was a spark their between them. But like any X-men it was hard to handle a relationship and deal with the problems that they face. During the course of her time with Naruto, their relationship was a on and off one. And right now she was trying to figure out if their was a point to there relationship.

"Hey…" came a voice from above, "Want some company?"

Betsy looked up to see Naruto walking to meet her. She smiled at his graceful presence. Even when feelings for him were so complicated, his mere proximity cast a comforting aura around her.

"Sure, luv," she said warmly, "I was getting a little lonely anyways."

"A beautiful girl like you lonely?" said Naruto with an amused grin, "Now there's a real crime against nature."

"Always with the charm," laughed Betsy.

"It's what I do."

The ninja sat down next to her. Together they looked up at the stars and enjoyed the peaceful setting. It was still somewhat awkward though. They had been avoiding each other for weeks. There was a lot left unsaid, but that didn't stop them from sharing a moment. Naruto diverted his gaze from the purple haired tele path. A silence fell over the two. Even though the attraction between them was apparent, they still held back. This was usually the point where they stopped or where one of them would change the subject. It worked well when they were just out for companionship, but not when they sought something more.

"Betsy…" began Naruto, unable to bear the silence.

"Yes luv?" she said, turning to him with a hopeful look.

"I…never mind."

Naruto quickly pulled back as his mind drew a blank. Betsy's heart sank in a fit of frustration, but she could tell he was trying.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said, trying hard to fight off her own awkwardness.

"Um…sure," said Naruto, kicking himself for copping out again.

"Why are you so afraid of getting close?" Naruto ran his hands through his messy blonde hair in a fit of frustration. This was an issue he had been trying to confront for a long time. It caused undue strain and it put a damper on his emerging feelings for Betsy. He was never good at articulating this sort of thing, but he owed this woman as such.

"It's complicated," sighed Naruto, "Our lives are crazy enough without managing relationships on the side."

"But people do it," argued Betsy, "Scott and Jean are a testament to that."

"I tried too, but it just never works out for me," he said in a morose tone, "I gave it a try and that didn't turn out well. I'm just not good at taking heartbreak."

"Speak for yourself," she muttered, "Nobody's good at it."

"But it is harder for some people than others. You get hung up on certain things that just eat away at you from the inside."

"Tell me about it," said Betsy in a distant tone, "It never gets easier."

Another silence fell over them. This time it was less awkward. They were both at a loss, but at least they were sharing in the difficulties. Naruto moved in closer and placed his hand over Betsy's. She managed a smile and gave it a firm squeeze. It said more than either of them could get out.

"I'm sorry, Betsy," said Naruto with a look of compassion.

"About what, luv?" she said, turning towards him with a serious expression.

"For everything," he said, squeezing her hand tighter, "I know we've had our moments. And I can't tell you how much they meant to me. But lately I've been writing you off as if they meant nothing."

Betsy tried to respond, but the lump in her throat made it impossible. Naruto moved in closer and slipped an arm around her. His warmth sent shivers through her body. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. Naruto was nervous too. He had to hold on tight to keep himself from shaking. But he had to get this out.

"Betsy, you're an amazing woman," said Naruto, trying hard not to stammer, "I…I don't want to hurt you. I can't…I can't just ignore my feelings for you and hope they'll go away. Not when they're this strong. I just…I want to tell you. But…"

Naruto couldn't finish. His words trailed off into nothingness. But the look on his face revealed he was serious. Betsy didn't see the cocky arrogance he usually carried himself with. He was so vulnerable. He was letting down all his emotional defenses for her. He had feelings for her. They were real and deep. He couldn't put it into words, but it said enough to Betsy that he was being honest. And rather than force him to stammer on, she smiled and gently cupped his chin.

"You don't have to be sorry, Naruto," she said in a warm tone, "I know things between us have been…awkward. But I've learned that this sort of thing isn't easy for anybody. You can't force yourself to open up."

"But I want to, Betsy," said Naruto, his words thick with emotion, "I'm sick of hiding. I'm sick of avoiding this. And since neither of us can seem to get the right words out I'll just come out and say it."

Naruto took a deep breath. His lips quivered with nervousness. Staring down Madara hadn't been this hard, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. This woman deserved to know how he felt.

"I…I think I'm falling in love with you, Elizabeth Braddock," he said, each word coming with great strain, "Honest to God, that's how strong my feelings are for you."

His words resonated with her in a profound way. They echoed through the mind of the young telepath, forever engraving their meaning into her consciousness. She had been hit with some pretty big shockers in her life. One of them left her mind in another person's body. But nothing could compare to what she felt the second she heard those words.

"I don't know how much it means to you, but…"

However, she didn't let him finish.

"Naruto…" she said, holding his face in both hands, "I think I'm falling in love with you too."

This time it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. A smile formed on Betsy's face like no other. She leaned in close to his warmth and pulled him into a warm embrace. And with indescribable passion in her eyes, she finally let go of any remaining uncertainties.

"We both have been avoiding this," she went on with compassion in her tone, "It's time we stop running and start embracing."

"Betsy…"

_*** Lemon ***_

But no more words came out. Instead, their actions did the rest. While gazing deeply into each others' eyes, Betsy and Naruto came together in a deep kiss. Pent up feelings finally came out in the serene setting of a cool night bathed in starlight. It was a magical feeling. Time stood completely still for them. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, sharing a tender moment.

Soon the kiss deepened. Their lips wrestled with burning desire and hands began to roam. Betsy roughly fondled his manly upper body while Naruto slipped his hands down to her hips. He gave her body a firm squeeze, evoking a soft purr. Pent up emotions mixed with burning passions and by the time they parted it was too much.

"Oh Betsy, I could make love to you right here," gasped Naruto.

"Is that just excitement talking or is it an offer?" said Betsy in a sultry tone.

"Both actually," he grinned, slipping his hands over her butt, "We've got a clear night, we're alone, and we're crazy for each other. Do we need anything else?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I had no idea you were such a romantic!" said Betsy with greater excitement.

"When a beautiful woman is in my arms, anything's possible."

Betsy and Naruto threw out all remaining uncertainties. Coming together on a night like this had a profound effect. And as long as they had this moment they were going to embrace it.

They came together in another round of passionate kissing. Betsy slipped her arms around the handsome man's neck and wrapped her legs around his torso, absorbing the intoxicating warmth of his body. Naruto let out a deep moan as he kissed down her neck, tasting her heavenly skin while feeling up her gracious curves. Emotions were running high and feelings were coming out. They craved intimacy and began stripping out of their clothes.

Naruto made the first move, grasping Betsy's shirt and sliding it off over her head. He flashed a manly grin when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Her generous breasts were perfectly proportioned to her athletic body and he eagerly took them in his hands. Betsy let out a sharp gasp, feeling a wave of arousal surge through her body as Naruto tenderly squeezed her breasts and kissed down her cleavage. She wanted to feel his skin as well and went to remove his shirt as well. It took some effort, but once it was off they threw their arms around each other and fell back onto the grass.

"Mmm…I love a man who can get a woman going in any setting!" grinned Betsy.

"I love a woman adventurous enough to go along with it," replied Naruto with a manly grin.

Naruto hovered over the half naked woman with passion in his eyes. He never wanted someone so much before in his life. His passions guided him as he captured her lips and started kissing down her body. He trailed past her breasts and along her nicely toned core until he reached her pants. The purple haired telepath moaned in approval as she lifted her hips and allowed him to slip them off. Now Betsy was completely naked, outside in nature with her lover atop a hill. It gave her a rush of excitement and passion the likes of which she never felt before.

Now Naruto was overdressed, but Betsy fixed that in short order. As Naruto set aside her clothes, she shot up and went for his pants. A throbbing erection had already formed and he was just as eager to get them off. And with a little help from Betsy, he slipped out of them and was now completely naked with the woman he loved.

"Make love to me, Naruto," said Betsy in a desperate tone, "Make love to me here under the stars."

"Betsy…" gasped the ninja as his naked skin pressed against hers, "I want you. I want you so bad."

Naruto threw his arms around his love and crashed his lips against hers. This time he was loving and deep. He slipped his hands down to her hips and held her firmly while she wrapped her legs around his torso. Then he used his arms to gently hug her in a lovey embrace as he laid her down. Betsy was already short of breath. His strong arms sent shivers through her body. She was so wet and aroused from all the passion and excitement. Even though they had sex before, but this was different. This was special.

For a moment Naruto gazed into her beautiful eyes. Betsy smiled warmly and gently traced her fingers down his face. They were both in a daze of passion, flushed with emotions that had been held back for too long. Slowly, their faces came together and they renewed their kissing. And with his hands still firmly on her hips, Naruto delivered a strong thrust and entered her wet pussy.

"Mmm…" moaned Betsy as their lips and tongues danced, "Oh yes! Yes! YES!"

"Oh Betsy!" grunted Naruto, savoring the hot feeling of her inner domain.

They were slow, but thorough. Naruto let out deep grunts as he rhythmically thrust his dick into Betsy's tight folds. She was so hot and tight. It was raw ecstasy. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. Passions came gushing out as they frantically kissed and touched each others' warm flesh. It added an extra level of closeness to this intimate act. And as they embraced the moment, the feelings intensified.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh luv! Naruto! Uh-oh you make me feel so good!" cried Betsy as she held on tight with her arms and legs.

"Uh-uh-Betsy-uh-oh Betsy!" grunted Naruto, savoring each blissful touch of her smooth skin, "Oh God you're amazing!"

The pace of their lovemaking soon quickened. Naruto stepped up the pace of his thrusting, slamming his pelvis against hers as his hard cock plunged into her tight pussy. Betsy worked her body with his, lifting her hips and rocking hard to the rhythm. They moved together with fluidity and grace, filling their bodies with hot sensations of bliss. They exchanged passionate kisses while their hands roamed freely. Naruto slid his hands along her thighs and up to her breasts while she rubbed his manly chest and gripped his powerful biceps. Each touch came with a sense of care and tenderness, a far cry from the casual fucking they had done in the past. Moans of ecstasy echoed through the night as every feeling was savored.

They maintained a vigorous pace, adjusting to this new concept of making love instead of just having sex. Their bodies danced together in a passionate frenzy of passion and emotion. They worked it hard until they felt their orgasms drawing near. Betsy sensed they were both close and opened her telepathy so they could experience it together.

"Uh-uh-I'm cumming soon, Betsy! I'm cumming!" moaned Naruto as he stepped up the pace.

"Uh-uh-wait!" she gasped, "I'm-uh-I'm cumming too! Open your mind so we can share it together!"

Naruto halted his thrusting briefly so he could let down his mental defenses. When Betsy felt his mind, she grasped his shoulders and held on tightly for the final push. Naruto shifted positions slightly, slipping his hands down to her thighs and spreading Betsy's legs wider so he could penetrate deep. Their moans intensified as their bodies moved in a swift, passionate rhythm. They could feel the sensations coming strong through their minds. And with a few thorough motions, they were sent over the edge.

"OH MY GOD! BETSY!" cried Naruto, tensing his back as he thrust into her deep.

"NARUTO!" moaned Betsy, closing her eyes and arching her body as the hot feeling consumed her.

Betsy's pussy throbbed around Naruto's ridged member, sending waves of pleasure up through her body. His dick rubbed right against her cervix as he shot his load inside her. It was a powerful release that was made all the more profound through sharing the sensations between their minds. Their faces contorted to the ecstasy as they soaked in the experience.

"Damn you're beautiful, Betsy," gasped Naruto, still breathing hard as he gazed lovingly into his love's eyes.

"Oh sweet talk me later and kiss me now!" said Betsy, still flushed with passion.

The two lovers laughed playfully as they came together in another deep kiss. Naruto rolled off her. Cool breezes swept across the area, but they heat their bodies made together kept them warm. Making love was definitely a shift from having sex and a whole lot more special. Using telepathy to it as well. Betsy had only heard Jean talk about it a few times, but her descriptions hardly did justice to what they experienced.

"So now I know what a female orgasm feels like…wow," mused Naruto.

"You're a lucky man," grinned Betsy, "I felt it too. I've never tried it before, but opening my mind to someone felt…nice."

"I'll say," said Naruto with passion in his voice, "We were really shared each others' minds. That's pretty intimate when you think about it."

"And it makes for great lovemaking!" grinned Betsy.

"That it does."

They kissed again with renewed passion. Betsy kept her mind open, allowing thoughts and feelings to flow between them. They were still getting used to it, but as the kiss intensified it roused their passions once more. Betsy then hitched a leg around his waist and pulled him into another close embrace.

"Are you going to make love to me again or what?" she said in a deep, sultry tone.

"The night is young, we're alone, and we've got some making up to do after avoiding each other for so long," answered Naruto with a wry smile, "What do you think?"

"Ever the charming wit," laughed Betsy, purring softly as he kissed down her neck.

"Gotta stay sharp for the woman I love."

Laughs and giggles soon faded as serious lovemaking resumed. Naruto fell back into his passionate daze, kissing down Betsy's cleavage and slipping his hand between her legs. With gentle finesse, he slipped two fingers into her folds. The young telepath let out a sharp gasp of delight and eagerly attacked his face with her lips. While she did this, she gently rubbed her thigh up against his semi-hard dick. It was still a little soft after the first round, but it wasn't long before he was hard again and ready for another round.

This time Betsy propped herself up on her knees and Naruto got behind her. She turned her neck and passionately kissed his lips while he grasped her hips and guided his cock back towards her pussy. Betsy held onto his neck as she adjusted herself so he was right at her entrance. And with a firm thrust, Naruto filled her with his cock once more.

"Mmm…Betsy!" grunted Naruto upon feeling her wet folds around his member, "Oh God you're so tight!"

"Uh-uh-that's it, luv! Oh that's it!" gasped Betsy in delight, "Oh Naruto you make me feel so good!"

Betsy turned her neck and captured his lips as they started rocking their bodies in a passionate rhythm of sexual energy. Naruto's pelvis pounded against her butt as he delivered strong, thorough thrusts into Naruto's pussy. Their lips continued to wrestle as he reached around and fondled her clit, evoking louder moans from his lover. Her eyes were closed and she bucked her hips with each fluid motion, enjoying the waves of sensations that filled their bodies.

More stars filled the night sky as Betsy and Naruto made love in a daze of passion. They rolled around on the grass, pushing themselves to new heights of bliss. Soon, they began making love in other positions. Betsy got on her hands and knees while Naruto kept pounding away at her tight pussy while fondling her clit and grasping her swaying breasts. Then Betsy turned over so she was on her back again and hitched her legs over his shoulders while he rhythmically thrust into her, still in an upright position. After doing this for a while, Betsy got frisky and pushed Naruto to show his true strength. She shot up from her state and wrapped her arms around his neck while keeping her legs over his shoulders and forcing him to hold her up while he fucked her. But Warren held strong, holding her up with his arms as they rocked together in a blissful dance.

It was exciting, fun, and passionate. Here under the stars, everything seemed more meaningful. Every sensation, feeling, and emotion was heightened by the moment. Betsy kept her telepathy going. They were still adjusting to the unique feeling, but it gave them an extra drive that pushed their bodies to the limits. And with the passion burning between them, they held on to each other for the final push to ecstasy.

"UH-UH-BETSY! UH-I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING!" grunted Naruto.

"YES-YES-OH YES! ME TOO! OH IT'S SO GOOD!" moaned Betsy.

Flushed with a new surge of sexual energy, Betsy crashed her lips against his and tackled him to the ground. Now Naruto was on his back and she was on top ride his cock. His hands were still on her hips. By now, they were sweating profusely from the intense physical contact. Flesh clashed and skin collided as Betsy held onto his shoulders, slamming her hips down against his and slowing the rhythm so they could relish the feeling.

"OH I FEEL IT!" cried Betsy, "NARUTO!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH BETSY!"

Their bodies finally gave out. Naruto's tensed with the rest of his body as he climaxed inside Betsy's hot depths. The warm feeling deep inside her sent her into an orgasmic delight as well, her tight pussy contracting hard around his member and releasing waves of delight through her body. The pleasure they felt was shared through their minds, adding an extra level of intimacy they had never felt before. It filled them with so much passion and love, bringing them closer then they ever could have imagined.

"Naruto… Let's make this a bit more fun…" she grabbed his cock from behind, her hands beginning to move over it's flesh, making him feel the hands on his meat, the feeling of her fingers caressing him being enough to make him feel really good. The feeling that there were hands on his cock, which touched every little bit of it, it was pretty ecstatic to feel that they touched him there, making him want more of the touches, Betsy's fingers gently traced his balls, slowly touching them, him being erect through her ministrations and already primed to fire. The feeling of his balls was something that she liked, feeling that they were full with cum, the production of semen being good enough for her, since it had been cranked up.

The feeling of her fingers wrapping around his cock had a slightly pleasant feeling around it, like she had practised doing that for weeks on end, and thus had a professional grip, looking so damn sultry with the look in her eyes.

The look in her eyes was intoxicating to him, making him see that she had a fire of lust burning within those eyes, a fire that he liked to see within them, making him look at her with a grin on his face, looking at the woman's face, making it very pleasing to watch her black hair sway slightly as she looked like she wanted to lick his cock, though remained in such a position that her hands could caress him, obviously not intending to do that… the feeling of the fingers wrapped around his cock was something that was pretty exciting, since nails dug slightly into the skin, her fingers slowly sliding over the sensitive flesh, making him feel the scrape of her nails slightly, her fingers caressing his flesh, making him feel the sensation of her fingers slide over his skin.

She liked to rub her fingertips over the head of his cock, the precum making her feel the warmth of the water with some good measure of his body warmth, her hands feeling the warmth and the skin which her hands slid over. She grinned as she looked at his cock, making her mouth water to get it in her mouth, while she could enlarge it through sucking, she did have enough presence of mind that it would be getting Naruto a bit too much Oral stimulation for the day. The feeling of his flesh against her flesh was something that she was going to do more then once a day, she concluded, the feeling of his cock inside her pussy being a comfortable one, making her want more, and the taste of him did make her feel so good when his cum splattered against the back of her throat. The feeling of his cum sliding down her throat was something that absolutely had no thing that was similar, since the volume that he produced was something that he must be rather proud about, since it was a big load, considering that she had known that the average male must produce about… very little cum… though it would be nice to make Naruto more then normal, and deserved nothing but the best.

The feeling of his cock being stroked must have had some reaction from Naruto, she mused, since she looked up, locking eyes with him, placing an innocent expression on her face, to make him more excited. "Does this feel good, Naruto?" the feeling that must be going through his body was something that was visible on his face, which looked to be very focused on her face, her hands still slowly stroking his penis, her hand slowly reaching for his balls, her finger touching the flesh there, beginning to run a finger over one of his balls, trying to get him even more excited. The feeling that was going through her body was something that was like electricity, the chakra that she possessed being not as violent as the energy that was going through her. "Come on, Naruto… Come a lot on…" she gave a fierce growl, looking him into the eyes, making her body press against his, looking into his eyes, which were almost a mirror to her own eyes, seeing that there was also some lust in them.

He could feel her hand cupping his balls, the warmth of her hand being slightly surprising, though he knew that she could do pretty much anything. The feeling of the water still cascading down on them made it almost surreal, the feeling of her fingers, which were now deftly clenched around his cock, making a pulling and pushing movement, masturbating him with her hand, which looked pretty nice to his eyes, the look on her face being almost something that he had expected, his training with Jiraiya being put to good use… the advice he had gotten from the man had been wise… When a girl is willing to do anything for you, then you'll see that look on her face, which is something like burning lust mixed with something else… And that is the look that a woman who wants to do anything for a man has on her face…

The feeling of his cock being stimulated, coupled with the fact that Betsy was acting in a manner which would be considered to be so horny that one shouldn't be able to breath, but just let her work him and enjoy the ride, was enough for his body, so that he came for the second time that day.

The feeling of his body beginning to send cum out of his cock, was something that wouldn't be able to be described. Through the use that it had seen through the various ladies, they were primed and ready at every time of the day, the cum already being replaced almost immediately. The feeling that Betsy had evoked within him made her on the receiving end of his cum and the first load of cum came out, splashing on her face, making a white streak appear on it, looking like she was a slut who would take more and more of it on her face. The follow-up came immediately, Betsy's hair being covered with the next shot of his come… the feeling of coming on someone's face was exciting, almost forbidden, like how the girl would look covered in his essence.

The semen slowly trickled from his cock, and she wrapped her mouth around it to clean the cum off it. She looked at Naruto with his cock in her mouth, to see the stunned look on his face. The feeling of her mouth around his cock was something that the young man had been expecting, but it was something that was totally making his pleasure centres overload.

Betsy looked at her work and then grinned a rather vicious smile, looking at his cock and said; "Why don't I kiss it better? It hurt a lot when I did that, didn't it?" the feeling was for him to nod, and he nodded, looking at her with a slightly surprised eye as she gave a kiss on the head, then took it in her mouth, the feeling of her hot mouth sheathing his cock being something that was more intense somehow. The feeling of her mouth enveloping his cock was so good that when it hit her throat, that she loosened it, suppressing her gag reflex to take him in her throat, a deep throat moment in time…

She could feel his cock pulsating slightly within her throat and mouth, the feeling not being that odd to her, it being rather nice if she had to say it… the feeling was something that she would have to get used to, since he could be hosing her semen down her throat at least once a day.

The feeling for him was something that was indescribable, making him feel the warmth of her throat, her throat muscles swallowing a few times, making him feel the movement of her throat, causing him to close his eyes, missing the expression on her face that seemed like she was really enjoying it, taking it like a whore…

The feeling that she was allowing him to use her mouth and throat for his relief was something that seemed to be making her even more horny then before. The feeling of his cock was something that he and her shared, the feeling being enough to make sure that ether would be some sort of way to make sure that she at least got her daily dose of semen.

The feeling of his cock made her giggle slightly as it stroked her palate, the feeling being ticklish to her and the vibration of her giggling just increased the pleasure a lot.

The feeling of the blood running through his body was soothing to him, making him feel that there was something that should be done about it, the feeling being not that foreign to him, but still noteworthy of some sort of idea to him, that he might be able to use his blood as a sort of weapon. The feeling that there was something that he might need for it to work as a weapon was something that wouldn't go away, distracting him from the fact that Betsy had his cock in her mouth.

He had grown limp inside Betsy's mouth, which displeased the British Asian Ninja extremely, since she couldn;'t believe that the guy she was sucking off could grow limp in her mouth, while she was doing her darnedest best to make him come.

The feeling seemed to fester within her mind and she bit down on his cock, making Naruto's eyes grow wide and a curse escaped his lips, causing his attention to be diverted towards Betsy, looking at her as she spat out of limp member, looking at him with her dark eyes. "You just don't grow limp while I am sucking you off, Naruto." He looked at her and then grabbed her throat, lifting her up, her hands hitting him in the chest, not trying to injure him too much, but he looked at her and then grinned, looking at her with his eyes seemingly full of a dark emotion. "Then also don't mess with me, Betsy…" she felt his hot breath on her cheek, looking at her, looking at her and then lifting her higher, so that her breasts were in his face, and he bit the nipple with his teeth, making her give a small yelp, making a sound that seemed to be especially feminine, something which wouldn't be associated with Betsy in any way. The feeling that went through her body was something that she had rarely felt. The excitement of being forcefully taken by a man was something that most women wouldn't enjoy, since in their minds it would be considered defilement…

Betsy loved it when he had pressed her against his body and was now biting her nipples… the feeling was something that she enjoyed when someone bossed her around… this was merely one of the fractions of the mind sets that she used in the long time that she had been alive.

She squealed as she looked at Naruto's blonde hair, which was visible from her position as he nibbled and sucked on her left nipple, before alternating between the left and right one, trying to get some sort of feeling for a nipple, the feeling of being able to suck on a woman's nipples, giving him the feeling that he was just a baby again, being able to suck on soft nipples.

The feeling that was within his body was of contentment, the feeling of her nipple in his mouth was so good that he was lost in his thoughts, making it certain that there would have to be a murder or something to get him away from Betsy's huge breasts, which seemed to taste sweet. He sucked on it, feeling something enter his mouth and he tasted it, and it tasted like sweet milk, and he realised that she was lactating… "Yessss Naruto, Lick my breasts… Suck them… …" After a while of sucking her breast, he got tired of sucking them. " Use me Naruto. Use my body to get your pleasure…" Betsy said, that is all Naruto need to hear, as his cock came back rock hard, As Betsy was standing in front of him with her back towards him. He took her ass and dragged it to him and then placed her on his lap. Making her face him face to face. He could feel that the skin was slick there, of sweat and other juices. He looked at her and then inserted himself into her pussy. She gave a weak moan as she felt her pussy being penetrated. She liked to be cared for gently and then made to experience an earth shattering orgasm. But only when she being fucked in the pussy, besides that she like it rough in her mouth or ass. She could feel him moving into her. She looked at his sweaty face.

She could feel him thrust in and out of her and feel the movement of his manhood to its fullest extent. Her skin became sweaty again and moans came from her mouth. She could feel her control over her body slip as she was about to move on into the zone which was known as groaned as she was stimulated there and he could feel something wet trickling down his hand. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was breathing harder then feeling was something that seemed to build up through her body, as she could feel that he was going deeper and deeper into her. Her body needed some time to adjust. Her hands wrapping around his neck for some support.

She could feel the bliss streaking through her body, making her feel so good that she couldn't hold in her screams and moans and she began to moan softly, her words being formed on her lips: "Fuck me… fuck me with that big thick cock of yours!…" Naruto looked at her, since he believed she wasn't the type to submit so easily. Sweat was slowly running down to her ass-crack, where his hand was at the moment, grasping her flesh and with his mouth occupied in kissing her.

The feeling was something that didn't seem to be dangerous to her, but instead could make her feel so good that the moment that she was kissed by him, she kissed him back with the passion of a starved woman wanting to get food, love and affection. The feeling that burst through her body was something that seemed to have no end to it, making her feel so deliciously good that it was almost a sin that she would be unable to make sure that there would be an orgasm after him.

The feeling of her pussy around his cock was something that he wanted to have more and more, the feeling being so wonderful that it almost hurt to have to pull out eventually, her pussy being wonderfully tight, and her moaning being heard. He himself was also groaning softly as her hands began to caress his neck, while they kissed.

Betsy slowly slid up and down on Naruto's cock, her legs wrapped around his waist, making for a pretty erotic sight, making lewd noises, her mouth being able to kiss him for the most of the time, and he looked at her with his eyes shining like bloodstones, their intensity shocking her. Betsy shuddered as she could feel his cock rubbing against that special spot once he was totally inside of her. The feeling was something that was too intense to describe, every bit of the sensation sending pleasure to her pleasure center in her brain and she broke the kiss she had with Naruto and spoke with a hoarse voice; " Yes… fuck me…" her eyes looked at him, and suddenly the tough act seemed to fade away, a smile appearing on her face and she closed her eyes softly, her breath escaping her without a sound, her mind being out of it, her natural tough look having faded away because of the orgasm she had just experienced.

The feeling that went through his body at the moment that she came was something that seemed to be halting his own ejaculation. The look of beauty that had come over Betsy was something that made his heart stop beating for a moment, seeing how beautiful this woman is. Betsy slowly shook her head, trying to clear the fog that was in her mind, the feeling of bliss ebbing away slowly, allowing her mind to reassert herself of her surroundings, the feeling of something big lodged within her pussy immediately coming to attention, but it being dismissed as Naruto's she relaxed and began to slowly slide up and down, her pussy still aching for another orgasm. The feeling was something that she wanted to feel again, wanted to make hers once again, since it felt better then anything she had ever experienced before.

The feeling that had been within him stopped as she got her normal expression on her face once again, and he resumed to thrust with her movements. The feeling of her flesh against his cock was something that could bring him to orgasm fast, and he didn't want to make sure that she got away without having his semen inside…

Naruto could feel her sheathing his cock, his motions being so damn arousing towards him that there was a familiar feeling in his body that he couldn't describe, the pleasure being good enough for him, the satiation reaching his brain and making him ejaculate finally. The feeling of his come shooting into Betsy was something that made him feel very tingly. He stopped, and she crawled away from him, spent from the exertion.

After the rush subsided, Betsy and Naruto became lost in the moment and gazed lovingly into each others' eyes. There was little doubt this experience had been special. They felt so warm and content inside. No other feeling before or ever since could match it. Still dazed with passion, the two lovers came together in a deep passionate kiss.

"You really are an angel," said Betsy softly.

"Takes one to know one," said Naruto in a deep tone.

They each let out content sighs as Naruto withdrew from Betsy's pussy. Another cool breeze swept across the area and he gently wrapped his naked lover in his wings. The purple haired telepath smiled at the warm feeling, gazing into her lover's eyes with affection. He smiled back, but at the same time he was still a little distant.

"I wish we did this sooner," said Naruto as he gently caressed her face.

"Me too," said Betsy softly, "But we're together now, aren't we? Let's focus on that."

"I still feel like I hurt you for shutting you out because I was too afraid to confront my own feelings," he said with a serious look.

"We were both stubborn, luv," she said, still smiling warmly, "Let's face it, we were afraid. But we just made love under the stars. If that isn't something to build on then I don't know what is."

Her playful, yet loving words brought a smile to his face. There was no more doubt with this woman. Even though they struggled to come together, it still happened. It remained unclear how far they would go together, but if this experience was anything to go on then there was plenty of hope.

"Beauty, brains, and the body of ninja," grinned Naruto, "Is there anything about you that isn't amazing?"

"That's a tough one," said Betsy, playfully tracing patterns on his chest, "But does it matter?"

"Hell no."

"I love you," said Naruto with passion in his voice.

"I love you too," said Betsy with new happiness in the arms of her lover.

Life had taken a new turn for Betsy and Naruto. They never imagined their feelings for one another growing so strong. It was remarkable how two people who were so stubborn and head-strong could come together like this. But in wake of setting aside past feelings with old flames they were ready to move on. This was serious. The feelings they had for one another were the real deal. Under the stars of a magical night, the seeds had been sewn for a new love and Betsy and Naruto embraced it. And together, they looked forward to seeing it blossom.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&CUT!!**

**Ja Ne!**


	54. NEWS! NEWS! DONT READ!

NEW NEW!!! READ READ!!

Yo! Sorry I haven't have time to update new lemons… anyway this is a fast note to tell u guys that this proyect is far from over! As a side note and a apologize for not updating before I have create a special little thing… think of it as Fan Sevice… go to my profile to get the link to my PhotoBucket's Album… This side proyect of LemonyPedia is Called…

THE VIXEN MENU!

Enjoy *pervert grin*

Thx for ur time, Ja Ne!


	55. 51 – NarutoMikoto by MikieFromIreland

**Naruto/****Mikoto U. [Classroom Delights] by Mikie-From-Ireland**

**Classroom Delights**

"So...how do I do this equation?" Naruto asked, holding up some papers.

_Of course he needs help. The retard._ Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Mikoto turned to the blond and gave a smile. She gently took the paper from his hands and took a look at it, her hand grabbing the marker and copying down the problem on the dry-erase board.

Sasuke was insanely proud of his mother. She was so nice and gentle. His father was a hard ass, but she always knew what to do to make everything better for him and his brother. She was a beautiful woman with long bluish raven hair that was like silk. Her eyes were coal and soft and held a passion for everything she did which made everyone around her want to be better at what they do. She wore a tight fitting gray suit with matching skirt. Her breasts and rear were prudent for everyone to see, much to the dislike of Sasuke. But it was her style and he had to live with it.

His musings had made him miss the problem explanation and when he came back he was watching Naruto grin in understanding. "Oh I get it!" He exclaimed and began to write down things on his paper furiously.

Mikoto gave a bright smile and nodded as she began to clean off everything from atop her desk. Sasuke rose a brow at her actions but passed it off as nothing more than her cleanly nature. "Good. It really is a pain to try and teach kids things they just don't get." She said rather rudely.

Now Sasuke was dumbfounded. His mother would never speak like that, especially to a student.

"Oh you know you just _love_ to teach me." Naruto shot back with a sexy smirk.

Sasuke nearly gagged at the smirk. Was that idiot hitting on his mother? He snarled and made a note to himself to beat the crap out of him later on.

But to his surprise: His mother gave an equally sexy grin and shot back "Yes yes, I do. No one makes teaching as _fun_ as you do Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned back and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's mother in an affectionate hug. Sasuke felt rage run through him at the sight and listed off the things he would do to that bastard later on. He watched and waited for his mother to push the idiot off and tell him about Sasuke's father, Fugaku.

"We're alone you know." Naruto said and Sasuke anticipated his mother's reaction.

Seconds passed and Sasuke held his breath as his mother turned to Naruto and looked into his eyes. He was about to burst out of the closet and charge the blond, but he was stunned as Mikoto leaned forward and pressed her lips to Naruto's.

Sasuke was completely frozen by the action. He watched as Naruto and Mikoto began to lay soft kisses to each others lips, his mother leading the taller blond around to pull him on top of her on the now clean desk.

_S-She knew this was going to happen? How long has she been doing this?_ Sasuke's mind roared in shock and disgust.

He watched as the two began to roam their hands over each others bodies as their lips mashed together. He was absolutely appalled when he saw his own mother extend her tongue out into the mouth of his rival and rub herself against him sensually.

Naruto grinned as he sent out his own tongue and mashed it together with hers. He won the dominance war and roamed his tongue all around the inner caves of her mouth. She moaned under him and bit into his lip in need.

Sasuke nearly lost his lunch when he saw Naruto unbutton Mikoto's shirt. She arched her back in acceptance to his actions and breathed out a haughty breath. "Hurry up...we could get caught." She said lowly, and Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear it.

Sasuke was in pure hell right now. He was watching as the one guy he hated the most frisked his mother. He was beginning to strip her and himself and he knew what was to come.

He would have jumped out, freed himself of the cabinet to stop this unholy act, but he was in a state of shock. Why would his mother, _The_ Mikoto Uchiha, devoted mother and wife to Sasuke and Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha, passionate Math teacher for Konoha High School and all around a great person have sex with a student like this? And not just any student, Naruto Uzumaki! The loser of the whole school!

It didn't add up in his mind. This had to be a dream. But why would he be dreaming of this of all things?

Sasuke brought up his fingers and dug his nails so hard into his arm he drew blood. He seethed in a breath and unwillingly realized this was no dream. It was reality. He paled and stood there rigid as the fortification continued in front of him.

By now, both were naked and pressing against each other as their tongues ran their course over each others lips and mouths. Mikoto's large plump breasts were pressing against Naruto's hard chest and she moaned every time his hard dick rubbed against the entrance of her wet pussy. The blond grinned and teased his lover with hickeys and pleasant rubs as he made plans of hot sex.

"You like that?" Naruto soothed as he placed kisses along her jawline. She panted in need and clawed her fingers along his back.

"Please...I need this...quickly..before we're caught.." She breathed and began to grind her hips against his.

Sasuke watched as a grin spread across the blond's face. "As you wish..." He said wistfully and positioned himself right.

He listened to the wail of his own mother as Naruto pushed inside of her and she coiled in pleasure under him. Sasuke's eyes locked onto the scene in morbid fascination as the blond began to thrust in and out of his mother.

"Shit..so tight.." Naruto groaned as pleasure hazed over his ocean blue eyes.

"God..." Mikoto moaned as she moved her hips along with his, matching his movements. "Harder..." She begged.

Naruto smirked as his pumps got stronger. He pulled her into his arms and latched his mouth onto her neck to suck. Mikoto moaned as her body rocked back and forth with each thrust, the feel of his large twitching dick inside of her making her mind hazy.

Naruto rolled his head back in ecstasy as he felt his balls clap against her twat, the feeling of euphoria switching with his brain. She held onto him for dear life as her inner walls tightened around him and they both moaned.

"Cum for me baby.." Naruto whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"N-Naruto!" She howled in pleasure as her juices sprayed out along the shaft of his hard dick. He in turn let his seed seep into her womb with a groan and the two both rode out their ends together.

"Mikoto-san!" Naruto cried as his seed ceased to spill and he was left tired and satisfied.

Mikoto panted as sweat ran down her forehead, her raven hair sticking to her glistening skin. "Oh my god..." She breathed and pulled Naruto into a tight hug against her bosom.

"So good..." Naruto sighed as he kissed her breast.

"Always ready for round two huh Naruto-kun?" She giggled. "But...we have to go. I can't risk being caught doing this." She said regretfully and slipped out from under the naked male.

Naruto frowned but kept quiet as he sat up on the edge of the desk. "Do we have to go? I like being with you..." He said sadly.

Mikoto looked back at him and smiled. "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry..." She said as she pulled up her panties. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss before looking deep into his eyes. "We have to wait another year before we can be together officially. You're only seventeen. If I was caught like this with an underage student I'd be fired and sent to jail."

Naruto snorted. "Let them try and take you from me." He said as he snuggled his nose into the crook of her neck. She giggled but pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. My _husband_ is probably waiting for me." She said the word 'husband' with distaste.

Naruto's face matched her tone. "I hate that you're married." He said with torment.

Mikoto ran her fingers through his hair. "I know, but my parents set it up. Not me. But soon I will leave him...for you." She said and left a kiss on his cheek before scrounging up her clothing and placing them back on. Naruto soon followed suit and quickly threw on his own clothing.

The two left after getting dressed and Sasuke could hear Naruto slapping her rear with a chuckle.

Once he knew they were gone he stumbled out of the cabinet and fell to his knees. "So...sick.." He breathed as his face shone green. Sasuke heaved his chest up and down as puke came barreling from his throat and all over the tiled floor.

He released the contents of his stomach and felt his vision blur. He tried to stand and run out of the room but stepped in the green bile on the floor and slipped onto his back with a hard _thud. _He felt the puke stained his clothing and leak onto his hair. He felt another wave run it's course through his throat and all over his torso.

After fighting with himself around his own regurgitation he found himself supporting his weight on the desk, the desk where his own mother just had sex with another guy in front of him. He panted hard as sweat ran down his brow as he tried his very best to ignore the plaguing sounds of his mother's moans.

He looked over to the desk and growled. At least he could get an A on that damned test right? He deserved it after what he just endured.

He pulled another hair pin from his hair and went to work. After a few minutes of lock picking, the drawer was open and he had full access to the answers.

"Fuck!" He cried. "Someone already stole them!"

**CUT!**

**SS****: REBIRTH! I am back… mWHAHAAHAHHAAHAHA cough… cough… anyway, I am back and ready to update**


	56. 52 – NarutoHinataHanabi by Naruto Namika

**Naruto/****Hanabi/Hinata [Naruto's Payment Methods] by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**Naruto's Payment Methods**

Over the next 30 minutes of teaching jutsu's Hanabi decided to go get some drinks. She left the room leaving Naruto alone to his thought. She comes back in holding a tray with their drinks. She places it on the bed and hands him his drink. He chugs the water and places the cup back in the tray.

She giggles at how thirsty he was. She grabs the tray and places it on ground sliding it under her bed. She then looks at Naruto.

"Naruto can I ask you a question?" She asks.

"Shoot."

"Would you have sex with me if I gave you the chance?" She said.

Naruto looks at her for a few seconds. "Yeah I would." He answered straight forward. "I know your Hinata's sister, but still I would have sex with you right here right now."

Hanabi stares at him blushing a bit. She scoots closer to him as Naruto spreads his legs so she can get closer. She stops between his legs and looks at him. She draws her face closer to his and gives him a small kiss. She then plants her hand on his thigh and slides up to his torso sending a tingling sensation.

Naruto feels himself get harder the closer her hand gets. Hanabi stops, feeling the tip of his penis and tries to grab it to measure his length.

"_He isn't that big as my sister said."_ She thought.

She continues closer till she feels his zipper. She grabs onto it and drops herself to the ground as he spreads his legs and she unzips him. She takes out his cock getting a big surprise.

"Holy crap!" She says silently. _"Fuck, he really is big!"_

She looks up at Naruto as she strokes him. She smiles feeling him get thicker and longer.

"_This is going to be fun." _She thought.

Hanabi presses her lips onto his tip and slides her tongue under it. She licks around feeling his tip hot. She grabs on tighter as she lifts her head up and slides him half way into her mouth. She looks up at him as she feels the thickness of his penis in her mouth.

She starts moving her tongue all around it as much as she can to get it wet. Then she starts bobbing her head up and down as he felt his tip touch her throat and feel the rumble of her teeth.

She pulls him back to her mouth and draws up some saliva placing it on his tip. She then pulls him out and raises him up with her hand and slowly the saliva travels down his shaft. She starts licking from the bottom to spread it faster. Naruto moans enjoying Hanabi's blow job.

Hanabi comes to a stop and stands up. Naruto stares at her why she left him unfinished. She grabs the zipper from her sweater and pulls it down, starting to take off her clothes giving a show to Naruto as she stripped.

Fully naked she turns around and gets down on her knees then to her hands. She looks back and says. "Give it to me."

Naruto stands up taking his pants off. _"She's eager to get some."_

Naruto took all his clothes off and Hanabi told him. "Grab the blindfold under the bed."

Naruto asks "Why?"

She says "It'll be more fun when you pick which hole to start on."

He turns around and crouches grabbing the blindfold. He stands up and wraps it around his head blocking his vision. He starts walking towards Hanabi till he feels her ass with one hand and grabs onto her.

He grabs his dick and enters his tip at her ass. He knew which hole he was entering, he first wanted her wet before he entered her pussy.

Hanabi looks back at him. _"Fuck why did it have to be this hole."_

She reaches back and grabs his shaft and pushes him in, to guide his cock up her ass giving a tight squeeze.

"This hole is really tight." He says as he grabs onto her shoulders and starts thrusting.

Over the next 30 minutes Naruto was pounding at her ass, making her scream, making her regret to ever use a blindfold.

"AH! OH YES! OH YES! I LIKE IT UP THE ASS!" She screamed.

By then Naruto still had his blindfold on as he had her slouched over with her ass up in the air.

Almost forgetting her sister's plan, Hanabi falls forward and Naruto stops. She did it on purpose to slide him out of her.

"Wait baby, give me a sec." She says as she gets up.

Naruto stands up also waiting for her. Hanabi walked over to the bed and grabbed her clothes. She put her pants on along with her shirt. She heads to the window and opens it.

"It's getting kind of hot in here." She says to trick Naruto.

She pops her head out and in comes Hinata. She creeps through the window and lands on her bed. Hanabi whispers to her. "He's all yours. Why didn't you just tell him to fuck you, he's a pretty horny guy."

Hanabi looks at her sister examining her face. Naruto did give her a good work out.

"Oh and by the way we started off with anal." She says as she gets out the window and leaves.

Hinata turns her head to Naruto, she starts taking off her clothes. If only Naruto wasn't blindfolded he would've enjoyed this.

Hinata gets herself naked and walks up to Naruto starring at his cock. _"Wow he really is big!"_

She positions herself in front of him and gets on all fours. Naruto grabs her waist making her jolt a bit. She looks back at Naruto starring at his cock about to go in her. She's been waiting for this, wanting to know what all the talk was about.

Naruto starts poking her ass cheeks till he finds her hole. Hinata felt like she was about to be shot the closer he got to her ass hole.

He finds it and slides his whole length in her without knowing they switched. Hinata quickly gets tight on him as she took him whole. Her hands turned to fist as she squeezed him tightly.

"_He's so thick! Why did it have to be anal?"_ She thinks.

Naruto slides his arm to her ass and squeezes it. He slaps it hard surprising her.

"Ah!" She screamed as she got slapped.

Naruto started thrusting up her ass, feeling the resistance he pushed more. Hinata felt her inside tear apart, feeling his tip burn as it pushed her apart with ease.

"Oh fuck! Ah! Ah!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto kept his pace till he started to notice the difference.

"_This ass feels way tighter than before."_ He rubs her ass. "_It even feels softer and thicker."_

Naruto pushes that to the side as he goes back to pounding Hinata. He kept up his pace started to feel the urge to cum. Hinata felt him grow a little thick also thinking what was happening.

Her question was answered when Naruto says "Fuck I'm gonna cum!"

Her eyes go wide as she turns back feeling Naruto speed up. She started feeling her ass burn up. Was he cumming in her? She thought. She felt her ass get more and more full and hot. Naruto pulls out of her ass exhausted a bit.

Again her question was answered as she felt hot liquid come out of her ass down her thighs.

Naruto stood up and took off his blindfold. He got confused when he saw Hinata on the floor getting up slowly.

"What the fuck?" He whispers.

He knew there was a difference, but didn't think it was Hinata he was fucking. It later came to him that that was the reason Hanabi told him to put a blindfold.

He asks "It was your idea to blind me right Hinata?"

She turns to him and nods her head.

Naruto takes steps back and sits on the bed. He opens his legs and says "Then finish what you sister couldn't."

Hinata goes up to him and gets on her knees. Naruto stares at her face. _"Now I get my dick sucked by her sister. I'm glad I came."_

Hinata opens her mouth and puts him in. She starts off by sucking his cock while pushing him against her cheeks. She greedily took him in more as Naruto moans making her happy.

"That feels good. Use your tits Hinata." He says.

"Ok Naruto."

Hinata grabs her breast from under and lifts them up. She puts him in between and she starts using her knees to bounce up and down. Naruto looked at her tits engulf his cock. Hinata looked down licking the tip.

"I think I still have a bit left." He says.

Hinata looks up and goes faster squeezing him. She squeezes cum out of him as he shoots on her chest. She stops and lets him finish on her and she starts rubbing it around.

Naruto stands up and so does she. "Bend over the bed."

Hinata bends over the bed using her elbows as support and looks back at Naruto and sways her ass back and forth.

Naruto grabs her ass and she looks back waiting for his entrance. Naruto puts his tip at her pussy and slides in her. Hinata gets shocks throughout her body as she never felt anything go that deep before. Naruto starts thrusting in her pussy.

Hinata moans. "Oh yes that feel good."

Naruto starts hitting her hard with his cock yet still going slowly. He sends waves off her ass as he hits it hard. Hinata moans more and more. "AH!AH!AH!"

He sped up as they started to hear the bed hit up against the wall. Hinata felt him push more and more in her forcing her on her tip toes. Naruto started ramming in fast. Hinata stayed on her tip toes as she reaches back grabbing her ass.

"AH AH AH FUCK! NARUTO!" She screamed.

He reached over to grab her tits squeezing them in his hand. Hinata enjoyed everything he did to her, slapping her in the ass and fucking the shit out of her made her get wet.

Naruto feels her pussy get wet as he says. "This pussy is getting tight! Don't cum yet Hinata!" He says.

She screams ok out loud. She grabbed on tighter with her hand on her ass leaving a scratch mark and with her other hand she grabbed the sheets tighter.

"FUCK! NARUTO I CAH CAN'T!" She screamed.

Naruto felt her inside burn up just how he liked it. "Hold on baby!"

"NARUTO I CAN'T!" She screamed.

The urge increased more; her legs were getting weak along with her arms. Hinata felt her body about to explode. Naruto to felt his cock about to blow in her, he sped up which broke Hinata in half.

"AAHHH! FUUHHCK!" She screamed out loud.

Naruto was surprised twice, hearing her scream that loud and also feeling a river flow of her juice pour out of her. His dick was completely covered in her cum along with a big portion of her thighs including the rug. He didn't even feel himself cum in her till he pulled out seeing his cum drip out along with hers.

Naruto looked at Hinata completely still. He got closer to her.

"Hinata?" He said.

Her face was completely red along with her chest. She wasn't responding. He got another surprise as he said out loud. "Fuck I made her blackout!"

He slapped her ass, but she didn't get up. She was still breathing, but she didn't wake up.

Naruto stepped back and said "Damn we made a mess on Hanabi's carpet. She's not going to be happy, and I bet every Hyuuga here will wonder why there's a huge stain there."

He looked at her body. "Maybe I should get her up." As he grabbed her body it came to him. "Oh yeah she played a little trick on me with her sister." He placed her head on the pillow and starred at her face.

He jumped on the bed getting on top of her cowboy style. He grabbed her tits and placed his dick in between them. He started stroking fast hearing his sack hit against her breast as he was looking at her sleepy face. Not knowing she's getting tit fucked he started to cum on her chest down her neck. He got off and stood next to her face shooting more onto her hair and face covering her nose and eyes.

He finishes and is surprise she's still not up. He slides his hands under her body and flips her over. He jumps on the bed again getting on top of her thighs. Then he grabs her ass cheeks and spreads them apart as he slides his penis in between up and down. He raises himself with his knees as his dick was pointing directly at her ass.

He entered her and immediately started pounding her ass. Since she was knocked out cold he rammed himself in her with no care, making the bed creek, feeling that it would break down any second.

Hinata starts mumbling some words, but Naruto didn't hear her. She starts to get back her conscious and raises her head up. She looks back seeing Naruto on top of her, fucking her furiously. Her chest was burning red and her breast felt sticky. Then she started to feel a horribly long shaft in her ass and started screaming.

"AH AH AH! NAH NARUTOH!" She screamed his name.

Naruto looked up to see her awake. Hinata grabbed the pillow biting it as she felt him burn up. He dug deep in her and shot his cum inside her. Hinata let go of the pillow as Naruto finished inside her and got up of her.

Hinata gets off the bed also and Naruto sits down on the bed still hard. She turns around and walks back till she feels his legs and lowers herself on him. He grabs her waist and shoves it again in her ass.

"I'm gonna fuck this ass all day." He says as she gets down lower.

He fills her up completely and grabs her waist moving her in circular motion. Hinata moans as she starts bouncing on his cock. Naruto leans back on the bed as Hinata bounces on him. He reaches for her tits and grabs them. Hinata keeps jumping enjoying his hardness.

"AH! I LOVE YOUR COCK!" She screamed.

Naruto lifts himself up and grabs her thighs and stands up lifting her up. Hinata stops as Naruto leans her forward. She lands on all fours and he summons a clone. His penis appears right in front of her face as she looks up seeing the clone. He grabs her hair and shoves his cock in her mouth.

"UGH! UGH! UGH!"Hinata screams were muffled.

Naruto begins fucking her again as the clone directs his cock to each corner of her mouth covering every inch. Hinata looks up seeing the clone enjoy his blow job. She moves her tongue all over his tip getting wet enough to suck every ounce off.

The clone pulls out his penis and starts jacking off in front of her face as she opens her tongue and closes her eyes, waiting for his arrival. Naruto starts fucking her hard, moving her body back and forth, making it hard for her to stay in one place so the cum won't go all over the place.

The clone starts cumming on Hinata as she feels strands on it land across her face and on her hair. She opens her eyes to see her vision covered completely in white.

Naruto then feels his climax coming soon. He also felt hers as she got tighter.

Hinata starts feeling the urge to cum also. "AH! AH! I'M GONNA CUM!" She said.

Naruto kept it up as she started to lose her posture. The clone disappeared and Hinata buried her face onto her arm as she started biting on to it. She felt her inside burn up again, getting tighter and tighter.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! AH! AAHH I'M CUMMING!" She screamed.

Hinata came, filling herself up as she dropped her body dead no longer able to keep it stable. Naruto kept it up on her pussy, feeling her hot wet juice make it harder for him to hold it in. He grabbed her waist harder as Hinata went back to biting her arm. Naruto finally broke.

"Shit! Fuck… (sigh)" He leaned forward resting on her back.

He finally blasted his share of cum into her again. He rested on top of her back still shooting his juice in her. Hinata breathed heavily as she felt the adrenaline kick in. She finally understood what the girls were talking about and it feels great. She wanted more, she wanted as much as she can get of it.

They got up after a few minutes of resting. He stared at her to see her smiling.

"Are you okay Hinata? You're not tired at all?" He asked.

She nodded no.

"So you think you can hold up with 5 clones?" He asked.

Hinata felt her dream had just come true. She wanted more and she is going to get it. She nodded yes and Naruto summoned 5 clones surrounding her. She looked around seeing them already erect. Naruto got on the ground and she walked up to him getting on top of him cowboy style.

He entered her wet pussy again and made her lean toward as a clone came from the back and shoved himself up her ass. The other three went up to her face as one entered her mouth and the other starter masturbating. She looked at the clone she was sucking at back at the others that were getting ready to cum on her.

She started bouncing on Naruto's cock as the one on the back began fucking her ass. Being double penetrated she felt like crying but knew what she got herself into. The two clones left to do nothing but masturbate drew closer to her as she grabbed their cocks and started stroking them.

"UGH! NNGH! NNGH! AHNGH!" She screamed.

Naruto reached and started massaging her nipples between his fingers. Hinata moaned louder as the clones drew closer to finishing on her. The clone she was giving a blowjob started cumming inside her already catching her off guard as she swallowed it making her cough.

"UGH! CUGH! CUGH! CUUGH!" Hinata felt the cum rise back up but swallowed it. The clone disappeared and the other two drew in closer. They both drew their cocks on top of her face and started shooting cum. Falling down onto her face they covered her completely in their juice.

Naruto started to feel her wetter as she already came and didn't even know it. He looked over at his cock seeing, not only his penis, but most of his torso covered in her juice. The clones disappeared.

Hinata felt her freedom from their cocks and started moaning. "AH! YES! YES! BABY FUCK ME!"

The clone fucking her ass started cumming as he pushed deep inside her making her stop as she enjoyed his juice completely fill her up. The clone disappeared leaving just them two. He told her to get off and she did. His cock was completely covered in her juice. He looked over at her seeing her hair and face covered in sweat and cum.

He decided to go easy on her and told her to bend over the bed. She did and he got on his knees behind her pussy. He grabbed her thick ass and spread her open seeing her juice alongside her legs. He licks it off and moved up to her dripping vagina. He slides his tongue deep in her roughly pushing one side to another.

Hinata moaned quietly wondering what he was doing inside her. It felt hotter than is cock as it moved all around. She felt tingles come from her legs getting goose bumps all around her body.

"Mmmmh… Naruto that feels so good." She moaned.

Naruto smiled as she enjoyed his tongue. He dug his face deeper in her pussy till his nose touched her vagina getting more of her juice. Hinata moaned louder. "Aaaw!"

Naruto gets up and pushes her onto the bed. He jumps on top of her again and slides his dick in her pussy.

"This is what I was doing to you when you passed out." He whispered to her ear.

He started pounding her pussy to the bed as she moaned. Naruto reached under to grab her nipples. He felt her get wet again.

"God it so wet!" He said to her.

Hinata lay still on the bed as he thrusted in her pussy. She started dripping her juice onto Hanabi's sheets. Naruto stopped thrusting and got up off her. He got on the bed and crawled over to her. He grabbed her by the hair and shoved his cock in her mouth. Immediately she started sucking his dick and he knew he was going to cum. Hinata turned over and he shot his load on her chest. Covering her breast in white completely she rubbed it around her chest.

Naruto jumped off. "That was some good sex Hinata."

She gets up also. "You gave me a good fuck."

"Come on lets clean this. Hanabi is going to be pissed when she finds out the mess we did. I don't want her to get mad at you." He said as he grabbed the sheets and pulled them out.

They cleaned the whole room up besides the stain on her carpet. Hinata finally got a taste of what she wanted and lucky for her, Naruto said he was willing to do it again. He left, jumping out the window as she stayed there in the room thinking all that just happen, every sensation she felt during sex. His cock, his thickness, even his cum and the thought of being double penetrated. She can't wait till next time.

SS: A little of the Hyuuga princess….


	57. 53 – NarutoAnko by VFSNAKE

**Naruto/****Anko [****Naruto: The Descendent of Revan****] by VFSNAKE**

**Naruto: The Descendent of Revan**

(Forest of Death-Chuunin Exam Tower)

Naruto was slightly surprised by Anko's choice to wait out the approaching storm in the Forest of Death in the place that could quite possibly be the "eye" of said storm. Anko explained to him that this place could also be used as a second Hokage tower should the village ever be attacked with the actual Hokage tower lost during the fighting.

"Most impressive Anko-chan," said Naruto, as he took off his helmet, and entered what he gathered was Anko's bedroom when she was here for a few days during this time.

"Well, you did say we needed to be someplace close to spot where the shit's going to hit the fan, and there is no better place then this tower," said Anko, as she had removed her trench coat to reveal her fishnet covered back to him, and to further prove she didn't wear a bra.

"That and you want to get some alone time with me until our foes reveal themselves," said Naruto before he transformed into his Youko form and walked over to Anko now sitting on her bed in a rather..._enticing _position.

"Yep! Now come over here you sexy fox and get a piece of this sexy psycho bitch you love so much," said Anko, as she removed her skirt, and reveal what many suspected was with her not wearing any panties.

"_**I don't want just have a piece of you my sexy psycho bitch, Anko-chan. What I want is the...whole...damn...thing!" **_said Naruto, as he moved to where Anko was sitting with her wrapping her legs around his waist, and the Namikaze leaned down with her rising to meet him before giving him long heated kiss with their tongues dueling for dominance.

While the two began kissing with intense passion, Naruto's hands ripped off her fishnet shirt while Anko managed to roughly get his shirt off, and was grinding her pussy against his pants to get a feel of his cock behind it. Naruto growled into her ear, as he cupped her ass with one hand, and began fondling her breasts with the other making Anko moan out in pleasure before arching her back when one of Naruto's fingers from the hand on her ass entered her pussy with the tip of his finger putting pressure on her clit. Anko gripped his back and dug her fingernails into his back before trying to scream out in pure pleasure after her lover rotated the tip of his clawed finger around her clit.

'Oh Kami! He knows all the right spots to hit. If this keeps up I'm going to cuuuuumm!' thought Anko, as she did just that when he twisted her nipple, and sent charka through the finger tip on her clit.

"_**Such a dirty girl you are. Getting all your cum on my hand and pants,"**_ said Naruto, as he lowered Anko down to let her catch her breath before licking his cum covered hand with his tongue, and saw the woman looking at him hungrily when she saw him to that.

"Oh my you're right Naruto-kun! You poor poor fox. I've gotten your pant all dirty from cum. Let me help you with that," said Anko, as she moved to the end of the bed, and then began licking his pants along the crotch line where the amount of cum was before she dropped his pants after getting them cleaned up.

"_**It seems my dirty sexy snake bitch wants to taste my cum,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Anko look at his size in surprise, and the up at him with lust almost bleeding out of her eyes.

"You're so hard Naruto-kun. It must be painful to have such an erection. Let your dirty sexy snake bitch ease your suffering," said Anko, as she wedged it between her breasts while licking the top of the head of the cock with her tongue while Naruto let out a lust filled groan.

"_**Damn Anko-chan, you're tongue feels so good,"**_ said Naruto, as he felt her take the whole thing into her mouth, and began bobbing her head while moving her large breasts around his cock at the same time.

Anko only hummed out a response, as she sucked on his erection, and enjoyed the scalp massage he was giving her in return for the oral service that helped indicate if he loved what she was doing. She had to admit, Naruto cock was huge, and Anko had some doubts of even getting it into her mouth much less suck on it like a lollipop. Still, he had made her cum with just his fingers, and she was too horny to care about who was going to be the dominant one in this little sex romp.

All Anko wanted right now was this big thing in one or more of her holes before it filled her with Naruto's cum.

'I thought I heard he had two girls staying at the Namikaze Estate if you count Asta. I guess I should try to make myself girl number three in his little harem,' thought Anko, as she thought Naruto was a sweet guy, who didn't take crap from anyone, and was good to his ladies when he was with them.

Because of Anko's past in regards to her relationship with Orochimaru, she knew such a relationship with someone in the village other then Naruto was slim to none, and despite the Snake Princess's behavior towards others...all she wanted was to be loved.

That and the sex that went with it would be nice.

"_**I'm going to cum Anko-chan!" **_said Naruto, as he made Anko speed up her motions on his cock while Anko herself was sucking hard to increasing the pleasure, and let out a groan before cumming hard into her mouth.

As for Anko herself, she tried to swallow as much as she could, but there was too much, and to break away from his cock while letting it splash cum over her face down to her chest. The taste of him was something she found to be intoxicating, as she soon began trying to get every drop on her body into her mouth, and trying to clean it all off like it was water with her being in the hottest desert region in Wind Country.

Kami only knew what Naruto's cock would feel like when he took her down below.

"Damn you tasted good," said Anko, as she looked up at him, and saw his eyes were also burning with lust just the same as hers.

"_**So I've been told. Now are you ready for the main event?" **_said Naruto, as he saw her eyes widen, and looked at him with determination not to back out now.

No sane or insane woman would dare turn him down.

"You better believe it you big hunk of fox meat," said Anko, as she licked her lips, and leaped onto his body again with Naruto catching her before quickly thrusting his cock right into her snatch that made the woman arch her back in pleasure.

"_**How does it feel Anko-chan? How does my big cock feel inside your tight little cunt?"**_ said Naruto, as he thrust into Anko hard, and while pinning her to the wall with the said woman having her legs wrapped around him so she could keep herself connected.

"It feels good Naruto-kun! Don't stop!" said Anko in a pleading voice, as she had never felt anything this big inside of her before, and didn't want it to leave her now soaked pussy.

"_**As you wish,"**_ said Naruto, as he thrust into her again, and again while burying his face into her breasts licking them all the while letting Anko grip his head while let out screams of pleasure with each thrust into her body.

Contrary to all the very popular rumors about Mitarashi Anko, she was by far from that of a slut despite the way she dressed, and her personality suggesting she needed to be in a straight jacket for a good 20 to 30 years. She was by no means a virgin either, as she had gotten herself into a few one night stands with some Shinobi of the Leaf, but the thing was that some of the few she had slept with also happened to be married, and the rumors of her being a slut were spread from the wives of those men that were to this present day under their spouses' thumbs because of their unfaithfulness to them.

'Oh Kami! He fucking me rough and raw,' thought Anko, as she felt his cock pound into her without mercy while her ass was being squeezed by Naruto's hands, and made sure her rear end wasn't so bruised from the wall behind her when he plowed into her pussy.

"_**Say you are mine Anko-chan! Mine to take, mine to claim, and mine to **__**fuck**__**!"**_ said Naruto, as he did a semi-corkscrew maneuver when he thrust into her pussy, and made Anko tear the skin from his back deep enough to make him bleed.

"I'm yours! I'll always be yours. Fuck me into unconsciousness," said Anko, as she felt more then just sex from this man thrusting into her with his big cock, but the love he just gave off when being around her, and the woman didn't want it to leave her.

She wanted to be his forever.

"_**Brace yourself,"**_ said Naruto, as he moved them to the bed while still thrusting into her every few seconds before he had Anko on the bed, and let his hands play with her breasts while he kissed her so his hips could do all the work now.

'I don't know how much more of this I can take!' thought Anko, as she had been through so many orgasms without crying out because they had bombarded her one after the other, and she could feel her body had basically become like jelly with Naruto giving it to her like she asked.

"_**I'm going to cum Anko-chan. I'm going to cum hard!"**_ said Naruto, as he had been feeling her pussy clamping down on him hard to the point it was almost painful to him, and finally released his seed into her pussy making the woman let out a raspy scream at feeling his seed enter her womb.

"That...was...oh Kami...Naruto-sama," said Anko, as her mind was so overloaded with pleasure she didn't even realize she called him that, and just let herself be covered in the pleasurable sensation of her orgasm.

"_**Were not done yet Anko-chan,"**_ said Naruto, as he was able to turn her around while still staying inside of her, and Anko mewed at the sensation of it before she arched her back at the new wave of pleasure from the thrusts he was giving her from behind.

Anko for her own part didn't resist Naruto's dominance over her body, which was a first, as she was normally the one that took control whether was sober or stone cold drunk, and in all reality she couldn't. This preverbal sex god or rather sex _demon_ was giving Anko too much pleasure for her to resist and deep in her mind the Snake Princess didn't want to resist him. She knew the story behind Naruto's life growing up and Anko had been one of the few that knew the boy was no monster that everyone else believed him to be. He was fair to his friends, yet firm when he had to keep them in line, and had done so with Team 7 when the majority of them wanted to hang him from a tall tree for not letting them enter the exams.

Anko had found her kindred spirit.

With a cry from her lover, Anko felt Naruto cum inside of her, and give the woman what felt like her twelfth orgasm of the day before moving them both further onto the bed. Still connected to her, Naruto had Anko lying on top of him with her back on his stomach, and one of his hands on her breasts while the other hand pulled the covers over them to keep the warmth they were creating from escaping.

"Oh...Naruto-sama...good," said Anko, as she had lost herself to the realm of sleep after the sensation of the sexual encounter with Naruto, and let her body rest with his knowing that he would be with her when she woke up.

Smirking at his accomplishment in satisfying Anko, Naruto looked around the room to see just what it was like to get some idea of the person he had just giving sexual relief to. The room was mostly empty with the exception of some furniture in the room that was all standard based, a picture of Orochimaru with the words "TRAITOR!" written over his form with what looked like blood, and on a shelf in a nearby open closet a shiny object that caught his attention. Stretching out with the Force, Naruto summoned the object to his hand to see it was a _tattoo gun_ of all things, and then he remembered how Anko would brand her victims with them like she did Jiraiya at the hot springs not that long ago.

Smirking an evil smirk, Naruto decided he could have some fun with this invention, and Anko was going to be one of many he was going to use it on.

(2 Days Later)

Anko was still out of it when he got redressed though during the time they slept, Naruto had used the Force to give her a wet dream so when she came with his cock inside of her, he would too, and left her his own gift before removing himself from the bed. Eyeing the woman on the bed with the bed sheets covering her naked, as well as sexy form, Naruto placed a note on the bed next to her, and left knowing that there were things that needed to be done that he couldn't delay any further.

'Oh well. At least I gave Anko-chan a little gift from me to her,' thought Naruto, as he took the tattoo gun with him sealed up in a scroll, and exited the room quietly since what he needed to do concerning Konoha's enemies since one was connected to Anko.

Though she wasn't ready to face him.

Not yet anyway.

**SS: Most excellent… now if u want the rest of the story… you know the drill… go to ****the real story to get more accion, Ja Ne.**


	58. 54 – NarutoKan'uRyubi by Personazero

**Naruto/Kan'u Unchou/****Ryuubi Gentoku**** [UGILF] by perzonazero**

**UGILF**

While they were heading to one of the rooms well their private rooms, for what is about to happen. Kan'u was talking to Ryuubi, telling her to get rid of her fears and to go with the flow. Ryuubi just seem to nodded her head not fully understanding what was going, but she knew that she must go along.

"Are you ready?" Asked Kan'u and before he had the chance to answer she had his cock in her mouth. If his mind wasn't mush before, it certainly was now. She was twirling his member around with her tongue, sucking hard and then stopping for a moment, then starting up again. She didn't want him blow his load too soon and she was just starting. Ryuubi was watching all this and only got hornier by every suck Kan'u gave him. She started to kiss her way up his chest from his naval to his left nipple. She circled the nipple a few times before the grabbed it between her teeth, dragged it up a bit and then releasing it.

Meanwhile Naruto was groaning under their ministrations and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He hung on for a while longer not wanting this feeling to go away, but had to give inn the end.

"Damn, am going to blow" he said before Kan'u felt his member twitch and began to suck even harder. With a grunt he released inside her mouth and shot five streams of semen in her awaiting mouth. She started to gulp down mouthful after mouthful not wanting to miss a drop of the warm liquid.

Kan'u found that it tasted kind of like some form of sweats or something else she couldn't place her fingers on it, she grabbed Ryuubi off Naruto's chest and kissed her. Kan'u gave Ryuubi the last mouthful she had through the kiss giving a taste for her also. Naruto just got out of his orgasmic haze and was greeted by this lovely sight, making his little friend spring to life again. Ryuubi started to moan into the kiss, feeling Kan'u's tongue playing with hers after she dropped something that oddly tasted like sweet in her mouth. When the girls finally broke for air they looked at Naruto who was by now a panting, whimpering mess with very 'hard' looking problem. This time it was all frustration and no act. Kan'u leaned into Ryuubi's ear and whispered "Your turn, give him all you got!" in a voice coated with lust. Ryuubi only got hornier by the dirty talk Kan'u was whispering in her ear.

Ryuubi couldn't keep herself in check any longer and she crashed her lips against Naruto's hard. She broke the kiss and said in what almost sounded like a growl "Make this worth my while and I'll give myself to you!" and then she kissed him again. Ryuubi then proceeded to turn around ending up in a 69 position on him, giving him free access to her dripping snatch. Naruto took his head towards her drenched pussy and took a long sniff at it. He had never done this before, but he had read a few adult books and knew what she wanted. Naruto gave her a long test lick making her squirm in ecstasy at his tongue. She gasped and went down on him, licking and sucking to her heart's content. Naruto stopped after the test lick deciding to figure out the taste 'Hum, very tasty, very yummy.' Ryuubi felt him stop and was about to yell at him for stopping, but right away she felt him vigorously attack her dripping pussy making her scream out loud.

While the other two was going at it Kan'u was watching and fingering herself in the process. She could not wait until she could ram that hard cock strait up her hole and just ride him out until he was as dry as the desert. Kan'u finally a few minutes after rubbing her clit furiously, came with a half satisfied moan. Ryuubi jumped on him and aligned his cock with her slit and sat down on him making him groan out and herself scream. He was way too big to take in one go and it stretched her to the limit, all the while loving every second of it. Pain and pleasure in the same mix made an unbelievable combination that Ryuubi was very pleased with, which was strange for such a quite girl like her.

"YESSS, YOUR SO BIG NARUTO, GIVE ME ALL YOU'V GOT!" Ryuubi screamed while riding him faster and faster with each increasing moment. "Holy shit you're so fucking tight!" Naruto managed to groan out for beneath her. He kept pumping in her pussy meeting her trusts as she came down on him.

Kan'u was just watching from the sidelines as her friend viciously pumped herself onto the lucky boy. After a few minutes she found herself fingering her slit unconsciously while watching the two going at it. 'This is so wrong on so many levels, but oh so exiting' Kan'u thought too herself grinning and found that she was wanting more than her just fingers.

Coming to that conclusion Kan'u went from the side of the bed to Naruto's face and kissed him passionately for a few minutes. When she broke from his lips she was grinning like a mad woman, and considering her reputation it wasn't far from the truth.

"Don't neglect me Naruto" Naruto returned her grin "would not dream of it!" Satisfied with his answer she got up and sat down on his face, grounding her pussy onto his awaiting mouth. Then she sang out loud as he continued his assault on her folds, and he hadn't started on her ball of a clit yet. Suddenly the screams got louder on both ends, Naruto had discovered the fleshy numb and Ryuubi's breasts were being fondled by Kan'u.

The three where going at it like bunnies in heat, Ryuubi was furiously slamming herself onto Naruto dick with him meeting her halfway there. Kan'u was grinning her hips onto Naruto's face while suckling and fondling Ryuubi's breasts, they all had multiple orgasms still not stopping for a break. They had been going at it for a very long while, but time and space was void in that room. The only thing that existed was raw lust, passion, pleasure and utter fulfillment.

Then shorty after wards Naruto gently open her legs. Kan'u then started to feel him rubbing her pussy. Sticking his fingers into, pinching her wet folds, making her even horny. She turned to look at Ryuubi to only see that see had alust full daze on her face. All of her clothing was on the floor next to her's. But after a while he stop finger her. Instead he picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Kan'u. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the black to purple pubic haired. Kan'u moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Kan'u was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her up. Naruto seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that. Kan'u had a great body one with agility and grace. Naruto knew that sjhe was a great fighter, and he knew that it must keep her in shape. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him the Ryuubi did. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Kan'u… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing.

It seem durning this time, Ryuubi was fingering herself from watching Kan'u and Naruto session. Kan'u got out of the bed and then look at Ryuubi. " Your turn again." Rachel said. Ryuubi only nodded her head. Happy that it was her turn to get some release. She climb onto the bed and crawled stright for Naruto.

Naruto shut his eyes tight and groaned as he felt his member engulfed in a wet and warm looked down just as Ryuubi pushed her head forward taking his surging cock into her mouth and down her throat. She forced it down a few times before letting it slowly slide out so she could trace the veins with her tongue and flick at Naruto's head. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and sucked lovingly before forcing it down brought his hand to the back of Ryuubi's head and thrusted gently forward forcing himself deeper in her mouth. She sucked on him harder and opened her mouth wide as she tried to deepthroat him but then gagged and had to pull him out.

Naruto's body trembled as he felt his member plunge deep into her mouth and her soft lips closed around him. Ryuubi was bobbing slowly as she sucked him and played with his balls with her free could barely keep himself from falling over but he forced himself to stay almost keeled over as Ryuubi forced his whole cock deep into her throat before nearly choking to death and had to pull him out. Naruto panted as he watched Ryuubi give his throbbing member a few licks.

She moved up and brought Naruto's cock up to her chest where she nestled it between her pressed her breast together squeezing Naruto's dick between the soft mounds of flesh. She moved up and down a little before Naruto caught on and started to thrust his cock between her firm grabbed Ryuubi's shoulders as he fucked her tits as the desperation to get rid of his erection became too much. He groaned as his member slid between her boobs. Naruto groaned loudly and closed his eyes as he came spurting cum out like a fire hose spraying Ryuubi's entire chest with his hot thick cum. Naruto opened his eyes and eyed the damage wryly.

" Wow that was so much !", Ryuubi said in awe as she cupped her right breast and then licked her own tit. After doing that she climbed on top of brought her head down and licked Naruto's chest as she raised her hips over his lap. She reached down and grabbed his cock guiding it cautiously towards her dripping wet lips. He felt his member push into her warm wet pussy. He groaned as he felt himself being plunged into Ryuubi's slipper hole.

" Oh my God !", Ryuubiscreamed as she tensed up as Naruto bucked underneath her pushing himself all the way in. Naruto without warning grabbed Ryuubi's hips as he started bucked up vigorously without giving her a chance to get use to his size.

" Wait..Naruto…Slow down. " Ryuubi begged as Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around her forcing his hips up into her even faster now.

" Ryuubi…you feel so..good.. I can't..stop", Naruto confessed as he leaned forward and smashed his lips into hers.

Ryuubi moved forward and licked at Naruto's lips before he opened his mouth and sent his own tongue into her mouth. She moaned as they explored each other's mouth while she moved her hips energetically matching Naruto's quick suddenly pulled Ryuubi down onto the bed and rolled over so that he was on top of her. He lowered his hands to her waist and then grabbed her thighs spreading her legs far apart as he forced himself as far into her as possible.

Ryuubi screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and squeezed him tight as her inner walls contracted. Naruto groaned as he pounded her as if he was possessed, the burning in his member couldn't be stopped despite his desperate attempt to achieve thrusted into Ryuubi over and over again while his body went numb and his senses dimmed. He was so overtaken with need that he couldn't think straight anymore, he barely noticed a additional body that joined them on the bed.

As Naruto pushed himself into Ryuubi's wet folds someone grabbed his head and turned his face towards the right, he didn't get the chance to make out a face as he felt a pair of hungry lips suck and nibble on his pace didn't falter as he fucked Ryuubi and made out with Kan'u who currently had her tongue in his mouth. He leaned into the kiss enthusiastically and reached out feeling up the cupped her breast and squeezed it eagerly before catching her nipple between his fingers and rolling it sensuously. Naruto broke the kiss for air he looked into the eyes of Kan'u once again.

" Ahhhh Naruto..I'm Cumming !", Ryuubi screamed she her hips stopped moving and she arched her back sharply while a rippling euphoria pulsed through her body.

Naruto gripped Ryuubi's hips as he felt her inner walls squeeze his throbbing member tightly as she came. Naruto thrusted a few more times pushing himself in as deep as he could as Ryuubi relaxed her body. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked like she was exhausted, Naruto looked down at her in pity. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to push Ryuubi too far.

" Don't Naruto, if Ryuubi is worn out I can certainly take over", Kan'u offered as she put her hand on Naruto's stomach and gently pushed him out of Ryuubi. Ryuubi rolled over still panting desperately for air but with a content smile on her face.

She moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Naruto." Now please do me again ", Kan'u asked with a cute pout. Naruto couldn't resist the look on her face and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips and pushed inside slowly. Kan'u arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Naruto penetrated her. Naruto forced the final inch of his dick in Kan'u and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Kan'u screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her. Naruto stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Kan'u with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"Are you okay to keep going ?", Kan'u asked as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again.

" Yeah I'm good", Naruto said with a tired voice as he started to pull himself out of her only to thrust back in abruptly.

" Oh God Naruto your so good", Kan'u moaned before her lips were captured by a very neglected Ryuubi. Naruto tried to focus on the task at hand but he found himself watching the two girls making out as he fucked Kan'u from behind.

Ryuubi reached out and grabbed Kan'u's cheek and tilted her head slightly so she was above her a little bit then she forced her tongue into her mouth taking the opportunity to be the dominate one.

Naruto watched in enthrallment as the two girls tongues swirled out at each others coating their lips in saliva. Ryuubi started nibbling on Kan'u's lips while Kan'u tried to moaned as Naruto rammed himself into her over and over again.

" Ohhh godddd I'mmm cumming againnn!", Kan'u yelled extremely loud as she lost herself in delight yet steeled himself for the worse as Kan'u tightened up around him yet again but he kept his cool and kept driving his huge cock into the wet velvety lips of her pussy. Kan'u dropped down to her stomach with Naruto still inside of her. " I…I can't ..take any more right now", Kan'u confessed as she felt her heart pounding in her pulled out of her reluctantly as he desperately wanted to cum again but he didn't want to push her too far.

Ryuubi crawled over to Naruto and shoved him so he landed on his back, before he could react Ryuubi was positioning herself above him preparing to take his cock inside of reached down and grabbed his member as she lowered herself slowly and his tip rubbed against her wet lips before her weight pushed it inside. Ryuubi threw her head back and moaned as she felt Naruto filling her gripped Ryuubi's hips and started thrusting upwards into her before she could start to move on her own. Ryuubi grinded her hips into Naruto as he desperately tried to reach his release.

Naruto bucked harder and fast bringing his hips off the bed completely as he forced all of his length into Ryuubi's pussy as she twisted and grinded against him while mewing and moaning the entire time.

" Ohhh Fuckk, you're in soo deep !", Ryuubi screamed in pleasure as she bounced furiously on Naruto's thick member which was submerged inside of her.

" Shit ! I'm gonna cum soon,", Naruto warned her as he gritted his teeth while he felt his cock being buried in Ryuubi hot wet hole. Ryuubi after hearing that got off of him to only in time as he firing loads of hot cum, landing on her belly and brought her head to his and locked in a kiss with him. Naruto grabbed Ryuubi's hips and flipped her on her stomach.

" Wait ! Hold on, what do you think your doing ?", Ryuubi yelled angrily as Naruto pulled her back from the hips positioning her ass up while her face was still against the pillow and her knees bent.

" Ryuubi you wanted to fuck him so badly to get your release, so now you get what you wanted", Kan'u said with a devious smile as she pinned Ryuubi 's shoulders down.

" Naruto why don't you use this hole", Kan'u said with a smirk as she spread Rachel's ass checks.

Naruto listened without really thinking and forced his head inside the small puckered hole as Kan'u instructed. Ryuubi screamed as Naruto pushed his tip inside of her but only wiggled her hips as he continued to submerge himself inside her ass.

He pushed forward abruptly going in as deep as he could causing Ryuubi to moan loudly and twist her hips even more. Kan'u let go of Ryuubi 's shoulders and sat down as Naruto slowly started to move.

" Lick me while he fucks your ass", Kan'u said as she spread her legs and moved closer to Ryuubi 's face.

Naruto finally got used to her tight asshole and was pumping steadily into her while she rolled her hips in rhythm with his thrust. The urge to unload into her became too much and he started to ram himself into her as hard as he could.

Ryuubi propped herself up on her elbows and obediently licked at Kan'u 's soft pink lips timidly before lowering her head and sucking on her folds while she ran her tongue up and down her slit.

Kan'u played with her breast, massaging and rubbing the soft mounds of flesh together as Ryuubi nibbled on her clit and pushed her tongue inside of her. Naruto leaned forward to give himself a better angle as he pounded Ryuubi 's asshole vigorously making her whole body quake with every thrust into the tight hole.

He could feel his heart pumping in his chest and it felt like it was going to explode. His body was moving on his own and even though he was exhausted he kept shoving his cock deep in Ryuubi who was moaning and screaming in delight despite her original objections.

Naruto pumped forcefully with everything that he had. Kan'u scream out loud as she came while Ryuubi suck on her clit as Ryuubi moaned sending vibrations to Kan'u .

"I'mmm I'mm cumming again", Ryuubi moaned as she felt herself go numb with bliss.

" I can't go on much longer…", Naruto whispered in a defeated voice as he let himself go and came inside Ryuubi 's ass shooting load after load into her.

Naruto collapsed falling against her back as he struggled to find the energy to move. Ryuubi moved slowly away from him easing his cock out of her ass and helping him roll over on his back.

After the fifth….or was it sixth orgasm Kan'u grew a little tired of getting licked all the time, not that he was bad with his tongue mind you he was very satisfying in that area, but she too wanted to feel his rod making turmoil of her insides. So in a moment of want she pushed Ryuubi on her back making Naruto slip out of her with a loud plop before she aligned his dick at her entrance. Kan'u stopped there and played with it for a little, rubbing it around her slit making him whine at the loss of warmth and to make her stop her teasing.

"Beg for it Naruto, beg and I'll grant you entrance to Kan'u hot warm pussy!" Kan'u said in a high almighty voice. She loved to make people beg, even though she had only used it on people she tortured, she figured she could do it while having sex. Only she underestimated her 'opponent'. Uzumaki Naruto NEVER begged! He never begged for anything in his entire life and he was not about to start now.

With a low "fuck it!" Kan'u heard before the sound of Ryuubi gasping as she saw what happened behind Kan'u's back. Kan'u tried to turn to get a look, but was pushed down against Ryuubi's dripping cunt by her neck making her ass come a bit up. Before she could do anything to retaliate Naruto, now coming up from behind her and roughly entered her pussy all the way to the hilt making her scream out in pleasure. While inside her he lent in and said softly in her ear in a voice of lust. "I never beg Kan'u!"

With that said and done he started to pound into her from behind at a fast pace. Ryuubi was sitting in front a screaming Kan'u looking at the most erotic thing she had ever seen in her entire life. The sight was of two people lusting for one another, trapped in a dance of passion just riding them self into a place of pure lust and pleasure. She also knew that if she got anymore horny now she would go insane on a clinical level, so she did what any respective woman would do in her position. She grabbed Kan'u's head and dragged her down against her slit. Kan'u knew what she wanted and was only happy to obligate. The sound of moaning, groaning and screaming was echoing around the room. None of the three gave a damn as they were too busy to even come up with a coherent thought.

Naruto hardened inside Kan'u and started to up his pace even more, meaning that he was close to cumming. Kan'u felt this and knew that he wouldn't last much longer, then again so wouldn't she, Kan'u was fast nearing her own orgasm and it was going to be a big one. Ryuubi, being a gooddy little girl had cum two times already under Kan'u's long coiling tongue.

"Kan'u am going to blow!" Naruto stated with a strained voice, and just as he said he came only a few seconds later. Kan'u felt him cream the inside of her folds and that made her moan very loudly as she herself came. The moan made her tongue vibrate inside Ryuubi making her throw her head back and screamed out as her own orgasm hit the roof.

After that Ryuubi plopped back on the bed as she passed out from too much pleasure and Kan'u withdrew her tongue from Ryuubi's slit. Naruto released a sigh as he slid out of Kan'u's pussy dripping with his and her release and sat down on the bed. Kan'u's head whipped around to look at him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Are you done already?" She said as he just raised his head to look at her with a dead panned expression on his face. He just sat there starring at her for a long time and it irked Kan'u to no end.

Then he finally spoke up "Kan'u am exhausted and am about ready to drop at any moment now, so…" He never got to finish that sentence an Kan'u suddenly whipped out her Green Dragon Crescent Blade from nowhere and held in against his balls.

"I don't give a damn, you going to fuck me more and you're going to like it!" She emphasized her last words with pressing the Green Dragon Crescent Blade to his balls giving him a light cut. Then she turned around and got on her hands and knees giving him a full view of her ass and pussy.

As Naruto saw this he started twitching madly 'This bitch expects me just to do as she says and just take it! Oh girl you're to going to get it!' He then looked at her puckered anus and got a wicked idea 'Oh yeah you're so going to get it!' He had in his mind as he came up behind her with a real fox grin on his face.

He aligned his dick at her pussy first and slowly bore his way inside her coating his member with the result of their previous fuck. She mewled as he went in her slowly, but as he took it all the way out she began to get annoyed.

"What the hell are you waiting for you! I want it now and I want it hard and fast like before so get to it already!" She almost shouted.

'Oh I'll give you what you want!' With that thought he spread her ass-cheeks wide open and placed his cock against her anus.

Kan'u's eyes widened at what he was about to do. "NO WAIT, NOT IN THERE!" She shouted desperately, but he had made up his mind and plunged inside her butt hole. The scream could be heard all over the hot spring.

"ARRRRRRRG, Naruto I am going to kill you, but first fuck my ass with that 10 inch pole of yours?" Kan'u said as she finally had relaxed enough. Naruto just sighed as he started to hump her behind. The hole was so tight around him he almost thought it would swallow up his entire cock and devourer it. He decided to get it over with and channeled some demon chakara his arms. The screams were pouring out of her as he took a hold of her ass and slammed against her in a speed no human creature could ever muster. To her credit she held out fifteen minutes off this torture until she succumbed to darkness after a mind splitting orgasm. After the long, tiresome, sore and fucking awesome night, Naruto fell in between his two friends and when out like a light with a giant grin on his face.

**CUT!**

**SS: Sigh… is difficult… to take just somes of the girls… ikki tousen have HOT GIRLS!**


	59. 55 – NarutoRyomou by Personazero

**Naruto/**** Ryomou Shimei**** [UGILF] by perzonazero**

**UGILF**

She gave him a wavering smile, making him look at her for a brief second, then laid down on the bed, making him look at her for a few moments, though she looked to be good for the moment. Ryomou was a beautiful woman. Even though she knew it was wrong to do this, she knew it might of been away before she was given any sexual release. She looked at him for a few more moments, deciding that there would be some more entertainment for her soon as she watched him go to her crotch, his hot breath tickling her skin for a moment, until it seemed that she was getting very hot down there and then could feel his tongue gently touching her pussy lips, making her eyes widen slightly and she mumbled; "What the?"

He could taste her for a brief instant, his tongue going over her lips and then into her pussy, making her say something that he didn't hear. He tasted her, her scent in his nose, her taste being like something that was a mix of juices that seemed to be strange to him. Her fleshy walls seemed to twitch as his tongue dove in deep, the feeling that it made him feel being like he was making out with her on the mouth, only that there was no tongue there…She could feel his tongue go inside her, wriggling like crazy, making her feel the sensations, like an eel had crawled into her pussy and was wriggling.

Naruto countined with his actions, and then decided to take a page out of Jiraiya's book and do a technique for sensations like this. He channeled chakra through his tongue and dove in, his tongue moving around like a mad thing, wriggling faster then before into her body, making her feel the sensation tenfold, since chakra was enhancing his body.

She could feel his tongue go inside her, making her feel good as the speeds at which it wriggled inside her were greater then anything she had felt before. The way that Naruto seemed to do her was simply out of this world, the way that his tongue twisted and turned inside her being good enough to make her give a cry of pleasure, her sweaty skin being sticky and her mouth feeling painful due to the moans that she had been making ever since Naruto had set to work on her, making her feel his tongue go all over the insides of her pussy.

He came away from her pussy, a victorious grin on his face as he looked at the panting woman who lay there and he smiled slightly at her and said; "Pretty good, eh?"

" Now stand up Naruto." she commanded to Naruto. And with that being said he did stand up. Ryomou walkover to him and dropped to her knees. She then lowered her head onto his prick, taking his full length into her mouth. She licked all around and sucked hard, then she started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. Naruto moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Ryomou sensed it, too, almost psychically. She let Naruto's balls drop from her mouth, covered in her saliva, and replaced it with just the head of his cock. She moved her tongue around the rim of his head, slowly and sensuously. Finally, Naruto couldn't take anymore and a large glob of cum shot up into Ryomou's mouth. She swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest of his cum. Naruto sat back up and pulled Ryomou's face off of his cock and stood her up. He dropped to his knees to eye level with her short ruby pubic hair and moist slit. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from his lover. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit. Ryomou moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her up, she crawled onto the bed.

Naruto seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her shaved pussy onto him.

She was tight, like a vice, and warm as a summer's noon. His hands instinctively went up to her hips to rest comfortably. He knew she was in control, so he would not try to maneuver her, and he would be thankful he didn't either, as he soon found that Ryomou not only used her agility and grace to rob banks, but she could move her hips in ways that a normal woman never could.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand brace against his stomach as she moaned loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places he couldn't by his own direction. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own from her hips and planted it on her large breast. She moaned louder as he strong palm pressed against her nipple, covering it like a shield. This caused her to vary her movements, becoming unpredictable to him but to her she was moving with a set dance that she had mastered for herself.

With his hand invited to her breast, his other would follow to cup the other one as best it could. Their size was too large to grip it all, and as he squeezed, her tit flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throaty manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips. He would get his chance to dominate, but not yet.

She writhed and ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail with her moans and shudders, but the city would not hear it over the sound of traffic and such, which only led her to get louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then shot herself back down hard and fast; thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down and not bend poor Naruto's cock. The moment she hit his hips she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard, and crawled over him. Her breasts hit against his face and her pussy was directly above his face as she had his dick in front of her face.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and was now teasing her with his mouth and tongue movements, though she was enjoying it all the same. Her breasts were firmly cupped and massaged as he focused on his work, finding himself wanting to desperately please her to the best of his abilities. His tongue moved slow and gradually got more aggressive and curious, delving into her depths and making sure to leave no fold untouched.

Gripping the head board, she rode his face with wild desire. She arched her back to fill his hands even more with her luscious chest. Purring and screaming all at his last breath she came,She was glowing with praise of his good work as she climbed off him, his face drenched with sweat and her sweet juices. She purred as she licked his face clean. Pushing the body off the bed, she sprawled out on the bed with a happy sigh.

" Hope fully your not done." Ryomou said, as she look at a gentle caress, Naruto lifted her legs, spreading them in a deliberate manner, until her essence was exposed to him, once again. Naruto continuing to stare at her pussy as he climbed back to his knees, causing what was left of the sheets on the bed to fall listlessly to the floor. His cock was hard, pointing straight towards the ceiling. Ryomou's eyes widened. " Whoa... most girls would love to have a guy like you." He grasped her legs and thrust his manhood inside of her. He began to pound with wanton abandon. Gone was the gentle lover.

She began to thrust back with an equal, and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met. He went faster and faster, driving her back to the recesses of her thoughts, back to that mind bending bliss she was trapped within moments before he assault on her essence, no, her pussy. He wasn't making love to her, he was fucking her. He was claiming her. Ryomou loved every second of it.

Ryomou's world had exploded. It wasn't better because of what they were doing. It was better because of how they were doing it. She was his bitch, his fuck meat, his toy, and she loved it. They were animals, make and female, and they were nature's vision. It was glorious. She thrust her pussy back onto Naruto's cock, experiencing yet another orgasm. Naruto screamed incoherently as his cock released a torrent of cum into her. It was warm, and it felt right.

They were trapped in a position ascribed to intense carnal acts. Still statues, still as the most uncouth painting, their naked bodies glistened with their sweat, their eyes rolled back into their heads. It was the greatest experience of their lives. Soon, they fell to the bed, their breathing labored. Ryomou wrapped an arm over Naruto, followed by a leg around his own.

"That was... indescribable." Ryomou licked his ear lobe.

**CUT!**

**SS: Sigh… is difficult… to take just somes of the girls… ikki tousen have HOT GIRLS!**


	60. NEWS! NEWS! NOT DEAD!

Yo!

Well first I would like to say… NO DEAD! Sorry real life is kinda bothersome sometimes, and college like to be a bitch in heat sometimes… anyway I am back and be expecting an upgrade…. U.P.G.R.A.D.E in BIG letters, also I solved the first part of a little problem with the Tiffa/Naruto Lemon…

Good News too… I have a new… H.O.T collection of pictures… but the problem is that those aren't for minors so I don't know how much problems I can get for posting them… so until I found a safe way (for me…) to post these babes I have… anyway I will keep them, IF any of the readers would like a few, send me a pm and I will see if I can mail a few of the good stuff to you.

Until next time,

ShinkuSenkou


	61. 56 – NarutoKallen by Fujin of Shadows

**Naruto/Kallen [Fate's Debt] by fujin of shadows**

**SS: Lets say… B.A.N.G here is an adaptation of Fujin of Shadows Fate's Debt, oh good stuff if you know of the CodeGeass universe read his history. Here is the first chap in a long time expect more in the weekend. Oh and do wait for one with C.C I am seeing if I can get my hand on it…**

Fate's Debt

"I'll make this as enjoyable for you as possible." Naruto said as he closed the distance between them and capture her lips in a passionate kiss once again. Without breaking the kiss, Naruto slowly laid Kallen to his bed before stripping all off his clothing; it was quite unfair if she was the only one naked. Kallen gasped a bit as she got a look at his throbbing member; Naruto took her state of shock as a sign of approval. Naruto then nuzzled his lips against her jaw line, planting soft kisses down her neckline, momentarily stopping on that pleasure spot that she found last afternoon, nibbling on it for a while eliciting an involuntary moan from Kallen. His light kisses trailed down her collarbone and moved towards her ripe breasts.

In a matter of seconds, the two were tangled with each other's bodies. Naruto started licking and sucking on Kallen's breasts, wanting to taste her sanity flesh since the moment he saw her naked. He licked through the valley of her breasts and then up again, circling her left nipple. He clamped his mouth down on her nipple and sucked lightly, flicking the nipple with his tongue, Kallen moaned in delight at this. He then ran his tongue along her nipples, his tongue circling around her brown aureoles and licking her teat. He then closed his mouth around one of her nipples and sucked on it hard. Kallen's whimpering cries echoed through the room as she was enjoying her lover's attention to her breasts.

He put his hand on her other breast and began to slowly caressing and kneading it gently causing her to tremble in pleasure. He then runs his free hand down her thighs, occasionally caressing her silk like skin until he reached the entrance of her womanhood. Parting her legs slightly, he slowly pushed one finger in and inwardly smirked with satisfaction when he heard her gasp.

His lips slowly left her breast and moved to nibble on her ear playfully as he slowly placed another finger inside of her, as if he were trying to prepare her for what was to come. "My Queen, you're getting so wet; you really want it don't you?" Naruto teased playfully.

"You're good," Kallen was able to gasp as she felt his gentle hands moving inside of her, pumping in and out of her causing her to moan in pleasure and bliss.

"I was corrupted by the best." Naruto admitted with a chuckled and before she could reply, Naruto brought his lips to hers again as they fiercely French kissed each other. Naruto took her hand from her lower regions as he grinded his body against hers; his harden penis nudging against her pelvis. He knew what Kallen wanted and he would give it to her, but not now, not yet. She has to beg for it first.

He kissed her long and deeply before breaking free of her mouth and starting to nibble on her neck before flicking her earlobe with his tongue. He started making his way down, his tongue trailing over her skin and it made her shiver while letting out a low guttural moan. He lingered on her breasts for a moment, passing each nipple and giving each a thorough lick. He ventured further down, lapping across her belly which made her giggle before he arrived at her crotch.

Naruto spread Kallen's legs apart and held on firmly when she reflexively tried to close it. He stared at Kallen's womanhood, her delicate soft pink petals flared wide with arousal and glistening with wetness, her prominent clitoris easily seen. Naruto licked his lips in hunger and lust as he plunged his hot tongue into Kallen's most sacred Region. The sharp, indrawn breath she gave as he spread her outer lips with his tongue was replace by loud moans of pleasure as he gently lapped at the sweat nectar that flowed from her delicate petals. He truly found her taste absolutely delicious, a taste of sweet strawberry with a hint of red wine, it was quite a delicacy.

Kallen arch her back as Naruto sucked on her clitoris, his tongue circling around her clit, occasionally licking it. He grazed his teeth at the highly-sensitive organ before biting it and that was all Kallen could take as she climax for the first time tonight, her essences flowing forth. Kallen laid still onto the bed, tingling from her orgasm, her body covered in a shiny sheen of her own sweat.

Naruto lifted his face from between Kallen's legs before plunging his tongue, cleaning her nectar off her nether lips. Kallen cried out, her body stiffening once again as Naruto cleaned her crotch with his tongue, lapping on her nectar greedily. She whimpered and moaned as his tongue explored her, savoring her. He lapped up and down first, and then briefly closed his mouth over her clit and sucking on it lightly. She was brought back to the brink of orgasm by his skillful tongue but he did not allow her to release.

His face came up and he looked at her, his expression one of love and affection. She let out a moan of regret; she hadn't wanted him to stop.

Naruto crawl up Kallen's body to position himself above her, his tool at the entrance of her womanhood and felt her hitch in anticipation. "Tell me you love me…" Looking up at him, her eyes glazed with desire, Kallen whimpered.

"You know I do…"

"Yes I do but I want to hear you say it." Naruto purred as he teased her entrance by slowly and torturously rubbing his manhood on her nether lips. Kallen groaned in pleasure at that as Naruto teased the most delicate part of her body.

"Don't tease me like that, I beg of you." Kallen said in a defeated tone.

"Tell me you love me and I'll give you your release, beg for my touch and I shall make you moan in ecstasy." Bound and determined to conquer her with passion's sword, he was pleased to see Kallen like this; it gave him great pleasure knowing that he can melt the fierce heart of his captive Queen.

With her will broken, Kallen conceded as she craved for Naruto to be one with her. "I love you, Naruto", she whispered brokenly, "And I need you…more then you could ever know… Take me and make me yours in body, heart and soul, my emperor, my love, my savior." Kallen begged and at that moment, Naruto's heart sore to the heavens. He had claimed his knight.

Naruto, knowing that this would hurt, leaned over her and kissed her deeply. The moment their mouths opened and their tongues met in a fierce dance, he slowly started entering her. He had his eyes closed but hers were wide open as the sensation registered to her. She made no sound but grabbed his head with both hands, locking him in place as she kissed him back with everything she had, trying to muffle the screams of pain as her hymen was broken.

He took his time to enter her completely. He knew she was a virgin, so he was being careful with her to avoid any necessary pain. He didn't wish any pain upon her; he had caused her enough in his last lifetime. When he was completely inside her, he broke the kiss. He drew back and looked at her face before kissing the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Please be gentle." Kallen all but begged as Naruto nodded with a smile as he started making love with her, giving her time to adjust to his length being inside of her. Kallen moaned rigorously as the pain slowly receded and was replace by a pleasure like she had never felt before, joining his right hand with her left, he started to gradually build up speed and in no time at all, he was now pumping his meat into her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh SHIT NARUTO!" Kallen cried as he continued to piston in and out of her cunt. In his life that sweet voice of hers was music to his ears, it delighted him that he could make the women he loved feel good.

Naruto continued to thrust deeper and deeper into her. He wanted to give Kallen everything he had. Kallen then turned to her side as Naruto continued to side fuck her. How long this went on, they did not know. They lost all sense of time as the world around them seemed to fade away; the only thing they could see, hear, and feel was each other.

She couldn't take this much longer. She knew she was going to cum. And she was going to cum hard.

"NNNAAARRRTTTOOO...MMMM...MY EMPEROR...I'M GOING TO..." She took a breath then she felt it. She screamed her lover's name as she finally reached the peak of her orgasm. Naruto could feel the dripping wetness of Kallen's cum covering his manhood. He tried to ignore the sensation, but he could feel he was close too. "Kallen I'm close!" Naruto moaned as he sped up his thrusts into her.

"Oh Naruto...don't hold bag!" Kallen pleaded. "RELEASE IT INSIDE ME PLEASE!" she screamed while clamping her legs around his waist. She wanted every last drop from Naruto to be inside of her."OH Kallen! AAAAAAAAAhhhh!" He shouted as he felt his manhood throb. He then unleashed his warm seeds into her womb. After a few seconds he dropped back onto the bed to catch his breath.

Although she was breathing heavily, a fair smile crossed Kallen's lips while she started to recover from their love making. She ran her delicate hands over Naruto's chest. This is what she wanted, this is what she craved. "Thank you Naruto...You don't know how long I've waited for that." She whispered as she gave a lick on his cheeks Naruto didn't answer her as he took her lips once more for another kiss, this one more desperate than before.

"We are not done yet..."Naruto warned as he took her hand and brought it over to his dick. It was still hard, almost as if nothing happened. "My body still craves you." Naruto whispered lovingly and huskily.

"Oh my!" Kallen answered. She was quite surprise, Naruto, the Naruto that she knew was not known for his stamina or strength for that matter. How could he still be up for one more round was beyond her? The woman started to look almost fearful when she noticed that the look of hunger did not die on Naruto's face.

Naruto then leaned over and placed a deep kiss on her rosy lips, his mouth moving along her delicate body, planting flowery kisses along her glistening skin, his hands then gently guiding her to turn over onto her stomach. He then kissed up and down her back, occasionally licking her spine, sending shivers down her body. His hands touched her everywhere from hips, to her breast before groping her shapely ass, lips continuing to move south. Licks and kisses flowed down the bend of her lower back. His tongue made a trail of saliva along the edge of her rump and still he continued till finally...

Kallen gulped deeply. This feeling was amazingly pleasurable that it was slowly driving her to insanity. She didn't know what Naruto was doing, but she would rather die than have him stop. Then the woman buried herself deep into the bed. Her body shivered as she felt Naruto use his tongue on... "OOH NNNARUTO!"

Naruto continued to lick out her anus. In other's point of view, what he was doing would have been disgusting but she had learn from his love making with C.C. that every body of a woman is pure and delicacy of the own. Naruto licked all around Kallen's rectum, his thick hot tongue swirling around the rim. He then plunged his tongue deeper into her and whirled it along the sides.

"NARUTO, YOUR GONNA….!" Kallen cried. She accidently raised her ass into the air, unconsciously taunting him. Naruto's violet eyes shifted as his next target came into sight and cannot help himself but grin with hunger. The young man withdrew his lips from her ass, as he prompt up her butt into the air.

Kallen was about to question why he stopped, but from the look in his eyes it only took her a few seconds to put the pieces together before a frightful expression cross her face. "Naruto, please don't, I don't think you can fit that... AAAAAHHhhhhhh!" She screamed as she felt Naruto's throbbing member pierce her anal.

Naruto continued to pound his dick in and out of Kallen's ass. "Naruto...Go slower...Please. It hurts..." Kallen pleaded with him. But Naruto had no intention of slowing down. Kallen's ass felt much better than being in her womanhood. Her asshole put a tight clamp on his cock and the heat that he was receiving was amazing, so he knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

After a few minutes of steady fucking, Kallen let out her own mixture of whimpers and moans. Although it did hurt at first, she was starting to relish the feeling of Naruto exploring her ass with his cock. Her breasts swayed back and forth as he continued to fuck her doggie style. Her nipples rubbing up against the cum and sweat soaked sheets. Naruto continued to drill into Kallen when an idea hit him. He then leaned back and pulled his queen back on top of him, her back was now resting on his chest so now her ass was riding his cock. He continued to thrust upwards into her, digging his pole deeper into her anus. His hands then moved up and groped her breast and began to knead it roughly, her nipples being pinched with his fingers while her soft flesh was being squeeze. Kallen was beginning to think that Naruto was trying to milk her breasts.

Kallen cried loudly as she felt her ass nearly being ripped open and Naruto's harsh treatment on her breast didn't help. She closed her eyes and started to endure the pleasant yet still painful feeling, the wild pleasure ride that Naruto was giving her. 'Oh my God, I'm gonna climax again...' Kallen realized as she felt Naruto thrusting into her become even wilder. She then leaned up against him, as she felt Naruto starting to finger her crotch.

"Kallen don't hold back..." Naruto whispered into her ear before he started to lick her ear. "God, your body is so amazing." He chanted while toying with the petals of her drenched vagina.

"Stop teasing me, damn it." She answered back. She then leaned back and kissed him deeply. Just that instant Naruto pinched her clit, which sent her over the edge.

She screamed loudly as she experienced a very powerful orgasm that surged through her body. The woman's body tensed up for several seconds, and then she was limp in his arms. Naruto only got a few more thrusts off before he came. When he came his whole body erupted, his rod pumping sticky white seed all into Kallen's ass. His cock head spurted a few times as it emptied itself. Naruto leaned on the wall behind him as Kallen rested on his chest, both of them panting heavily.

"Wow that was, wow." Naruto breathed heavily as a ghost of a smile graced Kallen's lips.

"I'm not going to walk straight tomorrow." Kallen whispered as she felt Naruto's hand playing on her right breast.

"We are not going to leave this room period." Naruto whispered to her and before Kallen could ask why, the door of Naruto's bathroom suddenly open as C.C. stepped out. She too was naked and her womanhood was glistening with cum thanks to her constant masturbating.

"C.C.," Kallen mumbled as the smile on C.C.'s face actually scared her.

"Cera," C.C. corrected her. "Cera Celeste, that's my name and as my lover, you will call me by that, in private of course." C.C. said seductively as she approached Kallen and Naruto.

Kallen was about to say something but was stopped when Naruto once again thrust his still harden cock up her ass while her hands resume the harsh caressing of her breasts. Kallen moan loudly as she has yet to recover from her orgasm making both her ass and womanhood extremely sensitive.

C.C. didn't care as she leaned over Kallen's prone body, capturing Kallen's lips into a kiss as she slid two fingers in her vagina. She began to move her hips to thrusts her fingers in tandem with Naruto's cock while her thump rubs Kallen's clit. C.C.'s tongued overwhelmed Kallen's as she invade her mouth with hers while the constant movement of Naruto's hand were causing her breast to numb in pleasure.

All throughout the night, the blissful moans from Kallen echoed and flooded the room as the emperor and witch merely focus on driving Kallen into a blissful ecstasy, making sure that she would be addicted to the two of them after the day after tomorrow comes. In short, they drove her to sexual frenzy.

**SS: Short, but good enough. As I said in other chapter RED HEADS those are hot…**


	62. 57 NarutoYoruichi by Kenchi618

**Naruto/Yoruichi [True Warriors Never Die] by Kenchi618**

**SS: The next lemons would be a little collection of Kenchi618 crossover. If you haven't read his histories, the go ahead, the are awesome.**

**True Warriors Never Die**

Yoruichi let off a seductive laugh and pushed her forehead and nose against Naruto's, "Oh, you stole me away did you? So does that mean that when I'm telling you stuff you need to know about the Soul Society or things in general you'll call me Yoruichi-sensei?" She basically purred out to him.

"Only if when I buy you stuff and do awesome things you'll call me Naruto-sama." Naruto fired back in a low voice that could match hers, "You really want to do this Yoruichi-chan? You're really towing it close to that line of no return."

She grinned at his question, "Oh well in that case if you're that worried about me second-guessing myself I could just get up and get dressed and we can ignore-." She let out a muffled laugh when Naruto cut her off by kissing her again, eventually she simply closed her eyes and enjoyed it as she started to duel tongues with the blonde shinobi beneath her.

Lemon Start

Any inhibitions that Yoruichi thought Naruto had about going through with the rest of their nighttime activities went right out the window when she felt him remove her bra and cast it aside swiftly, 'Someone knows what they want I see.' She thought as she ran her hands through Naruto's spiky hair and enjoyed his fingertips softly dancing on her bare back.

'Well that flirty side of hers isn't making up for any shyness in the bedroom.' Naruto thought to himself as he let Yoruichi begin to dominate the tongue play between them. He let his hands go lower down her torso and firmly grip her backside before giving her a solid spank.

After feeling the hit on her butt, Yoruichi sat up on top of Naruto and gave him an inquisitive look. Naruto frowned, thinking he had offended her, "You didn't like that? Sorry."

Yoruichi broke into a smile again, "I didn't say I didn't like it. I just didn't expect that." He grabbed both of his hands at the wrists and placed them directly on her bountiful chest, "Now isn't it so much better to be able to touch instead of just look. Be gentle though." She moaned out when she felt him begin to softly squeeze her breasts.

"Sure thing Yoruichi-chan." Naruto chuckled out when he saw Yoruichi close her eyes and enjoy the attention his hands were giving her. Hey, practicing hand-seals were good for more than just setting up a jutsu, "I won't hurt you."

In retaliation for that remark that seemed like it was underestimating her, Yoruichi made a soft and steady grinding motion with her hips on top of Naruto's, teasing his erection, "Oh, you couldn't hurt me if you tried. Whether I'm in a Gigai or not."

"Understood…" He managed to hiss out, fighting off an urge to flip her off of him and start trying to fuck her lights out. She was making this absolutely agonizing, and she knew exactly what she was trying to do to him, not that she readily cared about that at the moment. He guessed he was going to have to make her care about how she was making him feel by doing the same to her. In an effort to fight back against his dark-skinned goddess and her ability to tease him even now when he was so close to what they both wanted, Naruto removed one hand from her breast and slipped it underneath the waistband of her panties.

Yoruichi tried and failed to bite back a gasp of surprise when she felt the very experienced fingers of Uzumaki Naruto begin playing with her sweet spot, "Oh my God…" She whispered out to herself, but Naruto managed to hear her.

He had two fingers inserted inside of her, pumping in and out of her at varying speeds while his other hand slowly stroked her backside and held her in place, "Has it been a while? Me too."

"Y-Yes." Yoruichi managed to stutter out, trying to get over the shocking pleasure she was starting to feel. She started to buck her hips according to the way that Naruto's fingers guided her and looked down at his face with hazy golden eyes, "Would you laugh if I said that if you had left the room tonight I would have probably jumped you in your sleep? It's really been almost one-hundred years."

Naruto clicked his tongue, rather impressed with her holding out from urges for that long, "Fifty years for me." He admitted to her, smirking at how she was hardly listening to him, just leering at him with cloudy, lust-filled eyes, "Don't hold back on my account Yoruichi-chan." He said to her, and as if a switch turned in her head she slowly drew herself off of his fingers, removed the last of her undergarments, and crawled around him on the bed before she pinned one of his arms down with her knee and draped her other leg across his other side, pinning his other arm and straddling his neck.

"You told me not to hold back." Yoruichi said, licking her own lips as she looked down on her prone lover. She felt Naruto easily free both of his arms and slide her further forward to where he began to orally pleasure the female Shinigami. Yoruichi grabbed two fists full of Naruto hair and pulled him towards her so that she could feel his tongue go to work deeper, 'A human. A human is making me feel like this.' She thought, freeing one hand from Naruto's hair to begin playing with her nipples, getting them to harden.

She heard Naruto mumble something out beneath her, but couldn't make out what he said, however the vibrations from his voice simply added to her experience, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that Naruto, I didn't catch that?" Yoruichi said with a content grin on her face. She let out a soft moan when he did, and she felt him laugh she assumed. As if suddenly realizing something, Yoruichi got up off of Naruto's face, confusing him. He knew that she hadn't climaxed for a fact. Yoruichi turned her beautiful body around and turned to position herself on Naruto's face again, only now she was facing the direction of his legs, "I'm sorry, I was being so selfish." She said as she pulled his boxers off.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Yoruichi's warm mouth take in his full length, "You're not selfish at all Yoruichi-chan." He said in a rather strained voice and laugh. If that was what she called acting selfish he hadn't minded in the least. Right now she was his, and he would have done anything for her at this moment. The fact that her mouth and tongue had found a way to reciprocate his efforts to please her earlier made him realize that fact. He pulled Yoruichi back down over his mouth and returned to his own efforts to make Yoruichi cum.

Yoruichi bobbed her head up and down, her mouth around Naruto's dick. Her head was in a lucid state of satisfaction that she attempted to voice with moans of delight that wound up being muffled by Naruto's tool. She took her time drawing it slowly in and out of her mouth, giving sharp, long licks from base to head and back down. Shihouin Yoruichi was a heartbreaker and she wanted Naruto to pine for her after this was over, but that course of action was beginning to backfire as she knew damn well that she would want to do this again just as much as he did.

And it was evident that Naruto knew what he was doing from his end as well. His tongue flicked against her clit again and again and he could feel her shiver on top of him in delight. Yoruichi wasn't bad at what she was doing, not by any stretch of the imagination. However having written entire volumes of books on this matter it wasn't as if Naruto was a novice at having sex. The thing about it was, he wanted Yoruichi to want more. He wanted to give her enough to make her want to come back to him, because him begging her wasn't exactly in his plans for the future. It had been a long time since there was anyone in the world that needed him, even if it was just for sex he didn't really mind at this point.

So at this point it was a basic battle of wills, 'I'm going to make her/him love me. She'll/He'll need me when this is over.'

Naruto stopped eating Yoruichi out and patted the beautiful woman on the bottom, "Get off Yoruichi-chan." She reluctantly did as asked and turned towards him with a curious look on her face. Why did he make them stop? There was a smirk on her face that intimidated/excited her, and before she could even voice either feeling she found herself pushed over on her knees, bending forward with her arms keeping herself from falling on her face.

Naruto positioned himself behind her and slowly immersed himself inside of Yoruichi's soft folds. He began thrusting in and out of her, keeping his hands on her hips to guide her towards and away from him. Yoruichi grabbed a fist full of the sheets on the bed tightly and bit her lip, biting back a loud moan, "Naruto… you cheeky bastard. I didn't tell you to do that." She said breathily, trying to sound angry, but there was absolutely no anger in her voice at all.

"No, you didn't." He admitted as he simply continued to screw his first recruit to his unit from behind, "But you never said I couldn't. Besides, you know you like it." He said, giving her ass another slap, similar to earlier.

"Jerk." She said bitingly before a rather sharp thrust made her let out a short yell. Naruto lifted one of her legs so that he could get at her from a better angle, "You're lucky I'm in my Gigai or you'd be begging me for release right now." Yoruichi mumbled out with a smile, looking back at him with a wink.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her up so that they were both sitting on their knees as he continued to fuck Yoruichi. Naruto started biting and sucking gently on Yoruichi's neck, trying to leave hickeys on her while his hands pinched and pulled at her nipples. Yoruichi had an arm wrapped around his head and neck to hold him to her, "You can't make me cum Naruto. You're going to finish first." She grinned when she heard him chuckle through his kisses on her neck.

"Who's the one in control here?" He asked her in a whisper before nibbling on her earlobe, "I'm technically_ your_ boss. If I say 'cum for me Yoruichi-chan' that's what I expect. Like so." He said shifting them once more with him sitting down, still inside of Yoruichi while holding her legs under her thighs to keep them spread open. Hearing her loud love cries was like music to his ears once he began bouncing her up and down on top of his cock.

Yoruichi started shaking her head from side to side, no longer having a voice to scream with due to requiring to take another breath if she wanted to keep making noise. He had her completely at his mercy. All she could do was ride it out, literally. And it wasn't like she had any issues with that, 'I can't take it, it feels like he's splitting me in half!'

Because he _was_ her boss, he _did_ know exactly what he was doing, and she _had_ been openly teasing him since day one of their strange, yet appealing relationship.

She could grant him a little payback, especially since it would end with her getting off one way or another. She'd just make sure that she'd get him back later without her Gigai, then he'd see who would dominate who.

"I'm going to cum, Yoruichi-chan." Naruto said in warning to her as he continued to bounce her up and down on his pole. He didn't want to just assume that Yoruichi would let him shoot his load inside, "I'll let you-."

"If you take me off before I finish I swear I'll beat the daylights out of you." Yoruichi screamed in threat as she could feel her own climax building and if he didn't let her reach it because he thought he was being a gentleman she didn't know what she would do to him. All she could see were stars clouding her eyes and from there it didn't take long for her tighten around him and let out one more cry signifying her release, "Naruto you're so fucking good!"

"Kami you're so tight Yoruichi-chan!" Naruto said when he felt her clamp down on his dick. That was the last straw for him as he finally came inside of his gorgeous dark-skinned lover. He removed his hands from beneath her thighs and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her stomach softly.

Yoruichi's breathing began to calm and slow as she noticed that Naruto was still buried inside of her. Before she could say anything, Naruto pulled her off of him with a pop. She tried to pout, but only wound up smiling and laughing as he sat her down between his legs and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. She took after his example and leaned back against his chest, letting him rub her body freely, "Yes, we'll have to do this again Naruto. Again, and again, and again." She looked back at him and grabbed one of his hands to kiss it, "In just a minute as a matter of fact, unless you think you can't take it?" She teased.

Naruto sighed and looked out the window at the dark night, "What time is the flight in the morning?" He asked her.

"Um…" She put a finger to her lips as she tried to think, "We're supposed to take off at 8:15 a.m. Why?"

"Because…" He replied with a huge grin to her, "We can sleep on the plane. I'm not about to let my night with a goddess end after just one round. Now do you think _you_ can take it?" His hard-on returned with a vengeance when Yoruichi seductively narrowed her eyes at him and crawled out of his lap only to lay down on her back with her legs spread for him.

She let out a small laugh as she left herself prone for him, "I know that sitting in that damn airline seat after we're done is going to be hell, but for now take me to heaven Naruto." Yoruichi said as Naruto crawled towards her and positioned himself over top of her, kissing her deeply before they started up again.

**SS: Yoruichi, One of the girls who has the CatGirl feel and is so damn proud of it…**


	63. 58 NarutoNojiko by Kenchi618

**Naruto/Nojiko [Shinobi of the High Seas] by Kenchi618**

**SS: Nothing to say… read the last note…**

**Shinobi of the High Seas**

Nojiko gave him a smile and moved behind him on the bed, "You're good for way more than causing trouble Naruto-kun, though that does seem to be what you're best at." She sat on her knees behind him and draped herself over his shoulders pressing her bosom into his back. Setting her chin on his shoulder she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Naruto reached up and rubbed Nojiko's cheek gently, "You know you love it." He felt Nojiko's hands roaming his chest with need, "So what, can I ask, have you come to see me for Nojiko?"

"Don't make me say it Naruto-kun." Nojiko whispered in his ear as she felt him loosen the belt of her robe, "Apparently you already know anyway." She reached lower and pulled his shirt off over his head before returning to running her hands all over his muscles. She let out a soft moan when she felt Naruto's hand slip inside of her robe and begin rubbing her breast.

"That was very brave of you… to walk around the ship, even at this hour wearing nothing under this robe." Naruto felt Nojiko wrap her legs around his back, "What if somebody caught you?"

Lemon Start

"Well they didn't." She replied happily before switching to a more sultry tone, "And they won't because I don't plan on leaving until tomorrow morning love." Nojiko shrugged the rest of her robe off, leaving her bare form draped around Naruto's torso.

The hands of Nojiko lowered and unbuttoned Naruto's pants while she started kissing the back of his neck. Naruto finished what she intended and took off his pants and boxers leaving him in the buff just like Nojiko. Her delicate hand found his tool and began stroking him to length, "You aren't messing around are you beautiful?"

Nojiko giggled and kept kissing his neck and working his cock, silently taking into account its size, "Well I know what I want and I'm tired of waiting for it, so go ahead and give it to me." Naruto turned over and stayed on top of her where he softly kissed the tattoo going from her shoulder across her ample chest where he stopped and descended to her dark colored nipples, rolling them gently between his fingers as he watched Nojiko shift beneath him from the sensations she was feeling.

Naruto had enough and began suckling gently on her areola, using his tongue to tease her as he routinely switched sides to Nojiko's delight. She bit her lip tightly and held Naruto's head against her chest as she coaxed him to continue his actions by gently scratching his scalp. Hearing his lover coaxingly coo encouragement to him was like music to Naruto's ears as he let his hands travel south and brush against Nojiko's sheath. Feeling her shiver from his previous action he used two digits to enter and stimulate her most precious place.

'Why is he so good at this?' Nojiko's body was moving in time with each entry and exit of Naruto's fingers as she let out a whimper, "Naruto-kun…" The girl let out a cry of passion as she felt Naruto's thumb brush against her clit and wall of restraint came crashing down. Naruto's mouth and now soaked hand removed itself from Nojiko following her orgasm, prompting the young woman to sit up and look at him inquisitively only to find him sucking his own fingers clean, bringing a bright blush to her face from such a bold action.

He saw her face and chuckled, "What can I say? You taste pretty good." Naruto then leaned down and kissed Nojiko on the lips, tasting the girl's woman's lip gloss and her tongue as she gained entry with it into his mouth. Still not sated yet, Nojiko steadily rubbed her womanhood against Naruto's dick to get herself off. Naruto broke the kiss with her and looked at her as she gazed back up at him lovingly, "Why do you want me Nojiko?"

"Because." She replied slightly out of breath from the kiss, "You're an amazing person. You treated me like someone would treat a girlfriend even before we kissed, and you've done so much for me. You have no idea Naruto-kun, you just don't." She shifted beneath him to adjust his tip right at her entrance, "So… is it because you don't want to? Is that why you asked me that?"

Naruto frowned when he saw the look of dejection in the blue-haired girl's eyes, "That's not it at all. I'm just thinking too hard for no reason. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now."

Nojiko smirked at him, "Thinking was never your strong suit." She nipped at his nose playfully, "You said before you're more of a man of action, well there's only one action I want from you right now."

"How can I possibly argue with that Noji-chan? Do you need me to take it easy on you?" He asked half-jokingly.

Nojiko lightly slapped him on the shoulder, "No there's no need, I lost it in an accident years ago. Go ahead."

Naruto nodded and finally entered Nojiko's core with his natural sword, hearing her moan softly as he buried himself inside of her fully to get her used to the length before the fun really started. After a moment of getting used to the full feeling, Nojiko kissed Naruto on the lips, "You can go anytime now Naruto-kun."

Unable to keep himself from doing so any longer, Naruto began working his hips, providing the momentum needed to start making Nojiko cry out in ecstasy. Nojiko was incredibly tight, something he had expected when doing this had crossed his mind in the past, but didn't make it any less mind-blowing to have wrapped around him.

Feeling the blonde shinobi's eyes solely on her, hand's caressing her hips as they held her in place to let him fuck her made Nojiko feel like the most important woman in the world. Even the erotic motion of her breasts jiggling back and forth by the repeated motion couldn't keep Naruto's eyes away from hers, when she could tolerate the sparks of pleasure to keep them open to look at him in return of course.

"Come on Naruto-kun,*pant pant* give me some more." She breathed out heavily, "Show me how much you love me." She instructed him, hand reaching up to lightly scratch his whisker marks, something she had discovered drove him crazy no matter how well he could hide it, and the act of love making with Nojiko left him unable to fight the physical reaction to such an added feeling.

Growling lightly to himself, Naruto grabbed one of Nojiko's legs and placed it over his shoulder, putting her on her side and allowing him to hit her from a completely different angle that made her cry out in delight once his manhood started plunging in and out of her wet, hot center. Hearing Nojiko scream, Naruto increased his tempo and began kissing on Nojiko's calf, also running his hands up and down her well-toned legs. Living with him on this ship definitely kept the lovely girl in fantastic shape, he had to admit as her toned stomach moved rapidly in succession with her breathy noises.

Nojiko felt like he would split her in half from this position and she loved every bit of it. Her heart and body instructed her to sing out her satisfaction for his forceful ministrations, lifting her delicately forceful voice to shout his name, hoping that Marine ships had very thick walls lest she wind up waking everyone else aboard. She didn't really care in the end, as long as Naruto fucked her like this whenever they hooked up they could know whatever they wanted as far as she was concerned, "Don't stop Naruto-kun, I'm so close!"

"Well let me help you finish then Noji-chan…" Naruto set her back on her back and lifted her other leg over his shoulder to begin plunging even deeper inside of her from a different spot. He leaned his head down and proceeded to cover Nojiko's lips with forceful kisses that she returned right back, groaning and crying out into his mouth while their tongues dances and their lower halves met.

Nojiko wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, holding him close to her as she cried out into his ear her passionate sounds of appreciation for his special attention even as she could hear him lightly groan in the crook of her head and neck while she switched to gently and not so gently biting his earlobe to tease him.

Nojiko felt her limit approach rapidly to bring their experience to an end far too rapidly for her own tastes, disregarding how much actual time they had just spent enjoying one another's body. Her toes curled and her body shivered as Nojiko left scratches on Naruto's back signifying she had reached her finish with a wail of finality. Naruto himself, feeling Nojiko clamp down on him and pulse around his member followed shortly after his partner had, shooting his load inside of his willing lover, hearing her let out a soft, sexy moan as she felt the white jets saturate her inner walls.

Naruto pumped the rest of his load into her, rubbing her thighs and squeezing her pert buttocks, he needed to try that out next time they did this, while trying to not lay down on top of her and keep his weight off of her. Nojiko felt his body pull off of her and sit back onto his knees, keeping her legs up on his shoulder, allowing her to get some much needed breaths while he finished thrusting his seed into her, Naruto could shoot a lot she figured.

Naruto finished firing into her and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend seeing her basically glowing after their raucous session. He pulled out of her, much to her vocal displeasure, not that he could argue as he had missed her soft, wet, snatch as soon as he freed his cock from inside of her and lay down next to her, pulling her close and getting himself underneath his sheets, "Why aren't you getting under with me Noji-chan.

She glared weakly at him, "I c-can't move stupid." Naruto smiled at her and lifted the lower end of her body depositing her underneath his sheets with him to allow her loving warmth to wash over him while he held her against him. Nojiko's head rested on his chest and her legs draped over and around his while she could feel their combined fluids slowly flowing out of her with a small sense of satisfaction, "We're going to be doing this again, a lot." She stated decisively.

"Try to keep me away." He responded, feeling her nuzzle his chest comfortingly, "When I came I was still-."

Nojiko cut him off, "It's okay. While you were doing nothing in Alabasta I was doing some shopping, in a little pharmacy in particular and they had something quite helpful in that department, so you're good. Not that I would have minded."

"So you say now." Naruto quipped feeling Nojiko bite him on his chest in reply, "Sleep well Noji-chan."

A small grin came on to her face as she shut her eyes and yawned before responding, "Oh I will Naruto-kun. Trust me I will." Finally letting exhaustion claim her at last.

End Lemon

XxX

**SS: Oh c'mon guys… how hot would it be for a NarutoNojikoNami Threesome?**


	64. 59 NarutoNami by Kenchi618

**Naruto/Nojiko [Shinobi of the High Seas] by Kenchi618**

**SS: Damn… I enter the OnePiece Universe… NOW I want to get my hands on a Nico Robin and Vivi Nefertari lemon…. Help?**

**Shinobi of the High Seas**

Naruto looked out over Water 7 and a smirk came to his face, "Do you trust me Nami-chan?"

"Yeah…" She said hesitantly at the look on his face, "Why would you need me to-?" She stopped talking in exchange for a yelp of surprise when Naruto scooped her close and rolled them off the side of the wall to fall the way down to the ground before he took off with her in his arms, "Where are you going Naruto-kun?"

"Not far." He promised before he was able to find what he wanted. An open area, intended to be the site where the real Galley-La Headquarters was to be rebuilt, "And yes… there's dirt here." He began making hand-seals, "Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four Pillars House Jutsu)."

Nami's jaw almost dropped as she saw a small house emerge from the ground and tower over them. She dumbly walked inside with Naruto when he grabbed a hold of her hand and led her inside. "I swear, the things you can do are getting to be ridiculous…" She said to him before shrugging off the sage coat onto the floor and shoving him into a chair that had been built when he made the house.

Lemon Start

Naruto let Nami straddle his lap while he gently rubbed her sides and let her press his head into her bosom, "mrphf-mvn, mnty-hn, mrphf-fri."

Nami blinked and removed Naruto's head from her chest to look at his face, "What? I didn't get that."

Naruto smiled up at her and pulled her body close to him, "I said, 37-21-33." He saw the rather surprised, blushing look on her face after he said those numbers, "Yeah, that's one of the many 'useless' things I know how to do. I could tell just from looking at you and estimating from there, and I like it a lot."

Changing her look of shock to a rather seductive glance that made his heart skip a bit, Nami grabbed a hold of Naruto's hands and moved them towards the back of her bikini, encouraging him to let loose the tie keeping it on her, a task he quickly completed before slowly pulling the fabric from her chest to reveal her rather bountiful breasts and pink nipples. Before he could even make a comment, Nami had yanked his white shirt over his head and had cast it aside to get a good look at Naruto who she kissed again before removing his headband and letting it fall to the floor, the metal making a clink noise that disrupted the general silence of the room as the two continued to make out.

The two slowly backed their lips away from one another as blue eyes met brown. Naruto was running a hand through Nami's orange hair while she ran her hands over his muscles and slowly tried grinding herself on Naruto's erection. The heat between them got to them both as Naruto undid the orange sash over his pants and quickly rid himself of them and his boxers while Nami wriggled her way out of the rest of her bikini without getting off of him, "That's better." She said rather heatedly, pressing all of her naked body against Naruto's and sitting down fully in his lap.

"Much better." Naruto said in agreement as he started kissing all over Nami's neck and collarbone, intentionally trying to leave hickeys on her for the world to see the next day. Nami moaned and let out a sharp cry when she felt him bite down hard enough to get her attention, "Sorry Nami-chan. My teeth are kind of sharp."

"Didn't hurt." She consoled quickly in reply as she felt herself getting wet. Sitting up on her knees more, she let out a whimper as she felt Naruto switch from her neck to her breasts. The girl on top began to position herself over his cock. All of the foreplay thus far had been like dangling the proverbial carrot in front of her, especially when this one in particular had been pressing against her so much that she was almost driving herself mad at wanting to get herself off, "Naruto-kun I'm ready…"

Naruto's mouth freed itself from Nami's left nipple with a pop, "Whatever you say Nami-chan." He said as he placed his hands on her waist to help hold her in place, "This is probably going to hurt, so just bear with me okay? I'm right here." Nami nodded and slowly exhaled as she lowered herself down, finding the point of resistance she knew she'd have to get through to go any further. She stopped there, trying to compose herself for what she knew was about to happen, "Take your time. We're in no rush, I've got all the time in the world." He said, trying to make a joke to relieve her nerves.

'He's so sweet.' She thought to herself, as Naruto lovingly returned his attention to Nami's bosom as he waited for her to finally decide to begin. She ran her hands through his blonde hair before deciding to go all the way and force Naruto through her hymen.

A yelp of pain from Nami came before he felt her shiver in his lap. All he could really do was kiss her and hold her close until she calmed down. He didn't bother trying to move any portion of his lower body no matter how much his more primal instincts told him to. Eventually Nami began to stir and move herself around. Licking her lips, she started moving up and down slowly to work through the low dull throbbing feeling that had come with popping her cherry.

"Come on Naruto-kun." Nami said as she started to steadily pick up the pace, starting to feel much better, "Are you going to help me or am I too much for you?"

"Yeah right…" Naruto growled lowly at the girl that was now bouncing up and down on top of his dick. When he started personally assisting and adding to her momentum he heard her cy out loudly, throwing her head back and putting an arrogant smirk on his face, "Sorry Nami-chan, too much for yo-?" He was cut off when Nami muffled her own lustful sounds by covering her mouth with Naruto's and kissing him deeply while continuing to ride him.

The young woman held to his shoulders tightly enough to nearly draw blood with her nails, 'Oh God, you're such a bastard Naruto-kun. Making me wait all this time for this… I should have just seduced you on Commi Island and been done with it. We could have been doing this so much sooner.' She thought to herself as their tongues were engaged in a duel to supplement the lovemaking.

Not satisfied with how things were currently going, Naruto stood up and placed Nami on the table nearby that had been built when he created the house, pulling out of her and away from her as they stared at each other wantonly. Nami's breasts moved up and down as she panted heavily from their activities thus far. She scooted back on the table and lay back, giving Naruto a sexy smirk as she spread her legs for him, not saying a word.

There wasn't any need for her to say anything, Naruto climbed atop the table as well and easily buried himself inside of Nami completely, letting out a grunt as he enjoyed Nami's warmth for a moment, allowing the moonlight coming through the windows to give him a fine view of her form. He was distracted from staring by Nami planting a kiss on his chin and pouting at him.

The pout quickly vanished from her face when he pulled back and thrust into her one good time, "I was just enjoying the view Nami-chan. You're beautiful." He said quietly as he kept pumping in and out of her, letting himself savor the feeling of her body and the sound of her love cries. Every move he made she seemed to love. He wanted to tell her to scream as loudly as she could, and a part of him wanted her to say that she loved him, to hell with how he had felt earlier that day. Things were how they were, and who was he to tell these girls how to feel and how not to feel?

"Naruto-kun please don't stop!" Nami said as she wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to drive him deeper inside of her somehow, "I need you!" Naruto pushed up off of her and placed her legs over his shoulders to hit her from a different angle that nearly made her lose it, "Oh God! I can't-!" She bit her lip and let out a groan that she tried and failed to bite back.

Naruto whispered in her ear as he never stopped driving himself in and out of the lovely Straw Hat navigator, "You can't what? Go ahead and tell me. I want to hear that beautiful voice Nami-chan. Don't hold back on me." He held her arms down by her wrists, delighting in the torture he was giving her by not allowing her to writhe around.

Nami could honestly say that it was the most pleasant feeling of discomfort she had ever felt in her life. If this was what sex with Naruto was like the first time she had a feeling she was going to be abusing the Hiraishin kunai that he gave to her crew repeatedly, because from what Nojiko had told her of their past interactions he was actually holding back on her because she was a virgin. She couldn't tell him not to, because right now from the feeling of having his cock skillfully stretch her inner walls she wasn't sure she could take him trying to go all out on her.

"I can't take anymore!" She said before letting out one harsh shout as she felt her entire body tighten and finally go slack on the table.

Feeling Nami's climax prompted Naruto to release his own. Nami's pussy tightly clamping down around him was the last straw for him as he shot his own seed inside of his gorgeous lover. Nami let out another small moan when she felt Naruto finish and let her legs set back to lying down on the table as intended. Nami grabbed his face and kissed him hotly, whining stubbornly when he pulled out of her, "Naruto-kun I wanted to stay like that all night."

Naruto chuckled as he hovered over her and stroked her face softly, "It's not good for you to stay like that for a long time. And we can't stay here all night either. Laying on this table or floor would be murder on your back. The only one allowed to mess that up is me." He shook his head when she tilted hers in confusion, "I'll show you what that means later." He tried to get off of the table when he felt Nami pull him back down, "What?"

She had a rather vixen-like smirk on her lips as she whispered in his ear, "Why don't you show me right now? I need the practice after all."

Naruto kissed her on the neck and pulled away, "Not really. You're a gifted amateur I have to say. But I am supposed to be apologizing to you after all." He said with a grin.

"Well then." She said, grabbing a hold of his dick again, working it slowly on purpose, "You can apologize to me all night long Naruto-kun."

End Lemon

XxX

**SS:****The**_Dorobō__Neko_**Strike****again!****If****you****guys****haven****'****t****see****Nami****Post****Timeskip****go****and****do****it****… ****is****me****… ****or****she****look****like****Inoe****Orihime****Long****Lost****Twin?****Just****more****Sexy,****Deathly****and****NOT****naïve****…**


End file.
